Dead Man's Shoes
by clared
Summary: Post Dead in the Family. E/S.  Sookie and Eric seem to be in a permanent relationship however an obstacle in the shape of Hunter Savoy creates new challenges. But Victor is still hanging around to make all there lives difficult.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the living room of Eric's home. It was around lunch time so Eric was asleep for the day in his safe room. He had asked me to not leave during the day and respecting his wishes, I was beginning to feel a mood that Sookie Stackhouse rarely feels; bored. Back in Gran's house in Bon Temps (I know it's mine but it will always feel like Gran's to me) there was always something to do. Pay the bills, scrub the bathroom, buy groceries, go to the library, go to work, help save the local supernatural community... there was always something. I sat on his luxurious leather couch and found myself reflecting on the bloodshed that had occurred in this room just weeks earlier. _No!_ I wasn't going to think about that. I gazed around the room, subconsciously admiring some of the Swedish paraphernalia that probably was from when Eric was human 1000 years ago. I came to the resolution that I would think of something to do whilst I had lunch.

Eric's kitchen is fairly small compared to the rest of the house. Vampire's don't eat so they don't need one. However, Eric had gone to the effort to make his kitchen human friendly especially for me (I was the only human to, knowingly, enter his home other than his day guy Bobby Burnham who was now dead. No, we aren't thinking about that) and I could almost worship the coffee machine it was so wonderful. Scratch that, I DO worship it. It was marvellous with all its functions to make the best coffee in Shreveport; in fact I was willing to believe it was the best in all of Louisiana. With my coffee and sandwich I finally came to a decision as to what I was going to do until Eric rose. Once I had cleaned and dried my dishes I grabbed my cell phone and started making phone calls. I first rang Tara. Even as childhood friends we started growing apart somewhat over the last few years, but with her pregnancy I was willing to build upon our friendship. Her and her husband, JB, were expecting twins, and as sweet as that man was, his thick brain made me think Tara could do with some female support. When I called her I found she was at work in her clothes shop, Tara Toggs, however with no customers we were able to talk for twenty minutes. She sounded bright as day and excited at the prospect that she would be holding her babies in a few months. I made a mental note to visit her soon. The next phone call I made was with Remy Savoy.

His son Hunter was a telepath like me. His mother, my late cousin Hadley, had run off to the world of the undead. She was turned by the old Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Ann LeClerq. Hmm, ever since I met Bill Compton after vampire's had come "out of the coffin" so to speak, a lot of people seemed to be dying. Due to my telepathy, I feel a lot more comfortable with the supernatural because their thoughts are harder to rea-d if I can read them- however it seems to have many consequences. On the up side I met the most mouth watering, sexy, hot, good looking vampire in history, my Eric Northman. Aside from his brilliant looks he is strong, powerful and even frightening creature, but best of all he loves me, and I love him right back.

Remy sounded relieved to hear my voice on the phone. I wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not, but I was thinking not. Apparently Hunter had told his teacher to stop thinking about doodles and help him with his jigsaw puzzle. I laughed inwardly at him calling penis "doodle" which I hadn't heard since I was his age but saw how serious this problem was. Remy told me that he rarely has anyone over anymore and that since Hunter's last visit at my place, whilst he had initially learnt to hold his tongue so he wouldn't respond to thoughts, he was starting to forget this. I offered to drive down to their home in Red Ditch when I could and then got to speak to Hunter myself.

"Aunt Sookie!" Hunter cried into the phone. I smiled at his enthusiasm and wondered whether he was used to telephone conversations.

"Hey Hunter, how you doing buddy?" I said with an equally happy tone.

"Today I drew a picture of a firetruck." I noticed kid's seem to answer the 'how are you?' questions with answers that tell you what they have been doing instead. "Aunt Sookie, what is sex?"

Well this was an unexpected turn in the conversation and it wasn't a question I was willing to answer. I am Aunt Sookie, not Momma. But I didn't want to lie to him. I opted for skilful avoidance.

"How do you know that word Hunter?"

"Daddy was just thinking that he hasn't had sex for a long time." I heard his father gasp in the background.

"Maybe you should ask your daddy later. I want to talk to you about something else" There we go, situation avoided. "Hunter, remember what I told you when you came to stay?"

There was a short silence on the other end before Hunter replied, "You said a lot of things."

"Remember when I told you that you have to be careful and know the difference between thoughts and talking?"

Again another short silence, although not as long as the first. "Yes Aunt Sookie. Telling people their thoughts scare them."

"That's right. So you have to listen extra carefully so you don't get them mixed up. Only respond to what they tell you, not what they think."

For the rest of the conversation we talked about basic things. Hunter had gotten a new baseball glove and wanted to show me it. When I told him he can show me when I come to visit soon he squealed with excitement and then told me what he wanted to do. After I promised we would have ice cream we said our goodbye's and hung up. I could never have children of my own in a relationship with a vampire. I felt like I gravitated towards Hunter's youth. He was a child from my bloodline and was the closest thing I was going to feel to having my own children. Of course Jason may still have children but I didn't think that would happen for several years.

I felt myself relax, I hadn't realised how tense I was! I went back to the couch and felt ready to dig into a romance book when there was a loud 'Pop!' Now what?

* * *

**And that is the first chapter of any fanfiction I have ever done completed. Any errors or questions you may have please don't hesitate ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two fairies had popped themselves in Eric's living room. Even though they were safe with Eric asleep for the day, I thought they must be stupid for he would smell that they had been when he rose. As intoxicating the smell would be, he would not be pleased to know fairies had entered his home, no matter who they were. The two fairies I speak of were Claude and Dermot; my cousin and great-uncle respectively. I wasn't too puzzled by their being here since they randomly visited me every week or two to make sure everything was ok. Now that Dermot was no longer a threat to my life he was very willing to get friendlier with me to make up for lost years or something.

"Hey cousin," Claude greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. By the way, fairies are very touchy feely. Dermot mirrored Claude's action and kissed my other cheek. Oh Eric is going to love to get a whiff of me tonight. Claude is drop-dead gorgeous with his slick long dark hair and green eyes. He looks like he belongs on romance novel covers; hell, he is on romance novel covers. He was also a stripper at a strip club he owned, but to the misery of many women, he is gay as gay can be. He also has a bit of an attitude problem, however since his twin Claudine died (the thought of her made my heart ache. I missed her so much) he has warmed up to me considerably. Claude lived with me for several weeks after the fae war but recently moved out to live with one of his human boyfriends. He actually has his own house in Monroe but I think he gets lonely even though he won't admit it. He and Dermot have become almost inseparable.

"Look, I appreciate that you stop by to check up on me, but while I am in a vampire's house, aren't you getting a bit fool-hardy?" I asked. I was sincere about them looking out for me. After being kidnapped in a fae war I feel like I had seen and felt my fair share of torture and was grateful for any safety measures coming my way. However what remains of my fae family that still lived in the human realm, I wasn't comfortable seeing them now.

"Exactly," Dermot beamed, "we know your man has been uh... do vampires get depressed? Anyway we thought we would lend you a hand to change his mood. Sure he may be angry but you are going to smell so irresistible that he will temporarily forget his grief for his maker's final death."

A year ago that speech would have confused me. The further I get dragged into the supernatural world the more everything makes sense. I suppose this is a good thing since was bonded with the Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 but sometimes I missed being the naive telepath. Dermot had a point, maybe he was right. The last few weeks Eric would parade around Fangtasia and his other gatherings, appearing like normal- the no nonsense tough guy. But when we were in private I saw that he still hurt. Appius Livius Ocella had pretty much died on my front doorstep. Hey, that's not such an unnatural occurrence as you may think. I can't say I liked him very much but he had taught Eric everything he knew to live as one of the undead and the bond between a maker and a child is said to be very strong.

I offered each of the men tea which they both accepted, no lemon. Since they were already here, staying a bit longer probably wouldn't hurt. They had come to rub Eric the wrong way purposely to help me restore him back to his normal self anyway, so the longer they stayed, the stronger the scent. That's when the thought occurred to me.

"How did either of you get in here anyway?"

"There are wards up but since you were inside and as members of your fae lineage we could bust through with a bit of effort. Don't worry, the house is safe from all the supernatural beasties. Relatives just have that extra kick to get in," Claude answered.

The anxious knot that was forming in my tummy quickly faded away. As strong as Eric was, he was vulnerable during the day and I was only one eighth fairy which didn't give me any advantage if someone broke their way in.

After an hour Dermot and Claude got up, kissed me on the cheek again and popped out. I was sure I reeked now and wasn't sure how Eric would react. I retook my place on the couch and finally was able to read. I decided against meeting Eric in his bed today and for the whole ten minutes before sunset I stared at the hallway where Eric would soon emerge.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains tiny amounts of M rated content.**

* * *

I heard him before I saw him. He was slamming a door somewhere on his way to the living room. I had a feeling he knew about the fairies visit already. He stood at the entrance to the living room, the already extra large doorway framing him, making him look bigger than normal. At six foot four he towered and although I could feel anger, lust and something else I couldn't pin-point coming through the bond, the sight of him made my day that much better. His finely sculptured body looked like it wanted to break out of his Fangtasia T-shirt and jeans; not that that would bother me; his butt was the butt of gods. His long blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail to frame his face, highlighting his magnificent blue eyes. His lips were the perfect shape, not too thin, not too big and oh, the bottom lip was dented by his fangs that were currently out.

"Sookie, why does my living room smell like fairies?" He asked in a soft voice. When I didn't reply he appeared inches from my face using vampire speed. "Sookie, why does my wife reek of fairy?" His voice still soft yet there was a trace of anger behind his words. _My Wife._ I may have mentally wacked my head into the wall. I can't accept that we are married. Handing him a ceremonial knife in his office at Fangtasia is not a marriage to me, even if it accepted in the vampire community. I felt like I had had this conversation a hundred times yet he still refers to me as 'his wife'.

"Dermot and Claude popped in," I replied trying to make myself sound calm.

"And why," he gritted his teeth, "were their fairies in my house?"

I explained to him how they were able to find me and burst their way in because of our family connections and how I hadn't know that was possible until they were standing in front of me. Eric looked thoughtful and I felt some of his anger abate though I could tell he still didn't like the idea. Well, he wasn't thinking of Appius Livius. He also knew how important family was to me, but at this moment it didn't matter.

I was watching a change come over him as he suddenly lifted me off the couch and laid me down on the table near the kitchen. Since I sat at the table with Dermot and Claude when they were over, I assumed the scent was strongest here. Lying down on the table I began to unbutton my shirt when Eric growled, "No."

I stopped and watched him rip his clothes off and loomed over me with his fangs still extended. This would have been frightening if I hadn't known his intentions and that he wouldn't hurt me. He took of my shirt, bra and panties leaving my skirt on so fast yet I knew they would be undamaged, although he has been known to previously destroy some of my outfits. He bent over me and kissed me with so much force that when it broke off I was panting so hard that it took me a good minute to regain my breath. That didn't stop Eric though as his mouth lingered down my body and stopping at my heaving breasts. He only kissed them lightly, teasingly, before further exploring my body with his mouth.

He kissed the inside on my thighs and I squirmed as he teased me. He returned back to my face slowlly and did something he had never done before during sex. He licked my face. His tongue ran from my chin, up my cheek and stopped just before reaching my eye. He shivered after this, no doubt relishing the taste of fairy. He then proceeded to lick the other side of my face and once he got to the top of my face he surprised me by choosing then to thrust into me.

I moaned a low guttural sound as he pushed in again and again, deeper each time. He stopped and pulled out so suddenly that I thought something was wrong but he only flipped me over on my hands and knees and mounted the table himself. He thrust hard and fast, unleashing his vampire. When I climaxed I don't think I came down for at least five minutes. Orgasm after orgasm, rolled in to each other. Eric then came with a loud roar that probably hadn't been heard since his human life as a Viking. He was dominating. He was in pure orgasmic heaven as he bit into my neck- heck, I was too, that he broke the table. The table gave way and we hit the ground. Eric looked shocked for a second before roaring in laughter. Together we laughed until it hurt. Eric scooped me up and whisked me to the bedroom.

We were still chuckling softly as we both showered and dressed as we were supposed to be going to Fangtasia tonight. The fairies were right; the Eric I was used to was back for the night.

We drove to Fangtasia in Eric's new Metallic Red Corvette. This latest model was a little bit faster and flashier than his old one and he loved it. A vampire who loved cars, who would have thought?

"What else did you do today, Lover?" He asked me as he drove.

"Um, well I rang Tara to find out how she is getting along in her pregnancy. I would like to try visit her sometime in the next few weeks. God knows she could do with my help since JB du Rone makes Jason look like Einstein. Plus we girls gotta stick together. I also talked to Remy Savoy, you know, Hunter's dad. A few telepathic incidents have occurred lately so it's time I see Hunter again. I was going to drive down to Red Ditch for the weekend. I was thinking weekend after next and I promised Hunter we would go out for ice cream."

"If you intend on staying overnight, would it be ok for me to ask you that I accompany you?" Wait, slow down. Eric just asked to accompany me. Eric never asks to do those kinds of things, he just does them. I was so touched I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Oh no, Sookie, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you." I could feel his worry coming through the bond, and also confusion. This did nothing to help my tears as I tried to blink them back so they didn't smudge my mascara.

"Eric, you didn't upset me. I'm touched that you actually asked. Normally you just insist on doing this kind of thing. I will ring Remy tomorrow and arrange it all. I plan on driving their during the day so do you need me to call Anubis when I work out the dates to arrange a special travel car?"

"Tell me tomorrow night the dates and I will arrange it all lover. We will hire the car out so you aren't rushed by a driver," Eric said as we pulled into the parking space behind the bar. The fact that Eric wanted to come with me to I visit my family truly amazed me. I also wondered if Eric was looking for family connections and was doing so through our bond; like in-laws. Eric had shown interest in Hunter before though when he had visited a few months ago so maybe he just liked the kid. That idea also pleasing.

The employee entrance swung open and Pam stood there in all her magnificent Vampire glory. Alice in Wonderland with a bite. She wore a pretty haltered cocktail dress with the cloth bunching all the way down which was emerald green and tightly hugged her every curve and the shoes! They were about four inches high in the same shade as her dress and sparkled when the light caught it. I made a mental note to go shoe shopping with Pam one day. Eric had picked out my clothes today (after a thousand years, the man has good taste) and I was wearing a strapless, satin, sky blue dress embroided with lace and stopped just above my knee, accompanied with pretty little white sandals with a low heel and my hair was loose. I had a closer look at Eric's outfit now we were out of the car and he was wearing black dress slacks and a sky blue buttoned shirt that was the same colour as my dress. I hadn't thought about our clothes until I saw Pam was all dolled up too. I though Eric just wanted to look good in front of his customers with his bonded. This wasn't typical Fangtasia attire at all. It also dawned on me that the building was quieter than normal. What was going on? I had a feeling Pam was up to mischief. Her smile confirmed it all.

* * *

**Links to images of Pam and Sookie's dress can be viewed on my profile**

**I really appreciate all your positive reviews, favoriting and the like. The next chapter I hadn't planned on at all, the last paragraph in this chapter gave me the idea for the 4th chapter, so I barely know what way my story is going.**

**I will try to keep getting those chapter's out every day (I have some backed up for a couple of days so even if I don't get to write one day there should hopefully be something to atleast publish- no one enjoys having to wait months) in the mean time, enjoy reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up at Eric and he too was smiling. I also felt his excitement through the bond. Ok... so maybe this wasn't all Pam's work.

We walked through to the main part of the bar and I was taken aback by the transformation it had under gone. It still looked like Fangtasia, but at the same time it didn't. The room was bright with white light (not fluorescent thankfully, it makes vampire's skin look awful) and it was... frilly. White streamers and something that looked like lace had been artfully strung from the ceiling and bar. The stage where a throne for Eric normally sat was gone and replaced by a table for two with a white lace table cloth that matched the over hangings. I noticed all the other tables in the room had the same table cloths. White candles- vanilla scented?- were lit as the centrepiece to each table (protected with glass encasings mind you, no burning vampires here). The white made the room look so much friendlier than normal and looked great against the red walls. Somehow the dance floor looked more inviting than normal as well and the vampie "art" to please the customers had all been put away. If it was possible for a vampire bar to look romantic, Fangtasia would win hands down (or is that fangs down?) in a competition. I stared up at Eric beside me with wonderment in my eyes but he just silently motioned me to sit at the table on the stage. Eric zoomed around to get my chair for me and push it in before sitting across from me. I was completely confused.

"Eric, what did you do to the bar?" I said, failing to keep the awe out of my voice.

He chuckled softly. "You like it? I had Pam fancy up the place. I wanted to take you out and I figured at my bar I could have it exactly how I wanted it to run. Actually, I could get that to happen at any place with the right persuasion techniques, but I knew this would surprise you more and be more meaningful. It is invitation only tonight and I've hired a chef for guests that don't drink blood."

Eric Northman, man of mystery. He appeared to be proud that he had remember a chef. As I studied the tables and the intricate patterns in the table cloths I started to giggle to myself. Eric actually look startled and he raised his eyebrow questioningly at me. "We are going to have to buy a new table for your house," I wheezed out.

He began laughing too, "I get all my furnishings reinforced so they are harder to break or move. I'm going to have to tell the company to make things stronger."

The room was starting to fill but it wasn't crowded. Just enough so that everyone could be seated. Some faces I recognised, other I didn't. I assumed the others were people's dates or associates of Eric's. Among the faces I spotted the Shreveport Were Pack Master, Alcide Herveaux, Bill Compton, Sam Merlotte, Mr Cataliades, Amelia Broadway (to my delight), Calvin Norris, Jason Stackhouse and Felipe DeCastro. No one here was plain ole' human. Amelia was the closest thing, but she medelled in witchcraft. Everyone was dressed reasonably formal and I still had no idea why.

I felt Eric studying my face but I ignored him until he reached out to hold my hand. He mouthed at me 'I love you' when some waitors in smart uniforms made their way through the tables handing out menu's. I looked down at mine to see a list of entree's, main courses, desserts and drinks. There were no prices indicated but it all sounded expensive but I had a feeling Eric was paying for everyone. I was going to skip entree and order the Mousseline of pattes rouges crayfish with morel mushroom infusion and a champagne cocktail. I had no idea what my meal was but it sounded yummy. Eric ordered a blood in my blood type.

Everyone was eating shortly after the orders were placed and it was a pleasant, happy environment. Strangely, I didn't feel isolated on the stage, it just made sense. As the waiters came around again to take our empty dishes Eric took my hand and lead me across the room to the dance floor. Other couples had the same idea and soon we weren't the only ones waltzing. It felt bizarre to be doing the waltz with Eric on the dance floor of Fangtasia but it was enjoyable nevertheless. After a few more upbeat songs we went to the bar so I could get another drink and headed back to our table. A whole mix of supernatural beings in one room acting civil was something you didn't see every day. Everyone seemed to be genuinely enjoying themselves. For whatever reason Eric had Pam organise this, I was really enjoying myself.

Once again Eric pulled out my chair for me to sit in except this time he didn't push it back in. Instead he kneeled in front of me and said, "Sookie, you are my bonded and my lover. No one in over a thousand years has brought me the happiness that you give me. I know you do not consider us married when I made you the wife of my blood and I wish to rectify this so that it is acceptable to you and recognised legally by humans and the rest of the supernatural community." He put his hand into his pocket and it hit me like a tonne of bricks the purpose of this event. It was my engagement party. "Sookie Stackhouse, would you do me the honour of marrying me, human style?"

* * *

**I do not have a Beta so there may be some errors. Whilst I am doing my best to correct them, please bare with me. For the bits I do muck up, for the sake of my story, please just over look them. ****I'm trying to keep typos to a minimum but I am Australian so some of our words are spelt differently, e.g. colour, color.**

**Thank you to everyone for the positive feedback. It's is REALLY appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

This stage was no longer comfortable and I could feel my face getting pinker. Everyone had a clear view of Eric's proposal. I could feel about half of the people in the room's eyes on us but my eyes were only for the huge blue rock framed by what reminded me of butterflies. The butterflies and band were encrusted with small diamonds, the band being white gold since vampires are allergic to silver. The blue was a very close shade to Eric's eyes and whilst trying to identify what the stone was, I realised it was a blue diamond. I had never seen anything like it but it was beautiful.

"Eric, are human-vampire marriages even legal in Louisiana?" I managed to breathe out.

"As of last night, yes they are. I knew a couple of weeks ago that the bill was going to try be passed and last week I was able to find out when it would be announced. That's why I asked you not to go out today since I didn't want you to find out until now." _Eric Northman, man of surprises_ I thought. "Claude and Dermot's visit had been arranged to check that you still didn't know to keep the element of complete surprise. If anyone could enter my house without permission, given that you were inside it, it would be those two. They didn't lie about that fae lineage stuff. So Miss Stackhouse, will you marry me?"

So much planning had gone into this! I might even be the first human to be proposed to by a vampire in Louisiana. Bond or no bond, I knew I loved Eric now. And boy was he a good actor earlier tonight, although I wouldn't complain about that particular show. "Yes Eric Northman, I will," and I knew I had the biggest smile plastered on my face.

Somewhere in the back of my head I registered that children were permanently out of the picture but at this second I didn't care. I was an engaged woman, something I never would have thought possible five years ago. Eric lifted me up and kissed me while spinning us both on the spot. I hope some people had cameras because this had to be the most emotion Eric has ever displayed in front of anyone, especially with the King of Louisiana sitting in the same room.

Eventually we broke away from our separate world to talk to our guests. I made a beeline for Amelia. I missed my old roommate now that she had moved back to New Orleans. Her thoughts were literally screaming at me and she projected strongly as it is was, so I had to really put up my mental shields. However the thoughts I did catch were along the lines of _'the sexy Viking has finally met his match'_. When I was in arms reach she pulled me into the biggest hug and squealed. It was good to see her so happy since the last time I saw her she was mourning over her boyfriend's death. I think Tray Dawson might have been her one.

"I'll be waiting for my invite to the wedding, telepath" Amelia joked.

"Slow down witch, I only just got engaged, I'm not planning dates yet. I promise that you can be maid of honour though."

At that Amelia only squealed more. Never had I seen Amelia squeal and now she had done it twice within a minute. Whilst I had asked her to be my maid of honour in the spur of the moment, I knew it was a decision I wouldn't come to regret. I chided myself on the fact I had just told Amelia to slow down and then here I was picking out bridesmaids. We exchanged pleasantries and I filled her in on the happenings in Bon Temps while she told me about her witchcraft practice's in New Orleans. At that point Pam flittered over and embraced us both in a big hug. Vampires don't normally greet anyone like this but Pam and Amelia had a short-term relationship once upon a time but were still friends and I also considered Pam a friend. Hey, as she's Eric's child would that now make me her step-maker/mother? I laughed at the idea but Pam and Amelia both took my laughter to mean I enjoying myself, which was also true, so I didn't share.

"Sookie," Pam held my hand with both of mine and bent over in the deepest bow I have ever seen. "Thank you for being the greatest human I have ever met in my existence. You have given me a lifetime's worth of material to tease Eric with by accepting this marriage and that is the best present anyone has ever given me, even if that wasn't your intention."

And with that Pam left us, leaving Amelia and I bursting with laughter. Pam was so serious that it made the whole thing funnier. At this point Amelia decided she needed another drink so I moved on to talk to some of the other guests.

Sam, Jason and Calvin Norris were gathered around a table in one of the booths, obviously uncomfortable with the venue and guests. Jason invited me to sit next to him by patting the vacant seat next to him. We have experienced fall outs before but Jason had matured rapidly since his wife and unborn baby died and was finally acting like my big brother. I mean this in the way that it isn't on again off again, he seems to want to stick around now. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug. His thoughts were calm and to my surprise he was pleased. I also sensed some annoyance but I could tell it wasn't directed at me so I ignored it. He was finally accepting that I was most comfortable in a vampire relationship because of my telepathy. I think that if he hadn't become a were-panther he may have never understood.

"My baby sister is getting married! Congratulations Sook!" Jason was radiating with pride.

"To a vampire," Sam spat with so much venom I was completely shocked. Sam is my boss, best friend and a shifter. I knew Sam never liked vampires but it stung, it was the night of my engagement after all. Sam's thoughts were red with anger and Jason now also projecting angry thoughts and his annoyance had increased. I quickly clamped down on my shields so I didn't have to 'hear' any more.

"Shut your mouth Merlotte," Jason hissed. His entire demeanour had changed to something threatening and the few people near us became attracted to the confrontation taking place. Why do people always have to look when anything happens?

"She has no future with him. He is dead. She will grow old and crippled while he remains frozen in time. She will never have children and will spend all her time asleep during the day and awake at night to be with him. She will never see her friends because she will become so wrapped up in his world. He will control her life without her even realising until too late. She is giving up her whole fucking life."

My eyes stung with tears but before I could say anything Jason leapt across the table at Sam. Eric appeared from who knows where with his fangs exposed and pulled Sam out of the booth by his neck before Jason could lay his hands on him.

"I just felt my fiancé go from feelings of bliss to distress within seconds of sitting at your table. Whilst I only heard the last of your speech, for her brother to be ready to tear you to shreds and Sookie to be in tears I believe the part that was unheard to me was equally offensive. May I remind you shifter that you are here as my guest because you are supposedly Sookie's friend. Any offense to Sookie is an offense to me. I can easily revoke my invitation if you continue to cause grief to Sookie, myself or to our other guests." Eric snarled in a voice so cold that I knew if it was directed at me I would have shivered.

With that Eric release his iron clad grip on Sam's throat and Sam fell on the floor. He quickly scrambled to his feet, rubbing his neck and whilst glaring at Eric he rasped, "I'll see you at work on Wednesday, Sookie," and stormed out the main door to the car park. Well I still had my job at least.

Once I confirmed to Eric that I was okay I drifted off to see Amelia, who was still at the bar, whilst I saw Eric speaking to Jason and Calvin. He was no doubt grinding out every detail of what just occurred. I downed a tequila shot as he thanked the men (he actually thanked them!) and came over to embrace me in a silent, comforting hug. I could have sunk into his arms and never re-emerged if it weren't for the inconvenient venue.

The rest of the night went on without any incident which was quite impressive given the number of different types of supernatural's present. I had several more spins on the dance floor with Eric. The final song played was 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. Judging by Pam's smirk this was just one of the many joke's to come from her that she had promised. No song with that title would be randomly picked out to play last at a human-vampire engagement party.

Everyone came over to Eric and my table to congratulate us as they took their leave. Jason and Amelia both hung back so they could talk to us a little bit longer. My mental guards were down again so when I heard Jason thinking he thought Amelia was cute and Amelia thinking Jason was _'hot enough to make up for his lack of brains'_ I was surprisingly happy. I never would have considered them as a couple; Amelia had even cracked jokes about Jason's stupidity over breakfast when she was my roomie. I was actually excited by the sound of this new development and it also meant Amelia was almost ready to move on from Tray. Things were looking up.

* * *

**A link to the image of the ring can be found on my profile.**

**Thanks again for reading and leaving reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke the next morning beside Eric with the biggest grin on my face. I laid there wrapped in the arms of my lover, who was dead for the day, whilst I tried to recall the events of yesterday.

"Oh my God! I'm Engaged!" I shrieked at the room.

I turned my head to check on Eric and was relieved he was so hard to awake during his day time slumber for if he were a human I would have startled him to death (Har Har). I whipped the sheets off me and ran to the bathroom and flipped on the light. It definitely wasn't an amazing dream as I admired the ring on my left hand in the mirror. It was gorgeous. _Eric is my fiancé. Eric is my fiancé. Eric is my fiancé. I am going to marry Eric Northman. Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea!_ I fumbled trying to put on my jeans and singlet in my haste to further admire my new ring in the different lights of the house.

It took me longer than I had orginally planned to leave Eric's. Breakfast was a slow affair because from where I stood, the sight of the broken table reminded me of what happened there last night and I broke out in a fit of giggles. In spite of the fact he had arranged the fairies to visit, he ravaged me like know one else can to supress his "anger". It takes one thing to act angry, to feel it and surge it through a bond is a whole new level of skill.

Before I left I scribbled on a post-it note to Eric that read:

_Eric, lover, fiancé,_

_Don't accidentally stake yourself on what remains of the table. I'll call you at 9 o'clock._

_I love you,_

_S._

I punched in the codes to go back into his safe room and stuck the note to his forehead so there was no way he could miss it when he rose.

The drive back to Bon Temps was pleasant. It was probably just due the ecstasy I was feeling but all the trees seemed greener, the air cleaner and the birds chirpier. If this is how I react to getting engaged I just need to repeat last night every night. Not a drop of vampire blood could make me feel more alive than what I do now. As I drove up my drive way my house looked different too. No, it was different. Eric. He had once again had my driveway regravelled. Further inspection had me believe he had had the gutters cleared, porch repainted and the windows, including the second story, washed until they sparkled. To the door a note read _'My engagement present to you, E.'_ I let out an exasperated sigh. I didn't want to feel like a kept woman. He had already bought the ring. That was the only thing that I expected if he wanted to give me a present for our engagement. Sometimes I think he has too much money for his own good.

Since I hadn't been home for 48 hours I had to go to the shops and get some bits and pieces such as milk and bread and return some library books. This was not a studious task but I noted that word of my engagement hadn't spread... yet. In such a small town word gets around fast, and once people start noticing the big diamond on my hand my peace will be gone until the next story comes up. I considered disconnecting my phone for a few days but in the end knew that would be childish.

I wasn't wrong. Not even two hours after my short trip to Wal-Mart the phone rang. I groaned internally when it was Maxine Fortenberry; town's biggest gossip. I sat myself down on the stool by the phone because there was no way of knowing how long this conversation could last.

"Sookie, I just overheard someone saying they thought they saw you wearing an engagement ring! I just had to call because who knows how far-fetched people's thoughts can be." Maxine said in a voice that barely contained her excitement. I knew how far-fetched people's thoughts can be but there was no point in hiding from the truth. Maxine also happened to fall into this category of 'far-fetched' thinkers, but I would never be one to tell her so.

"It's true. My beau, Eric Northman, proposed last night. He turned his bar he owns in Shreveport into a private, romantic little setting and hired the most talented chefs in all of Louisiana and everything." May as well give her some material otherwise who knows what wild stories will be thrown about.

"Oh how sweet. Your Grandmother would be so proud, I wish she were here to share your big news."

Thinking of my Gran was a sure fire way to sober me up real fast. "Me too. I miss her so much."

"I know sweetheart, I miss her too. She was a wonderful woman."

"I know."

Without further ado Maxine dived in to telling me the town gossip. I can't say I was listening properly as I was distracted with thoughts of Gran. I made small comments to please her but I couldn't tell you what I was agreeing to or gasping at. I finally recognised signs that Maxine was at the end of her prattle when she asked me something that caught my attention.

"Sookie, I almost forgot. I never got to ask you who was that young boy you were with a few months ago. I was under the impression he was staying with you over-night."

"Oh, Hunter? Do you remember my cousin Hadley?" I heard a small 'mhmm' and continued with my story. "Well before she passed away she had a son with her then-husband Remy Savoy. I only recently found out about his existence and became acquainted with him. He is a very sweet boy but he needs help with direction now that he has no momma and I volunteered to help Remy out every now and then." So I twisted the truth a tiny bit, but no need to confess about his telepathic abilities. She probably already knew everything I told her anyway as she was just having me confirm it.

"Dearest Sookie, you have the kindest heart! You get that no doubt from your Gran. Congratulations on your engagement but I must be going, I can here Hoyt and Holly out front."

I sighed as I hung up. Maxine's son Hoyt was on the Renard Perish road crew and Holly was on of my fellow waitresses at Merlotte's, so the news was certainly going to circulate quickly now. Although Hoyt wasn't likely to say anything, Holly would tell Danielle and then with Maxine's contributions everyone was bound to know by the next morning.

The best thing that came from my long conversation with Maxine was that I was reminded that I needed to arrange seeing Hunter soon. Before the phone could ring again I dialled Remy's number.


	7. Chapter 7

The phone rang for so long I was almost about to hang-up when I heard a breathless "Hello."

"Hey, Remy? It's Sookie. I was wondering if we could sort out a date for my visit."

"Oh hey there Sookie. I'm so glad you called back. Look, whatever works for you, we don't go out a lot except for school so we will be around."

That was sad. Children were a handful by definition, no matter how adorable they were. A single parent of a telepath must be real hard for Remy. I felt a stab of remorse for my parent's and Gran and was marvelled as to how raised me, especially Gran.

"I have to work this weekend but I can try get the next weekend off. Would it be alright if I drove down Saturday and come back Sunday? I will stay at a nearby hotel."

"Of course, that's even better than I had hoped for. Do you need me to help you get anything ready?" Even over the telephone I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Remy, just take care of Hunter. Actually there is one more thing I want to run past you. I would understand if you said no but I told my fiancé I would ask if it were okay for him to come with me. Only thing is that my fiancé, Eric, is a vampire. I promise he is extremely controlled, he's had over a thousand years to perfect it. He actually may be beneficial for Hunter because telepath's cannot read vampire thought's so it's quite relaxing after the never-ending stream of babble."

There was a thoughtful silence on the other end so I tackled my question another way. "Remy, if it is any problem it's okay. Just so you know he may only enter your house by invitation and you can rescind it whenever you like. Hunter will be asleep for most of the night anyway."

Another thoughtful pause, but I wasn't stupid enough to rush it. Instead I re-adjusted my position on the stool and waited. It doesn't take a telepath to know the kind of thoughts that would be running through his head.

"This Eric you say, are you sure he can be trusted? I was actually going to ask you that since you would be staying overnight in Red Ditch if Hunter could stay with you. The Lord knows I am in need of some child-free time and he really likes you. Apart from me, you would be the next closest relative he has that can accept his... condition, and even I struggle with it."

"I trust Eric with my life. He would never hurt Hunter in anyway because he knows it would hurt me. That would include revealing Hunter's little secret to anyone. Plus with his size, age and level of authority he has amongst the vampires, no one would be stupid enough to even attempt to find out even if they wanted to. If Hunter does stay the night in whatever hotel room I am at, I can assure you Eric would be on his best behaviour." I crossed my fingers and that's when I knew how much I wanted Eric to be with me. _I loved that man!_

"If he is what you say he is, then there may be no harm in him coming. Remember Sookie, Hunter is my number one priority." There was still some unease in his words but I was sure Eric could work his charm a little bit extra if I asked.

"Thank you Remy, I look forward to seeing you and Hunter next Saturday. I plan on leaving here at about eleven so I should be there no later than one in the afternoon." Plenty of time to hang out before Eric makes his showing.

"You too Sookie. You have done me a huge favour and I am so grateful for it."

"Honestly, it is no problem. I will let you know where I will be staying as soon as I can."

My life felt like life could not be any better once I'd hung up. I almost skipped on the way to the fridge to pour myself a sweet iced tea. I was on good terms with my brother, I engaged to the most scrumptious Viking on the planet, I was soon to see my favourite little cousin and now I didn't have to worry about cleaning my gutters either. For once it seemed like everything was on track... except for my new predicament with Sam.

I wasn't due into work until 5 o'clock tomorrow night so there was nothing I could really do until then. I decided I would go in a few minute early and try to talk to Sam, but I would be a fool if I didn't admit I was dreading it.

I had hours until I could call Eric to work out our travel arrangements so I settled upon doing chores. I thought of Claude with Hunter when he was still living with me and Hunter had stayed over. Claude had promised to never tell anyone Hunter's secret in our best interest of protecting him. _Holy cow!_ Had I told Eric that Hunter was a telepath already or had I just blabbed everything in a rush last night? Shit.

I was now more anxious to call Eric now. I kept stealing a glance at the clock as I dusted Gran's china. I swear the clock was broken it was moving so slowly. _Calm down Sook, it's going to be okay. _I was going to marry him; there was no point in keeping secrets from the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

It was becoming clearly evident that life never went according to plan.


	8. Chapter 8

My initial worry about Hunter was quickly abated after speaking with Eric. He had quickly figured it out for himself shortly after seeing him. I made him promise me a thousand times to keep it secret from everyone (not even create a possibility for someone to suspect it) before I would let him change topics. The supernatural world is no place for a five year old to be involved in.

Eric said he would take care of all of our travel plans including accommodation. That left very little for me to do. He said he will be able to tell me tomorrow night whatever I wanted to know and I reminded him to get an extra bed for Hunter- no adjoining rooms.

By the time we finished talking almost an hour had passed. Who said men couldn't talk on the phone long? Then again, Eric wasn't your average man. One hour is barely a dot in his long life. I was feeling restless as I got ready for bed thinking about the events of tomorrow but the moment my head hit my pillow I slept a solid, dreamless sleep.

I could feel the bright rays of the sun pouring through my window as I laid in bed with my eyes closed. That could only mean good things as far as I was concerned. I stretched out and became aware I was not alone in my room. I registered a brain signature that told me someone was sitting in my chair, and they weren't human. Even though I was completely clothed I pulled my sheets to my chin and snapped my eyes open but it took a few blinks before my vision would focus. _Well done Sookie, always a good position to be in if you are going to be attacked._

"Claude! What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom, you scared me half to death," I yelled once I realised who it was.

Claude raised his arms in a universal gesture of peace. "Sorry cousin, just came to visit but when you didn't answer the door I thought I would come in and check on you."

"When on earth did you become such a big softie? Don't answer that, I don't want to know. Did it ever occur to you that since it was morning I was most likely safe in bed and you could have just waited in the living room or come back later once I was up?"

"Cousin, it's noon. From my brief stay here I know unless you were working late or with your vampire all night you do not sleep in this late." I glanced at my clock on the side table. _Holy Cow!_ I was asleep for more than twelve hours. "And I happen to know that you did neither of those things last night."

"How did you know that?" Claude only raised a sceptical eyebrow at me. "Right, fairy. Whatever you are here for I would rather discuss in a room that is not my bedroom. Just give me a second to brush my teeth."

I swung my legs out of bed and put on my robe and Claude rose to his feet and left so fluidly, like he had extra muscles and bones, that I was momentarily dazzled. I snapped out of my reverie to brush my teeth and hair in my bathroom. It was probably foolish given that he was family, my old roommate and had even crashed in bed with me one night, to make him wait while I did this but hygiene has always been important to me. I padded down the hall in my light summer robe and slippers to find Claude standing with his back to the kitchen window, patiently waiting with his arms folded. I wondered if he realised how breath-taking he look at that minute and how many women would do anything to switch places with me right now. Silently, I fixed us both coffee and sat across from him at the table and waited for him to initiate whatever conversation he ever wanted to have with me.

"When is Hunter coming over next?" I almost choked on my coffee. Claude was here because of Hunter. I was having a week full of surprises.

"Um, I don't know but I'm driving up to Red Ditch with Eric to spend the weekend with him next Saturday."

Claude took a long swig from his coffee before responding, "I was wondering if you would call me the next time he was coming to town."

This kid seemed to have a huge impact on everyone. Parent's lock up your daughters, this one is going to be trouble! I told Claude I would and we finished our coffee over light conversation about my engagement and Claude and Dermot's small involvement until he said he had to go interview someone for Hooligans and departed.

I still had a few hours until work and the day was warm with not a cloud in the sky. It was almost summer but I took advantage of the weather anyway to put on a bikini, oil up and bathe in my deck chair outside. I thought of Eric and how even though vampires cannot be out in the sun, they seem to enjoy the smell of it. I had fun imagining what Eric would look like in the sun, the rays reflecting off his blond mane of hair.

It was a slow, relaxing change as I sat there soaking in the Louisiana sun, occasionally singing along to something on the radio. I can't carry a tune to save my life but out here no one was likely to hear me if they were driving along Hummingbird Lane. I timed each side carefully and stayed out as long as I could before I had to pack everything away and get ready for work.

When I could no longer stay outside I left the deck chair out since there was no point in putting it away with summer right around the corner. I was satisfied with the toasty glow I had after an afternoon in the sun as I washed myself down.

I stepped out the shower and changed into a white polo shirt, black shorts and pulled my hair back into a simple pony tail; typical Merlotte's uniform. I was fussing with my hair and makeup in the mirror so much that at this rate I was going to be late for work.

I was nervous for two reasons. First being that I still wasn't sure what to do about my situation with Sam, the second that I had been avoiding people for the last two days so no doubt everyone knew about my engagement by now and would be talking about it.

I was going to have to work real hard at blocking out everyone's thoughts tonight and was relieved Wednesday nights aren't very busy. I was also worried about how Sam would take the attention I know I was about to receive. Here's hoping I can get next weekend off.

With a last glance at my reflection I grabbed my purse and drove to Merlotte's for what was bound to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

It was only early so the car park was still fairly empty as I drove around back to where the staff park. I turned off the ignition and sat with my hands still on the steering wheel trying to regain calmness. If I didn't get out that car now I never would.

With one last deep breath I got out of the car and headed over to the employee entrance. The door swung open just when I reached it to reveal none other than the infamous Sam Merlotte.

I was under the impression he was trying to skedaddle before I arrived but somehow I had miraculously arrived a few minutes early like I had originally planned.

"Uh, hi Sookie," Sam said in a voice that suggested he was a bit more than stunned by my timely presence. This was more awkward than I imagined.

"Look Sam, can we please talk in your office? Please?" It took everything in me to not sound like I was begging.

Sam ruffled hair with his hands, a sign I have come to know that he does when he was feeling stressed or under-pressure. It was if he were weighing the pro's and con's before saying, "Sure cher, c'mon in."

He trudged into his office with me bringing up the rear. I deposited my purse in the drawer and turned to see him seated in his chair.

"Sam I..." He cut me off before I had the chance to say anything else. Not that it mattered; I hadn't planned what I was going to say past those two words.

"I was a jerk, I know. I was the world's biggest fucktard. In spite that it was an occasion to celebrate I went off my tree and embarrassed myself but more importantly I embarrassed and upset you. Eric was right, I'm supposed to be your friend and instead I hurt you. From what I can see he treats you right but I was too busy being a selfish, prejudice, jealous dingbat. Then I took all my anger at myself out on everyone who works here until Terry actually slapped some sense into me with a dishcloth. Point is even though I don't deserve it, I am asking you to forgive me."

This was a different outcome to what I was expecting. "Sam, I love Eric. I have come to accept what my future will be like with him, but I am still the same old Sookie Stackhouse, and nothing is going to change my stubborn ways. I'll just be Mrs. Sookie Stackhouse instead. And whilst I can't imagine a future without Eric, I can't imagine one without you either." That wasn't so bad!

"Oh Sook," and Sam jumped out his chair and embraced me in a huge bear hug. "Still on for joining me at Craig's wedding?"

Whoops, almost forgot I said I would go with him to his brother's wedding. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." _Eric is just going to have to suck that one up._

I was about to leave Sam's office when I remembered, "Oh Sam, would you mind letting me have next weekend off. I told Hadley's ex-husband I would drive down to Red Ditch to help him out with some problem's his son is having. I'm the only family that can help him."

"Sure cher, I'll have the new waitress, Betty-Sue, cover for you."

"Thank you Sam." I said with another hug as I went to start my shift. _Uh Oh!_

First thing I did as I rounded the corner was almost collide with Holly. I was taking over her shift so she was no doubt looking for me so she could return home to her son and fiance, Hoyt. I could hear she was wondering if Maxine was telling the truth as she filled me in on the status of the few tables I had. She thought it would be rude to straight out ask me but because I liked Holly, I pretended to subconsciously scratch my nose with my left hand. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she spotted the ring there.

"Sookie, is that an engagement ring I spot on your hand?" And before I realised it, I was telling her in great detail about the engagement. This was fun but I knew I would get annoyed and bored with it quickly during the night. I didn't mind telling friends, but not every dingus needed every detail to my personal life.

When I wrapped up my story with Holly's appreciative "ooh", "aah" and "aww"-s thrown in, she stopped to ask, "Just clarifying this for myself, Eric is the vampire who had amnesia right?"

Holly knew all about the period in which Eric lost his memory because she was a wiccan who assisted us during the witch war to reverse the spell placed on him. "That's the one."

"Well didn't you secure yourself a fine piece of ass?" I couldn't agree more as she departed with a congratulatory hug. One down, the rest of Merlotte's to go.

It wasn't that people knowing bugged me, it was the questioning and gossiping that did.

No one was talking to me about my news however I could hear people "whispering" about it when my back was turned or when I saw most of the women and some men ogling my ring. Most of the people here today were local and had known me for years so everyone wanted to have their word. No one seemed to want to say anything outright to me because they were too busy speculating who my man was. I was busy running around handing out various burgers to tables so it escaped my noticed when Amelia strolled into the bar.

It wasn't until she shouted out "Hey now y'all, what's the best maid of honour around gotta do around here to get fed by her favourite bride-to-be," heavily favouring her not usually strong southern accent that I was alerted to her standing by the doorway. Even though she laid on her accent thick her voice was still easily recognisable as her when I turned to glower at her, my cheeks fire-engine red.

"Now I don't like to curse, but what the fuck are you doing? Shut up and sit down and explain to me why you didn't tell me you were not going immediately back to New Orleans." I was highly embarrassed but the girl made me smile like crazy, and it wasn't my Crazy Sookie grin either. Afterall, my girl is back in Bon Temps!

"Yes ma'am," she said, plopping herself down in a booth in my area. "I wanted to catch up with you properly before I headed back but I thought I'd wait til you were given a chance to breathe before I saw you. So I've been catching up with everyone and shopping in Shreveport in the mean time. Now where is your sex on a stick hiding?"

I could feel myself flush with heat with her name for him. I wasn't going to deny the obvious that that was one of the many things Eric was, but Amelia has no shame about saying things aloud in public. "For you information he's also working tonight but I will be calling him later. I'm going to his tomorrow and he should be here Saturday after I get off."

I grabbed an order off Amelia and made another round of my tables before returning to her to resume our conversation. What I wasn't expecting was to find Jason sitting across from her.

"Hey sis, was coming to check in on you but seems Amelia here beat me to it," Jason grinned up from his spot. Jason had broken it off with his girlfriend Michele several weeks ago for reason I do not plan to find out. She was a gorgeous girl with a great personality to boot and seemed to put up with Jason's baggage well so I was a bit sad to see this one go. Maybe if he hooked up with Amelia I would forgive him.

"Face it brother-from-another-mother, Sookie is mine," Amelia said emphasising the word 'mine' and I shot her an evil glare. She knew I despised being deemed as anyone's like I was just another toy on the shelf.

Whilst both she and Jason erupted into a fit of laughter I peered into their minds to see if there were any feeling there for each other that were starting to blossom. Nope, they were both thinking of Amelia's joke and I caught an image of Bill's face fly through Jason's head. The first vampire I had gone out with was feverent (word of the day) on announcing I was his to any vampire within hearing distance. Technically I was now Eric's, and he had better sense not to label me as "mine" unless he absolutely had to. I could put up with "bonded" but "mine" just pissed me off.

At that moment the man himself, Bill, decided to walk through the door and Jason only howled harder.


	10. Chapter 10

I ignored the giggling duo to greet Bill. He was looking great since he had been seriously injured rescuing me during the fae war from Lochlan and Neave. I had tracked down another child of his sire, Lorena, so when Judith came to help save him I was head over heels. Bill had betrayed me badly before but that didn't mean I wanted to see him gravely hurt or worse. Judith could have kissed me when I told her that her maker had met her final death and rushed over to help Bill.

"Looking good Compton, can I get you a TrueBlood?" I asked as I lead him to a booth.

"I must express my gratitude again for you contacting Judith; I am forever in your debt. Speaking of which, Judith will be here shortly and I will wait for her before I order anything." I didn't want to be in his debt, I had found Judith because I felt I was in need of repaying him for saving me. Stubborn vampires!

I mumbled something along the lines of "no problem" and went to refill a pitcher for a few guys on the road crew a few tables over.

Judith came in shortly afterwards to join Bill. I warmed their blood's and set them down on their table. Judith surprised me by scooting out of her seat and hugging me, and judging by the flash of expression I caught on Bill's face, I wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Sookie for everything you have done for me. You probably don't even realise half of what you did by calling me here. I'm sorry I couldn't attend your engagement party the other night but Bill told me all about it and I am so happy you found Eric. I don't know him very well myself but, especially after all you have done for me, you deserve every bit of happiness coming your way."

I was still shocked by Judith's outburst as I stammered my thanks. I felt embarrassed once again when I felt that patron's eyes on us. I excused myself and camped out in the bathroom until my face returned to its normal colouring.

After witnessing me speak with Amelia, Jason, Bill and Judith it seemed to open a floodgate. Different customers would stop to congratulate me and worm out as many details about my relationship possible (which wasn't much, a lady doesn't kiss and tell) as I checked on their tables. I kept a smile plastered on my face but I was happiest most when I was able to wonder off to see Amelia and Jase who seemed to be having really good time together.

"Hey Amelia, where've you been camping out the last few nights?" I had told her when she went back to New Orleans that whenever she was in the area I would have her room ready for her.

"Don't you go worrying about me now. I have a few options I can go to. The moment you even consider wedding plans, I assure you, I will be knocking on your door bags in hand."

Jason and Amelia left together a few hours before closing and a part of me went _yippee!_ I didn't want to think about my brother and best friend's sex life but I was hoping they would get together.

The place started dying down after that and soon Bill and Judith also left. We were set to close at midnight but soon only Jane Bodehouse was remaining so we called for her ride home earlier and I set to refilling the condiments.

I was glad to be finishing up early because that meant I could talk to Eric sooner. The moment Jane Bodehouse left I was in my car driving home down through the darkness of Hummingbird Lane. It was dark pulling up to the front of my house because I had forgotten to turn on the security light when I left. _Great._

I parked and I reached into my bag and pulled out my cell phone and dialled Eric's number in the light of the car before I had to walk across the darkness to my house. Call me foolish but I felt safer in the dark hearing his voice even if he was too far away to help if I was in danger. He picked up the same time I opened the car door.

"How was work, lover?" he purred. His voice could even make my heart race on the phone.

"I'm just glad to be home. I think I have sorted out things with Sam now. Amelia dropped by and embarrassed the heck out of me as she announced her arrival."

"I could feel you were embarrassed about something before, what did she do?"

"It was all like 'make way for the world's best bridesmaid' and telling me..." I was cut off as I fell flat on my face in the dark. I dropped my phone and felt it fly towards the house but I couldn't see where it landed. I jumped to my feet and raced to my front door as quick as I could in the dark, unlocked it and found a light switch.

Once my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, the illumination showed my phone had landed only a few feet away from where I stood. I ran to it and could hear Eric yelling into his end of the receiver.

"Eric, I'm here, I'm okay," and I actually heard Eric release a lung full of air even though he didn't need to breathe. "I just got home from work when I rang and I had forgotten to leave the security light on and I tripped over something in the dark."

"Had I not been able to tell what you were feeling, I would have been flying there right now. You shouldn't leave things outside that you could trip over when you come in late from work."

"I know, I thought it was clear." I started to walk over to see what it was that had tripped me up and my breath caught.

"Sookie, Sookie, what is it?" He was able to detect even the slightest thing off on the phone.

I steadied myself before responding but my voice still sounded weak to me when I said, "arm. It's an arm. There's no body attached."

"Go back inside, now! Lock the doors and wait for me upstairs, do not invite any one in. I will be there as quick as I can."

He hung up and I did exactly what he said.


	11. Chapter 11 M

**The content in this chapter is rated M**

* * *

The drive from Shreveport to Bon Temps takes about half an hour. Eric's corvette was screeching to a halt outside ten minutes later. I couldn't even imagine the speeds he was going.

From the upstairs window I could see him scouting the area but I was busy admiring his broad, dominant shoulders and strong arms in his black wife beater. He stopped to give me a fangy smile having felt my lust before searching further into the woods where he was lost from view. I disocovered lust often arose when my adrenaline was pumping. Blood, violence and sex often went hand in hand for Supes. Obviously humans weren't to different in that way.

I sat down on the edge of Amelia's (and also Claude's) deserted bed staring blindly at the open door without being able to focus on forming a coherent thought. I sat unmoving until Eric's form filled the door frame. His eyes were filled with love and concern as he sat beside me and pulled me on to his lap. I reached up to kiss his neck but he swiftly turned his head down and pulled me to meet his soft cool lips. The kiss deepened and everything that had ever happened to me was temporarily forgotten.

I pulled away with some difficulty and Eric quirked an eyebrow at me in silent question. I stood up, kicked off my shoes and walked out the door. Before I turned out of sight I playfully said, "come get me big boy," and ran. With Vampiric speed I was pressed up against the wall by the stairs, Eric's lips rough and urgent against mine. He got me alright.

I hoisted my legs around his waist and ground my hips against the bulge in his jeans, his kisses making their way to my ear lobe and back down my neck. My shirt and bra was pulled off in one fluid motion, tearing the fabric as they went, and I was pressed up a bit higher on the wall as Eric took my left breast in his mouth, rolling the nipple of the other in his hand. I moaned in ecstasy and my hands lingered down his muscular stomach which was still imprisoned by his shirt as he sucked, nibbled, pinched and pulled.

I found the button to his jeans and worked it un-done and was rewarded instantly because Eric had gone commando. I freed his gracious plenty, rhythmically pumping his hard length in my hand.

When Eric's lips returned to mine I lifted my hands to entangle them in his golden mane. We started to descend the stairs together when I growled out, "no."

I was promptly slammed into the wall, balancing my feet on the different levelled steps. My shorts and his jeans and shirt were quickly removed in a rush that I couldn't follow. He knew how to wear a pair of jeans but he looked even better with them off. He wasted no time inserting his hardened length into my pooling wetness. We hadn't had much foreplay but I was ready enough and their was a sense of urgency. Soon I was being pushed further into the wall in time with his deep thrusts.

Once I climaxed Eric had me move to the other side of the stairs and I held onto the railing for my dear life as he resumed his pounding from behind me. He pushed deeper still in this position and slipped a hand around to massage my nub. The other hand stretched to my breasts. His touch pushed me over board and I screamed when I came but he continued to pummel my entrance.

I accidentally bit down hard on my tongue while I orgasmed and could taste the blood pool there so I angled myself so Eric could kiss me while still taking me from behind. Eric yelled something in a foreign tongue once he'd licked the blood from my mouth and came.

We collapsed on the stairs and I found it wasn't uncomfortable after our love making. Actually, it had been to rough, to primal to call it 'making love'. What we did just then was fucked. I became increasingly aware that if someone came up to the front porch we would be on display but I was too exhausted to care. I would just hide behind Eric if that happened. Besides, I wasn't expecting any house guests this late.

Eric propped himself against the wall and I crawled over to sit between his legs and cuddle against him.

"I was unable to find out anything about the mystery arm in your driveway except that its owner was a Were. I will investigate further into the matter when I return to Fangtasia," he told me when my breathing and heart rate had returned to normal. His body remained unchanged like normal. "You're safe in the mean time."

I had somehow completely forgotten about that even though it was the reason Eric was here in the first place. He was too damn distracting sometimes... although I had been the one to start it then. Maybe we were as bad as each other. "Is the man dead?"

"I suspect so," he said flatly.

I merely nodded and put it back to a small corner of my mind.

We sat in silence on the stairs with Eric's arms wrapped around me, his fingers idly tracing circles on my thigh. We stayed silent until something crossed my mind, "did you sort out our travel plans?"

"Yes lover, we are booked in at the Libra Falls just twenty minutes before Red Ditch so you don't have to drive out of your way. It had the highest security in the area and the top two floors are vampire friendly. A trained member of staff will assist you in taking me to and from the room during the day and I have booked a car to hire."

I made a mental note of turning on Hadley's old computer tomorrow to check out the place before I told Remy. I turned my head slightly to kiss Eric's bicep. "What happened with the shifter?" His voice rumbled in his chest.

I started to tell him all about my discussion with Sam and before I knew it I was reciting every event of the night. He chuckled when I told him about Jason and Amelia's "mine" joke and how Bill walked in right afterwards. Eric's fingers danced around my core but never touched me as I spoke. Finally once I had said everything he whispered, "You are only mine, as I am yours," and demonstrated this by pushing a long finger past my folds.

I squirmed with pleasure as he played with me. I was ready to go over the edge but I forced myself to turn around and straddled his legs as I bought my head down to his throbbing member, meeting his eyes as I slowly bought my mouth around his shaft.

His eyes were bright with the fire that burned behind them as I worshipped his manhood. I trailed my tongue up and down his length in long languid motions and twirled my tongue around the bundle of nerves in the very tip which bowed his spine. Before I could finish my task he pulled me off and tucked me underneath him for the next round right there lying on the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week passed at flying speeds and before I knew it I was packing some things into my overnight bag- another gift from Eric. Speaking of Eric, he was due to be here any minute.

Sure enough, once I had packed my travel toothbrush I heard the sound of tires crunching on my beautiful gravel driveway so I ran out the backdoor to greet him. It had been several days since I had seen him and even then it had been brief. Even though he would be gone one night and could rush back if he needed to, he had to organise some mysterious vampire stuff so he could take his leave. 'Vampire Stuff' was not something I was willing to find out all about, just as long as I knew what I had to, I merrily tried to keep myself out of it. I may be tied to Eric but I was still human and felt safer not knowing all the details.

Parked out the back of the house like I had instructed him was a black four seated something. It looked like a car from the funeral home crossed with a limousine that had been modified for vampire travel. The entire back compartment was enclosed completely in solid metal and was long enough to fit an Eric-sized coffin. Even though the coffin would be light-proof I was sure this part of the car also was. I must have been staring at it with my mouth agape until I noticed Eric wave me over. I had been itching to talk to him and see him but now all I could think was '_How on earth am I going to get this thing around corners'?_

I opened the passenger door and sat in next to Eric who was still in driver's seat. From the inside you would barely realise there was dark tinting on the windows. It was so much lighter on the inside than the outside which I was thankful for. I stared at all the unfamiliar knobs and buttons and once again I was wondering how I was going to drive this.

"Like it?" he said, flourishing his hand to indicate the car.

"Uh, I think it's appropriate but I am going to crash trying to drive it," I said weakly. It was _so_ long.

"Don't worry lover, let me give you the tour."

Soon I was bursting with all this new information like how a little camera installed out the back somewhere projected a live view of the rear view onto a small screen on the dashboard. There were also several features I thought I wouldn't need to use such as the GPS system. The instruction manual was even in the glove compartment just in case but I was still apprehensive and I knew Eric picked up on it.

"My lover, I promise you will be fine driving this car. I wouldn't let you drive something that would put you in danger or I knew you couldn't handle," he said laying a soothing hand on my knee. "Take a test drive in it. I will be right next to you the whole time."

I wanted to argue but I knew that would be stupid because I would have to drive it in the morning if I planned on taking Eric with me. After all, I had to know I could drive it. It would be easier if he just made him own way after sunset, it was about two hours south-east of Bon Temps but he would easily make it in under an hour. I regretted that thought instantly, I wanted him with me when he formally meet Hunter and give him a chance before Hunter's bedtime. And that would hardly be a proper trip together. With a huff I got out and changed seats with Eric and slowly made my way off my property.

Given the length of that car it was surprisingly easy to handle as I drove down the dark streets of Bon Temps. As long as I took the corners wide it was fine just like Eric said. He was quiet most of the ride while I got used to the feel of it, the exception being when he was pointing something out about the car. Shortly we were back at the house and I was feeling more confident about tomorrow's drive. By the time I stepped out the car Eric was already there and kissing me thoroughly. When we resurface I was panting heavily. I always ended up panting when he kissed me like that.

It was still only early in the night but I did plan on getting sleep before my drive. Eric would lock himself in the coffin that was already in the car at dawn so it would be one less thing for me to do- not to mention there was no way I would be able to lift him by myself.

I stopped to warm Eric a TrueBlood on the way to my bedroom which he took with an expression of distaste. I was used to his abhor (word of the day) to synthetic blood but if he planned on living in today's society he would just have to suck it up already; no pun intended. I left him on my bed to shower, change and brush my teeth in the bathroom and when I was done Eric had finished his blood and was waiting.

"I know it's been over a week but your room still smells of that fairy," Eric opened conversation with.

I had explained already to him about waking to find Claude waiting for me in my room so I wasn't going to listen to this again. "Did you find out whose arm was in my yard?" I asked to change the subject. I had been meaning to ask him the moment I saw him, but some things can be incredibly distracting. Take Eric's body for example, or the prospect of having to drive around in a monster car by yourself with a helpless Vampire in the back seat.

"Unfortunately I haven't. I alerted several shifters- including your boss- in the area and the Shreveport Packmaster to keep an eye out but no one has had anything to report yet. You are friend of the pack so Alcide is obliged to assist in your aid, he may have focused on the rogue instead of your safety otherwise... then again, he may have wanted to help more because it was you anyway," he added bitterly. "I was considering alerting the King because you are under his protection but it is not a move I am willing to take yet because I would have to consort with Victor Madden." His voice was even bitterer now and I didn't blame him. Eric knew my feelings towards Victor and I was more than confident in saying he shared them.

My Gran always said hate was a strong emotion that you shouldn't channel your energy on because it was a waste, but I hated Victor Madden like I have never hated anyone before.

"Can't we just stake him already?" I sighed.

Eric chuckled softly as he pulled me under the sheets with him. Neither Eric nor I, not even Pam, liked knowing Victor was alive somewhere. Previously, recently, I had had a run in with him which I, once again, pulled through with my life but had also resulted in Eric's car being ruined in to oblivion because I had borrowed it and then been run off the road. First time I'd been allowed to drive it and I get pushed off the road. Pam was able to get there to pull Victor off but by the time Eric had flown in he was gone and I was suffering from considerable blood loss. I felt guilty about totalling his car for weeks, but he just bought a brand new Corvette like money was no big deal (and to him it almost wasn't). There hadn't been enough evidence to report the incident to De Castro.

Victor envied Eric's freedom from the King in comparison to his. Felipe de Castro was already King of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada so he appointed Victor in charge of Louisiana but it was not enough for him. In addition to that, I was an asset for the vampires but my blood bond and vampire marriage to Eric and word of protection from Felipe de Castro made it difficult for him to gain control over me. Aside from that I was friend of the Long Tooth Pack, sibling to a were-panther, best friends with a shifter and a witch, neighbours with a vampire and was related to two fairies that remained in the human world when the portal between the realms closed. I had supernatural connections almost everywhere it seemed. I was not going anywhere without someone finding out. I had a good search party if I needed one.

Eric and I had discussed this at great lengths several times before so there was no need to do it again as I snuggled myself into Eric's big arms. The only way Victor could have any control over me would be by killing Eric and Felipe but they were both older, stronger and faster. He could also turn me and as my maker I would be forced to do his bidding regardless of my relationship with Eric. We figured this was what he had tried to achieve the night he attacked me on the side of the road but Pam got their faster than it took to drain me.

I've had the feeling Eric has had someone watching over me since but I haven't bothered asking him about it because confirming it would upset me. Alcide may have even lent out wolves willingly. I wondered if the arm had anything to do with my hidden lookouts but if I knew Eric, and my understanding was getting pretty good now, he would have scoped them out straight away. I didn't like knowing I had people keeping an eye on me but it made me feel safer. I had felt safe the moment I saw Eric after I tripped on that damned limb.

I pushed these thoughts away because I was perfectly safe whilst Eric's cool, tall, strong frame was wrapped around me. Instead I let my mind linger to thoughts of Hunter and the day ahead of me.

I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**I know you guys are all eager to find out more about that arm but I'm going to leave you hanging for a while but I promise all will be revealled in time. The next couple of chapters will be focusing on the trip to Red Ditch so the arm problem will be on the quiet side until they return. Patience :). What is the Southern Vampire Mysteries without the mystery anyway? (Probably just a lot of Eric and Sookie action but that isn't the point)**

**Thanks for all your reviews which inspire me to keep getting the chapters out. x  
**


	13. Chapter 13

I was nervous with Eric sleeping in the car even after I had checked the doors when I woke. But no one came storming through my yard demanding to break open the car and make the vampire it was holding meet the sun. So by eleven o'clock, the sun was high in the sky and I was driving out onto Hummingbird Road in the monster-car.

The drive was uneventful and there was no reason for me to make any stops but I was excited as I sang along to the likes of Carrie Underwood, Flyleaf and Bob Dylan. When the new track from Amanda Jane and the God Rockets came on I switched station- that girl from the Fellowship of the Sun always sang about God and the evil of vampires in a way that just made me sick.

I found the hotel without difficulty but checking in was a bit of a hassle. I didn't want to leave the car and Eric unattended very long and it seemed the receptionist could only work at the one slow pace. I was getting frustrated when she finally told me I could drive down to the underground parking and someone would be there to meet me. I practically sprinted back to the car that was parked just out front.

The last time I had been in a hotel that catered for Vampires it had blown up, so to say I was acting paranoid was probably not a far off description. I parked as close to the car park elevator as I could and waited outside the doors to where Eric was. It was only a short wait when the elevator opened with a ding and a boy, no he was a young man, only just eighteen, with a slender figure came out wheeling a long trolley. He was wearing black dress slack but a basic cotton, navy blue polo with the hotels logo embroidered over the left breast pocket. His hair was jet black and shaggy but was only just a few inches long, all I wanted to do was ruffle it like it was a puppy wanting its belly rubbed. He had a clear, smooth complexion and plump lips but the standout feature was his eyes. They were so different yet so captivating with their bright orange colour.

"Miss. Stackhouse?" he asked.

"That's me. I appreciate you coming down to help me," I replied trying to keep a friendly image whilst I was now almost shaking with nerves.

"Just doing my job," he said but I could see a flush creeping up his neck. "If you open up I can lift the coffin on to the trolley and you can guide me to the room you will be staying in."

I doubted that, but I kept my mouth shut as he would be trained to handle this kind of situation. I complied and opened the door and he jumped in. I probably should have been listening in on his thoughts but I was so busy stressing that when he picked up the coffin at complete ease I was startled. My eyes were as round as saucers as I watched him carry the coffin out and on to the trolley without any signs of strain. I opened my mind to his thoughts but his brain signature was something I had never encountered before.

Before I knew what I was saying I blurted out, "You're neither vampire, were, fae, human, witch, demon or britlingen. What the fuck are you?"

He eyed me with curiosity but ignored me until I found the strength to lock the car and join him in the elevator.

When the doors closed he finally answered, "My mother is a fairy whilst my father is a demon. A highly unlikely coupling but here I am, living proof of it. When people question my strength now I am able to say I am a Were, but you knew different, how? I can sense there is an otherness about you."

This strange man was being awfully open so I felt obliged to say something. "I am just a waitress with fairy ancestors." No need to say more, that was already more than I ought to. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Brian. Brian Keller." The door opened on the ninth floor and I held it so Brian could wheel the trolley out. "If you don't mind me asking, how on earth are you connected with vampires if your blood contains traces of fae?"

"I am only one-eighth so whilst my blood is sweeter than average humans, it's not life threatening. The vampires coming out of the coffin may have been one of the best things ever to happen to me. I feel more accepted by the supernatural community than by humans and now I am engaged to Eric. Had none of this ever happened I would have grown an old, lonely woman with friends that pitied me and my twenty cats," I was officially rambling.

Brian seemed unperturbed by my talking. No, he was doing a very good job trying not to laugh. Now I was annoyed.

"Look, I just answered your question and told you a lot more than I should of and you're laughing? I'm not seeing the joke and frankly, it's pissing me off," I snapped.

"Just because your period is due in four days doesn't mean you have to go all PMS on me." How on earth did he know that? I was about to interrupt him but he pushed on. "My unusual blend of races gives me a few advantages in the world such as my strength you just saw. I wasn't laughing at you, well maybe I was but it was because another thing about me is that I am incredibly difficult to lie to and usually results in people saying too much. But you, Miss. Stackhouse, are unbelievably different which was why I was laughing. You're interesting."

I had no response for that so I tackled him with a new question, "how did you know when my period is due to start?"

He was laughing at me again, I was sure of it. "Another very useful skill of mine."

"Hmpf," I said and fortunately I had reached the door to my room. I unlocked it with the key card and swung the door open and found a light switch. The darkened room opened into a cavernous mini-apartment-like suite. I heard Brian trail in after me but I ignored him to explore the room.

A reasonable sized kitchen took up the front right side of the room and a table was directly opposite on the left. The rest of the room was devoted to a spacey living room with two love seats and a television. Three doors were in the room, the two on the left I found out were to a small bedroom and bathroom. The other door opened to reveal a king sized bed and there was another door in here that lead to another bathroom.

"Where would you like the coffin, Miss Stackhouse?" Brian called out from the main room while I was inspecting the bedroom. I felt rude leaving him waiting while I had rushed to see everything. There was a reasonable sized space in here I figured was used to store coffins so I had Brian lift Eric there.

I wasn't sure if I liked Brian but I was grateful for him either way. I felt a lot calmer knowing Eric would be locked securely away in the room while I left instead of that car. I had grabbed our bags from the car during the same trip so there wasn't much left to do except tip Brian.

"I just want to say thanks again for doing that. I know it's your job but you really helped me out. Hey, you are more fae than I and yet you work in a hotel that accommodates unfamiliar vampires. My great-uncle is half fae and he is still very cautious around vampires... why aren't you?"

"The demon blood cancels out the fae blood and vice-versa. It's like my blood is the equivalent to water for vampires- tastes like nothing," he explained.

That was food for thought. "I'd appreciate if you told no one about me. It wouldn't end well for anyone."

"Wouldn't dream of it Miss. Stackhouse," he winked.

"Please, call me Sookie." I was walking him to the door to leave I remembered something I had read on the hotel website. "Last question, what floor is the indoor pool on?"

"The second."

I tipped him generously when he left.


	14. Chapter 14

A quick scan of the kitchen showed that there were three complementary Life Support's, B negative, in the fridge but I knew that since Eric dislikes the taste of TrueBlood, he would find Life Support appalling. I couldn't quite understand the difference even though Eric had tried to explain it to me but since room service supplied a menu of different blood it wasn't something I would have to get at the shop when I found one.

I parked outside Remy's rental house and could feel something around my head so I opened my shields knowing to well what to expect.

Sure enough, "_Aunt Sookie, are you here?_" Hunter's voice said telepathically.

"_Yes Hunter_" I responded still in the car and almost immediately the front door to the house burst open and Hunter came running out screaming, "AUNT SOOKIE!"

"Hey buddy," I said leaping out the car and swinging him up into my arms. This is what family was meant to feel like.

Remy followed Hunter out a bit more slowly looking down-trodden. It had obviously been a long morning.

"Good to see you again Sookie. I don't think I have seen Hunter this excited since the last time he saw you," he said. "Whoa, where did you get the car?"

"My fiancé hired it out for the weekend. You look exhausted Remy."

"Like I said, Hunter has been very excited about your arrival," he explained scratching his head. He was thinking my fiancé was rich given the ring he could see on my hand and the type of car he had hired. He wasn't too far off the market.

"Dad, can I have an ice cream?" Hunter quipped. "_You promised me aunt Sookie, remember?_"

"There's none left in the house son."

"That's ok silly, aunt Sookie can take me to the ice cream place," he beamed.

I was listening to the internal debate inside Remy's head. He trusted me with Hunter and was ready for a nap if he was going to be awake for his date but he didn't want to put me on the spot in an unfamiliar town.

"Remy, it is fine. I would love to take him if you give me directions." I was still holding Hunter so I set him back on his feet and he ran back in the house.

I got directions which ended up being to the main shopping complex in the area. I was going to have Hunter for dinner so I ran over what to feed him but it didn't seem like Remy was too bothered by what I chose so I would let Hunter pick something at the shops. I would return Hunter in a few hours to have a nap and get ready and then both Hunter and Remy would come to my hotel room later at seven and Remy would leave for his date at eight after a brief meeting with Eric.

I heard Remy wasn't expecting anything long term with his date and that she would just be a fling. I stifled the sorrow I felt for him when Hunter hobbled out wearing a baseball cap, struggling with a car booster seat he was carrying in his arms yelling, "Ready!" I took it from him and fixed it in to place in the back seat.

"Aunt Sookie, what's in the back?" Hunter piped up.

Remy knew full well what it was now he knew Eric had definitely come and stiffened but I smiled reassuringly at him before I answered, "Its empty now but I can open it and you can look for yourself. I had to carry some of Eric's things in here but they are at the hotel now."

I unlocked the doors and Hunter climbed in, walked around satisfied with what he saw and climbed back out.

"Be on your best behaviour and remember your manners," Remy warned Hunter as he buckled him into his seat.

"Yes daddy," I watched his eyes roll but if Remy saw it he chose to ignore it.

"Alright, we'll be back in a few hours," I said climbing into the driver's seat.

Hunter had brought some kind of action figure with him and was content playing with it while I concentrated on finding the shopping complex. If Bon Temps was small then Red Ditch was tiny. The shopping district was small but it had all the main things anyone would need. The car was too long for a single car bay so I had to drive around until I found two together that would be long enough.

"_Do I have to hold your hand when we cross the road?"_ Hunter asked as I helped him out the car.

I saw an image of him with his dad holding hands across the road and instantly made up my mind. "_Yes."_

So we made our way across the car park holding hands. "_Would you like to help me pick something for dinner after ice cream?"_

"_Yes please. Can we have pizza?"_

"_You betcha, we'll see what types they have."_

"_Do you like ice cream?"_ I'd forgotten how much conversation with children consists of questions.

"_I do,"_ I saw a young boy about Hunters age waving at us ahead, "Do you know him?" I asked out loud.

"That's Kane, I don't like him. He says mean stuff about my mom at school."

The boy was wearing a yellow shirt that said 'The Sun is my Best Friend' and his thoughts were drenched with the Fellowship's bullshit. Surely brainwashing children like this was a sin. It repulsed me.

"Then we won't pay him any attention." We had reached the automatic doors to the complex, "_you don't have to hold my hand anymore."_

"_Can I still? I like holding your hand aunt Sookie, much more than when dad does it_." I felt oddly heart warmed.

"_Sure thing, I like it too." _

I bought us both ice creams, chocolate for me whilst Hunter had a rainbow catastrophe. We found a vacant bench to sit and eat. It was still a strange sensation to be able to talk to Hunter telepathically whilst eating even though we had done it a few times now. We talked about his dog, Claude and school, just basking in each other's company.

Wal-Mart had everything I needed for dinner and breakfast. Hunter picked a frozen ham, cheese and pineapple pizza.

"What about your vegetables?" I asked.

"I don't want vegetables." I could foresee a tantrum.

"How about we get some bananas and grapes then? If you are not having vegetables then you could try eating fruit at least. Got to keep dad happy."

He gave in easy and soon we had added bread, peanut butter, chocolate milk, sweet tea, instant coffee and after spotting the bottles on special in the drinks isle, two TrueBlood O negative's to the shopping list. Even when it was not on special, the blood was far cheaper than the overpriced room service. Shopping with Hunter took longer than it would have if I had been by myself. He wanted to stop and look at everything we passed that was of any slight interest.

The woman manning the cash register looked alarmed by the items of my shopping list while I was in the presence of a young boy but wisely said nothing.

"My mommy was a vampire, I don't see her anymore," he straight out told the lady.

Now the woman thought I was buying the blood to please Hunter because he was hoping his mother would come back. Time to get out of here.

I held Hunter's hand again with the shopping in my other as we walked to the car.

"Hunter, you can't just tell random people your momma was a vampire, people don't know what to think."

"But she was thinking you were bad for letting me see a vampire."

"She is entitled to her own thoughts. Her private thoughts are up to her, remember about privacy?" I paused and he nodded. "You didn't let her know that you could read her mind and that was good but there are people that do not like anything to do with vampires, like Kane. Some of them are bad and will hurt you if you know vampires, so you have to be quiet."

I didn't want to scare him but he had to know the truth. I'd seen the Fellowship kill human's just by association and I had been in situations where I could have easily been one of them. In fact, there was probably a picture of me in their monthly newsletter under the heading: Wanted.

Hunter looked thoughtful and remained silent until I had everything in the car and was driving out.

"_Are you mad at me?"_ he asked.

"_No Hunter, I'm not mad. I just want you to be safe and understand you have to be careful._" I explained. I had had a similar conversation before when Hunter had told a woman at McDonald's what she was thinking in Bon Temps. It was a strange feeling repeating myself. De ja vu.

"Are we going home now?"

"Not yet, we are going to my hotel room to put the food away. Then we will go home."

Hunter told me some funny stories about his dad and his neighbours and what they had been thinking on the way to the hotel. He couldn't control what he heard and it was all innocent so I laughed along with him.

He held my hand all the way to my room and I let him push the buttons for the elevator.

"Why is the room so dark?" he asked when I opened the door and fiddled to find a light switch. I'd have to remember to leave it on when I left to avoid this.

"This is a room made for vampires so they can't let any sunlight in," I explained as I unpacked the groceries in the kitchen. "I can open the windows at night time and we can look out then. How about I give you the tour?"

There wasn't much to show him except for where he's be sleeping, his bathroom, and where I would be sleeping but I didn't let him into that room because Eric was in there.

"Please can I look aunt Sookie? I promise I won't touch anything." Gah, puppy dog eyes were a killer.

"You promise?" I checked.

"Promise," he confirmed.

I took one of his hands anyway when I opened the door just in case. I walked in and watched him peer around the room with intense curiosity. His eyes fell immediately to the coffin.

"_Is uncle Eric hiding in the box?_" he asked silently.

My eyes stung with tears of joy. _Uncle Eric._ Bless Hunter's tiny heart, he was gorgeous. "_Yes, he is sleeping in there_."

"_Why? Can't he use the bed?"_

"_He can, but vampire's travel in coffins because it's easier and the sun won't hurt them this way. They can't be woken up during the day so he won't move until sunset. He can sleep on the bed afterwards though._"

"_Have you ever waked him up?"_

"_Once and it was very hard. I had to scream and shove him and he still barely heard me, so I don't do it unless it's an emergency._" It was frightening to think of that again, Pam barely stirred at all as we all plummeted down the side of the building in Rhodes during the day which could have killed them. _Uh Oh, did Hunter see all that then? _I looked at him nervously but he had no reaction. Guess he didn't then.

"_Can I try?"_

Sure, he could, but it would probably not be very successful. There was always that tiny possibility he could though so, "_sorry Hunter, it's best to leave him alone."_

He looked a bit upset by my answer but accepted it. He bent down and kissed the top of the coffin, "sweet dreams Uncle Eric," he whispered and ran into his room to collect his action figure from where he had left it in his room.

A small tear I had been holding back before escaped and trickled down my face. Hunter had promised not to touch anything but that gesture was so beautiful I didn't care.

* * *

**I'm trying the best I can to keep this accurate without a Beta. **

**I am unsure at the moment, but I may do a short story or two after I finish to fill in some gaps- although that is a big maybe. You guys are intelligent enough to work out the in-betweens I know :). The short story I have in mind is pertaining to some of the events mentioned in Chapter 12 in concerns to Victor and Vampire Politics. **

**Like I said, that short story is a big maybe at the moment because I am still working through Dead Man's Shoes and I am getting busier towards the end of the year. So don't hesitate to ask questions if you need some clarification and I will get back to you as quick as I can.**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Remembering Hunter's tendency to wake up at ridiculously early hours of the morning when I dropped him home for a nap, I too thought it would be a good idea to take one. I was at such ease in the big warm bed knowing Eric was in the same room, it was difficult to wake up again. When I only had half an hour left I regretfully got up to clean myself up.

At seven o'clock I went down to the lobby to meet Remy and Hunter so I could get them on the Vampire floor with my key card. I wasn't waiting long when Hunter came running in with Remy trailing behind with his gear.

"_Hunter, don't you think you should help your dad carry some stuff?"_ I told him silently so Remy would think it was Hunter's own initiative.

He looked at me quizzically before turning around and taking a small backpack I knew would be filled with toys. I offered to take something as well but Remy refused. Instead I got the job of bringing Hunter as his small hand folded around mine. Remy's eyes widened at this new development but said nothing and kept his thoughts too, "_la la la la la_," a tactic my friend Tara had been known to employ. I laughed mentally at the similarity.

Hunter once again took control of elevator button duty and even helped operate the key card in the door. I invited them in and having remembered to leave the light on this time, Hunter was able to quickly run through the room to the bathroom yelling, "I need to pee."

I showed Remy where to dump Hunter's stuff and set about heating the pizza in the oven. I heard the toilet flush followed by the sink turning on and off and hope that meant Hunter had washed his hands properly. I told him dinner would be ready in twenty minutes and offered them both drinks. My Gran would have been proud I was such a hostess even though the room was one I had only loaned for the night. Remy and I both had iced teas whilst Hunter skipped to unloading his toys to play with on the living room floor.

"How on earth did you get Hunter to hold your hand like that? It takes everything I have to get him to do that with me just to cross the road," Remy said once Hunter appeared busy in his own world of make-believe.

"He asked if he had to hold my hand to cross the road when we had ice cream like he had to with you, so I told him yes. He decided he just like to afterwards and kept doing it," I shrugged. Not even a telepath can understand the complexity of a simple child's mind. "Where about are you heading tonight?"

"Just to a new bar that opened recently in the next town over. I met a single mom at Hunter's school and thought what the hell. I don't expect anything to come out of it; we just both needed some time out from parenthood for a night."

"Good for you! Make sure you drive safely."

Sometime during our small talk Hunter had managed to escape the room unnoticed. It wasn't until I heard a deep voice say in the other room, "well hello there small child, you must be Sookie's cousin Hunter," that I realised Hunter had strayed from his toys to my room.

I heard Hunter giggle as I pushed away from the table to join them. Nervous thoughts were flowing from Remy in waves and I had to clamp down on my barriers as we went to the bedroom before it affected me.

Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed with Hunter standing in from of him studying him. It was a strange visual. Eric was so tall that even sitting, Hunter was barely taller than where his navel would be...the bed wasn't low either which wasn't helping their height difference.

Eric was bare foot wearing the usual dark blue jeans that fit him snug and a shirt from Fangtasia. He stood and covered the distance between us in two strides and whilst Remy was not a small man, he towered next to him. Eric extended a hand and Remy shook it. Did I just see that right? It was not customary for vampires to shake hands and even if they did accept an offered hand, they almost never offered there's. Eric could feel my shock and smirked before giving me a light kiss on the lips. Hunter giggled uncontrollably at Eric's small amount of open affection so before anyone could say anymore I tackled Hunter to the ground to tickle him all over and he only laughed harder.

My ass was in the air, bent over Hunter who was writhing on the floor begging me to stop between bursts of laughter and I could feel two pairs of eyes on it. If we didn't have company, judging from the emotions I was feeling from Eric I would have been pushed on to bed in a heartbeat. I busied my thoughts to images of unicorns and kittens so Hunter wouldn't pick up on the fantasies flashing through my head and reluctantly, ended the tickle torture as an extra precaution.

The bedroom was feeling awkwardly crowded all of a sudden so I said, "who's up for pizza?" and walked out the door shooting Eric a dirty look.

"Sorry lover, you are irresistible when you are bent over like that," he murmured in my ear.

"Next time, keep your feelings to yourself whilst I am in contact with a five year old telepath," I whispered trying to keep my voice cold, but I was actually really happy.

I felt his body quake with silent laughter and I ignored him to get the pizza out of the oven.

"Excuse me Eric, do you mind if I have a word with you in private?" Remy asked.

Eric nodded and followed him back to the bedroom although both Hunter and I could listen in on their conversation through Remy's mind if we wanted to. I would hear it anyway later tonight so instead I kept Hunter busy, helping him pour himself a cup of water and setting it with his pizza at the table to eat. I sat across from him with my own plate.

"_Can I see his fangs?"_ he asked.

"_I don't know sweetie, you will have to ask Eric yourself."_

"_Will he get mad?"_ his thoughts tinged with worry.

"_Of course he won't,"_ I told him reassuringly. I was pretty sure he wouldn't anyway.

"_Will he bite me?"_

"_Never."_

"_Why not?"_

"_He's a nice vampire and I would be mean to him if he did_," I said simply wishing this conversation to end.

"_Has he ever bitten you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_I asked him to."_

"_Why?"_

Now these questions were getting tricky. Honesty is the best policy but not all of this was suitable for a child's ears. "_I had read about it and was curious._" Technically that was half true. I had briefly wondered what it felt like before I started to date Bill Compton... I think everyone had had that thought at least once when the vampires revealed themselves.

"_Did it hurt?"_

"_No but only because Eric made it like that. It can hurt a lot otherwise,_" I was making it sound like I had only been bitten once. In truth Eric bit me almost every time we made love and it had been the same when I had been with Bill. I had also been bitten against my will and it hurts like hell if you aren't in the middle of having sex.

"_Do you have bite marks?"_

"_No, Eric made them go away."_

"_What if another vampire bit me?"_

"_Then I would make Eric find them and get them in trouble. Don't worry about it, vampires aren't allowed to bite people without permission and they have to be older than eighteen, so you're safe. No one is biting you." _I really wished all vampires followed the rules though. _"One of Eric's jobs is to stop vampires breaking the law." _Change topic, change topic, change topic.

"_What else does he do?"_

"_He owns a bar, a bit like cousin Claude."_ Cheap shot but I was desperate to avoid more awkward questions.

"_I thought Claude had a club?"_ He had a better memory than I thought.

"_He does, but his club also has a bar."_

"_Oh okay."_

I was saved by Remy and Eric coming back from there 'man talk'. Eric must have worked some charm because Remy didn't seem as nervous when he hugged Hunter goodbye. I was sure he hadn't been glamoured so it was a point for Eric.

"There's some Life Support in the fridge, courtesy of the hotel, but I also grabbed a few TrueBlood's whilst I was out," I told Eric on my way out with Remy. The hotel was so secure I had to walk him to the elevator and swipe my key card before being able to press a button to change floors. Remy walked in but held the door open.

"He's going to be fine," he stated, mainly to calm himself.

"He's going to be fine," I confirmed.


	16. Chapter 16

I left Remy to descend the elevator alone and headed back to the room. I opened the door to see Eric and Hunter sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the love chairs in utter silence looking as if they were involved in staring competition. _I wonder how long a staring competition between vampires could last._ Probably until they had to go to ground. I kind of wanted to witness that but I knew I would bore quickly. I had barely been gone five minutes and already the pair were getting down to business.

"_I'm not having a staring competition, aunt Sookie,"_ I heard in my head. Right, I'm not the only telepath anymore.

"_Uh, then what are you doing?"_

"_Trying to read Uncle Eric's thoughts. He's so quiet!"_

"_Hunter, you need to stop that now!"_ I panicked. Calm Sookie, Eric can pick up on your emotions. This is not the business I was planning on them doing. _"If you ever hear or see anything from Eric or any other vampire you do NOT tell Eric EVER. Don't tell anyone except me."_

"_Why?"_ He hadn't moved from his position but his thoughts were tinged with sadness.

Uh oh, I hated when he sounded like that after something I tell him, I felt like a big bully. "_Vampire's will not take kindly to it. They will be meaner than Kane and other humans. Take no risks. I will talk to you about it more in the morning when Eric is asleep so no one hears us."_ No one can hear us in our heads anyway, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. _"Now can you please get up?"_

Hunter stood and shook his head, "I give up, it's impossible," he told Eric. Was this kid really only five? He was improvising better than most adults and even yet, to a vampire. He was probably one of the rare children who didn't smile when they were pretending to sleep.

"Likewise," Eric chuckled. Yup, this kid could definitely be an actor. Wait, what did Eric just say?

I picked up on what had just been actually happening from Hunter's mind and was momentarily speechless. A terrible rage quickly ignited in me.

"What...I...You... How dare you!" I shrieked in front of him poking him in the chest. Sookie Stackhouse, poking and insulting vampires since 1989- so that was neither the year the Vampire came out or I was born, I just liked the sound of that year. Eric was feeling shocked, confused, guilty and uncertain but was also trying to calm me through the bond but I wasn't having any of it.

"Sookie I-" he began.

"No, don't say anything to me, not now," I said coming to my senses. This was not something I wanted Hunter to witness. I counted to ten in my head and no one said anything. I turned my back on Eric feeling guilty that Hunter had to see my angry like that and how scared he was feeling. "I'm so sorry Hunter; would you like to look out the window now?"

Hunter pressed the special button to open the light tight windows and I picked him up so he could see. He was amazed by the height and view even though we weren't really seeing much. All he really wanted to do was to play with Eric because he was so new and different and I couldn't blame him. I was mad at Eric but I wasn't going to punish Hunter so I watched them muck around while I sat at the table brooding. Hunter squealed and laughed, chasing and being chased around the room by Eric. Eric sometimes cheated with his vampire speed but that only excited Hunter more. This new relationship was growing fast.

All of a sudden Hunted distressfully shouted, "Aunt Sookie!" Had I missed something? Had he hurt himself? He hurled himself towards me and I quickly pushed out of my chair to meet him. His eyes were wide with fear and beginning to brim with tears. He had forgotten about my argument with Eric but his thoughts were so scattered I couldn't work out what was happening.

"Hunter, hush, Hunter look at me. Tell me what wrong," I said trying to sound calm but I was starting to feel jittery for him. I perched him on my knee which was awkward because I was crouching and leaning on nothing to support me but Hunters safety was all I cared about. We had ourselves a vampire if worse came to worse.

"I can't hear you," he whispered but all his new fearful energy made it almost a loud murmur. "I think my mind-reading is broken."

He broke his telepathy? I was pretty certain you couldn't lose your telepathy. I had tried a lot during my teenage years to no avail. "Can you feel Eric?" I asked, still unsure what to do.

He nodded, "he is still empty." So it wasn't gone, he just couldn't hear me. Think Sookie, think. I had an idea.

"_Can you hear me now?"_ I said to him directly with my mind.

He smiled, we had success. "Yes, but it's not the same as before." I wondered if Eric was cottoning on to our half telepathic, half verbal conversation.

"_How is it different?"_ I asked silently again.

"I can only hear that. Not the normal stuff. Only what you tell me," he replied out loud.

I think I just subconsciously mastered blocking. I tried to drop down an invisible barrier.

"_What about now?"_

"_It worked, you fixed it. What did you do?"_

"Blocking," I announced.

We experimented with blocking until Hunter's late bed time at nine thirty. We turned it into a game of hide and seek. I would shield my thoughts from him and hide and it was a lot harder for Hunter than normal because he couldn't follow my brain signature. Sometimes I would clue him in to my hiding spot by lowering my shields for a few seconds. Eric was amused by the process. It may have been the best game of hide and seek he had ever gotten to play because he got to actively seek for once. It's not so fun when you can hear your opponent thinking, 'bet they can't find me behind this tree'. You always found them behind that tree very quickly. Then you got accused of cheating.

I let Hunter skip bath time but told him he would have to have one in the morning. I monitored his teeth brushing and tucked him in. Once I was sure he was asleep I rounded on Eric.

"I cannot believe you did that! How dare you try glamour a child! How dare try glamour my cousin! He's five year's old for fuck sake!" I fumed.

"I only wanted to see if he was resistant to it like you are," he responded neutrally.

"Did you ever consider his telepathic abilities may not be developed enough? Did you ever consider he may not have been able to shield himself since he can't shield other people's thoughts? He's bright for his age but he no adult. Had you glamoured him successfully what would you have made him do? Did you consider his lack in comprehension skills could have made whatever you told him to do turn to shit? Did you consider anything or were you too busy thinking of yourself?" I yelled.

Eric bowed his head and stared at the floor. It reminded me of a child being scalded, which was what I felt like I was doing even though he was about a thousand years my senior. But he was thinking long and hard about something. Finally he said, "I thought you would understand. I would not bring harm to the boy and I know you know that. It would be advantageous to know he cannot be glamoured now than have another vampire find out for us by victimising Hunter into do his bidding."

He actually winced then when he realised his poor choice of words. I exploded. "Advantageous? Bidding? He is a boy, not a play thing for anyone! You already have me to serve your telepathic requirements when needed; he does not need to be any more involved with vampires than he already is. It is reassuring to know he cannot be glamoured, not advantageous. And no vampire will lay a hand or even a glance at him without my knowledge so there will be no victimising. He will not be deprived of his childhood. He will go home tomorrow and continue his Supe-free life with his father," I was shouting, hot angry tears starting to cascade down my face.

I could see all Eric wanted to do was take me into his arms and hold me but he was hesitant. I hated that I was fighting with him like this and I also hated his lack of fight. I think I may have preferred to hear him yell back instead of eye me silently as he was doing.

"Your right, I should have said something to you instead of being a high-handed bastard." As mad as I was, I snorted. I had told him he was high-handed before and it was so like him to throw my words back in my face. "I see how much you value Hunter and the lengths you would go to protect him as if he were your own son. You have always loved your family and it is evident that Hunter is no exception. I should have talked to you earlier and had you be there instead of walking in on us but my selfish curiosity beat the better in me and for that I apologise."

I was actually glad that I knew Hunter couldn't be glamoured and it had scared me before. I could see why Eric did what he did even though he went about it in a way I disapproved of. But I still disapproved of it and wanted that clear. Even with our blood-bond, vampire marriage and human engagement, at the end of the day Hunter was my baby cousin, blood-relative, and that ruled above any position Eric held with me, no matter how much I loved him. Eric is my world but if I had to protect Hunter from him, I would, simple as that.

No one had said anything and I was beginning to feel awkward standing there across from Eric between the television and couch. I had been trying to look anywhere that wasn't where Eric stood but when my gaze met his radiating blue I crumbled. I love Eric, I want to spend the rest of my life with Eric and I didn't want to spend that time fighting with Eric.

His arms wrapped around me and I fell into his embrace. "I'm sorry we are fighting,' I mumbled into his shirt.

I felt his lips brush the top of my head and murmured, "I'm just sorry for everything I did tonight."

"It wasn't all bad."

I thought about what would be in Eric's autobiography. Eric Northman: Viking, warrior, a thousand years old, vampire, has one child, sheriff of area 5, Mr. January, owner of Fangtasia, apologises for no one except Sookie Stackhouse.

We retired to the bedroom but I was suddenly overcome by a wave of exhaustion once my head hit the pillows. I wanted to keep my eyes open to enjoy the remaining time of our brief trip but it was like fighting a losing battle.

My bed was bouncing and then I was shaking and being rocked. That was strange. I opened my eyes way too soon and Hunter was sitting beside me on the bed with a huge grin, ready for the day ahead.

"Morning aunt Sookie," he smiled.

"Morning," I mumbled.

I rolled over to look at the time and groaned. It was only just four in the morning! Hunter had had a late night as well. Shouldn't that mean a late morning too? No one should be waking up at this time, ever. It wasn't even dawn for another two hours.

I wondered where Eric was.


	17. Chapter 17

Hunter was a big ball of energy. I'd had a relatively early night so I had scraped in several hours of sleep and was feeling grateful for the nap I had had yesterday. Though that didn't mean I was ready to get up yet. I slowly went from lying down to sitting in the bed whilst Hunter told me about his dream about a horse that was having a piggy-back ride on an elephant, only to have it turn into a mouse and scare the big elephant. I chuckled appreciatively and realised I had never seen a were-horse, elephant or mouse. Maybe Sam would change and show me one day.

"Who is Sam?" Hunter asked me.

Eric sauntered into the room wearing only his jeans replying, "He's Sookie's boss and friend. He's also a dog," I shot him a dirty look understanding the double meaning. "Although I hear he makes a good lion. You two are both up early," he added climbing up onto the bed with us and kissing me on the cheek.

Hunter mouthed the word 'wow' as I told Eric, "Hunter likes to have an early start to his day, today is just extra early."

"Are you married?" Hunter asked.

"Yes," Eric said whilst I said, "no."

Well our relationship wasn't something I would call simple. "Not yet but we will be soon," I corrected. I'm refusing to be called married until it's recognised by the state of Louisiana, not just a bunch of Vamps.

"When?" was Hunter's next question.

"I don't know yet, but Eric only just asked me to marry him two weeks ago. Now how about some breakfast?"

Hunter was colouring in while he waited for me to make the toast. Eric was sitting across from him watching with utmost fascination, I suppose this was an extremely rare thing to watch for most vampires. As a general rule they look down at human's and consider them walking blood banks with money that assists in keeping their businesses afloat. I guess they just don't have time at all for teacup humans, as Pam calls them.

Hunter requested peanut butter on his toast while I had mine plain. I sliced some banana on the side and poured Hunter a chocolate milk and a coffee for myself. I asked Eric if he wanted a blood but he declined, I happened to noticed only Life Support was left though. It was kind of funny that a vampire hotel room seemed to have every kitchen appliance invented when they didn't eat. I was confident the human rooms didn't have all these luxuries but if vampires were paying top price for their safety during the day it made sense to give them everything they may want to compensate. Breakfast was an extremely rare thing to share with a vampire, but unlike lunch, it wasn't impossible.

Hunter was wondering what his toast would taste like if it had chocolate sprinkles on it. I must have pulled a face because he began laughing and calling me, "silly."

"I think you're silly for thinking that. I don't think it would taste very yummy," I responded, also laughing. I never tried to block out Hunter's thoughts because it was easier to help him with his telepathy if I could hear what was running through his head.

Vampires are very good at hiding their emotions, but the confused expression that was displayed on Eric's handsome face was enough for us to erupt in a new peel of laughter.

"Hey aunt Sookie, can we go swimming after breakfast?" Hunter hiccupped.

"Oh, um, I don't know what time the pool is open, I forgot to ask Brian when I arrived."

Eric gave me a meaningful glance which I knew meant he wanted to hear about Brian later. "It will be open. If we go now it will probably be empty with all the humans asleep and there aren't many vampires here."

Hunter looked like he had been told Christmas was coming early this year, "please can we go now aunt Sookie, please," he begged.

I had actually wanted to go down to the pool with Eric but thought time wouldn't allow us to. We had never gone swimming together and it was the perfect opportunity. So naturally my answer was, "sure, why not. Finish your food first."

We sat in silence as we ate because talking would make breakfast take longer and Hunter was in a rush now. Eric went to put on bathers and I helped Hunter with his. Remy was definitely being a good father because Hunter had board shorts instead of those shocking Speedos so many children seemed to wear. Eric came out of the bedroom the same time we did and was wearing deep blue board shorts that ended just above his knee which also complemented his eyes, even though his muscular torso separated them. I tried not to gawk as I excused myself to change.

I put on a zebra striped bikini and was glad I as toned as I was right now. I slipped over an oversized tee-shirt (actually it was Eric's, but that still made it oversized on me) so I wouldn't be roaming the halls in almost nothing and found some flip-flops. I rejoined my two favourite boys with three towels in hand. Eric was holding Hunter up to the window so he could press the button to close the light-tight blinds. Who knew Eric would be so good with kids? I knew he had had children of his own when he was a human but that was so long ago and then men relied on their wives or sisters to help raise the children. Maybe he was a natural?

Instead of putting Hunter down like I had expected, Eric slung him over his shoulders and Hunter gripped on to his blond hair to stay on, but I knew Eric wouldn't let him drop. And like that we left the room, although Eric had to duck a fair bit so they would both fit through the door and crouched low again so Hunter could hit the elevator buttons.

You could smell the chlorine as soon as the doors opened on the second floor but we had to round a few corners before the pool was actually in sight and I reasoned this was only so the elevator wouldn't break from being splashed. I knew I was right when I spotted several signs saying 'Please dry off before using the elevator.'

Hunter was quivering with excitement when Eric lowered him to the ground. The entire floor was empty like Eric had predicted, I was sensing no brains undead or alive in any of the rooms. I clamped down on my new found blocking shield because I didn't want some fantasy of my man in his swimwear escaping my head and scarring Hunter.

I put our towels on a chair and lifted my shirt off and put it with the towels. I felt Eric's gaze on me the whole time and a surge of lust running through the bond.

By the time I had done that, which didn't take long at all, Hunter's patience had been tested and he was tapping my leg telling me to, "Hurry up!"

He grabbed my hand with his small one and started dragging me to the pool. I turned back to look where Eric was standing, still admiring my body and licked my lips seductively to tease him. Hunter didn't see and couldn't hear me so I had no problem pulling off this sneaky gesture. I almost gave away our secret exchange though when Eric responded, moving a hand to his crutch, curling his fingers around his apparent erection and slightly thrust his hips in my direction. It slightly reminded me of a crude version of a Michael Jackson move. I ripped my eyes away to Hunter who was now two steps into the water and tried to contain the giggle that was trying to escape.

Turns out I was taking too long for Hunter who seemed to think I should have just dived in, so he reprimanded by turning to splash me. The giggle that was threatening to escape came out and Hunter took it in his stride to mean that it was the beginning of a water fight. This was going to be fun.


	18. Chapter 18

We stuck to the shallows but after a few minutes both Hunter and I were drenched. Fights don't tend to last long because people tire quickly and our water fight was no exception. Soon Hunter's arms were tired of splashing and I had to admit mine were beginning to tire as well. Eric had watched our exchange with great interest whilst I imagined he was gaining control of his lust for me due to Hunter's presence.

The pool area itself was relaxing. The pool was a basic long rectangular shape with a dark blue lining which made the water look deep blue. The walls were painted sky blue and small potted palm trees decorated the room with careful planning. The deck chairs and tables were all white plastic but they weren't tacky. Eric stepped up to the ledge of the pool on the deep end and the room was completed.

Hunter hadn't noticed Eric move but the sound of Eric's body breaking through the water as he dove in and the ripples over the surface excited him. He began searching for Eric through the water when he didn't resurface. The water was almost up to Hunter's chin but I was standing next to him and it was just at my hips.

"Aunt Sookie, where's Uncle Eric?" Hunter asked looking up at me, his voice filled with concern.

I could feel Eric swimming around us at vampiric speed but he barely made the water stir. He could stay under for hours if he wanted to since he didn't have to breathe. "_Find him with your telepathy,"_ I projected through my mental block.

Eric had heard Hunter though, so before Hunter could make any efforts to search for the mental void, Eric had come up behind him and lifted Hunter above his head. Hunter squealed with joy and was gently thrown into the deep end.

The second Hunter left Eric's grasp I began to tell Eric, "he can drown you know," but he was already halfway to Hunter and a few seconds after Hunter had splashed down Eric was holding him afloat.

"Again, again," Hunter cried.

I continued to watch Hunter being thrown, caught and swum back to the shallows several times. There wasn't much for me to do while they mucked around so I did a few laps of freestyle as I watched and waited. I was contented doing laps and it felt good to get in some of exercise. I kept my thoughts blocked from Hunter but what I was hearing from him was devoted to how "cool" his Uncle Eric was and how much fun he was having. His thoughts were echoing his laughter.

I was beginning to wonder if the new dynamic duo remembered I was still here when Eric whispered something into Hunter's ear and he smiled and nodded. Hunter screamed "race ya," and they were off.

Hunter doggy paddled to me whilst Eric submerged to the bottom out of my line of sight. Hunter wasn't a strong swimmer but he reached me at, for him, an impressive pace. He was able to stand and announced that he won and that Eric could come up now because he lost.

I have learnt by now that, especially in private, Eric requires a lot of my attention because he is very mischievous. Hunter was proving to be quite the actor with his little race display but I knew Eric pretty well now and I had the power of telepathy up my sleeve. So when Eric tried to sneak up behind me for my turn to be thrown I felt him coming and having devised a quick plan telepathically with Hunter, when he went to lift me, I turned around and caught him off guard. Even though Eric is heavier, faster and stronger, thanks to the water I was able to push him down before he regained his footing. Simultaneously Hunter was able to scoot around and climb on Eric's shoulders.

When Eric stood with Hunter still on his shoulders Hunter sang, "I'm the King of the castle, and you're a dirty rascal."

"We'll see about that," Eric said, pulling Hunter off his shoulders and chucking him towards the deep end.

Once Hunter was back in the safety of the shallows Eric turned on me, "now it's your turn to be punished. I will have my revenge."

I started to swim away but he came after me at almost vampiric speeds, a cheeky smirk on his face. Hunter sat on the pool stairs laughing while Eric pulled me into a bear hug and threatened to take me down. I took a large breath before dunking myself under. I turned underwater to meet Eric's eyes. My vision was drastically impaired by the water but I was able to hold eye contact so he could watch me bite down on his finger. I couldn't really see it but I could feel his surprise through the bond as I sucked on the small wound. Sucking on it was difficult because I was trying not to drink the pool water at the same time. I only took two short pulls on his finger but I was starting to feel Eric's arousal against my bare leg. I used the small distraction to pull away and I gasped for breath when I resurfaced. I swam back to Hunter on the stairs, still panting and sidled myself next to him.

"You and uncle Eric are funny," Hunter said.

I was still regaining my breath from holding it so long that I only managed to say, "Oh yeah?"

"Oh Sookie," Eric called from where he standing, he hadn't moved since I escaped. "I don't believe we have finished," he teased.

"Nope, aunt Sookie won. She's home," Hunter replied for me.

Eric was befuddled "Home?" He was obviously unfamiliar with this term. I hadn't heard it since I was a child.

"You are safe wherever the home point is. No one can get you when your home," I explained. How untrue that was. My real home had had all kinds of crazy go on there. Eric obviously thought the same thing judging by his face so I gave him a don't-you-say-anything look.

We had been swimming for almost an hour and I was starting to feel waterlogged and Eric would have to retire to his travel coffin shortly, so it was a unanimous decision to head back to the room. I waited on the stairs while Hunter had his final throw and held his hand as we climbed out the pool together to get our towels. We must have walked three steps when Eric was pulling me away from Hunter's grasp. The next blink I was standing on the pool edge with Eric on the opposite side from Hunter.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

He gave me a short but sweet kiss on the lips before saying, "revenge darling," and pushing me in to the pool.

I splashed down into the pool depths and swam up to the ledge and clumsily climbed out without the stairs assistance. Eric was already back at the table that was holding the towels and wrapping one around Hunter's small frame while they both shook with laughter.

"That was no fair," I complained, rushing to the warmth of the towels.

"Yes it was, you left home," he smirked.

I grumbled as I dried off and slipped Eric's shirt I was borrowing over my head. I actually found it humorous but I wasn't going to give up my facade.

"I hope your shirt smells like chlorine for a week," I huffed as we waited for the elevator- Hunter had pushed the button again.

"I hope it does too, it will serve as my trophy."

He had to have the final say.

* * *

**My dad used to throw me in the pool when I was little like I was a ball and it was always loads of fun. My dad is a qualified lifeguard and swimming teacher, not to mention he's ex-army so you'd think he'd know better, but we did it anyway. I've always been able to swim and I'd swim back for more. The other kids at the local pool always seemed to watch with a jealous eye at our fun because no other parents did it for them, so I thought this would be great to share with Hunter and Eric.**

**Last week and this week are real busy for me and I am busting a gut to write these and get them out, but I like doing it so it's what I do during breaks. Thanks for all your reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

Up in our room Eric ordered a BlueBlood from room service. It was more expensive than TrueBlood and apparently tasted better but Wal-mart didn't always have it when I was there. Human's seemed to have this idea that TrueBlood was the best of the synthetic blood range and stocked that first. With just over half an hour until dawn, Eric wasted no time getting a shower and changing before he was dead until dark.

Hunter's bathroom had no bath so we had to work with what we had. I stayed in my bathers to help Hunter wash his hair and could see he was already tired even though he had woken up only a few hours ago. Eric must have really worn him out, especially after only having slept for seven hours. I had slept less so I too was tired after our swim. Hunter insisted he could put his pyjamas on by himself so I slipped out to quickly wash my own hair and change in my own bathroom.

I was glad I had bought a change of clothes into the bathroom because when I came out Hunter and Eric were in the double big bed. Hunter was curled up, already asleep in the middle of the bed but I would have felt odd changing with him in the room anyway.

"He's quite an extraordinary little boy. I can see why you have such a strong attachment to him that goes beyond your family ties and telepathy. His personality is addicting," Eric whispered.

I crawled into my side of the bed with Hunter between us. "I know. I just wish Gran and Hadley and aunt Linda lived to see him. They would have been so proud."

"When did he start calling me 'Uncle Eric'?"

I told him about about Hunter's first visit to the room and how he had gone up and kissed Eric's coffin while he slept. Eric was speechless.

"He truly is special," was all he was finally managed to say. It was now just minutes til dawn so he leant over to kiss me before leaving the bed.

"I know you are expected at Fangtasia tonight, but its Sunday so there is no work on and I was thinking of coming by if you have nothing on."

"I always have time for you, lover."

"Hey, where were you when I woke?"

"Sherriff was in the building, a few vampires just wanted to check in, nothing major," he told me honestly, climbing into his coffin. "Oh I do have something to ask you, who is Brian?"

"The hotel bellboy who carried your coffin in. Literally carried it. He's half fae, half demon and is strong as crap."

"Crap is actually not strong at all, but I see what you are saying. He sounds like an interesting character that I would be interesting in meeting one day. I will see you tonight, drive safe, I love you." He closed the coffin lid on himself for his daytime slumber.

I fell asleep besides Hunter shortly afterwards.

Since we had technically had breakfast already, when we woke several hours later we opted to snack on the remaining fruit. My hair was a bit of a mess because I went to bed whilst it was still wet so I tied it up in a messy ponytail. I had brought a pack of Uno cards and was determined to teach Hunter it. Soon he had mastered the game and wanted to come up with his own versions.

I received a call from Remy who was having car troubles and couldn't get there. I told him I would have Hunter home in one hour. I then called down at reception to ask if Brian could be up at my room with the trolley in twenty minutes. He'd be there. They also told me the bill was covered as well as check out- I should have known. All I would have to do is drop off the key card.

I ran around making sure I had everything of Eric's, Hunter's and mine and set it by the front door. By the time I was finished Brian was knocking on the door with a trolley.

I introduced Brian and Hunter and Brian set off to manoeuvring the coffin out of the bedroom and on to the trolley. With the addition of Hunter's overnight bags we had more luggage than when I had checked in to the room, so I piled the bags on top of the coffin instead of carrying them. I did an extra check around the room before leaving.

It felt like Brian wanted to speak with me but couldn't because of Hunter so we rode the elevator in silence. We arrived to the garage and I unlocked the door so Brian could carry Eric in and I put in our bags with him. I put Hunter's belongings in the front seat and buckled Hunter into his booster seat in the back. Brian had been waiting patiently for me to finish.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you Sookie, even if it has only been brief. If you ever wish to contact me here is my number," he handed me a business card. "You're a rare individual Sookie Stackhouse, look after yourself."

I gave my key card to him since it was a lot easier than returning to the reception desk now that I had Hunter buckled in the car. I felt obliged to give Brian my number but I had no business card or pen or paper to speak of.

"Just tell me it, I happen to have an incredibly good memory," he stated.

I told him my cell phone number and he repeated in back to me instantly. I was amazed.

We bid each other farewell and I drove out of the underground parking lot.

"_He had a funny brain, what was he?_" Hunter asked.

That was not a world Hunter needed to learn about yet, "_he is someone special._"


	20. Chapter 20

The drive home felt incredibly quiet without Hunter. I gave Remy the report but after Hunter had told him everything it hardly felt necessary. Remy was mortified his son had woke so early because it never usually happened except for on Christmas and his birthday, but I assured him it was fine and we enjoyed our swim with Eric the vampire diving board.

Remy was really grateful I had tracked them down but I could barely hold back my tears when I heard that I was the only family that would talk to Hunter and accept him when I was getting ready to leave. When Hunter had stayed at my house when Remy went to a funeral in Homer, he had told me it was because it was not any environment for a child to be in, let alone a telepathic one. I couldn't have agreed more and whilst Remy still believes that, another reason was that his family could hardly bare the sight of Hunter. Hunter resembled Hadley more than Remy and Remy's family only saw that. Hadley was the evil, abandoning, lesbian, fangbanging vampire in their eyes and some went far enough to believe that Hunter wasn't even Remy's because Hadley was a 'trashy slut'. Remy's family were insulting my cousin Hadley, her son and her ex-husband all at once and it angered me. There should be no doubt in the world that Hunter was Remy's son.

It reminded me of Werewolf packs that abjure extremely troublesome members. When that happens that person is practically dead to the eyes of that pack. Hunter had been abjured from his family. No, this member of family was changing that. I promised to myself there and then that I would always be there for Hunter.

I drove to Eric's house in Shreveport. He lived in a secure gated community and a guard manning the gate only let me enter once he recognised me.

I parked besides Eric's gleaming corvette which was the only thing in the spotless garage aside from my car which looked like a pile of scrap beside the monster-car and corvette. I was guessing Pam had taken the liberty to drive my car here last night under Eric's orders as he hadn't found a new day time guy yet. Eric needed someone he could trust and was competent. I had offered to do the job at one point because it made nights even busier for him trying to catch up on the stuff that was normally completed during the day. But Eric didn't want to be my boss and I was secretly glad.

I transferred my gear from the hired car to mine and after checking the garage door was securely shut, drove back to Bon Temps. It had felt like I hadn't been home for ages even though I was here yesterday morning.

The roads were quiet being a Sunday afternoon. However nothing beat the pure silence of being back home, lounging on the couch with a good book. I read several chapters but must have dozed off for sometime because I blinked and when my eyes opened an hour had passed. I gave up trying to read and decided to work on my hair which was still a mess from this morning. I wet it all over and blow-dried it, trying to define the few layers my hair had and giving it some volume. Hair styling has never been my forte but I was happy with my amateur blow-drying skills. My hair was beginning to get really long but it was healthy and had minimal split ends thanks to Eric's blood. I'd have to cut it in a few weeks though before it got too long to be manageable. Maybe I would wait until Alcide's sister, Janice was in the area. I hadn't seen her in a coon's age and I liked her and she was a great hairdresser.

It was just late enough for dinner so I found some chicken pieces to cook up along with baked potatoes and steamed vegetables. I missed cooking for more people, single dishes were often hard to make without making left over's.

I was taking my time because I didn't want to be at Fangtasia until nine but I had not much to do. My hair was already done so I just had to pick my outfit. I hated wearing black or red to Fangtasia because it was a theme colour and also most fangbangers stuck to those colours when wearing their ridiculous gothic ensembles. I found a yellow dress I has been meaning to wear for months and decided it was perfect. It had a haltered neck and showed a fair amount of cleavage. It flared right below the bosom and ended just above the knee. My arms and half of my back were bare so I teamed it up with a light weight white cardigan. I struggled trying to pick shoes and ended up going for white ballet flats because I didn't own anything else that I wanted to wear and they would have to do. Some brown mascara so my eyelashes didn't look to harsh against my blonde hair and some pink lip gloss and I was ready to go.

Usually I tried to avoid going in to Fangtasia unless it was Eric-related or business-related and the two often combined. Most of the time I had been to Fangtasia I would be camping out in Eric's office or it would be closed. I wanted a night out though and if my fiancé was working at his bar, then that's where I wanted my night out to be. He was the boss who sat around whilst humans tried to wrack up the courage to speak to him, he'd welcome my distraction, my cure to his boredom; he loves it when I drop in.

So my goal was to spend the night in the bar for at least most of the time and nothing was going to stop me. I was a woman on a mission, even though my mission really wasn't mission worthy. I was just excited to spend time with my fiancé and Pam while they worked... kind of. Most of the time they were just sitting around looking good, it hardly seemed like a job to me, although it was a good meeting place for new vampires in the area to check in with Eric as sheriff.

Feeling like I had dawdled as much as possible, I grabbed my purse holding my driver's license, phone, money and lip gloss and drove to Fangtasia.

* * *

**Link to Sookie's dress available on my profile.**


	21. Chapter 21

Fangtasia was one of the few bars that maintained a steady flow of customers even on Sunday's. The parking lot was full and some cars had begun to park in the parking bays of other local establishments. There were some free bays in the employee car park though so I cheated and parked next to the car I recognised as Pam's.

I could have gone through the employee entrance but I wanted to do this properly and instead walked around to the main entry. There was a queue of about a dozen people but because I was doing this properly I went to join it. Before I made it though, I was intercepted by Pam who was on bouncer duty. She was dressed for work in a black latex dress, a screaming red corset and thigh-high red leather boots.

"What are you doing?" She said, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Visiting the bar," I responded, surely that was obvious.

"Then why are you, my friend, joining the line?"

"I wanted to do this properly,"

"You are not a paying customer, just barge through,"

"I know I can, but like I said, I am doing this properly tonight and that means waiting my turn."

"You are a strange human. I do not understand you sometimes."

All the people in line were humans and were watching our conversation with great interest. What was a young woman dressed for a warm spring day doing in a vampire bar? There was no dress code for Fangtasia but most of the patrons assumed that the gothic look was favoured by the vampires and wanted to fit in. Have you know, Pam is a vampire of pastels.

We were in hearing distance to the people in the line, which was starting to get longer by the second. Most of them were thinking I didn't look gutsy enough to be around vampires so how on earth did I know this one.

"Just go on in," Pam sighs, returning to her position by the door to admit customers.

The attention brought on me after our brief talk made me give up this step of 'doing it properly' so I walked past the line to head in. One beefy guy in line got it in his head to be the group representative for the paying patrons and called out, "Oi, blondie, what makes you so special?"

Before I could even react Pam was holding the man by the throat, her fangs bared.

"She is a one hundred times the human that anyone who enters this bar will ever be. She has character and personality that isn't fucked over with your stereotyped vampire bullshit made up by sad humans. She is respected by and respectful of the supernatural community and it is not your place to question it," she hissed.

"She must be good in bed," he mumbled darkly. Was this guy thick? Every vampire within a radius of several hundred meters could have heard that.

Pam went ape shit, there was no other way to describe it. "I'll have you know that the amount of people she had fucked can be counted on just one hand. The only person she is fucking now is her soon-to-be husband," I was just glad she didn't just say 'husband' like most vampires did, "and now she will go in to see him and temporarily save him from the bore of this job."

"If it's so boring, why doesn't he quit?" Does this guy know when to shut the fuck up?

"Because Eric is the fucking owner!"

Silence. We had kept our marriage on the quiet from most of the people beyond Bon Temps that weren't Supes. It was just something we figured was safer to keep relatively secret, since I didn't want any hate mail or something. Now several Fangtasia regulars knew that I wasn't just some fangbanger that never got the memo on what to wear.

This was definitely an 'oh shit' moment for Pam. She'd had flown off the handle and said too much- she never said too much to anyone. "If you insult my friend, maker or myself again, I will have you for dinner, is that understood? Now fuck off, you are no longer welcome here. Don't try coming back- I remember everyone's face."

How did he not stain his pants?

"Sookie, would you take my keys and get my spare change of clothes from my car? The knob has put me in a foul mood and do not want to play dress up for these pansy's tonight. I am going to have to glamour people in to forgetting these past few minutes."

I didn't need to be told twice. Pam handed me her keys in her pocket (I don't know how she had such a discreet pocket in such a skin tight outfit) and I headed back to the car park. I found light pink tracksuit pants and basic white singlet in the backseat. I locked the car and returned to Pam.

She had glamoured everyone extremely fast so when I returned to her side with her clothes, it was as if I had never been there so everyone went back over the process of wondering who I was.

I gave her my clothes and she thanked me; a quick, light hug. "Thank you my favourite human. Tell the new bartender, Jessica, that I need her to take over bouncer duty for a minute while I change. She's the vampire with red hair. Now get your delicious ass inside."

Eric watched me as I entered. He had probably been using his vampire abilities to sense where I was the second I pulled in to the car park. I winked in his direction but headed to the bar to sought out this new bartender.

She was easy to spot behind the bar; she must have been the palest vampire I had ever seen. She had probably been vampire white alive and now she was almost ghostly. Her fiery red hair was pulled into pig-tails with black ribbon. Her feet were propped up on the bar where she sat on a stool behind the bar wearing a black bustier, short grey shirt and black army-style boots. Despite all this she had a friendly face that would lure many fangbangers into approaching her.

"Hi, Jessica? Pam told me to tell you to take over bouncer duty's while she changes outfit," I said, getting straight down to business.

She looked up from the fashion magazine she was reading and smiled at me with her amazing straight, white teeth.

"Now hey y'all, you must be Sookie. I love your dress! Pam has told me all about you," she said in her Louisiana twang, sliding her feet of the bar to sit properly to talk to me. With that accent I could tell she had been born and raised in Louisiana. I had met only a handful vampires that originated in Louisiana. It made me want to like her.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope Pam didn't try to scare you about me, I don't really go around killing vampire bartenders." Well, Pam had successfully scared the last bartender into thinking I would just snap and stake her one day, I wanted to check. I do have a habit about being around dying vampire bartenders though.

"Oh I heard all about that, but I'm not stupid enough to do something to get me killed by you. Actually I want to get to know you better." Ok friendliest, most upfront vampire in history.

"That's kind of you but if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" It could ne a touchy subject but I had a feeling Jessica wouldn't mind.

"I was seventeen when I was turned. I have been Vampire for six years." Bingo, that would explain why everyone could read every emotion on her face, she hadn't mastered the stony expression. "Nice talking to ya Sookie, better go see Pam before she turns my fangs into earrings."

With my task completed, it was finally time to start my normal evening at Fangtasia.


	22. Chapter 22

"You know, I liked the bar better when you prettied it all up for me," I called to Eric when I was a few feet from him. He was sitting in his throne on his two step high stage wearing a simple shirt with black leather pants. Leather pants! "I think I like you better in jeans... denim is easier to take off," I teased.

He patted his lap gesturing me to sit, "you took your time. Do you like my shirt?"

I had been too focused on the pants to pay attention to his shirt. The bastard was wearing the same shirt I had worn to the pool yesterday (today? It was yesterday for him I guess). I poked my tongue at him and playfully punched his arm. I heard a few gasps, that's right fangbangers, I just hit a vampire who then laughed and planted me one. Eric's mouth was beyond talented; I forgot where I was and who could be watching with his kiss. It was as if a private dome was cast over us separating us from the rest of the world.

"Pam went psycho at one of the guys outside. She got pissed off enough that she is finishing her shift in tracksuit pants because she is sick of dressing up for stupid humans, or something along the lines of that," I explained, my arms circled around his neck.

"I know. I was listening. I almost came out but I thought it would be better that I didn't show up before things got more out of control and she is more than capable on her own. Pam has been known to speak her mind to the fangbangers but she has never got so riled up- especially over a human- before. It was amusing. I think I love you even more now if that's possible," kissing me on the cheek. "What do you think of our new bartender?"

"I like what I've seen so far. She still possesses a lot of her humanity which makes her more likable and she's obviously a fellow Louisiana girl. What's the rest of her story?"

"She was on church camp in Alabama when she was turned. Her parents were extremely conservative so when she found out she was free of them she ran a little wild. Her actions were reasonably innocent but she was a handful for her maker. One night she tried her hand at sword fighting, using wooden swords. Her maker was terrified that she would accidentally stake herself and tried to intervene. Jessica was a little too enthusiastic about being a vampire; she still is although she's settled down considerably. Even so, her maker appreciated her zest for life, which I why I think she was turned in the first place. Her maker tried to save Jessica from a possible fatal accident but before Jessica had the chance to even realise what her maker was doing, she turned and accidentally stabbed the wooden sword through her maker's heart. Once her maker was finally dead she fled to her home state. She knew she had to check in with the area sheriff and with a newly vacant position here she grabbed it. She's taken a strong liking to Pam; I think she's trying to adopt a maker. She isn't grieving as such for her maker but she needs the guidance."

"Oh my god!" I had to mull that story in my head for a while. She was really just a twenty-three year old alone in the world with heightened senses and abilities. "Do you think I can take her shopping one night?"

Whatever reaction Eric had been planning on, it hadn't been that one. "What? Shopping? Why?"

"Well for starters if that's how she dresses every night for work then she needs some help. She looks like a cheap trashy teenager, not like a Fangtasia vampire. Also I think she could do with the girl time and company. Hey, Pam could even tag along. I've wanted to go shoe shopping with Pam since I met her," I was practically pleading for Eric to approve of my idea. Not because he was in charge of my actions but because he was their boss.

"If they both agree I will see that they have the night that suits you off."

"Thanks boss," I said giving him a hasty smack on the lips with a loud, "mwah". I jumped off Eric's lap and almost ran to the bar. I was pretty excited.

"Oh Jessica," I sang over the music. Jessica had returned to her post and looked up from the drink she was pouring. "I'm taking you shopping, just you, me and Pam."

Pam was suddenly by my side. "I just heard 'shopping' and 'Pam' in the same sentence. I hope that means what I think it does."

"Eric said he would give you both the night off so we can all go, does this Thursday at eight sound good?"

"If it wasn't for the fact that Eric would flash down here and force me to eat silver, I would kiss you," Pam beamed and zipped back to her post. _That Pam._

"What? Really? Wow. Gee thanks Sookie. I would love to. Thank you," Jessica babbled.

I knew it. One point for Sookie. "It's no problem, really."

I wanted to go to the bathroom while I was up and about but the line was getting long and when you got to go, you got to go. I wanted to be at Fangtasia for normal reasons but because I couldn't wait I went back to the employee bathroom.

When I came back out to the main area, a woman a couple of years younger than myself was waiting for me near the doorway.

"Excuse me ma'am. May I speak to you alone for a few minutes?"

I checked her head but nothing indicated she had bad intentions so I accepted and slipped into a vacant booth nearby.

Closer inspection revealed she was an aspiring fangbanger, but her dyed-black hair, black fishnet stockings and black skirt that had frayed edges could have told me that much.

"What can I do for you?"

"Do you work here?"

"Sorry no, I just have friends and connections with the staff," that was most likely the dodgiest way to word that.

"I'm just going to straight out ask you. How do you talk to the Vampires so easy? I really want to talk to one... have sex with one, get bitten, but I get so nervous." She had the decency to look embarrassed. She wasn't thinking I was a fangbanger though so that put her up in my books.

"Uh well, the first time I came to Fangtasia was with my now ex-boyfriend. I walked in dressed similar to how I am today and pretty much ignored the vampires. My story is very exceptional so I probably wouldn't advise that tactic if you want to gain their attention. I see vampires as equals. Not something to be worshipped, not something to be despised, just another race of being. But a majority of vampires think most humans are stupid, because we are. They hold centuries of knowledge over us. I will give you three tips though.

"Firstly, the costumes you see the vampires where here are just that, costumes. Eric is a jeans and tee-shirt type of person normally and Pam loves designer brands and pastels, she avoids the colours red and black unless she has to work. Dress how you like to dress, not how you think vampires want you to dress up, because most of them prefer casual clothes anyway. And just because vampires are pale doesn't mean you should avoid the sun. All the ones I know actually like the smell of the sun on our skin- but please don't fry yourself now!

"Second, everything you eat taints your blood so if you eat a load of garlicky food for instance, your blood with reflect that in smell and taste. Think of it like this, would you like to kiss a human who's breath reeked?

"Lastly, just talk to them like you would a regular human. They are just another being in existence. So just walk up to one, nod your head at them in greeting and just talk. If you are interesting they will stay around and maybe more, although don't expect more from Eric."

If I convert just one fangbanger into using their brains I would feel like I had done my good deed for the day. Underneath that costume I could see a sweet young girl who was interested in vampires and I had felt the need to help her when she asked. Who knows, I might start a chain and save the world from poorly dressed fangbangers.

"Wow, that's great! Thank you so much for talking to me. Although I have one more question. Why shouldn't I expect more from Eric?"

"He is mine."


	23. Chapter 23

This girl obviously didn't believe me, but I suppose it is a hard thing to believe. Her thoughts told me she would try out my advice but she scampered off pretty fast now that we were finished talking. She thought I had just scored lucky tonight with Eric. How she wishes. Time to head back to Eric I think.

"That was awfully kind of you Sookie. You don't have to entertain the fangbangers," Eric chimed as I found my seat back on his lap. I realised I had never bothered to find out her name. My Gran would have been horrified by my lack of southern manners.

"That could have been the trigger to changing this pathetic dress code that has been adopted," I reasoned.

I could hear a low chuckle resounding from his chest but he kept a straight face for the ogling patrons. The stage wasn't high but it provided a good vantage point for Eric to scan the customers (and employees) for wrong-doing. That also meant a large proportion of the bar could see the stage and there were a lot of looks coming our way.

"Can we move to a booth, I feel uncomfortable being so open," I asked.

"Certainly lover," he stood up once I had gotten off him and we walked hand in hand to the booth that was permanently reserved for him.

If eyes could shoot daggers I would be well and truly dead. Had I not known how desperate most of these people were, I would have felt compelled to crawl into a hole and hide from the intensity of the glares I was receiving. Instead I help my head high and ignored everyone. I snuggled into Eric's side when he wrapped his arm around me once we had positioned ourselves in the booth and even given our venue, I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.

We were having fun talking about some of the silly things the patrons were doing and laughing at the failed attempts some had trying to hook up with a vampire. Eric told me he would like Pam to pick me up when we go shopping Thursday night and I tried to argue because it was my idea after all. My dispute fell short when he convinced me Pam's car was better anyway because it had more room for shopping bags. I discovered some undercover member's of the Fellowship of the Sun telepathically and whilst they weren't up to anything quarrelsome, I told Eric so he could have them escorted from the building just in case.

It was getting on in the night, roughly midnight, and the building was still crowded. Doesn't anyone work on Mondays? I was due to work tomorrow but I had the night shift so it should be a quiet night. We were in our own separate world when a girl who had come to Fangtasia with the wannabe-fangbanger I had spoken to earlier approached the table.

She ignored me completely, focusing on Eric, "I noticed you've been sitting here for hours with this woman and have done nothing. If you like we could go some place private and skip to some real action."

Eric hadn't taken his eyes off me when he replied coolly, "I would rather not."

"Suit yourself, but you're wasting your time with this slut if you are wanting to..." her words trailed off because suddenly Eric was right behind her with a firm hold of her arms.

"Apologise to my wife now," he snarled though gritted teeth.

"Your...Wife?" She spluttered. Even over the loud music it looked as if everyone had stopped to listen (or try to anyway) to the action now taking place. Ooh vampire getting angry, let's all watch. Pam's glamouring before seemed a waste now.

"Yes you insolent, brainless, dismal excuse for a human. Apologise," I could see his patience flapping its wings as fast as it could as it flew out the door. His anger flowed through the bond so suddenly, so strong, that I was physically jolted. My mental shields I had done so well in holding tonight crashed and wave after wave of thoughts flew in. My mind was so unguarded and everyone was broadcasting so loud they may as well have been screaming in my ear all at once. I had never lost control of my shields like this before and the never ending stream was making it impossible for me to close them all away.

My brain was being pounded left, right and centre. An excruciating headache rocketed through my head and I was going deaf in my ears, but it didn't stop the unspoken voices. I registered the woman was saying something, but I couldn't make out the words against the battle raging inside my head.

Somehow I managed to respond, although not trusting my body, what I said was, "Eric, drive me to your house." My voice sounded normal to my deafened ears, so naturally I had bellowed it.

I felt the blood drain from my face and my breath quicken. I registered Eric holding me, trying to pull me out of the booth slowly. The small movement was too much. The contents of my dinner hauled up into my mouth and into a bucked. A bucket? Damn those vampires were fast. Jessica had rushed to my aide before I made a Sookie-Cocktail over everything.

"PAM! Drive my car around," Eric roared. Oh I heard that loud and clear even in my deafened state, I had no doubt the rest of Fangtasia did too, even over the music.

Had I been myself I would have felt embarrassed by my too-public display. Right now I just needed to get the fuck out.

Somehow I was now being held in Eric's arms. He was walking at a steady human pace as to not jerk my body around.

My head was still throbbing, so many thoughts making it difficult to pin down individual thoughts. Most were wondering who the hell I was and what on earth had happened to me. I was wondering the same thing...no, forming my own thoughts only increased the pain, I wasn't wondering anything.

Then I was outside. It was freezing! I shivered as the cool wind burned cold against my cold sweats. I was being lowered into the corvette; the engine was left running right in front of the main entrance. Eric was trying to soothe me with words but I still couldn't focus on them. He was trying to push calm through the bond but it was tinged with worry and panic and not helping.

I muttered, "don't think, don't feel, too much," not sure on how fluent that was, but he understood. I could feel him reigning in his emotions, blocking me out, as he sped out of Fangtasia in the direction of his house.

The more distance I made with Fangtasia, the better I felt but there was no silence. We had to drive past a hospital and I bent over in pain. Eric drove fast so it didn't last long but I was momentarily flooded with so many thoughts of hurt and sadness it was unbearable. I wasn't sure how large the radius of thoughts was but I was picking up more than just the minds of the cars near us.

I was under the impression I was fading in and out because part's of the drive I couldn't even remember. All I knew was that Eric never let go of my hand until he had to stop the car and climb out.


	24. Chapter 24

Only once I was in Eric's house did I experience quiet. I tried to walk but my legs wouldn't support me so Eric had his way and carried me to the bed honeymoon style, except this was no honeymoon. Just because the voices had stopped didn't mean that the excruciating headache had stopped.

"Tylenol in purse," I gasped through the pain. I knew it was wise to always have some handy. I could see that Eric was going to nurse me until dawn but I was going to have to teach him how at the same time.

Once he was sure I was comfortable propped up against the headboard by a mountain of pillows, he ran out of the room to get my purse that was still in the car. He was back in a second with my purse in one hand, the Tylenol in the other.

"Water," I instructed. He had it just as fast.

He stood kind of awkwardly next to the bed whilst I popped a pill and guzzled down the glass of water. Vampires never needed to learn modern human medicine and I could see that he was now feeling helpless. He stopped feeling anything pretty fast though before his mood could influence me. Good man listened to what I said, masking his emotions from the bond.

I closed my eyes and waited for the Tylenol to kick in. Eventually the mattress collapsed some at the weight of Eric sitting down next to me. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with worry written all over his face, one of his large cool hands resting on mine.

"What is wrong? What happened?" He asked, his voice sounding nervous, scared, human.

"You were so angry..." I began. My voice was steady but weak. I was hearing normally again but I still felt like shit. Eric opened his mouth to speak but I placed a weak finger over his mouth. "Just listen, please. Your fury tore at me through the bond so suddenly it broke my mental shields. I couldn't stop it. A hundred thoughts were screaming at me so strong I just lost it. I've never lost control like that, not even when I was a little girl and had virtually no control."

His mouth opened and closed several times but said not a word. He settled with saying, "I'm so sorry. I hurt you even though it was unintentional. I felt your pain, your sickness, and I had no idea what happened. Human illness is unpredictable but I knew that wasn't normal, too sudden. I wanted to-"

"It's not your fault," I interrupted. "I just need to rest. Shower too. Please don't blame yourself for something you could not control."

"I should not have lost my temper like that. It was just a fucking fangbanger. You are not a slut." I was being assaulted with love, compassion, protection and warmth that was radiating from him. It was so strong, empowering, honest.

"I know, I am faithfully yours. We didn't know that could happen, but now we do so we can prevent it from happening again. Let's just be grateful that it didn't happen in the middle of something serious. I know how angry you can get, I can accept it. It's flattering to see you defend me as the love of your life, but I am not completely defenceless."

"Do you need some of my blood?"

"No, I'll be fine. I took a bit this morning in the pool...yesterday... what's the time? I had some anyway. All I need is a shower and to brush my teeth." My breath would be able knock something dead after vomiting. Thankfully Eric was technically dead so I wouldn't have to prepare a funeral. He did have an acute sense of smell though. Not something I was envying.

Eric helped me from the bed to the bathroom and I let him. What I really needed was sleep but I felt so grimy that I had to do this. I scrubbed my teeth lazily but freshening it in the process. Eric helped me out of the clothes and joined me in the shower. He soaped me up and rinsed me down but I was so tired that he was pretty much there just to keep me upright.

I had said barely anything until I was back in the comfort of the bed. "I reckon we made quite a team at fucking with your customer's heads tonight."

"I'm sure we did, but it's all taken care of. Pam and Jessica and the visiting vampires in the bar went around and glamoured everyone. The story now is that you came in to discuss business matters with me when the fangbanger rudely interrupted us and Pam grabbed her and threw her out and we left to finish our conversation in the privacy of my office. That would account for any bruise the girl may have sustained and we only had to change the events of a few minutes rather than a few hours which is a lot easier."

_Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea!_ "You did all that for me?"

"Of course lover, now you must sleep."

I wanted to say more but I didn't know what else to say on the topic. I closed my eyes and rest my head on Eric's chest, completely abandoning the pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

**This chapter was a tad shorter than normal but it's at a good spot to end. Thanks for favoriting/reviewing and the like.**


	25. Chapter 25

When I woke I was feeling good as new. I disentangled myself from Eric and got out of bed. That was one of my favourite things about Eric's house; I could wake up next to him during the day thanks to light-proofing.

Now that it was day all I wanted to do was stay here. I had work tonight though so I had to be heading back to Bon Temps, even though Eric objected to the idea of me working tonight. I seem to spend half my life driving these days.

"You can afford to skip a day of work, please, take a day off to recover," he had pleaded last night. I was adamant in my refusal.

So at four o'clock I was walking into Sam's empty office at Merlotte's to stow away my purse. Merlotte's had only just opened up for the night so there was only one customer in and they weren't sitting in my section. Sam was perched on a bar stool talking to Kennedy who was bartending tonight.

"Hey Sookie, I along with the rest of Bon Temps is waiting for your fiancé to charge on in here. You can't keep in hiding forever," she called.

I laughed and took up the stool next to Sam, "I'll be sure to pass on the message."

"How was Red Ditch cher?" Sam asked.

"Oh it was fantastic," I gushed, briefly recounting my trip to my friends, leaving out a few selective details such as Hunter's telepathy.

Slowly business picked up and our conversation had to be abandoned. Calvin Norris came in with Jason in tow and a moment later Jannalynn arrived, a Were from Alcide's Shreveport pack (second in command actually) that was in a relationship with Sam. She was with another werewolf I recognised when I was Shaman for a recent trial held but I never caught her name. She had a short, choppy auburn hair and a round face with startling green eyes. Both sat in my area, Jannalynn sitting at the table closet to the door while Calvin and Jason took residence in a booth closer to the kitchen. Aside from Jason, these were the only patrons that were not regulars tonight.

And then Claude strolled in. My cousin turned heads everywhere he went, women and men alike. His looks are so beautiful that it's inhumane; it's fae. Claude had been to Merlotte's a few times before but all eyes were on him anyway. I noticed how distracted my customers where and turned to see him almost skipping over to lift and twirl me in his embrace. Oh yup, I felt jealously washing off almost everyone in droves. To top it off Dermot followed in straight afterwards and copied Claude.

"Hey Cousin, Uncle," I greeted them. No one had met Dermot, but a few recognised Claude as my cousin, but not many. Dermot was the identical of Jason except for eye colour. The bar was certainly going to react to this. Thank god my mental shields had righted themselves. I lead them to a vacant table in my area and saw some people staring, mouth agape. When they saw me looking they shook themselves and continued with their night. The Stackhouse's had hidden adult family.

Jason gripped my arm as I walked back pass, "What is the stripper and my evil identical doing here?"

He tried to whisper it but few tables close heard, damn. "I know Claude can be rude and about the grudges you hold towards Dermot but I can explain it all if you come with me. By the way, I have walked in on Claude naked accidentally when he was living with me and as awkward as that was he's god's gift to women owning and performing at Hooligans. And Dermot is not evil," I defended. Let the busybodies listening in think about that! "Excuse us for a minute Calvin."

I dragged Jason back to Sam's office and shut the door. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed, clearly confused.

"This is going to be incredibly hard to explain so you'll need to trust me for some of this. Dermot has been under some kind of evil spell for years. When the portals between the fae and human world closed he remained here. Long story short, once Claude and I discovered the curse, spell or whatever it was, we broke it. He's good really, even Eric trusts him to an extent where he permitted Dermot to enter his house once and you know how Vampire's and Fairies are together, it's lethal. Claude and Dermot are family, we don't have that much left surviving and in this world. Please Jason, don't ruin this, talk to them, get to know them."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before storming out of Sam's office. What the hell brother?

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and followed him out to get back to work. I hadn't been gone long but a few pitchers need refilling and dirty plates taken away. I glanced over at my fairy relatives to see that Jason and Calvin had joined there table. Wow, Jason actually listened to me.

"Sookie, I would love to hear about how everything went with Hunter in Red Ditch," Claude said when I asked them all if I could get them anything.

"Who's Hunter?" Calvin asked. Jason was wondering the same thing. Shit.

This wasn't how I planned on telling Jason. I had been going to tell him but I had wanted to get to know Hunter more before I did.

"Our Cousin Hadley's son before she was turned vampire and met her final death," I replied, my voice higher than normal.

A sequence of emotions splashed over Jason's face, "why didn't you tell me?" I had told him about Hadley becoming a vampire and meeting her final death soon after when I went to New Orleans to clear her apartment, meeting Amelia at the same time, but Hunter was all brand new.

"I only very recently found out he existed. He had a sleepover a few weeks ago and I saw him again on the weekend just to get to know him a bit more before he met everyone." Jason nodded to keep the peace but he was not happy. "And Claude, it was great. We went out for ice cream when I arrived and he woke up extremely early so we went for a swim in the hotel pool for an hour. It wasn't even dawn yet by the time we got back to the room," I would wait to tell him in private about our telepathic discoveries.

The bar was busier than normal for a Monday night with the addition of five Supes visiting and with three of them werewolves or were-panthers, and then Jason another were-panther, they ordered a lot. They ate a lot by themselves, in groups you needed enough food that would normally last several humans a week. Supes thoughts are harder to read though so their presence was better than a group of humans tonight.

Bill and Judith walked in together just after the peak and sat as far from the fairies as possible but still in my area. Vampires and fairies in the same room is asking for trouble, especially combined with the two-natured. I could feel the tension rising considerably and I saw Jason twitch uncomfortably; I wasn't the only one feeling it.

I was standing by Kennedy waiting for the TrueBlood's to heat when I started to vibrate with excitement. _What the fuck?_ No, this wasn't my excitement, Eric was coming. I turned to the door in time to see Eric swagger in followed by Pam. Ok, what? Eleven Supes and a telepath in Merlotte's could not be a coincidence. I was right.

"I thought your family was hot, now that is a whole new brand of something," Kennedy muttered to me.

"That he is. Kennedy, meet my fiancé Eric Northman." I agreed, walking up to him to give him a light hello kiss. I wasn't about to put on a large act of public display of affection at work in front of everyone I knew. Well Kenned got her request fulfilled and I hadn't even had to ask Eric to come in.

She was catching flies. "You are one lucky bitch Stackhouse, swap places?"

I laughed and turned to talk to Eric. "How are you feeling lover?" he asked me quietly.

"Good as new. I had another Tylenol when I woke up but it's worn off now but I've been fine. Thank you for looking after me last night. Now unless you have suddenly become incapable of driving yourself here alone, to what is the purpose of this visit?"

"I have required some knowledge about your ah... disjointed visitor."

I immediately understood the pun. There had been a lead on the enigmatic arm.


	26. Chapter 26

I held Eric's hand and dragged him back towards Sam's office. Pam was lingering over to the fairies so I paused long enough warn her not the drain them.

"We have enough evidence to assume Victor Madden is behind this but not enough evidence to take to de Castro. If he is using Were's than you are in danger both day and night. On the contrary I requested Compton, Norris and Herveaux to meet me here tonight whilst I came to see if you were better and inform you of this new development. Alcide was unable to attend and sent his second in his place and even though Compton is a lame excuse for a vampire, his proximity to you is close enough to be alerted to any incoming danger. I will also mention something to your shifter boss and the fairies, who were a surprise bonus to see tonight," he said.

That was a lot to take in, and a very long explanation for Eric. One thing was bugging me though, "How did it get past my wards around the house?" Make that two things, "Why were you so excited before?"

"Because I was coming to see you and I finally had a lead," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I had thought about that. The only two conclusions I could make is that the Were was attacked just outside the wards and the lifeless arm could penetrate the wards when it was ripped off or that the bonds are weaker without a witch or fairy there to channel the magic."

More food for thought. Victor was a thorn in my side even when he wasn't physically around. "I'll speak to Claude," I resolved.

"I would have anyway but it may be better if you talked to the fairy instead of me."

"Then it's settled. Now can we go back out? Jason is calling for me in his mind because Pam is harassing him."

Eric ran his hand through his blond mane. "She has been fascinated by his blood since she fed on him," his eyes darkened and I remembered it well. His vampire-brother, Alexei, snapped into a murderous rampage which resulted in Alexei and then their maker going to their final death. Eric loved the advantages to having no maker but Appius Livius Ocella made Eric the vampire he is and there was always going to be a smidgen of sorrow. I soothingly rubbed his muscular arm. "His blood is an unusual blend of human, fae and panther that has entranced Pam."

The humans still in the bar were eyeing Eric with curiosity when we came back out. _So that's Sookie's vampire!_ I stopped and focused on the vampire's in the bar void brain signatures. Some thoughts could still leak through if I wasn't careful tonight so the vampires were relieving.

"Pam, stop tormenting my brother," I demanded, shoving a warmed BlueBlood in her hand.

She looked like she was about to retaliate when Eric said, "Pam," as if he had caught his young child doing something wrong. Actually that was a rather accurate analogy.

She pouted at Eric but backed off and sat several feet away from Jason. Now I had been interrupted from work twice and had to work my butt off if I was expecting good tips. It felt surreal that Eric would be conducting business in relation to me in my work place but I ignored them all as I served the other patrons.

The Supes (not including the fairies) had gathered around two tables away from the other customers while they talked in low voices about lord only knows. I figured it was about me, Victor and the Were and his arm but for all I know they were placing bets about which of us would run the fastest if we had all been plain human or who was better in the sack. I wasn't too concerned though because I could listen through one of the two-natured minds if I wanted to. I was confident that Eric, Sam, Jason and maybe even Pam wouldn't speak ill of me, so they could talk about the baseball for all I care. Claude and Dermot had backed off but they were listening with their strong hearing.

A few patrons congratulated me on my engagement again now that they had seen Eric or complimented my "fine choice of man," as Audrey Lipco put it. My tips were about average so my brief disappearances hadn't affected my service.

The Supe group disbanded after an hour. I couldn't possibly begin to understand why their meeting had taken so long.

"You didn't have to avoid our gathering like the plague. After all, most of it concerned you" Eric said pulling me in to his cool embrace.

"I know, but I've decided I don't want to know more than I have to in the supernatural community. I trust you to let me know what I have to and that's enough for me."

Eric pulled me away from him just enough so he could stare at our meeting blue yes. "You are the only person who can surprise me over and over again... except for maybe Pam."

"Then you better get used to it," I responded, stretching up on my tip toes for a sweet simple kiss.

"Alrighty, cut it out you two before I chuck," Sam called. Whoops, are we still at Merlottes?

Kennedy hit Sam over the back of the head, "You are so not a romantic, Sam Merlotte. Ruined the show for me."

I jumped back from Eric and felt my face beginning to go red.

Eric gave a low chuckle, "I am your fiancé, you can't keep being embarrassed when I show affection to my lover in front of your friends and family. If you keep it up it may be an awkward wedding. I do have limitations."

I snorted, "says the man who would be comfortable walking from Bon Temps to Mexico wearing nothing in a hat reading 'Dunce'. I'm getting better; it's just not something I'm used to doing in public, especially those who I have known my whole life."

"Perhaps one day you will be confident enough to fuck me after hours on this floor," he murmured into my ear, causing me to punch him in the side. "And yet you are so beyond enamoured by me you have subconsciously returned to my arms even after your boss interrupted us because you are supposed to be working."

Holy cow he was right! I hadn't realised but I had recovered the short distance between us and was inches from kissing him again. Whatever Eric saw on my face bemused him and he laughed again.

"I do agree with the shifter this time. If this continues any longer I may prefer the dunk my face in a bowl of molten silver. Eric, we really must be going," Pam scolded Eric. She hadn't directed any of her speech towards me but when she winked at me I knew she was simply teasing.

"You're going somewhere?" I asked Eric.

"Yes, I was about to tell you. I have 'vampire stuff,' as you so eruditely put it, to attend to. I will be returning on Thursday but won't see you until after your scheduled shopping expedition. That is, if Pam lets you all leave the shops I will see you," he said, equalling Pam's dig. Had there not been an eight hundred year gap you would have thought they were very competitive siblings.

I was glad my night with the girls withheld through this recent change. I liked having things to look forward to. "Have you been reading my word-a-day calendar?" Erudite had been yesterday's word.

"I have, although I have not learnt anything new from it. Did I impress you?" He teased, a small smile dancing across his features.

"Oh you always impress me. Now I really have to get back to work. Stay safe."

"For you, always," he replied tenderly kissing me in farewell.

Some people had been watching and began to wolf-whistle. I turned around and called, "Shows over y'all, get back to your drinks," as Pam and Eric made their grand exit.

* * *

**Note: It's currently Monday in the Sookieverse.**


	27. Chapter 27

It came to no surprise to find Bubba waiting by my car after closing. I liked the now-vampire man from Memphis but I was pissed off to see him now. I wasn't pissed off at Bubba, I was pissed that Eric hadn't told me he was hiring Bubba to accompany me home tonight. I was standing right next to him a few hours ago for Pete's sake!

"Looking good, Miss Sookie," he waved.

"Thanks Bubba, good to see you back in the area," he had been so addled by drugs when he 'died' that his turning wasn't fully successful. As a result of this and his high-profile when he was human, he was rotated around the country. He needed constant instruction because without them then you start hearing about sightings.

"I like it here, Eric is real nice. I only just got back from working in Area four and he sent me straight here. He was busy and said you would fill me in," he said.

I was checking the time on my phone when I saw I had a new text message from half an hour ago. I opened it and read, "Bubba just arrived. Sent him to yours. Had no time, can you explain to him the situation? Reply when you see him." I replied saying I would talk to Bubba like he asked and a minute later I received a new SMS reading, "Thank you. Would it be ok if he slept in your closet tonight? Wouldn't ask but don't want to risk him being dug up during day... wretched Weres. Missing you- E."

Eric was forgiven in my books this time. Bubba had been sprung on him at the last minute so hadn't known to tell me Bubba would be there when I drove home. He'd sent me a SMS in advance too, even if I got it a tiny bit late.

I drove home with Bubba in the passenger seat. I wasn't going to explain anything to him until I was home and within the wards to not risk any Supe hearing us with its super-hearing that may be hiding out in the woods.

As far as I knew, Bubba was the only vampire in the world that didn't need to be invited to enter a human home. But my Gran had raised me properly so I told him to, "come on in."

Bubba got upset when he was reminded about his past, hence why everyone now calls him 'Bubba." I had hidden Gran's Elvis records after a few meetings with Bubba so he wouldn't stumble across one if he visited and set off something that I didn't want to be around to witness. I did however have a CD I saw on sale a month back that was a cover of his songs by some young female band which after listening, did hardly any justice to the man but they sang reasonably well. I had studied the case thoroughly before buying it so I knew it would be safe to leave it around the house if Bubba ever came around. I had been missing Bubba that day so it had been my Bubba-friendly reminder.

"Make yourself at home, I'm just going to change out of my work uniform. I will tell you everything when I'm done," I promised once I had heated him a TrueBlood, leaving him to his own accord.

I stripped my work clothes, had a shower, brushed my teeth and changed into light purple flannel bed pants and a white singlet. When I emerged I caught the sight of Bubba operating my CD player. Sometimes vampires trying to operate modern technology was hilarious. The CD player had the cover CD in it still and he had managed to turn it on and was fiddling with the buttons to adjust the volume.

He was humming along to Hound Dog, oh the irony of the title. "Bubba," I said to gain his attention. He turned around and I gestured for us to sit on the couch. Not that sitting made a difference; my feet were just tired from standing up all night. "There has been some wolves around my property and we suspect Victor Madden is behind it."

"I thought the wolf died," Bubba said.

I went on the alert. "Um Bubba, how do you know that? I was under the impression you had no idea why Eric had sent you here."

"I didn't. I was in Arkansas before I went to Area four of Louisiana. I detoured through your woods on my way and found a mean wolf and killed him," he said the way Hunter told me he was going to the toilet or was going to play lego.

I stared at Bubba is disbelief, "W-What?"

"Uh, a few weeks ago I was running down South and I wanted to go past your house, so I did. Eric has told me to protect you before and I saw a Were trying to attack your house so I killed him. I like looking out for you anyway," he tried to explain.

"How did you kill him?"

"Ripped him limb from limb," he shrugged.

Holy Cow! "Um, can you give me a minute? I need to make a phone call."

"Sure thing Miss Sookie."

I stood up and walked to the kitchen to fetch the portable phone and carried it to the spare room. I dialled Eric's cell phone number off by heart.

"What is it lover?" he picked up before the first ring could end.

"Bubba has just revealed to me some very...uh... significant information," I stuttered. Argh, I hated that I sounded like that. I was still wrapping my head around it.

"Go on lover."

I repeated everything Bubba had just related to me and was answered with a stunned silence. "Um, Eric? You still there?"

"Well fuck me sideways. He has had quite a taking to you and proves to be very loyal despite his malformations from when he turned. If it were several centuries later, I would actually consider permanently hiring him as a part of my retinue. His celebrity status is irksome. Thank you for calling me so fast. Now, is his sleeping arrangement suitable for you otherwise I can arrange to have him stay elsewhere, maybe Compton's."

"No it's fine, I trust Bubba enough to let him use my hidey-hole."

"As far as I'm concerned he can bury himself inside any hole except for one," I could hear the cheeky smirk that would be on his face. It was very Eric to make an innuendo out of something serious.

"Hole? Really? You're worse than a hormone infused teenage boy. Well if you intend on seeing my 'hole' ever again you better learn a better word for it and get back to work so I can see you sooner," I teased.

Forever up to a challenge, he listed off a pile of alternatives to 'hole' that had me going so red I was sure the colour would start oozing out of my pores. "Okay, okay, stop! I get the picture. Now get back to work, slacker."

When I returned to the living room yet again Bubba was still engrossed in the CD player. He was singing along to Suspicious Minds. Once again I laughed internally at the irony of the song title. These rare moments I wish I had a video camera rolling. The King was singing in the old Stackhouse home living room.


	28. Chapter 28

The three nights I spent awake with Bubba were enjoyable. His simple mind made conversation flow easily and we played board games and watched silly movies. I suspected he hunted around my house when I was asleep (cat's blood was his favourite but he probably didn't object to rodent either) but it was not something I was going to explore further.

I worked the night shift on Tuesday so Sam kept Bubba hidden in the back room but on Wednesday I had the lunch shift so he was dead for the day. Sam knew everything after I told him about Bubba's revelation the following night. He hated I was in trouble with vampires again but was supportive. He truly was a great friend.

Jason too hated it and was adopting the protective, man of the family, big brother role. He dropped in daily (and snagged some lunch on days I wasn't working) to make sure everything was in order around the house and that I was doing okay. Our relationship had been off and on for years and it was finally strengthening, and I hoped it would last. He'd become more involved with my life since the events with Eric's maker and I was loving him for it. Jason had questions about Hunter every now and then but even though Jason had noticeably matured since the death of his estranged wife and unborn baby, I wasn't about to lay all the cards on the table. Some secrets remained between Remy, Hunter, Claude, Eric and myself.

Claude came by first thing Tuesday morning after I had asked him at Merlotte's on Monday night to check on Amelia's wards. With Amelia back in New Orleans he couldn't do much with her spells without knowing exactly how they worked but he added a few more enchantments to the mix, making the wards stronger than ever before. We could then properly talk about my brief vacation with Hunter. He was intrigued with blocking and the process of Hunter's development.

Given that a psycho vampire was after me and had gone to the lengths of employing Were's, my life was joyfully busy. Before I knew it, it was eight o'clock on Thursday night and Bubba took leave now that I was sitting shot gun in Pam's car with Jessica in the backseat. Pam deviated from the major malls instead driving to just about every boutique between Monroe and Shreveport because she said boutiques hold unique items that you aren't likely to see others wearing unlike if you bought at a chain store like JC Penney's. I couldn't agree more. We all had money to burn; I was dipping into the lump of money Claudine had left me and Jessica had inherited her maker's money when he died. Pam had what seemed like unlimited money when it came to fashion and with centuries, Fangtasia and who knows how many other businesses behind her she probably did have almost unlimited money.

When the shops that were managed by humans closed we just moved onto the stores run by vampires. There were more of these stores than I thought but it made sense. Vampires too needed clothes and whilst they never had to worry about weight gain, they had to replace blood stained clothes every now and then. Blood can be extremely hard to wash out.

We had been gone for over six hours when I was finally brought back home. Together we had designed an entire new wardrobe for Jessica which she loved. Although Pam was the expert on what to wear at Fangtasia I had come up with a few things to wear that still fit in with the stereotyped vampire image but was more comfortable to their personal styles. Pam couldn't understand how I did it; she'd been trying since the Great Revelation to no success. But my favourite item we got Jessica was some sweet red pumps with black lace accents. I like them so much that I got the same pair in royal blue. Shoes had been my focus for the night.

In comparison to Jessica and Pam, I had hardly bought anything and that's saying something. I had a new simple white summer dress which I fell in love with on sight but that was least significant item. Pam really knew the best shoe shop though so now I had flat mid-calf tan leather boots, black ballet-style wedges which might just be the comfiest shoes I now owned and white and silver (of course not real silver) strappy sandals, all for casual use. For dressier occasions I bought black suede boots with silver coloured buckles with a heel a bit higher than what I was used to and simple pink pumps. I never really was comfortable in heels for long periods of time, always preferring a low heel if I had to, but with Pam I felt compelled to buy them and I loved them. I didn't think I would get much use out of the pink pumps though.

When in a shop that specialised in the types of clothes the vampires of Fangtasia were required to wear I had found myself in the lingerie section. Naturally, while Pam judged everything Jessica tried on I had found something there for myself. So in one of my bags contained a fiery red lace and silk lingerie set. I dared to go further when I bought matching red stiletto fuck-me-high heels. I thought the other heels I bought were tall but these were about two inches higher still. I planned to save them for Eric one night in the near future.

All in all I had splurged several hundred dollars that I wouldn't have a few years ago. I figured Claudine would want me to be happy and happy is what I needed right now with Victor's shit coming. I deserved some quality retail therapy after years of buying all my clothes on sale. It felt nice being able to pay the full price comfortably with my own money. I don't think I will be making a habit out of it unfortunately.

Eric had to work at Fangtasia tonight since I stole two of his employees. Actually, Pam co-owned Fangtasia with Eric but as the older, more powerful and her maker, it was easy to think of Pam as another of his employees because at the end of the day, he had the final say. The bar was well and truly closed at this hour though and Eric was waiting for me on my front porch.

When the car halted to a stop Eric was there opening my door for me. "I was starting to think Pam had kidnapped you for the night."

Pam had gotten out the car to open the trunk, "Because one night in your existence where I got to see Sookie and you don't is that catastrophic."

"Could have been cataclysmal," he retorted and Pam just rolled her eyes. "Between the three of you, you could send the entire world back out of the recession," he said seeing the full trunk and Pam rolled her eyes for the second time in a row.

"There's even more in the backseat," I said trying to find my bags amongst the jumble.

Once I had extracted all my bags Pam and Jessica drove off leaving Eric and I alone. He helped carry my shopping into the house (you try carrying seven bags containing one shoe box each, a dress and lingerie by yourself in one trip- wasn't going to happen) and I told him to set them down on my bed. "Will you model what you bought for me?"

I ignored his question, "I rescind your invitation.'

Eric was moving backwards to the front door the second the words left my mouth. "What? Sookie? Did I do something wrong?" It broke my heart to see his face crumple.

"You did nothing wrong," I said as I followed him to the door. "I promise I will let you back in a second. I need to do something and I need complete privacy from all your vampire hearing and whatnot. This is the only way to guarantee it."

He had exited the front door now put he continued to be propelled backwards beyond the boundaries of the wards.

"Well, the wards are working," I yelled from door.

I ran back to the room and hid the bags with the red lingerie and red heels. He'd have difficulty knowing where I put them now that he was a fair distance away even if he could still hear. I banged around other cupboards and draws for good measure. Once I was sure they were well hidden I ran back to the door, "All done! Eric, I invite you back in," I called to the darkness.

"That was an evil trick you played then Stackhouse," he huffed, now re-entering the house.

I closed the door and leaned against the door jam, "Oh I know."

* * *

**I'm sure there are some girls out there that too love their shoes so links for Sookie's black boots and Jessica's red pumps on my profile.**


	29. Chapter 29

I had to make up it up to Eric for temporarily rescinding his invitation to my house. It was rather embarrassing but I agreed that I had to go an entire day with unhealed fang marks on my inner thigh in repayment. Had it not been for the fact I was going to be marrying him I would have flat out refused but I took it in good humour. He bit low enough that it would be visible in the black shorts I wore to work.

Because we hadn't seen each other for several nights he retired to my hidey-hole in my old bedroom at dawn so we could stay together longer. I wanted to do something about his day place in my house. Bill had built it when we had dated years ago to mimic the one in his house but Eric was used to the luxury of a big open room and bed, not a cramped, dusty hole (even though he had slept in the ground for centuries beforehand). He would be able to smell Bubba in their today as well because it was so hard to aerate. And I liked being able to wake up next to him which I couldn't do with this arrangement.

I woke at lunch time and minutes later Jason was pulling up around back in his signature black Dodge Ram. I was dressed in my sleepwear, a red Fangtasia shirt which was almost long enough be a dress and deep green boxers shorts. I was yawning, waiting for the kettle to boil when Jason let himself in.

"Late night?" he joked pulling me into the routine hug.

"I stole Pam for a night of shopping now that she and Eric are back. It didn't leave me much time with Eric so I didn't get to sleep until dawn."

It was a beautiful day so we set a rug up on the lawn beside the house to sit and eat sandwiches. I sat cross legged leaning back on my left hand while we sat and talked.

"Hey Sook, what did you do to your leg?" Jason asked. I looked down and one puncture mark was observable. I ran my thumb over both marks. "Oh," realisation kicking in and looking uncomfortable. "I know vampires bite but doesn't he normally heal them?"

"Normally he would. Actually, he will be healing them tonight," I explained getting into the story of last night. I kept some of the details about the bite to myself; no brother wants to hear that, nor should they have to. Getting bitten hurts if you aren't aroused or glamoured, and I can't be glamoured.

"Damn Sook, you have him whipped behind closed doors. You get away with murder. Any other vampire and you'd be a goner. Instead you just have to flash a few marks around for the day. Everyone here knows you're with a vamp anyway," he affirmed.

I couldn't deny the truth of that. I had it good.

I looked up to the sound of tires crunching on the gravel driveway. The navy blue truck rolled to a stop and out of it emerged Alcide. I wish I had changed and brushed my hair before coming out. Oh well, too late now!

I stood up and met him half way, "Hey there Sookie. Sorry I didn't call, I was heading over to Monroe and it was a snap decision to drop in. Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said glancing over to where Jason remained seated.

"No, course not! I was just enjoying the day with my brother for lunch, you're welcome to join us, plenty to go around," I said applying my Southern Belle manners.

Jason stood to shake Alcide's hand and we all sat back down, the men both grabbing a sandwich.

"I was sorry to hear about your Were problems. I have the pack on the lookout for any rogue Were's in the area and have strict orders that I am to be contacted instantly about any sightings. I don't think I will ever understand why some Pack's subject themselves to the vampires. But you've helped out our Pack countless times and we are indebted to you. Also, as a friend of the pack we are of service to you if you require it. I will do everything in my power to protect you," Alcide said between mouthfuls. "_Mmm, she smells so good. I wonder if I could just have my way with her until Victor rises."_

I went stock still. Was Alcide here to betray me? I trusted him, he was my friend. Then why on earth was he thinking that? I pushed my telepathy to hear more but got no direct thoughts.

"Um Sook, you alright, you haven't said anything for a couple of minutes" Alcide asked. "_Run, run from the big bad wolf, I'm waiting to catch you_."

No, it wasn't Alcide. Shit. I tapped my temple and then pointed towards the woods and mouthed to Alcide, "Were."

Both Jason and Alcide took a deep breath through their nose, smelling for the whereabouts of the Were that had escaped our attention until now. They gave each other meaningful glances; there was definitely something in my woods. "Here Sook, let me help you take that inside," Jason said, suddenly becoming the strategist.

I was ushered inside by Jason as Alcide started to tremor and change. Because Jason was bitten not born he couldn't change unless it was the full moon, even though his senses were permanently stronger than the average human.

"We were damn lucky Alcide was here today, I don't think I would have been able to take on a ready Were and frankly, the only way to get rid of it is to kill it or kill Victor and It is the better option right now," he whispered.

I didn't know when my brother had gotten so blunt about death but it was startling. I believed the same thing but it was weird coming from my brother.

Alcide had better ideas though. He returned to the house still naked from the shift with the now naked human-form Were unconscious over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. "Jason, help me tie him up out back. We'll need rope, and silver in case he tries to change when he comes to." Silver was painful to Were's in their animal form.

I had a vampire in my closet and an unconscious Were tied to the back porch and I still had to work tonight.


	30. Chapter 30

Alcide cancelled his plan's in Monroe to stay with me and make sure no more Were's came after me. Jason had to get back to work so it was just the two of us for the afternoon. Alcide sent for two trackers in his Pack to try and trace any scents. This gave us quality time alone. I hadn't had time like this with him for a long time because he was always so busy with the Pack. He had told me once he never wanted to be Packmaster but the position fell upon him after a Were War. That war was memorable for another reason because I got to see Sam shift into an impressive Lion, he was beautiful.

The wards were holding but Alcide wanted to know how they worked and what the wards held up against. I hadn't a clue and realised I needed to call Amelia and Claude to find out. It would be useful to know because I doubted Eric knew either.

I got dressed for work and Jason came to pick me up and drive me to Merlotte's. Alcide and Jason had agreed that it would be better if I were accompanied after this recent attempted attack and, I hated to admit, they were right. There were unfriendly Were's somewhere close. Eric would have to drive me home. Jason was driving and Alcide was to stay at my house alone to wait for Eric to rise and fill him in. That would involve questioning the unidentified Were still tied up on the back porch.

"If anyone bothers you tonight, you could always pretend the bites are from a mosquito," Jason said conversationally.

I snorted, "I'm willing to try that on someone now just to see if anyone is stupid enough to believe that."

He did an awkward shrug with his hands on the steering wheel, "Jane Bodehouse wouldn't know better, she's too drunk all the time."

I walked through the front entrance to Merlotte's tonight since Jason had parked in the main car park. I don't ever remember walking into the bar with Jason with me. Sure we had been seen at the bar together at the same time but we never came in together. I usually was only here because I was working and Jason was with friends or previously, his newest fling. This fact didn't escape Sam's notice and raised an enquiring eyebrow from behind the bar where he was cleaning some glasses ready for the dinner rush.

Friday nights were always busy but business wouldn't pick up for another hour. All of the bar stools were vacant until Jason sat himself down at one and began a whispered discussion with Sam while I tended to my tables. Starting my night of reciting the specials repeatedly I was getting a few looks. Sam and Jason would occasionally glance over with worried expressions and a few customers stared between my legs. The fang punctures weren't as subtle as I had initially thought in these shorts. But I held my head high, I wasn't ashamed of who my fiancé was. I was the luckiest woman in the world.

When Jane Bodehouse came in and sat next to Jason it was cue for him to get up and move to a booth and find someone else to talk to. She often tried to hit on Jason and that was one woman Jason had always kept clear of. Trying Jason's theory, I came up with a reason to hover by the bar for a little bit until she noticed my fang marks on my thigh which I made no effort to conceal with my body. When she finally noticed I said, "Mosquito's are shocking this time of year," and made an act to scratch the scabs.

She just laughed at me, "Honey, who are you trying to fool? Everyone knows you're with that vampire."

I took a pitcher of beer from Sam to take to a table, making an effort to pass Jason so I could say, "Not even Bodehouse fell for mosquito's."

* * *

**Sorry, Really Short Chapter! I promise to make amends next chapter. :)**

**Getting into the nitty gritty. Meaning of title will be revealed soon. It has taken a bit longer than I thought to get to this stage but almost here now.**


	31. Chapter 31

I felt the moment Eric woke up and sometime after I felt when he was on his way to Merlotte's. The waves passing through the bond grew stronger the closer he arrived. Unfortunately, his timing was in the middle of the peak dinner rush. I was taking and delivering orders all over the place when he came in. Over half of Bon Temps is in Merlotte's at this time so not many took notice of his arrival as everyone would have if it were quieter. I however, instantly noticed.

I expected him to find somewhere to sit and wait until I had a free second to wander over. Eric on the other hand, had different plans. He headed straight to me removing the tray laden with meals from my hands- as well as the plates I was going to save for another trip for- and at vampire speed had them all at the correct tables. To most of the patrons it would have seemed like their meals had appeared in front of them like magic.

I shook my head, "show off," I muttered to no one as he repeated my rounds, this time delivering everyone their drinks. Some of the customers applauded Eric's little trick.

He walked back to me at human speed, "that should be enough to give you a minute long enough to greet me," he said with a kiss.

I patted his rosy cheeks from his recent feed, "could have saved some for me."

"What?" he asked.

"I would have liked to have punched him for his nasty thoughts about me before you killed him," I said plainly, simply accepting the truth. The Were wanted to kidnap me, rape me and then hand me over to Victor after all. Once again, I thanked God that Bubba had forgotten that arm that night or I would not have had Jason and Alcide with me today and I wouldn't have picked up on that Were. I shuddered at the thought of what could have happened. I owed Bubba big time.

He gave his loud, roaring laugh, tilting his head back. I loved when he laughed like this; it made me smile my genuine smile, not my crazy-Sookie smile. "You have been around too many vampires," he wheezed, wiping his eyes where a spot of red was beginning to form. Apparently I was funny when I was being impetuous. I didn't think I had been funny. He must have had a good dinner.

I walked around him, bumping my hip into him as I went, to take new orders and fetch drink refills. Never had I wished more that I didn't have to work now that Eric was so close but I had little time to stop. Honestly, what rude person would come in for dinner at seven thirty when all I wanted to do was be with Eric?

Only a handful of people had met Eric on Monday and whilst everyone quickly heard he had been in, this was the first sighting for most. One or two recognised him from Fangtasia but really they were all studying who had kidnapped my heart forever. A few brave souls approached Eric every now and then for friendly chat. He was leaving good impression. Jason was in the bar tonight, as per normal, and stopped by with Eric for awhile and were soon joined by Sam. I walked past (closely) and overheard Eric saying, "Bill could smell the disturbance when he rose and came over immediately so all the local Supes are in the know now. I just need to call the fairies."

The families started clearing out and my tips were a dollar or two higher than average which I had a feeling was to do with seeing Eric and his brief show earlier. Food orders slowed and drink orders increased although the initial rush was over. Even though I'd rather be elsewhere on a Friday night I was having fun. The jukebox was blaring away and a group of men from the road crew were getting drunker and drunker. I don't know what came over Merlotte's tonight but the atmosphere was brilliant, more so than usual. Kennedy was swaying and bopping in time to the music as she poured and mixed a constant stream of beverages and was being watched by the hungry eyes of those wanting to get laid. And Kennedy was beauty-pageant gorgeous even with her fiery attitude; she was worth looking at, although if I were a man I would be careful if I were wanting to proceed further.

One drunken man, Ray Long I recalled, approached Eric and slurred, "It's not nice to bite your girlfriend." Had he been anywhere else Eric may have hit him. Kennedy and I were in stitches. We actually gave that guy a drink on the house even though he didn't need it. Needless to say, Eric pulled me into his booth and discreetly smeared his blood over the wounds on my leg to avoid another similar situation. I checked in the bathroom to make sure there was no blood stains to give away our little secret. The bites were gone.

The night was still fairly young when Andy Bellefleur trudged in looking like he needed nothing more than to go home to his wife, Halleigh, and sleep. There was a look I recognised on his features which meant he was still on duty. Andy was a detective for the Bon Temps Sherriff Department.

He sat at a bar stool and even though Kennedy could have served him, I sashayed over. "Still on duty Detective Bellefleur? What brings you to Merlotte's? Can I grab you a drink or snack? Lord knows you deserve it," I smiled.

Andy lifted his heavy eyes to look at me; he was a believer in my telepathy. "Do you mind switching the television over to the news? There's been a crash out on the interstate nearby that just came over my radio. I haven't been called in yet but it's good to see what I'm facing. And I'll grab a coke."

I nodded, "sure thing Andy," and went to find the remote while Kennedy fixed his drink. The TV seemed to always be on mute playing some sporting match. Tonight it was basketball but no one seemed to be following it. Besides, assisting the authorities came over some drunken redneck's game in my opinion. I found a news station following the car crash live and turned the volume up just enough to be heard by those wanting to listen but not disturb others. It was a shocking crash; I could see how it had made live television. I sat with Andy and watched in morbid curiosity. Both sides of the interstate were completely blocked off. One car had collided with a cement mixer and another car had rammed up the back of the first car. The cement truck had swung out and hit about seven or eight other cars on the other side of the road and some cement had spilled out creating a huge mess. Police cars, fire engines and ambulances were all on the scene.

I started to listen to the woman reporting the accident. "...the driver of the truck appeared unharmed before shifting to his wolf form to flee the scene. A team is tracking him as I speak." I wondered if Alcide knew yet. He would no doubt be getting involved whether the Were was from his pack or not. Many people were still not comfortable with the Were and shifter's revelation and this was going to be bad publicity. "They are still trying to cut into the car initially hit. The driver has been confirmed dead but a young boy in the backseat can be heard crying. Workers are trying to remove the boy from the wreckage as quick as possible before attending to the late driver who it is predicted to be the father."

I wanted to keep watching but I had to fetch drinks for a table. When I returned a boy was being lifted from the car. You could hardly make him out as he was crowded by assortment of officials to receive medical attention, but you could hear his loud wails for his daddy. "I want my Daddy! Why can't I hear Daddy? Daddy, get out of the car!" The poor thing, my heart ached for him.

I don't know why it was but I was glued to the television now. I heard Eric say something about stepping outside to call Claude and Dermot but I was too intent on the live report. I hoped my tables were fine because I was ignoring them.

"No!" I screamed, scrambling on to the bar top to get to the TV to turn it up manually instead of wasting time to get the remote back from Sam's office. To say my heart ached before was an understatement to what I felt just then. I felt like my heart was ripped out through my throat, shredded, chewed, kicked and then spat on.

Eric was by my side trying to pull me down but I wasn't budging that easy. He flew (it was more like a high hover) to my level and without standing on the bar and held me in a vice grip to bring me back to the ground. I kicked and tried to wriggle out but it was like fighting with a rock. Tears starting rolling out uncontrollably. I tried to speak when he kept asking me what was wrong but all I managed were incoherent sobs.

The television was up loud now thanks to me and everyone seemed to be watching it now to see why I had gotten so distressed. Eric was trying to calm me, ferociously beating against the bond but I was too distraught.

Between sobs I yelled at Eric, "Come on, we've got to go!"

He still didn't know what was going on but at that minute another shot of the child came up on the screen, this time lasting longer than the flash I had seen. He swore loudly.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jason asked from a foot away, clearly at lost to what we had seen on the television and unsure whether he should be comforting me.

"That's Hunter," Eric said, his voice flat but surprisingly hoarse. With that as an explanation we raced out the bar with no furthur ado, into the corvette and out to Hunter.


	32. Chapter 32

We started out in the direction of Shreveport, flying well and beyond the speed limit skirting between cars. I started calling out in my mind, "_Hunter, it's aunt Sookie, I'm coming baby,"_ but I didn't know if I was in range or he would hear me over the noises of the crash site. He must be hearing awful things right now. I regained my self-control in the car, steadying my breathing and wiping my eyes. Hunter didn't need to see me like this, I needed to be supportive, not a blubbering idiot.

I patted myself down, "Shit, I left my phone in Sam's office," I said. Eric wordlessly held his out to me while he drove. I sent both Claude and Alcide text messages reading, "Get on the interstate between Bon Temps and Shreveport NOW. Keep driving until you get to the crash site. –Sookie." I didn't trust myself to make a phone call.

A whirl of red, blue and white lights were up ahead. We parked about fifty feet away because the area was swamped with people: officials, crash victims and curious onlookers who were waiting for the road to clear instead of finding another route. I was out of the car and running before the car had finally stopped but Eric caught up to me easily.

The closer I got to the scene, the harder it got to run between the masses. I pushed and shoved my way through to the do-not-cross tape roping off the area to civilians. Having Eric by my side was an advantage and made cutting through easier. I ducked under the police tape and was halted by some red head woman in a uniform.

"Sorry ma'am, you are not permitted to cross the boundaries," she said trying to hold me back. I had clearly read the sign, can't she see I have purpose?

Eric stepped in front of her, "You will let us through, you didn't see us," he glamoured her. With that we were through.

"_Hunter,_ Hunter!" I yelled both telepathically and out loud to find him.

Eric pulled my arm, "this way," it was a good day to be in a relationship with a vampire. I kept calling out as he led the way with his vampire senses.

Then I heard, "aunt Sookie! Where is my aunt Sookie?" I looked around frantically and saw him doing the same thing. I had never run faster in my life than I did then to reach him. Eric was faster.

He had been sitting in a deck chair next to an ambulance whilst two men fussed over him. Now he was standing and had flung himself into my arms. I don't know how long I was crouched hugging him but it was enough for a large wet patch to form on my white Merlotte's shirt, not that that mattered.

I pulled him away and gave him the once over, "baby, are you hurt?" He miraculously looked almost untouched.

He shook his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "they are too loud. My head is sore." I expected that but I wanted to somehow fix it.

I came up with a solution, "hold onto Eric. Listen to his quietness." He bobbed his head and turned to Eric who was just a step behind him was now and held onto his leg like his life depended on it. Eric lifted him up gently to rest in his left arm.

"Excuse me sir," I said to one of the uniformed men who had been attending to Hunter. "can you tell me the extent of his injuries?

He was my height with sleek black hair and grey eyes and a soft face. He was a nurse I gathered and he had a face that you wanted to trust which made him perfect for his job. "What relationship do you have with Hunter?" He asked as standard requirement.

"I'm his second cousin and closest living relative. Eric here is my husband," I said. I'm knew I wasn't technically the closest living relative in blood line but I was in the way it mattered. I felt Eric's pride when I called him my husband but honestly, I thought husband sounded better that fiancé in this situation.

He nodded, "he has been incredibly lucky. There appears to only be some minor cuts and bruising but nothing serious. I would like to take him to the hospital overnight for observation just in case though."

"Sure thing, whatever it takes, as long as he's safe. Thank you so much."

We stayed with Hunter just waiting for who knows what. It was late; Hunter fell asleep with Eric still holding him. I told Eric to sit but he said he was fine standing. Sometime later an officer from who knows what team approached us to ask one of us to see if we could identify the body. I knew it had to be Remy and couldn't bear to face it. Eric said he would go but the only problem was he didn't want to carry Hunter over and Hunter needed Eric's mental void. He was right; breaking contact with Eric would strengthen the flow of thoughts and wake him.

Claude timed his arrival to perfection. He danced over in a way only a fairy could and offered to take Hunter while Eric left. Claude's brain signature was equally good for Hunter. "Hanging in their vampire?" he asked Eric as they carefully exchanged Hunter between them without waking him.

I don't know how I could forget. This place was surrounded with humans, several of which that were bleeding and now I was sending him over to identify a body. Bill once told me it was almost impossible to resist a fresh corpse. "Eric, are you okay to do this?" I asked him.

"Don't worry lover, you have too much to worry about as it is. I have a thousand years of control, this won't be of any torture to me," he said. He hadn't even popped out his fangs all night. He deserved some credit.

I was waiting again. I had had very little to say to anyone the whole time I had been here and it only dragged out the waiting longer. I just paced back and forth until Eric returned.

Alcide was with him. "Thanks for contacting me Sook. I'd been trying to get close enough to the truck to sniff around for ages until your man showed up."

"Find anything?" I asked.

He sighed, "The scent wasn't one from my pack. He had to be one of Victor's, the scent was similar to the Were from earlier today. I don't think this was no accident." Fuck a zombie! I had adopted that saying from Pam, it was oddly catchy.

"We need to get out of here fast. You are too vulnerable here, they'll set up ambush for when we leave. We need to go home," Eric said.

"But what about Hunter? They've already stolen Remy from our lives. The nurse said they want to keep him overnight for observation, he's not leaving my sight," I was adamant. Tears started flowing down my face again. Hunter's story was so similar to mine. We both were telepathic orphans from a young age, both of our parents murdered by Supes. I pressed my back into the comfort of Eric's chest.

"He doesn't need the hospital, he'll be fine," Claude said. I trusted his judgement, after all, he'd been able to detect Tara was carrying twins when her own doctor hadn't.

I looked up at Eric with teary eyes, "then what's the plan?"


	33. Chapter 33

The plan was simple in theory, putting it into practise took longer. The nurses that had been with Hunter when we arrived had left once they knew Hunter was safe and wouldn't be alone. But it wasn't hard to track down an ambulance attendant called Dave and have Eric glamour him to believe he had given us the okay to take Hunter home. Eric then had to find Sheriff Bud Dearborn which took a bit longer and glamoured him to believe Dave had told him that Hunter was clear of injuries and out of the kindness of Bud's heart, told us we could take Hunter home because he knew where to find us if he needed to.

I spied Agent Lattesta whilst I waited behind a fire truck with Alcide, Claude and Hunter. The FBI Agent based in Rhodes had been acquainted with myself after the bombings at the vampire Summit and was called to investigate, making several house calls to me here in Bon Temps. My great-grandfather, Niall had cleared my name from the legal system before he closed the portals between the fae and human realm and it irked him that I knew someone with enough power to do so. I didn't have a criminal record or anything to speak of but I was completely off all records now. I had no idea what he was doing here but I figured it was definitely time to go.

The media was still covering the crash from just outside the police tape and we were careful to avoid them. Eric scooped me into his arms and Claude still had Hunter so I let the Supes get us away from here as quick as possible. Claude had ingeniously parked beside the corvette so we could keep together with Alcide on our heels. We rode to my house with Eric, Hunter and I in Eric's car with Alcide riding along with Claude immediately behind us because Alcide's car was stuck on the other side of the crash.

I sat in the backseat stroking the hair from Hunter's face as he slept, stretched across the seats with his head in my lap. He looked peaceful in sleep but his eyes bore tell-tale signs that he had been crying. The next months were going to be extremely difficult for Hunter. The only constant in his life was gone and the grieving process had already begun. I didn't know how much he understood about death but I was willing to assume it was more than the average five year old. He hadn't been old enough when Hadley left, he could barely remember her as far as I could tell, but Remy had always been there.

As if he knew what I was thinking Eric said, "Children are resilient. We will help him get through this," before dialling what sounded like Fangtasia.

When my parent's drowned in the 'flash flood,' which I later found out was the work of fairies, it had been my Gran who had taken Jason and I and raised us. Gran had been not only my grandparent but my mother, mentor and best friend. I would fight tooth and nail for Hunter. I knew if I didn't and he went to live with Remy's family I would never see him again, at least not with their consent. I had an image of Harry Potter, forced to live with his horrible Aunt, Uncle and cousin under the stairs, suffering from their cynic torments because he was different. Except in this image instead of Harry it was Hunter and he couldn't escape to Hogwarts to be around people like him because he would be the only telepath in school. He would grow up alone without anyone to love him. I was so lucky to have Gran and Jason. My only friends throughout school had been Tara and JB and I considered myself lucky to have them at all. That was not a life I wanted Hunter to have. I would become the person Gran had been for me. I would guide him through school so that he isn't ostracised and called Crazy Hunter like I had been Crazy Sookie all my life. And kids were always coming up with new words so who knows what names they would come up with.

We rolled to a halt in front of the house and I could feel several different brain signatures coming from within the house. Then I noticed the other parked cars. What the fuck? I peered out the window but only saw Sam, Jason and Dermot who had filed out onto the front porch and I could count more inside. Eric opened my door for me and together we tried to get Hunter out without waking him. We had discussed lowering the convertible roof to get Hunter out but a very light rain had started coming down so I said we would manage normally.

Before we could really try to gently take him out he woke at his own accord. He sat up on the seat and rubbed his eyes and stretched before looking at his surroundings. His eyes found mine instantly, "it wasn't a dream was it?" He sounded so mature at that minute.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Hunter, no." And he dissolved into a fresh wave of tears. It was the kind cry that left you breathless and gasping for air between sobs. I made no effort to move him and only held him to me. Eric laid a hand on my shoulder and slowly massaged that spot. "Go inside Eric, we'll be out soon," another light squeeze on my shoulder and he left us.

The sound of Hunter's tears made me want to cry but I fought against it because he needed me to be strong. Once he was all cried out we scrambled out the car and I carried him inside.

I intending on taking Hunter to the spare room where he had slept once when he had slept over but we had to go through the living room to reach the hallway and the living room was crowded. More people had arrived whilst we were in the car and they all hushed when I entered. Eric stood with his hands outstretched but I said, "Its okay, I have him."

Hunter looked up from where his head was buried in my neck, "who are all these people aunt Sookie?" He sniffed.

Good question, why was everyone here all of a sudden? "_They are all special. Don't let them know you can read their minds," _I warned telepathically. "They are some of my friends. Come on, let's go to bed."

"Do I have to? Is your friend that turns into an animal here?" He asked, his interest spiked. There was no getting him to sleep now. Not until he met the gang. Bugger. I was worried this would overwhelm him. Couldn't they have waited at least an hour before they had a meeting, in my living room no less?

I made eye contact with Sam because at least half of the people in this room turned into some kind of animal. "Yes sweetie, Sam is here," I said mainly to the room just in case.

Sam stepped forward, "Hey Hunter, nice to meet you, I'm Sam," he said.

Hunter crinkled his nose, "you don't look like a dog to me. Uncle Eric said you turn into a dog. Can you show me?"

There were appreciative laughs around the room from the two-natured. Out of all the reactions in the room my favourite was Pam's. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows disappeared into her hair. She'd have something to say about that to Eric, or should I say, Uncle Eric, later. I just knew it.

Sam looked questioningly at me and I nodded in approval, "sure thing kid, not tonight though." Bless your heart Sam Merlotte. Hunter had had enough action tonight and although this gathering was badly timed, it was proving to be a good distraction.

Hunter was satisfied, "okay. Who are your other friends, aunt Sookie?" That was a very good question. I looked around and listed off Eric, Pam, Claude, Dermot, Bill, Judith, Sam, Alcide, Jason, Calvin, Jessica, Bubba, Jannalynn and several other Were's from Alcide's pack I was pretty sure were called Aryn, Dominic and Catherine. How did everyone from Shreveport get here so fast?

Accepting that I was fighting a losing battle I sat down at an empty seat between Claude and Dermot who were looking a bit nervous at being in the same room as several vampires. I sat Hunter down on my lap but before I could say anything he crawled over onto Claude's instead. I could feel that this child was surprising most of the Supe's tonight.

"Hunter, did you ask your cousin if you could do that first?" I reprimanded automatically. I watched his face fall and kicked myself. I wanted to reinforce manners and etiquette but he had gone through so much tonight that I felt guilty. Speaking of etiquette I noticed most of the people here had drinks but I was being a crappy hostess. Jason was watching me take this in and winked. Bless him.

Claude, my wonderful, beautiful, amazing cousin saved me, "its okay Hunter. Sookie is just looking out for you."

"There are one, two, three, four, five, six vampires here," Hunter counted, his voice lifeless. He was trying to impress us with his counting skills but all I was thinking was 'oh shit!'

"And how did you know that?" said Pam not moving from where she stood but meeting his eyes. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

I came up with something for Hunter to say and told him silently to repeat it, "your skin is whiter than the others," he shrugged. There wasn't even a pause in conversation. I breathed again. Where did he inherit his acting abilities? "You're pretty though, just like my aunt Sookie," he told her. He turned to look at me, "Can I please have some water with lemon in it?"

"Of course you can, but you can't drink it near Claude and Dermot. You have to go to bed afterwards so say goodnight to everyone," I smiled, standing up and offering him my hand. I had been watching his eyes grow heavy, he had had enough for one day. He called goodbye to everyone and gave Claude and Eric each a squeeze before taking my hand. As we walked to the kitchen I had an idea, "Hey Jason, why don't you come show Hunter the way you cut up lemons?"

The trick was nothing special, he had just learnt to cut them fast into even slices after years of helping Gran make lemonade. Jason cut the lemons, Gran added the extra ingredients and I mixed it all together. We had quite a good little system.

I didn't have any plastic cups and I didn't want to risk using glass so I filled a mug with water whilst Jason showed Hunter how fast he could cut the lemon and then Hunter put two slices in the mug. Jason sat with Hunter at the dining table whilst I went into my room to find a smallish shirt for Hunter to wear. We'd have to go shopping in the morning.

Once Hunter was finished they met me in the spare room where I was making sure the bed was ready. Jason waited in the corner as I helped Hunter undress and put on the shirt while he complained that "this is a girl's shirt!" Ew, girl germs.

"Sorry Hunter, it's the best I have for now. We'll buy some new stuff in the morning. I need to wash the clothes you're wearing so you have something for tomorrow though," I apologised. His tracksuit pants and shirt were dirty and really needed to be binned but I couldn't take him to the shop naked. They would have to make do for a few hours.

"Why is he here?" he pointed at Jason.

I lowered his arm, "don't point honey, would you like it if someone started pointing at you? He's someone very important I'd like you to meet."

I tucked Hunter into bed as sat on the edge before continuing. "Hunter, this is my big brother. He's your cousin too. His name is Uncle Jason," I said.

"Uncle Jason," he tested the name on his lips and then smiled. "Aunt Sookie said everyone in the other room is special. Are you special too?"

Jason stepped forward from the wall and scratched behind his neck, "uh yeah buddy, I turn into a panther sometimes."

"Cool!" Hunter squawked, his voice containing the first bit of excitement I'd heard from him all night. "Um, what's a panther?"

"It's like a big cat."

Hunter yawned then, it was very late for a five year old. It was late for me too actually. It had been a long day. "We'll probably see Uncle Jason tomorrow and you can ask him all about being a cat then."

Jason ruffled Hunter's hair, "goodnight Hunter," and left the room to join the others.

I watched Jason exit and turned back to see tears had welled up in Hunter's eyes. "Daddy is never coming back is he?"

Honesty is the best policy. "No, he isn't," I said apologetically. I lay down next to Hunter in the small bed until he wept himself to sleep. I stayed in the room a bit longer than necessary as a few stray tears rolled down my cheeks.


	34. Chapter 34

I changed out of my now wet and snotty Merlotte's uniform into light green drawstring pants and tank top and hand washed them with Hunter's clothes and put them in the drier before returning to the group. I was confident that no one would know about the last few tears I had shed, except for Eric. The living room looked as if I never had left; everyone was still in the same positions and everything. Only difference was that Jason was in the room now and Eric was sitting against the wall with his long legs stretched in front of him instead of standing. I sat down next to him and snuggled into his side with my left legged draped over his. My body moulded perfectly in to his which made even the cold, hard wooden floor comfy.

"How is there not enough evidence to take this to de Castro? Victor's Were made it to live television!" Sam exclaimed. I had a pretty good idea of what I had missed.

Jannalynn growled, "Were's do not belong to any bloodsucker."

"Suck it up Wolf. Victor has a whole pack tethered on a tight leash," Pam retorted. "There is no evidence to prove the Were belongs to Madden. It has been set up to look like an accident and to anyone except us, that's exactly what it looks like."

"That's fucking ridiculous!"

"Jannalynn, I am in agreeance with you there, but I have a sleeping child just down the hall who has just lost his dad and would appreciate you refrained from yelling profanities in my house. Victor has proved time and time again he can escape under the King's radar which is why this situation is taking so long to deal with. If I could stake him I would have done so already but without any evidence to put forward, it will come at great expenditure to Eric. Putting Eric in bad position will have consequences for every Supe in Area 5. We clearly define ourselves as being very different races of being but to normal humans you're either a Supe or you're a human; there's nothing in between. If Eric goes under, he's taking every Supe down with him." I spoke softly but firmly, breaking the tension in the room and replacing it with a baffled silence. Point for me. Jannalynn looked like I had punched her. Really, was I the only one had had thought of this? I knew Eric and Pam had known that but they were being unresponsive.

Alcide broke the silence first, his tone equally as quiet as mine had been, "She's right. If we are going to end Victor's escapades against Sookie and therefore Eric, we are actually going to have to form a formal alliance... Well shit, I never thought I'd see the day."

And the tension in the air was back stronger than ever. I couldn't see what was wrong with an alliance but apparently I was the only one. Between the Were's and Vampire's there were expressions ranging from excitement, to shock, to outrage. Jason, Calvin, Sam, Claude and Dermot seemed most neutral but even Calvin had raised an eyebrow. They were all watching me, no wait, they were watching Eric, I was just glued to him.

He was thinking, but not quick enough for Jannalynn who barked, "I will not be subjected to being their lapdog Alcide. I will not have it!"

Pam and Bill both snickered at 'lapdog.' Jessica actually snorted. "You know as well as I that that is not how an alliance works. I don't think it has been attempted anywhere in America for over six hundred years. Foreign Were's are in our territory, even if Sookie had not been a friend of the pack we would have had to interfere even though this is a vampire politics issue." Did no one want me to know what this alliance entailed? It was obviously a big deal.

"This may be our best option," Eric said suddenly and I jumped. He chuckled and began tracing circles against my back. "My apologies lover," he mumbled to me. "I would advise that we form this alliance as soon as possible, tomorrow night if you will."

Alcide nodded, "I will make the necessary arrangements for the ceremony during the day."

"Do we get no say in this?" Jannalynn bellowed, using her hand to indicate she meant herself and fellow pack members.

"I am your pack leader. I have the final decision on what is beneficial for the pack and this is my word!" Alcide roared back, his patience finally tested.

I stood up, "Jannalynn, I remind you that this is my house and I am not up to tolerating your bullshit tonight. You are here for a reason but if you cannot shut up I will have to ask you to leave," my voice was flat and cold but don't say I hadn't warned her. I was proud I hadn't joined in on the yelling. I walked past her and felt her flinch, Ha! I kept walking to the hall to peer into Hunter's room. He was curled up into the foetal position, wrapped up like a cocoon in the sheets. He was having a rough sleep but he was sleeping through the commotion outside which was better than nothing. I rested my palm on his forehead to check he wasn't burning up and left the room, leaving the door open.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for me. "He's sleeping, just." I announced.

Bubba needlessly cleared his throat, "Miss Sookie, if you don't mind me asking, what is your connection to the boy?"

I glanced over at Eric who ever so slightly shook his head. I strongly agreed; I just wanted to check his thinking before telling the story. "My cousin Hadley, the daughter of my father's sister, therefore descendent of Niall's bloodline although I do not believe she had any fairy characteristics, was Sophie-Anne's human and later, child. Long story short, before they met Hadley had married and had a child with Remy. When Hadley finally died I had to go to New Orleans to clean her apartment where soon later Hunter's existence came to my knowledge. My great-grandfather, Niall, procured Hunter's whereabouts for me so several months ago so that I was able to become acquainted with him. Our story evolved from there," oh yeah, and he is telepathic, but that was our secret.

Bill's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly but he said nothing. I had not told him about Hunter but he knew all about Hadley. It had been Hadley who had made my existence known to the vampires all those years ago which resulted in Bill returning to his old home in Bon Temps under the late-Queen's orders to seduce me so I was at her beck and call. Oh the way things had turned out now. The only real good thing that had come out of it all was meeting Eric. Okay, so there was probably a bit more than that but being staked, raped, bitten, bombed, drugged, kidnapped, tortured, shot and almost drained certainly didn't make that list and Eric was definitely number one.

"Sookie, I would like to make a proposition," Claude said. "Let me move back in with you. I know I just moved back out and my being here makes it harder for Eric to be here- well done vampires for not eating me yet- but I can keep you safe during the day.I get on with Hunter and my being here will strengthen the wards around your property. I'll sleep upstairs again and we'll keep the old rules in place such as no bringing strange men home for the night. What do you say?"

I thought it through and saw no problem with it. I'd grown to like Claude even though I had thought he was the world's biggest jerk when I first met him. Eric was pretty much saying, "go ahead, it's up to you, I don't care what you do," with his body language and mood. Wow, I understood him well now.

"I reckon that would be good. It would be good for Hunter too. Claude, what exactly do your wards do?" I said. If anyone had been zoning out, Claude had their full attention now.

Then I stole it. I doubled over, scrunched up my eyes and pushed my left hand into my forehead. I saw a flash of the inside of a car, another flash looking up into a big truck ahead, another flash the car's window smashed. I had been relaxing my mental shields in my company because I was tired and half of them weren't readable at all and the others were hard to make out. I clamped down on my shields and shook my head. I looked up into Eric's worried blue eyes. "Nightmare. I'd been resting my shields," I muttered. "I want to hear this, give me a minute to check on Hunter. Everyone take five. Jason, could you please offer everyone refreshments?"

I went back into Hunter's room when he started yelling, "Stop! Stop!"

I carefully shook him awake. He sat up bolt right, panting. "It's okay Hunter. You're safe. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

He fell back into the pillows and closed his eyes upon impact. I wiped the hair that was sticking to his face away and once I was sure he was okay, left the room again. Bill was standing outside the door.

His voice sounded strangled, "I never knew." His gaze fell to the open door but the angle the was standing meant he couldn't see in.

There was more to his words than just that. He had betrayed me before and I had only just gotten around to speaking to him again. He thought I felt that he had betrayed me again. "I know. I'm just glad I found him when I did, he's an astounding boy."

"I'm sure he is but what astounds me is how strong your maternal instincts are. You are a peculiar individual Sookie Stackhouse. It's just unfortunate that there are so few of you in the world."

I sighed. I was waiting for the shit to hit the fan. Well, more so. I've done some babysitting before but was I ready for mothering? If I was going to get custody of Hunter, I'd better hurry up and be ready.


	35. Chapter 35

Some people had wandered outside for fresh air but we all assembled in my living room again. Eric had claimed most of the couch except for the space between his legs where I was no doubt sitting. Bubba sat on the small remaining space on the end.

I folded into my readymade position and Eric's arm circled my waist. I nuzzled my head against his chest, breathing in the scent that was uniquely him. "Was it bad?" his asked, his mouth trailing my ear.

"Just images but they were pretty traumatic, reflecting on tonight," I said.

Pam stood next to the chair by the armrest, "would it be acceptable if I remained right here for the rest of the meeting, Uncle Eric," she teased, putting emphasis on 'Uncle Eric.'

"Pamela, you do not require my permission as to where you stand or sit as you are fully aware. However should you call me 'Uncle Eric' again, I will rip out your tongue and feed it to the wolves," he threatened but there was the undertone of teasing that lilted his voice.

She bowed her head, "I understand Farbror Eric," and she sat cross legged in front of us, her back pressed against the couch.

He chuckled and I savoured the vibrations of it in his chest, "only you would come up with a loophole that challenged my word." I loved when he laughed with me in his arms, it was soothing. He could be laughing at something completely grotesque for all I cared, his laughter was that harmonic. I could have moaned right then but I reined it in. I felt a slight hardness against my back, Eric knew what his laughter did to my body and he was responding.

The last few people entered the room, the fairies second last to Jason who had been fixing drinks for everyone and was now leaning against the fireplace. I'd thank him later.

"Amelia's wards were never to the strength which I have put into place, partially because we never needed them to be this strong. The wards will only work against the supernatural races and those that possess any magical spark," Claude said, getting straight into it. "Sookie is associated with too many humans that are oblivious to the real world to set up wards against them. Sookie's house is generations old, if locals can't get to it all of a sudden even the dim-witted will figure something is amiss. The only Supe's that can cross them are those that have gained permission from Sookie. To simplify this, any Supe previously invited into Sookie's home or onto her property still hold this invitation. There are problems within this but it was best this way and Sookie may revoke any invitation at any time she sees fit. "

"Oh I know," Eric muttered darkly and I erupted into a fit of laughter. It was hard to believe that had only been last night.

"You've tried?" Claude asked with interest to see if his wards were doing their job.

"Last night," I gulped, wiping the joyous tears from my eyes. How was I still producing tears? I should be all out by now. "I decided to play a cruel game. I rescinded Eric's invitation for just a couple of minutes and he was propelled way beyond the porch. Shit, Victor has been on my property before." That wiped the smile off my face.

"Then you will have to be extra vigilant at night, keep your mind open. I'll be living here but I can't be here all day everyday so it would be wise to have a constant guard on the house even if both Eric and I are present," Claude said and Alcide, Calvin and Eric nodded in agreement. Damn.

I hated body guards. "If it wasn't for Hunter being in the next room I would be refusing even though you would probably do it anyway. If I'm going to have protection then I want to set some conditions."

"State your terms," said Alcide.

"I'm still human, I lead a human life- even though sometimes it's like I've stepped into a crazy dream- so I can't parade around town with a Supe pinned to my side all the time. Even walking around with Jason all day will start looking suspicious. I ask that whoever is on guard shift do so from a distance or undercover for the most part. Also I want to be informed of who is going on and off duty before and after every shift. I need to be able to recognise exactly who my guard is supposed to be, I don't want to be unnecessarily panicked."

"That is a reasonable request I am willing to comply to. I'll send Toby and Lacey to take the first shift starting at dawn until some kind of roster can be made."

"Good. Um Claude, can we do something about the wards so that any guards on duty can escape the notice of any prowler on the outside? The Were that was here today knew Alcide was with me and if it wasn't for the fact that Alcide was a powerful wolf, the Were may have escaped and reported something back to Victor. Add an element of surprise? If they all think the way that one did today then they don't deserve the opportunity to escape anyway."

Claude's perfect eyebrows frowned in thought, "I think it is doable. I'll modify the wards immediately and then return home to get some things so I can commence living here immediately." And he got up, kissed me on the cheek (very brave since that made him within inches of Eric's teeth) and left with Dermot. Dermot wasn't so brave and simply blew me a kiss.

"Your cousin is getting cocky," Eric said, his hardness pressing into my back again. His choice of words couldn't be a coincidence.

"I'll be sure to let him know," I returned, feeling a little embarrassed because everyone was looking at me.

"Look, Eric, just because I can't see what's going on in your pants doesn't mean I can't smell it. She's my sister, not cool," Jason piped up. It was suddenly hot in here and I didn't like it. I blushed too easy. To my relief Eric managed to gain expert control of himself, I couldn't help but speculate what he had to think of to do that.

"Sookie, what exactly was that Were thinking today?" Judith spoke up, it had been the first time she'd said anything all night. I was grateful for the change in topic, not the direction it was headed.

I fumbled around the question, "I, uh, he um, nothing that revealed anything about Victor other than the fact he planned to turn me over to Victor at nightfall." I waited for someone to say something but no one did. They knew there was more and was waiting for me to finish. I sighed, "he was thinking about his elaborate plans of what he would do to me personally the second I left the safety of the wards." I felt very, very small.

Eric read between the lines instantly, his anger flaring, instinctively pulling me closer to him. He seemed to be the only one who really got it, maybe because he felt the way it had made me feel. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? You were right, that scum died too fast. I wish you could have slapped him in to next week."

I was mad now; Eric's mood was influencing mine. "The opportunity never arose! It's not an easy topic to bring up. Hi honey, how was your day? Not bad, hung out the washing, bought some groceries and oh yeah, some crazy Werewolf tried to come after me and put his plan of raping me while I lay helpless, screaming and kicking while he enjoyed it into action before turning me over to the big bad vampire. No, that conversation was not going to just happen!" His rage hadn't abated, but no one had resorted to yelling. I thought of rainbows and butterflies and kittens in attempt to soften the anger flaring through the bond. I certainly didn't want another telepathic episode, one had been enough.

He cottoned on with what I was trying to do, "Shit, sorry," and his mood quickly changed to match his apology. "And you're right, I'm sorry I was a prude. Degrading women like that is the one thing I have never done, nor will ever do, in my existence and it angers me that any man can think it is alright to do so. We can talk about it later, this is not the place."

Pam got up and walked over to where Jason was standing and stared at us still on the couch, "I do believe I need to buy you a trophy Sookie. Two apologies and one admittance to being wrong in a single sentence, I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Thanks Pam, now get away from my brother."

Claude and Dermot's departure had really signalled that it was okay for everyone else to start leaving. Now that everything that could be said had been said they all left to return to their beds/holes/coffins/whatever pretty fast. Sam said I could take all the time off work I needed and Jason said he would stop by in the afternoon.

I closed the door and relished the fact that I was alone to do what I liked. Sleep was the top of that list but there was one thing I had to know before that.

"Eric, what the fuck is an alliance?"

* * *

**Farbror is Swedish for Uncle (according to google translators).**

**This chapter was ridiculously painful to write and have it flow. My chapters are relatively short but that took ages! I just needed to oust them all out of that living room and send them on their way and still explain the wards and create the path for a few more chapters. It was a yucky corner to trying to get out of.**

**It's been just over a month since I posted the first chapter and the feedback has been brilliant! My first attempt at fanfiction has been great and it's thanks to all of you. I love to hear your comments, predictions, opinions, suggestions and advice. I get home from school on weekdays (on weekends I do it when I wake up) ,fire up my laptop and the first thing I do is read all my feedback before editing the new chapter for the day, post it and then write a new one for a few days down the track (writing chapter 37 and maybe even 38 tonight). It's become a routine. After that do I do all my other stuff. Some may say my priorities are the wrong way around, I beg to differ.**


	36. Chapter 36

He wouldn't answer my question until we were in my room, in bed and spooning. My question would not go unanswered though, he wouldn't forget and I wouldn't need to remind him. His lips trailed across my cheek, along my jaw, down my neck, over my shoulders and back up again.

Between his kisses he spoke, "an alliance between any two supernatural races is a very rare occurrence. Like Alcide said, it hasn't been attempted in all of America for over six hundred years. The last attempt was only attempt because it is such a major event, the neighbouring stronger vampire nest found out and slew the entire wolf pack. That is why we are organising it so quickly; it would not be wise to tip off anyone, particularly Victor. It doesn't have to be between vampires and werewolves, but it is the strongest coupling. Once made, the vampires of area five and the Shreveport Were's would be quite a force to be reckoned with. By ourselves we are strong fighters, together we would be unbeatable. We can lose and gain numbers but the outcome to any battle is in our favour. Tomorrow night we will congregate at a common area for the ceremony where I as Sherriff and Alcide as Packmaster will initiate the alliance the only way we know best; with blood. The bond that will be created between us is unlike the bond we share or the bond I have with Pam. As long as we both live the alliance will hold permanently for the entire pack and my vampires."

I let out a whistle, "what happens to the dynamics between you both?"

"Between Alcide and myself there will be very little changes. Our duties remain the same, we can still punish those within our kind for wrongdoing, still monitor who is entering and leaving our area and whatnot. We are merely representatives for our respective people. Being leaders we do gain abilities to communicate faster in case of emergencies, we have a method of calling each other. We have no control over the other, unlike the way Victor has over his Were's. We are equal and whilst we can keep to ourselves normally, should the situation arise, we unite to fight a common enemy."

I rolled over so I could face him. My finger traced down his nose, lips, chin and tangled in his soft hair that fanned over his shoulders, "what will happen when others become aware of the alliance?"

He shrugged which was incredibly graceful given that he was lying down. Centuries of practise will do that to you, "then they will know. We are creating a moment for the history books tomorrow, the word will spread quickly through America and perhaps the rest of the world. There have been several more alliances throughout Europe although there are none as of current, but even there it is still a rarity. It will be famed but no one will dare challenge us. If I wanted to be a King I could overthrow every kingdom in the country and grow my numbers, but I would never want to be King, I'm happy with my slice of Louisiana."

I was seeing a flaw in all of this, "what if you are outnumbered? If anyone reacts similar to the way Jannalynn did tonight, wouldn't the alliance be weak if everyone started leaving?"

"They won't leave. Not even Jannalynn. An alliance increases the chance of survival in battle. Not even the immortal can completely avoid death. If anything, our ranks may begin to increase. This move will not only strengthen my area and protect you but it would be a step forward in restrengthening Louisiana."

I yawned, "I get the general picture. Whatever I don't understand I'll figure out tomorrow. I'm trying to pay attention but all I'm starting to hear is 'blah blah blah.' Just lie with me?"

I blinked and my room was suddenly emblazoned with light. From the angle in which the sun shone through the window indicated it was mid-morning, gross. I rolled away so I would be no longer blinded by the window to find Hunter fast asleep in my bed and a note. It read:

_Good Morning Lover,_

_He woke just before dawn saying he couldn't sleep by himself. I told him he could crawl in with you, I hope you don't mind._

_I know you have a hectic day ahead of you but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important and I am still without a day guy. Alcide should be calling you sometime today with details of tonight. Could you please forward the time and address to everyone on the list I have compiled. Use bulk text message. The list and my phone are in your bedside table draw._

_Be careful and stay safe. Should you encounter any trouble with the law call Mr. Cataliades. His number is stored in my phone. Do not use a human lawyer._

_Your Were guard has just shown up. Claude has successfully made the wards hide their presence. I have instructed them not to disturb you until they sense you are awake. So expect a knock on your door any second now._

_Love E._

I got out of bed and threw on a robe in time with the knock on the door. I slipped on my slippers and padded down the hall to the front door. I peered through the peep hole and saw a man and a woman standing a few steps away from the door. I recognised their faces from being from Alcide's pack and their thought waves were distinctly Were so I opened up.

"Hey y'all, thank you so much for coming out and such short notice. I'd invite you in but I don't know if you can," I smiled.

"I don't think a couple of minutes would hurt, it may be better to say some of the things we have to say indoors, just in case. I'm Toby but the way and this is Lacey," the man said. He was tall, but not Eric tall, with short and spiky dark copper hair with blue-green eyes and some of the longest eyelashes I had ever seen, but instead of making him look feminine, they enhanced his masculinity. He looked about the age where he would be fresh out of college assuming he went but most Were's ended up in construction so he may not have. He worked out and it showed through his stretched brown polo and snug jeans. Lacey on the other hand had long, flowing chestnut hair that had a touch of purple in the light and was delicately curled to frame her face. Her eyes were soft brown and she had plump pink lips. She was a bit taller than me, long, slender and tanned but curvy in all the right places. She wore a pale pink singlet and three quarter length khaki pants with white tennis shoes. I guessed her to be a bit older than Toby but a bit younger than me. It was hard to believe that she got furry once a month.

I extended my hand to shake Toby's, "please, come on in. Can I get either of you something to drink?"

"Thank you for your hospitality but we don't need anything. We have set up a little station outside with food and drinks for during our shift. We will remain on duty until 3:00 PM and the Panther's are meant to be taking over until after the ceremony in which it will be then the vamps turn. We'd just like a general outline of your activities until then so we can be prepared," said Lacey. Her voice was so sweet and melodious I reminded myself that looks can be deceiving; there was still a wolf inside her. I wanted to know why Alcide had kept her hidden from me for so long. I already liked her.

"I'll be driving into town when Hunter wakes up to get a few bits and pieces he needs but other than that I plan on staying home. My brother Jason- a were-panther by the way- said he'd be dropping in for a while this afternoon and I may possibly receive a visit from the Sherriff's department about Hunter but I'm not sure. Oh and I live with a fairy if you didn't already know that," I said.

"Thank you Sookie, we'll be watching. We'll leave you to your day now," from Toby. We'd conducted the entire conversation just inside the entry. Claude had made it so that the wards muffled everything spoken inside the house to ensure privacy.

"Call out if you need anything," I said closing the door on them.

I didn't hear a peep from them until they reported back to me before the panthers took over but the instant I had the door closed for them to resume their shift the phone rang.


	37. Chapter 37

It had been Alcide as I suspected on the phone. He'd rung to discuss tonight which I had also predicted. He sounded awful which I found out was because he had only had an hours sleep but he promised he would be well rested before tonight once he sorted out all the arrangements.

"I have a favour to ask you Sookie," he had said. "We need to be on common ground for the ceremony and it's been difficult to secure a place so quickly. If you consent, your land would qualify."

My answer was easy, "of course I consent, although will the wards affect it?" It was better that it occurred on my land, I wouldn't be worrying about vampires descending and murdering everyone before the alliance could form.

"They shouldn't be a problem other than you may have to wait around outside to invite people over the boundaries. If you're specific I think you could invite Eric's vampires that will be in attendance over the wards without inviting them into your home. One last favour, as Eric's bonded, a friend of the pack, fae descendent and the fact that if you were Were you'd be a shaman, you are our best option for officiant. Once again, if you are consenting all you would be required to do is witness the ceremony and read a few words."

Eric had warned me that I would have to be in attendance anyway because I was bonded with him. Had it been any other vampire it would not have mattered but I was bonded with the sheriff and therefore vampire representative for the alliance. No other being except for Eric's vampires and Alcide's wolves could be at the ceremony. Hunter would have to stay with Claude in the house and I was thankful that I wouldn't have to venture out too far away from him. Driving out to Shreveport would have me on the edge of my seat all night. I figured that my officiating of the ceremony would be easiest for everyone considering I would be there so naturally I agreed.

The ceremony would begin at 9:00PM and Alcide had ensured that I didn't have to do anything and that he had it all under control.

I could tell that Claude hasn't been home since he left last night and whilst I wasn't worried by it, I thought his idea of "immediately" wasn't very immediate. I went to fetch Eric's phone and list of contacts whom I was supposed to text from my bedside table draw when I registered soft sobs coming from my room.

I swung the door open and Hunter was sitting on my bed hugging his knees, his face red and blotchy. "Oh come here," I said sympathetically, crawling onto the bed and cradling him in my lap. "How long have you been awake?" It couldn't have been long.

"The phone woke me up," he choked confirming my thoughts. Those thoughts that I had closed away from him so he could weep in silence. "I want my daddy!"

"I know you do Hunter, I'm so sorry."

When he eventually excused himself to go to the toilet I hurriedly typed a message into Eric's blackberry with the address, time and that the wards will mean that they will have to be invited onto the property upon arrival and looked up all the contacts I needed and sent it to them. They wouldn't get the message until they rose but I didn't want to detract my attention from Hunter for a second longer than I have to today and with him in the bathroom it was the best time.

The toilet flushed, the tap turned on and then it turned off. The door squeaked open (I'd have to oil it soon) and I ran past, throwing him over my shoulder and continued running into the kitchen. "Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Hunter!" I cried as I swung him in a circle before setting him on his feet.

He laughed and that was the exactly effect I had been aiming for, "you're silly aunt Sookie. I'm hungry," he rubbed his belly to emphasise his point.

I cooked up some sausages making a few extra for Jason and Claude who I expected to be here soon which I put in the oven to keep warm. I'd been right. Two cars pulled in almost simultaneously but separately the instant we started eating and the two men let themselves in, Claude throught the back door and Jason through the front.

"Mmm sis, that smells good. Leave me any?" Jason asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"There's some in the oven. There should be enough for Claude too," I said. I looked at Claude and did not like what I saw there. He was dressed in dark jeans, sneakers and a v-neck white shirt looking like a god but that wasn't what was disconcerting. He couldn't keep still. He fiddled with his hands, chewed on his lips, rocked on his heels and just looked antsy. "Claude, can I speak with you outside?"

He nodded, "please."

We walked out on to the back porch and I turned on him, "Claude Crane can be defined as the most arrogant and secure person I know so why have you all of a sudden become so fidgety? Fairies are not meant to have a severe case of ants in the pants."

"Well I've done something that I am bargaining you will approve of but you are a very difficult human to figure out," he said, his voice sounding so normal that only his body gave him away.

"Let's hear it then."

He reached for my hand, "come with me." I was going to ask where we were going but his direction became obvious. We were going to his car. So I kept my mouth closed and let myself be dragged around, curiosity getting the best of me. He unlocked the trunk, the only thing keeping it from springing open and revealing its contents was his hand. "This is where I have been all morning," he said of explanation before removing his hand and the door sprang up.

The trunk was full. I couldn't work out what I was seeing, the items were all unfamiliar. I wordlessly started picking up a few of the top items to get a better understanding of what I was seeing. "You drove all the way out to Red Ditch?"

"I figured if Hunter was staying here he'd need some stuff so I took it upon myself to get some of his clothes, toys, his car booster seat, toiletries and anything else that seemed important. I thought he might like some things that were familiar to him," he still looked uncertain.

I was speechless so I flung my arms around him instead. Fairies are very touchy-feely so I doubt he'd mind. After opening my mouth and closing it again several times I finally managed to come up with a response, "since when did you turn into such a big, considerate softy?"

"Since I realised how much I would fight to support my remaining family."

Our family left in this realm, my only realm, was small. It was just Hunter, Claude, Jason, Dermot and I. I would sacrifice anything to protect my family. We'd all had our difference in the past but we were able to overcome them to be together finally and I wasn't going to give that up easily. And now I was bringing Eric (and I suppose Pam too) into our family and connecting ourselves with the wolves I wasn't the only one who would be fighting. Panthers, wolves, fairies, vampires, shifters and telepaths; I couldn't help but feel responsible for bringing us all together. Who would have thought that one human could be the link towards resolving Supernatural difference's in our small corner of the world.


	38. Chapter 38

Hunter was beyond excited to have his toys back and clothes that weren't mine. Together we all carried Hunter's stuff into the room that was now his. Claude and Jason made the trips back and forth while I set up everything they brought in within the room. Eric was in the hidey-hole under the closet floor and every now and then I caught Claude staring at the inconspicuous trapdoor as if he was waiting for Eric to jump out and scream, "Boo!"

Claude had done me a huge favour. Not only did this serve as a good distraction for Hunter but it also saved us from a long and tedious shopping trip. Really, what five year old boy liked trying on clothes? We still needed to shop but it would be quicker now. I wanted to buy a small shoe rack so that the hidey-hole was more accessible for Eric otherwise the shoes would have to be individually removed every time he used the hole. We also needed more food that catered for both Claude and Hunter's preferences.

I sat in the bathroom while Hunter bathed in the still interesting and weird claw-foot bathtub, playing with some bath toys and letting his imagination run wild. He was coping really well, still able to be his normal self between breakdowns. He had understood death better than your normal young child but he was still very naive about the concept.

Once he was cleaned, dried and dressed in a yellow polo shirt with a dinosaur on the front and black shorts I left him with Jason and Claude who had been having some male bonding time in front of the television so I could shower and change. I wasn't sure if it was 'bonding' rather than they both just happened to be sitting down to watch television. The water was almost scalding as it ran down my body, relaxing all my joints. I felt as if I was washing away all my troubles although once I exited the bathroom they would all be there to greet me. I slipped into the yellow dress I had worn to Fangtasia because I felt robbed of wearing it properly and put on some sandals. I hadn't realised until I came out of my room that my dress and Hunter's shirt were the exact same shade. He was sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace and explaining to Jason and Claude the rules to his own version of Uno. I remembered it had been me who had taught him how to play normal Uno. I was secretly proud of my achievement but I was even more proud that Hunter had remembered it. It hadn't been long since I taught him but had taken me several times to finally get it. What I had liked about the game most was that it was actually hard to cheat telepathically when my shields hadn't been developed, especially when you play fast.

"Hey boys, sorry to stop your game but we really need to go to the shops Hunter," I said.

Hunter groaned but Jason said, "don't worry about it Hunter I have to get back to work anyway. How about I come back tomorrow and you can finish teaching me how to play Uno Smash."

Bingo. A broad grin stretched across Hunter's face, "yes please Uncle Jason. Will you also do the lemon thing again?"

Jason ruffled Hunter's hair, "sure thing kiddo. Gimme five before I leave?" Jason held out is hand and Hunter high-fived it. "See you tomorrow, bye Sook."

When Jason left I sent Hunter to get his hat from his room while I grabbed my handbag. We left Claude to do whatever he was going to do and drove to the town centre. Hunter was in the backseat buckled into his booster chair so he could look out the window and narrate everything he saw, some aloud, some telepathically. Bon Temps was different to Red Ditch, there were "loads more trees."

I spotted Lacey briefly running through the woods alongside the car before she disappeared again into the overgrowth as quickly as she had appeared. I knew Toby would be around somewhere. I'd be sure to praise them to Alcide tonight.

We went to Wal-Mart so we could get everything in one place and be in and out as quick as possible. I found everything we needed whilst Hunter rode in the trolley talking his head off. "Why is that guy thinking about you standing on a bench and Eric carrying you down?"

I glanced over at the man in particular and remembered that he had been at the bar last night and had seen me fly off my handle. I was still trying to be as honest as possible but I figured he didn't need to know everything so I said, "there was something interesting on the television when I was at work last night and I had to stand on the bar to reach the volume button."

We ran into no one and the drive home was equally as uneventful. Claude had set up his room in our absence and I could hear him vacuuming upstairs. I remembered the reason I had been upstairs last and couldn't prevent the smile that formed on my face. Hunter helped me bring in the groceries, taking the smallest and lightest bags while I took the heavier ones and the larger items such as the shoe rack I had found. Hunter only had a couple of shoes and his feet were small so I thought they would only fill one row but he'd be able to put some of his toys, hats and whatnot on the other two shelves.

I unpacked everything and had to construct the rack before putting some of Hunter's belongings on it so Hunter took two of his trucks to play on the first few steps of the stairs. Hunter's house in Red Ditch had only been one storey so stairs were a bit of a luxury I guess. He was contented making his trucks fly through the air and roll up and down the first few steps (he stayed seated on the floor, I didn't want him hurting himself the second my back was turned) so I left him to it while I dusted the living room so I was in proximity and could keep an eye out.

The guards changed exactly at three o'clock, Lacey and Toby reported that there had been no disturbances and left as the panthers, Isaac and to my surprise, Calvin, took over until after the ceremony ended which would be around 10:00PM. It looked like guard shifts were going to be long. I still had the door open as I watched Calvin and Isaac bound off to the shelter of my woods when I heard tires rolling down my driveway. I recognised Bud and Andy in the front seat. "Hunter, come here please," I called behind me before I went to greet the Sheriff and Detective.


	39. Chapter 39

They had come to ask questions and get some kind of statement from Hunter. Since he was a minor I was allowed to stay with him. They declined refreshment but I got a cup of water for Hunter because I suspected he would want it later. We had bought plastic, dishwasher friendly (although i didn't have a dishwasher) cups when we went shopping. I kept my shields open but blocked my thoughts from Hunter and joined them in the newly dusted and polished living room. Bud and Andy were seated on the sofa across from Hunter who looked scared.

I introduced Hunter to Bud and Andy as "Sheriff Dearborn and Detective Bellefleur," using their respectful titles given that they were on duty. They had sombre thoughts which had Hunter teary before they could ask questions but I kept attune to it for Hunter's sake. He huddled into my side while I answered basic question like what was my relationship with the deceased, what was my relationship with Hunter, where was Hunters mother? I answered truthfully but had to keep some details about the Vampires secret, such as Hadley's maker was the previous Queen of Louisiana. Not many humans knew about the Vampire's Politics system and that's the way the vampires wanted it. They wanted to know about Remy's family but I couldn't tell them much apart from that some of them lived in Homer and that they ostracised Hunter which was one of the reasons they lived way out in Red Ditch. Andy scribbled everything that I said down which I heard (telepathically) they would be looking up to see if my story checked out. Most of the questions were being supplied by Bud.

It was then Hunter's turn to answer some questions the best he could but it took awhile because he cried the whole time which sometimes made him incomprehensible to the cops, although I knew what he was trying to say. Hunter made a link between his Mommy and Daddy during this time, that Daddy was gone forever just like Mommy was which prevented him from speaking aloud for several minutes while I soothed him and told him, "_Just because you can't see them doesn't mean that they are gone forever."_

He was still crying heavily but our telepathy made our talk easy and understandable, "_what do you mean?"_

"_They are still in your heart and in your head. You can still love and remember them. Mommy and Daddy are never truly gone, now they just watch over you in heaven."_

When Hunter calmed down a bit he recalled seeing a big cement truck ahead in the lane going to other way. He liked trucks so he was watching it when it got closer to their car and swerved out of its lane and into theirs at the last minute and crashed. I guessed the whole incident would have happened in less than ten seconds. I watched it all play out in his head and I was certain it was done on purpose, done because of Victor. I didn't have any idea how Victor could have known. He was usually in New Orleans so maybe he had researched Hadley if he knew she had been my cousin. I had a feeling that was it. It still didn't explain how they knew that Remy and Hunter would be on the interstate at that time. I'd ask Eric to send someone to locate whatever remains of Remy's car and look for a tracking device.

"You've done real well son. One more question to go. Why were you on that road then? It's a long way from home," Sheriff Dearborn asked.

I hadn't even thought about that. The direction they were heading would have taken them to either Bon Temps or Homer which was a few hours past Bon Temps. It would have been approximately 8:30PM when they crashed which was late for Hunter.

"Daddy picked me up from next door's house after work and said we had to go see aunt Sookie straight away. It was urgent. He said a weird vampire called him at work and he didn't know what to do. He said Aunt Sookie and Uncle Eric would help. That's all he said," Hunter stated.

I had a lot to tell Eric. They'd dismissed Hunter so I told him he could go play. He scampered away pretty fast, high tailing it for his new bedroom. I would be following him once Bud and Andy left. Bud thought this was a classic hit and run crime, Andy though there was more to it than that but he couldn't place what. Human law enforcement would solve nothing in this case. It was in the Supe's hands now. This meeting was simply procedure, however unnecessary. I didn't tell them that though, it was not something they needed to be dragged into.

Bud stood, signalling his departure to both Andy and I. "Thank you for your time Miss Stackhouse. I do ask that you keep the boy here for a week or two in case we require more of your time. I understand it is just the two of you living here?"

I too was standing now, following Bud's lead and so had Andy. "Actually no, my cousin Claude Crane has temporarily moved back in until things settle down. He's currently out although I don't know where but I would say that he is probably at his club, Hooligans, or at his home in Monroe if I were to take a guess. He's residing on the second floor here. My fiancé is constantly in and out as well, only available at night for obvious reasons. Hunter has our utmost love and support here, I wouldn't dream of sending him to live elsewhere."

"Very well, good day Sookie," Bud said and together we started out the front door.

I remembered another fact from last night, "Uh, Andy," I called. I was now standing on the front porch and Andy and Bud where already down the porch steps towards the car. He turned around to face me, "thank you."

"I'd say you're welcome but I'm not sure what you are thanking me for," he said.

"For taking your job so seriously. If you hadn't done what you did last night I wouldn't have known until much later to go to Hunter's aide. You're a good man Andy Bellefleur and a good cop and I think too many people take that for granted in this town."

He shuffled awkwardly, abashed. He muttered something about "just doing my job," and something about coincidences before bidding me farewell and leaving with Bud.

I found Hunter half-heartedly playing with his trucks again on the floor in his room, tears still rolling silently down his face. He looked up at me when I entered and scrambled to his feet and hugged my legs with all the energy he could muster. He looked up at me with his teary brown eyes, "I love you Aunt Sookie."

"I love you too, Hunter."


	40. Chapter 40

The rest of the day was spent playing with trucks and action figures in Hunter's room (I had very quickly christened it that). I had lost track of time when I heard the trapdoor in the closet opening. I looked out the window and saw that it was just dark. Time flies when you're having fun. I had left the shoe rack out for tonight so he was able to get out without having to deal with the unexpected hassle and opened the door to find us lying on the floor making car noises and explosion sounds as Iron Man collided into the truck and saved the world.

Hunter hadn't noticed Eric waking so, for reasons I can't explain why, I ignored Eric too, although I could tell he knew I knew he was there. "Mind if I join?" he asked in his deep, faintly accented, bass voice. One thing I had noticed was that Eric's voice was deeper when he first rose, as if he was still hazy with sleep although he wasn't actually tired. The instant the sun is down vampires are wide awake and alert until the sun came back up. I would have to ask him if that it was a habit he retained from his human life all those years ago.

I pushed up from the ground and stretched up towards the roof on my tiptoes and rotated my wrists around, working out the kinks from being on the floor for so long. "Evening sweetheart," I said, pulling his neck down so I could kiss his cheek and Hunter giggled.

"Sweetheart?" he raised his eyebrow.

It was my turn to giggle, "Yup! I'm sure Hunter will let you play if you ask nicely but I need to scamper off and find something for dinner. We've been playing so much that I lost track of time." Hunter loved having a new play mate for the moment so I was able to fix us something to eat in peace. I hadn't needed to worry though, the closer I got to the kitchen, the more I became aware of a wonderful aroma permeating the air. The source of the smell was dishing up a variety of vegetables and chicken onto three plates, one serving smaller than the others. "Claude, what has gotten in to you? I'm beginning to think I need to call Dr. Ludwig," Dr. Ludwig was a doctor that specialised in Supes only.

His long black hair was tied back so I could see a red flush creep along his neck. He kept his back turned away from me, continuing to finish serving up his mouth-watering meal. I couldn't wait to taste it, if it was half as good as it smelt it would be amazing. "You seemed preoccupied playing and I didn't want to disrupt you so I did it myself."

To show my gratitude I hugged him from behind, resting my head between his shoulder blades, "Thank you. Why don't you tell me about what's on the menu?"

It consisted of steamed beans and carrot, buttered corn, baked potato quarters and chicken marinated in about a dozen different herbs and spices which was ultimately responsible for the intoxicating smell that was filling the house. I set the table and poured drinks before calling Hunter to join us. He sprinted into the room, Eric trailing behind him at a human pace. "Lover, while I am sure you are wanting to dig into your food, may I borrow you for a moment?"

I excused myself and followed Eric into my room and he closed the door. I went to retrieve his phone and the list of contacts so he could do whatever he wanted with them, "I texted everyone you asked me to. We are congregating here, a short distance from the house within the protection of the wards, for nine o'clock when the ceremony will begin. All of Alcide's contingent should be able to gain access without a problem since they used my land to hunt two full moons ago although not all of your vampires will be able to cross the wards so I will have to stand just within the boundaries by Hummingbird Lane to invite them into the area. I'd like you to be with me then so I know I'm inviting the correct people over. Calvin and Isaac are currently on guard duty. Oh and I said I would officiate tonight. I have to be there anyway so I thought I may as well." I wasted no time with preamble, telling him everything I could think of at once.

Eric was still holding out his phone he had just taken from me and was staring at me with a blank expression mulling over what I just said. I couldn't even get a reading on his mood because he had blocked it from me so I just stood there beginning to feel a bit awkward. He may as well have been frozen. It couldn't have been more than thirty seconds but it felt like many minutes had past when he put his phone into his pocket and said, "I want to be mad at Alcide for organising the ceremony to be held on your land but it is the most intelligent and safest option. We are safe from attack this way and as long as Hunter and Claude remain indoors they should be safe from being exposed for their own reasons."

That reminded me of something else I had to ask him, "how are you with being in such close proximity to Claude?"

"It's difficult but not impossible. As long as I don't breathe and use minimal air to talk its bearable although I won't sit with you while you eat, there's no point in sitting in a small room where his scent is more concentrated when I don't have to. Now get back to your dinner before it goes cold, I'm going to check up on the panthers."

Dinner was a pleasant affair. As my nose had promised, the food was delicious. I offered to wash up since Claude had cooked and I heard my two cousin's race up the stairs because Hunter wanted to inspect Claude's room. I could hear them laughing and carrying on like pork chops which made me smile. Living with Claude and Hunter was sometimes like living with two preschoolers instead of one.

It hadn't escaped my notice that Eric hadn't fed so I popped a blood in the microwave and shook it a few times to distribute the heat. Eric walked in shortly after, "everything seems to be in order. Alcide should be arriving soon so we can set up what needs to be set up." I handed him the blood, "Thank you lover." He kissed the top of my head, "I've missed you."

I knew exactly what he meant. We hadn't been able to spend a proper, complete night alone since before going to Red Ditch and that over a week ago. We'd had some time together on Thursday night but a large part of that night had been stolen by my shopping trip with Pam and Jessica. Once again our night would be stolen from us. I put on the most seductive voice I could manage and trailed my finger under his shirt and up his torso, teasing his right nipple before I rested my hand lightly on his shoulder for balance while I stood on my tiptoes whisper, "I've missed you too but maybe we can make up for it tonight?"

He growled long, quiet and lustful, his arousal pushed into my thigh, "I wish I could take you right here, right now. I was going to go back to Shreveport before dawn but I think you are a very worthy excuse not to. I will have to enthral the vermin tomorrow night but I'll only be thinking about enthralling you, my beautiful, caring, devoted fiancé." Only Eric could make business sound sexy.

I kissed him with a ferocious passion, gyrating my hips against him as an appetizer to what was in store later. My hands found their way to cup his award-winning butt which I used as leverage to pull him closer to me. His own hands were under my dress at the small of my back pulling us closer still, meanwhile moaning into my mouth. My heart was almost beating out of my chest with the heat of the moment and the adrenaline flowing through my veins at knowing that we could be caught any second.

Having somehow being able to have formed that thought I forced myself to pull away and readjust my dress. As if I had carefully timed it, Claude and Hunter returned, climbing back down the stairs where a second ago Eric and I would have been vulnerable. Hunter was quick to steal Eric's attention so they could finish their game of truck's which they had started before dinner and I was left standing in the living room with Claude. I would rather be playing trucks. Even more, I'd like to see Eric playing trucks.

"You're just lucky this roommate has Supernatural hearing or who knows what image you would have scarred Hunter with, not to mention me. Have you no shame?" He said almost seriously but I could detect a spot of teasing in his expression. Part of me wanted to snicker because Claude seemed to have no problem what so ever with nudity and sexuality and if it weren't for the fact that their races were so bad for each other, Claude would be on Eric in a flash (until Eric slammed him into a wall).

I still had the decency to look embarrassed.


	41. Chapter 41

Alcide arrived at eight, which at this point I had tucked Hunter into bed who was now well into the land of nods. I could visibly see Alcide had kept his promise and had managed a few hours of sleep. We left Claude inside and trekked up to a clearing in the woods where the alliance would be formed. I was going to change into jeans to protect my legs but Eric insisted that I remained in the dress and he would personally make sure nothing outside would have the chance to even tickle my bare legs, even if that meant fighting a microscopic bug. I thought the sentiment was sweet but I also knew that he would keep his word and go to those lengths if required.

That's how I found myself walking around my dark woods in my yellow dress, an old grey jacket and black Nikes. I said I'd keep the dress on but that didn't mean the rest of me didn't have to not dress sensibly. I was well aware how horribly my outfit clashed but warmth and protection came over fashion in my books, even though I knew Pam would have something to say about it when she arrived later. Plus, if I snagged my clothes on anything I'd rather it be something old and worn.

Eric stood to my left, Alcide to my right as we carried up everything that was required for the ceremony at once. I had volunteered to carry something but they both had refused my offer. It seemed unfair to me that I let them carry everything up by themselves, even with their extra strength. My stubbornness paid off but just barely. I was charged with the duty of carrying a knife which was placed in a small wooden box. In comparison to what Alcide and Eric were carrying it seemed insignificant but the knife was all they would let me carry. That box by the way had been in Alcide's backpack which they only took out so there was something for me to carry. I am man, I have shovel, I dig hole, roar testosterone- Whatever. Eric was carrying up a platinum keg filled with blood for the vampires which I thought was smart because if there was blood involved there was bound to be cravings that needed to be suppressed. He was somehow balancing that with one hand, the other was on my back to guide me through the dark trees. Alcide had on a backpack and was carrying a foldout table in one hand and a briefcase in the other. The briefcase was light, I had pulled it out of his car before but nope, I was manning the knife which may as well have been in the backpack.

When we got to a small clearing Alcide handed the backpack and briefcase to Eric who ended up giving it to me to man anyway. Not even after the millions of thoughts I've heard from different male's heads will I ever begin to understand them. Alcide set up the table and Eric put the keg on the table. The keg had some kind of installed battery operated heating system which would maintain the temperature of the blood at 98.6. It was quite fancy for a keg really. Cups also sat on the table.

I handed the briefcase back to Alcide and walked hand in hand to the house with Eric to check on Hunter and Claude. Alcide had remained at the clearing so the Were's and Vampires arriving could track down the area and also to guard the alliance paraphernalia. When I sensed that everything was okay indoors without entering we walked down the driveway to wait for any vampires that required permission to cross the wards.

"I want to warn you lover, as blood is required as part of the alliance ritual, the cut I will be making to my wrist will be very deep so it doesn't heal too fast. Bone deep and then a little more without actually cutting through the bone. I warn you because you can't react to it," he says as we walk.

I admit I am glad for the word of warning and I tell him so. "What is in the briefcase that is so important?"

"First there is the document you will be required to recite as officiant. You don't have to memorise it so I have complete confidence that you will be fine. Then there are three identical contracts, one for me and one for Alcide and the other I plan to give to De Castro as my 'superior'. They will all be signed during the ceremony. We had a human lawyer write them up under tbe supervision of Alcide just before dusk so Pam could swoop in and glamour the lawyer into forgetting the entire event to ensure complete confidentiality until the alliance has officially been created."

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. I don't particularly like glamour but I can understand the need for it. They'd organised a big thing in small time.

I started the feel more brains on my property which I identified as either Were or Vampire, arriving for the ceremony. Unless they needed to be invited over the wards everyone would enter from different directions. I don't know where they all parked because the only cars on my property belonged to Claude, Eric, Alcide and me.

I invited just over a dozen vampires over the wards but not so that they could gain entry to the house. I had a fairy and a telepath to protect. Each one nodded to Eric addressing him as, "master," before slightly inclining their heads towards me in acknowledgement. Most vampires won't even glance at humans unless they want sex or food but as Eric's bonded and with Eric standing right there they had to show me some level of respect. When the last of Eric's subordinates crossed the imaginary boundary he scooped me up into his arms and at vampire speed, ran me to join everyone at the clearing within seconds.

He put me down and I saw that there were two distinct groups. The Weres were on one side, the Vamps on the other. In addition to the vampires I had invited over the wards, the vampires that had been at last night's meeting were also present. I could feel Pam assessing my outfit with an air of distaste but so be it. I saw Jessica dressed in a sky-blue dress that was ankle length with spaghetti straps which we had bought together just a few nights ago. Definitely a worthwhile splurge if I do say so myself. In the large space between the two groups stood Alcide in no-man's-land who now had a tarp laid down at his feet. The tarp held a brass metal bowl, the knife- now without its box- and the briefcase.

It was time to get this show on the road.

* * *

**It has been 41 days since I began to write Dead Man's Shoes so I thought it was time to properly thank everyone once again for the feedback, especially to sluggysmom, KYSun, murgatroid-98, ebm1, yeahyeah1 and anyone else I have missed who have dedicated themselves to reading and reviewing daily (or at least very almost). There are other regulars who I won't list to keep this short and sweet (you know who you are) who I'd like to thank for jumping on the bandwagon.**


	42. Chapter 42

I stood in the centre with Eric on one side of the tarp with his back to his subordinates and Alcide on the other end with his back to his pack. The air was humming with energy, it was as if even the trees approved of the alliance and were teaming with anticipation. I knew what I had to do and it was time to do it.

"Tonight marks the official bonding of Shreveport's Long Tooth Pack and Louisiana's Area 5 Vampires," I read. "Packmaster Alcide Herveaux and Sheriff Eric Northman represent their respective contingents in forming their alliance. In uniting these two Supernatural communities, they share equal status and should the situation arise, aide one another in battle to strengthen each other's ranks. Would there leaders please step forward."

Eric and Alcide kneeled on the tarp with such perfect timing you would have thought it had been rehearsed. Between them lay the unsheathed knife, the blade glistening under the lights of the stars and the brass bowl. I remained standing where I was as they kneeled in front of me, but facing each other. Synchronising their actions, the pulled their shirts over their head; Eric a black wifebeater, Alcide a red flannel. They put them behind them and now I was within inches of two bare, broad and muscular chests, yum! I hadn't known about this part of the ceremony but it was very nice on the eyes so I wasn't complaining. Their hair and skin were in complete contrast with each other, Eric blond and white, Alcide dark and tanned but you could appreciate their beauty separately as they kneeled clad only in jeans. Of course my eyes were only for Eric but I wouldn't be lying if I didn't say I sneaked a quick admiring glance at Alcide. Two shirtless men were in front of me, can you really blame me? Alcide raised the knife and held the blade to his right wrist before quickly slashing it to leave a bloody trail. He handed Eric the knife so Eric could repeat the action, cutting deeper than Alcide like he had warned me he would. The exchange was silent, not even a hiss of pain. I couldn't tell if it had hurt either because Eric was blocking his emotions from me. Their fingers interlocked in a steel grip, their wrists and forearms pushing together. Their blood mingled together as it ran down their arms, dripping from their elbows directly into the bowl beneath them. The bowl and shirt removal made sense now. Blood could get messy.

"Through our blood symbolising our joining forces we are allied," they said together in clear, loud voices, neither over-powering the other.

I knew they hadn't rehearsed so this perfect timing was just a tiny bit unnerving but I looked past it as this was my cue anyway. I placed both my hands over their joined ones and said "Today we have embarked upon a history making event. I announce that the Werewolves of Shreveport and the Vampires of Area 5, Louisiana have established a permanent alliance recognised by the world. This adjourns this ceremony." I felt a rush of heat flow between the three of us which I later realised had started from me and rushed through my hands into them. Magic works in weird and mysterious ways.

They released their hands and stood to their feet. A cloth had materialised from somewhere and they took their turns in wiping their arms down, washing the blood away using a water bottle. Even with over a dozen vampires present I suppose no one tastes the alliance blood. Eric was first in line for a blood from the keg. His wrist had healed but he still needed some to replenish.

Everyone had to hang around until after all three contracts had been signed. It was signed in both blood and ink. Alcide dipped his paw (he had to partially turn to do so, turning enough so that he only had paws) into the blood in the bowl and stamped each contract with it. A wolf's paw is no small thing so the contracts were all A3 sized to fit everything. Eric's blood signature seemed a bit harder. He coated his fangs with the blood without drinking it which was no easy feat and stabbed his fangs into each contract. Like fingerprints, every vampire has an individual fang mark. Different widths between fangs, different length, different diameter, you get the picture. Once they had both signed in blood they signed their names with a pen underneath. I too had to sign but only in ink as I had officiated.

Once the contracts were all signed everyone took their turn to leave pretty fast. Only Jessica and Bubba remained which was to relieve Calvin and Isaac from patrol duty until the wolves took over at dawn. I had a feeling the remaining blood in the bowl was simply tipped out. You couldn't drink it but you could throw it over the grass, go figure. Bubba, Jessica, Alcide and Eric carried everything back to Alcide's car, being careful with the contracts that still had wet blood, while I went empty handed. I was getting pretty warm walking through the woods and the closer I got to the house, the more the trees thinned out making it harder to snag myself on something so I took off my old grey jacket and held it instead. I stood and talked to Jessica whilst the men packed everything into Alcide's car so he could drive off. Jessica had been to the shops again since Thursday and had bought more which she wasted no time telling me about. We would have to have show and tell soon.

When Alcide drove off Eric locked his copy of the contract in the trunk his corvette and Jessica and Bubba properly began their guard. They stayed close to the house which I assumed was due to the intoxicating scent of fairy they'd be able to smell. If they had to they could lap the perimeter in a second if they sensed an intruder nearby so I didn't worry as long as they didn't bust in the house and drain Claude dry because they still held invitation to the house and I wasn't going to rescind them just in case of an emergency.

I was sitting on the hood of the corvette, propped up by my elbows, my ankles crossed, when the trunk banged shut, the contract safely stowed away. "Lover, I thought my car couldn't get better until you decide to lean against it like that. You are stunning," he purred, admiring me from a few feet away.

I hadn't really thought about what I was doing, I just wanted to sit down and his car was just there. I wasn't sure how to come up with a response but Eric's mouth was quickly on mine fixing that little problem.

* * *

**This was either going to become a very long chapter (for this story at least) and I have test's to study for so I've ended it here but it will be picking straight up from where it left off tomorrow.**


	43. Chapter 43 M

**It's been awhile, time to amp up the rating from a 'T' I think.**

His lips had started off soft and tender but the mood shifted and they became forceful, assaulting, and I responded in kind. Eric is insatiable; the amount of abstinence we had experienced over the last week was not good for his libido. One night out of ten or so was taking its toll on him which I could feel through his fervent kisses. I was lying on the corvette's bonnet, my left knee bent, squeezing against his side as he lay on top of me. Apparently the hood could be replaced later which I could feel buckling underneath me when our weight shifted.

His hand grazed my thigh, "too open," I gasped. All Claude had to do was look out the window and we'd be spotted on the too conspicuous shining red car under the security light. He looked ready to ignore me but I stood my ground and said firmly, "no!"

He actually sighed as he pulled away and stood, offering me a hand while I slid off the car. I took him up on the offer but once I was standing he released it. He picked up the car and carried it out of sight around the house. I was incredibly curious but I stayed where I was until he returned which meant I wasn't waiting very long at all. He had a very cheeky and sexy smirk playing along his face when he walked the last few steps towards me at a human pace.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"We've never done it on top of a car. I'm not going to step by and let the opportunity slide away from underneath me."

In a way that only Eric could he had spun his words ever so slightly to make them sound more obscene than they really were. Actually, they were already dipping in sexual connotations, he just had a talent of emphasising it. Before I could voice my opinion I was swept into his arms and being lowered back onto the hood of the car which was now behind the house where neither Claude nor Hunter could see us. But they weren't the only people who might see, "Bubba and Jessica," I interrupted again, this time before Eric could steal my breath.

He groaned and pouted which sat funny on his face, "should I just rule out all public sex? I must admit that I was looking forward to some with you. You might even enjoy the thrill of the possibility of getting caught."

"Public sex?"

"Toilet cubicle, shop changing room, cinema, Fangtasia parking lot..."

"I'll make love to you in your office but there is no way you'll ever catch me in the parking lot. I'd feel like a fangbanger," I interrupted.

"Hmm, I agree. You are certainly not a fangbanger. Perhaps on the bar then, I know no one has done that before," he said waggling his eyebrows. "After hours of course," he added when I gave him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Maybe let's not rule out public sex just yet, although I'm ruling Fangtasia out completely beyond your office; I don't want to run the chance of picking anything up. But I'm still not making love to you here with Bubba and Jessica so close."

I could tell he was pleased with this new improvement, "Merlotte's then." Though he still had something to huff about, "Bubba, Jessica, I know you can hear me. You are to remain on the lookout within the wards but you are to do so as far away from us as possible. Stay in the furthest corner if that's what it requires," he ordered, barely raising his voice to the night sky while still gazing into my eyes. "Better?"

"Good enough." It had been an easy defeat, but my excuse was simple. It was Eric.

I shucked off my shoes and we resumed right where we left off. I was disappointed he had bothered to put his black wifebeater on after the ceremony. Normally it accentuated his muscular physique, now it was just a nuisance. I pulled his shirt over his head with a flourish, only breaking from our kiss for a second. His hand climbed up to my thigh, slow and teasing, waiting for me to beg for my release, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. As if he had finally come to his senses he wasted no time removing my panties, he simply ripped them off. There was one more interruption I had to make, "your right hand doesn't go anywhere down there. Even though you used water it's not properly clean until you use soap."

"Afraid of a little bit of my blood?" he murmured.

"Nope, but your blood wasn't the only blood spilt."

His face was serious but his eye held the glimmer of a smile, "a valid point, we can't have you smelling like dog now can we?" I would call his tone mocking but that was one thing he wasn't doing.

They were the final words we spoke for a long time aside from our moans and cries of each other's names. Eric wore a pair of jeans like no one else could but he was also very much endowed somewhere else in that region. His erection was pressing hard against the denim fabric; it would have been cruel of me to leave him in that condition. I don't know whether he was protecting my virtue or simply too impatient, but my dress remained intact with my body, only that it was now hiked up around my waist. I latched on to his nipple, flicking and swirling my tongue, cupping my hands on his award-winning butt like I had earlier this evening only this time it was naked; a vast improvement.

I gasped when his cool (left) fingers traced my swollen nub. Normally he may have teased me for awhile but there was an unspoken urgency to our love making tonight that he plunged two fingers inside me without hesitation. He curled his fingers expertly, knowing exactly the best spots to hit to have me screaming his name in minutes. When I came down from my high I flipped us over so I was on top, the metal underneath us groaning under our combined weights. I positioned his now throbbing member over my entrance and pushed down. His hands over my dress on my hips helped guide us into steady rhythm, starting slow, increasing the pace as we went. I could feel my second orgasm building as I raised myself up and slammed myself back down into his pelvis, him bucking his hips to meet me on the way down. He sat up slightly, propped against the windshield and the change of angle was enough to bring my release. I cried out for the second time that night as I was flipped back underneath him. He thrust hard three times before his own release, egged on by my walls clamping around him. He roared in ecstasy before sinking his fangs into my neck, bringing me a fresh orgasm that rolled into the one I just had.

His tongue lazily lapped up my blood, his saliva a coagulant healing the tiny wounds. "Bite me," he said.

I didn't need to be told twice, "watch me," repeating the words he had said to me many times before.

I slid down his body, planting strategic kisses (and some not so) right down past his navel before returning up to his nipple. Our eyes were locked on each other the entire time, the lust clearly evident behind the startling blue of his. I playfully licked the tip of his hardened nipple which was rewarded with a shudder. I closed my mouth over it and sucked lightly before biting down and drawing long on his ancient blood twice. I don't know how he had come to stand to attention so fast but I felt a new wet patch in the region of my abdomen that didn't belong to me. He cursed in a foreign language at his release. I don't know how I knew he was cursing, I just did.

We lay, or sat- I don't really know which one it was- on the now slightly dented hood. Eric was propped in a sitting position due to the windscreen and I was too because I was between his legs, my back to his chest. Eric's legs were so long they dangled over the edge. It felt like lying down but it could have been seen as sitting.

"I have some things to tell you from today," I said, breaking the silence.

"Let's get you into the warmth of the house first."


	44. Chapter 44

The house was dark when we entered through the back porch door. It was also dead silent so I assumed Claude had gone to bed because there was no trace of light coming down the stairs. It was easy to navigate through the house though: I knew the floor plan off the back of my hand, had a fresh buzz of Eric's blood flowing through my system heightening my senses and Eric himself just in case. We showered together in my bathroom but for once it was only a shower. Only once I was snug, curled up against Eric under the warmth of the comforter in my yoga pants and singlet did I give him the report of my day.

Eric was a great listener. When he had had amnesia and we first grew close he had absorbed everything I said like a sponge. He had no memories for himself so he shared all of mine. When the curse broke I had missed amnesia-Eric, what I used to call 'my Eric'. But amnesia-Eric wasn't too different from normal-Eric. Amnesia-Eric was really just like seeing the bare basics of his personality that hadn't been clouded with memories, politics, business, experience and the ways of the vampire-world. That Eric was still under this Eric. I would never regret the time I spent with him then but the rest of what came with Eric made him who he was. The Eric in my bed now was the true 'my Eric'.

Sometimes I would pause in my monologue allowing for Eric to say something if he wished to but he would just nod to indicate to keep going. Once I finally wrapped up he seemed to be pondering the story as a whole, rather than the individual parts... he'd probably already looked at all the individual parts. You had to look at things holistically to get the full picture.

"You say you think there may have been a tracker on the car?" He asked.

"A suspicious phone call from a vampire and then a few hours later a werewolf crashes into them? The timing is too perfect, too planned to be a coincidence. I think it's very likely, we've seen them uses bugs before so why not a tracker?" Not specifically Victor but we had seen it.

"I may not have even begun to consider that. Some modern technologies still tend to fly under the radar. Spy camera's and bugs I have learnt to keep a close eye on ever since Dallas but if I wanted to track something I'd either just follow it or send someone else to. I would not be the only vampire to share this way of thinking so this would be a very tactical innovation. I will send Pam out first thing tomorrow night to locate and examine the wreckage for any traces of such a device. She's the only one I can entrust with this information, it would be better the keep this information to ourselves. I would do it myself but I have been neglecting my duties at Fangtasia and as Sheriff for too long."

I was stupid to ask but, "So you have to? Can we just run away and holiday instead?" So what if I was whining a little bit.

He chuckled, "When you ask like that it is very tempting but unfortunately no. While I do not want to be a King, I like my position of power and want to keep it that way. Even though I'm one of the oldest in the country, heck I am the oldest in the country, my power that comes with age doesn't ensure power in terms of political hierarchy. After all, De Castro is my junior yet I confer to him."

"I'll have to consult my mystery books for ideas," I muttered.

"What?"

"How else do you think I would have come up with an electronic tracker in the first place? If I had my way you wouldn't have to confer to no one so you could do whatever the hell you wanted and you could still only be in charge of the majority of north Louisiana," Area 5 was the largest area. "You wouldn't even have to be King, like an Independent Sheriff," my eyes widened animatedly at the idea. "Although I'm sure if anyone could be King you could. Hell, you could do it with you arms bound in silver behind your back with your eyes closed." I shouldn't boost his ego, I really shouldn't. It was large enough without my input. I am just going to shut up now before his head swells any larger.

"You're most likely right if Sophie-Ann and Felipe are anything to go by. You never cease to amaze me. I'm not sure how I survived before you came along. I thought I'd seen everything and couldn't be surprised by anything but being with you is like stepping into one of Hunter's colouring in books after seeing black and white for centuries," he lifted my hand to his lips and lightly brushed his lips over the knuckles. "Independent Sheriff?"

"That was actually of my own creation, not my books."

"Nevertheless I may need to see what you have been reading. Isn't your life filled with enough mystery without having to read about it?" he winked.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one having bizarre problems, even if those stories are all fictional. You know if I ever decided to publish an autobiography it would end up in the fiction section anyway because it is that surreal."

"If you ever published an autobiography you'd probably have a lot of people wanting to sue you or worse, even if you changed the names to 'protect the innocent.' If even half of those people were innocent I'd eat my own hand." I could not agree more. Being sued would be getting off lightly. Not only would I be outing myself, but several other races and the secrets of the vampire and two natured world. That was not a position I wanted to put myself in.

"I'd rather you didn't."

He waggled his eyebrows, "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm. I hear growing back body parts is a long and painful process and call me selfish but I'd miss what those hands can do."

Said hands trailed down under the band of my yoga pants sending shivers down my spine and started teasing the sensitive skin there, "You mean like this?"

"And more."

One round was never enough. Here's hoping the pillows were enough to stifle my screams.


	45. Chapter 45

I quickly learnt Hunter's early mornings combined with Eric's late nights would be the death of me. I had no idea how to come up with a solution to that problem without becoming an insomniac. When Hunter woke me up bright and early I had only had three hours sleep. Oh, did you hear I have a new best friend? His name is Caffeine. Good guy, he's the life of the party. I told myself that should I gain full custody of Hunter, I would only have to last another six or seven years of sleep deprivation before he started sleeping in until noon like every other teenager.

It was Sunday morning so I was seriously thinking about going to church, I was lucky to make it in their once a month now. Either I was in too much deep shit or couldn't wake in time. Call me a bad Christian but the idea of sitting down in a church for an hour or so with a five year old who lost his dad two days ago whilst battling to stay awake just didn't sound like the greatest of ideas. Maybe next week.

Jason and Hunter ran amok in the yard after lunch. I couldn't help but feel relieved that when Jason left Hunter was ready for a nap- it meant nap time for me too. An extra hour works miracles. When I woke I felt more energised enough to make it until night anyway.

Claude was working tonight so it was just Hunter and I for dinner. We had spaghetti bolognaise. Simple to cook, tasty, and all kids seem to love pasta. It was bath time when Eric rose. Eric hadn't been around for bath time before and I could feel that he wanted to stay because it was something new for him but he had to be leaving for Fangtasia. Come to think of it, anything involving children would be a new experience for Eric. In a thousand years he would have had minimal need to associate with human children. I knew he had had children when he was human but he had little involvement with them because he had to be out pillaging the village. With a brief parting kiss and giving Hunter a rub on the head he left.

It wasn't until Hunter was in bed and I was turning in for the night- a lot earlier than I was used to because I usually worked late or was with vampires but I sure needed it- did I remember something. I found my cell phone and sent a text message to Eric. '_Please tell me you flew to Fangtasia._'

His response was instant. I imagined he was on his throne playing on his phone out of boredom, '_Why would I do that when I have my perfectly good car?_'

I groaned, '_I assume the dents are still there._'

'_Of course, it's very hard to find a place on a Sunday to fix it._'

He was Eric Northman, if he wanted something done he could have someone do it for him in a heartbeat. '_Bullshit! You just wanted everyone to know we fucked on your hood._'

'_What? I would never do such a thing! I am shocked you would think such a thing of me._'

I couldn't help but laugh, '_Liar, who are you trying to kid?_'

'_Anyone able to smell it knows we are lovers anyway. The vermin won't know any better. _'

He was fishing for excuses but I wasn't ready to finish this just yet. I wasn't tired enough to lose my feisty, competitive touch. '_The scent would have been dramatically reduced if you replaced the hood._'

'_What makes you think I'm going to replace it? Smells fantastic to me. I was going to have it smoothed out so I can still keep it as a souvenir._'

'_You wouldn't!'_

'_I would too unless I come up with something better_.' I couldn't decide if something better would actually be better or worse.

'_You are incorrigible._'

I could feel his laughter strongly through our bond. That was one thing I loved about the bond, even if he wasn't physically here I could still feel him which made me feel that little bit closer. If I went into Fangtasia right now his face would be stony, free of all emotion, a show for the fangbangers and those that owe him fealty despite his current amusement. Alone he showed his expressions more freely. '_You know you love it. Your exhausted, go to sleep before I find a way to make you._'

'_High handed bastard. I love you._'

'_Asinine woman, I love you too. Now get to bed before you start making me yawn._' I wondered if the bond worked that well. Vampires didn't get tired during the night and they didn't need to yawn because they didn't breathe.

'_Aye aye Captain xx._'

I passed out before I could read his reply but I registered the beep of my phone in my sleeping state. I'd find the phone wherever it had dropped later. When I woke due to Hunter climbing in my bed at 7.00am calling, "Good morning aunt Sookie," I had had about nine hours sleep and hoped to achieve more today than I had yesterday.

I sat up and stretched out, wiping the sleep from my eyes when I felt my phone by my feet. I had no idea how it had ended up all the way down there but I retrieved it nevertheless. One new message, '_Good night lover, I'll call you when I rise tomorrow._'

I hadn't decided on we'd get up to today but I had at least one thing to look forward to.


	46. Chapter 46

Monday was another home day. It was a warm, not too humid day and I hated to waste it indoors so after breakfast, once I had Hunter dressed in shorts, green shirt, sneakers, hat and a layer of sunscreen and myself in brown short shorts and a white plaid shirt, we headed outside to practise with our telepathy, play and do a spot of gardening which I often neglected.

Gran had always taken great pride in her garden but I never had the time or willpower to take care of it. The once neat flowerbed was scattered with weeds and the plants were growing wildly out of shape. It turned out Hunter liked to help and copy what I did and actually enjoyed some gardening. Hunter pulled out the weeds and I helped him with the tougher ones whilst I pruned.

"_I like it here, it's always quiet,"_ Hunter said silently.

"_Me too but we can't hide here all the time. Otherwise when we see people their thoughts will feel worse because we aren't practised."_

He pouted, "_Do we have to?"_

"_Yes Hunter, you can't avoid people. I will try to teach you how to shield though," _I smiled encouragingly.

"_Is it hard?_"

"_It used to be. It's not anymore but I still need to see people to practise sometimes."_

"_Miss Lysle says practise makes perfect."_

"_She's right. Who is Miss Lysle?"_

"_My teacher."_

Ah, the woman who thinks about penis while teaching children how to add six and seven to equal thirteen. I had forgotten all about school, there was a lot of new things to adjust to. I couldn't keep sending Hunter back to elementary school in Red Ditch which was so far to go every day but I'd have to wait until all the legal stuff sorts itself out before I think about enrolling him elsewhere. It still wasn't a definite that I was keeping him but I would if I had my way.

It took an hour to finish the gardening, Hunter helping most of the time, sometimes his attention drifting but always returning to help once he was done exploring whatever had stolen his attention away. He turned out to be a good little helper and his excelling imagination helped make the tedious chore more enjoyable. I fetched the garden hose and began to water down the plants and compact the upturned soil.

"Hey Hunter, would you like to do it?" I asked gesturing at the hose.

His entire face lit up, "yes please." I handed him the hose, at the last second turning it so the rushing water splashed into Hunter. I moved the hose away quickly but he was soaked. He frowned. P_lease take it in good humour, please take it in good humour, _I thought. It had been intentional but I was unsure of the outcome. I watched his expression go from mad to sad to contemplative before settling on a wicked grin. "This mean's war," he declared. He had to have picked up that line from someone's thoughts. Young children aren't supposed to know about war. At least, I didn't think they did.

"Bring it," I beckoned.

We chased each other around the yard taking turns with the hose for about fifteen minutes before we were both clutching our sides trying to regain our breath while laughing uncontrollably. Our clothes were both completely drenched, the material clinging to our skin, my white shirt gone partially see through. I know there are water restrictions but hey, the grass and gravel needed watering. Yeah, I know that was a shit excuse. Frankly, I don't think I need one if it meant that Hunter was happy.

Claude drove in while we were still panting and laughing outside. He drove behind the house where I also parked and walked around to greet us.

"What have you two been up to this morning?" He asked. Hunter was lying on his back on the ground and I was hunched over with my hands resting on my knees but finally beginning to gain control of myself.

"We gardened and had a water fight," Hunter replied although it would have been completely obvious. We had dirt on our hands and our clothes and hair were a pretty good indication.

I gave him a knowing look, "How was work?" When Claude didn't come home for the night it usually meant he had spent the night with a man he had met at the club. As the gorgeous owner, manager and stripper at his club he would have no difficulty finding the next candidate to share his bed.

"Just fine, I have something to show you later when you aren't saturated," Claude said.

I was curious but I had a feeling that sentence finished with "when Hunter isn't around," so I left it. I asked Claude to fetch us some towels so we didn't leave a watery trail through the house. We stripped to our underwear on the back porch, leaving the wet clothes for me to deal with later and scuttled with our towels back to our rooms to get changed. That was a benefit to having no neighbours, I didn't feel self-conscious doing that. I set up Hunter with a colouring in book and crayons at the kitchen table and went to squeeze out the water from our clothes in the laundry so they could be left in the sink for when I ran the next wash. Claude joined me.

"Dermot saved a few clips from today's newspaper you may be interested in reading," he said. I had heard about Dermot's newspaper reading antics before. It annoyed Claude that Dermot was so intrigued by the human news, not even I read it unless I knew there would be something of interest or something I need to know about in it. Most of the content was usually fabricated beyond recognition. Dermot insisted it was because he needed catch up on what he had missed when he was cursed but Claude and I suspected that he just enjoyed it. For Claude to say something in the paper was of interest then it had to be important.

"Do you have them?"

"I left it in your bedside side table draw," he said. I opened my mouth to speak but he added hurriedly, "I know you don't like me going in your room without permission unless it's a dire emergency but I don't know how competent Hunter has become at reading and I didn't want to leave it lying around."

"I was actually going to thank you. I'll look at it the moment I get a chance. Will you be here for dinner?" I was cooking tonight so I wanted to make sure while we were together.

"Yeah I will. I can hear Jason outside. If I were to make a suggestion I'd say wait until he's gone to read it, preferably when Hunter goes down for a nap so you can mull everything over in case he hears something unprotected in your head." With a parting kiss on the forehead he left to do whatever it is a fairy does during the day.

To say I was curious was an understatement but if Claude's suggestion was anything to go by, now was not the time.

* * *

**Hey, me again :). Day 46. You should have seen my inbox when I got home today! Thanks for all the reviews, favoriting and the like. Standing at 352 Reviews at the moment: that's more than I ever thought I'd get and it's all the feedback that tells me someone wants me to keep writing. **


	47. Chapter 47

Jason helped with lunch and then went off to play with Hunter as per usual. You could see Jason had grown a quick attachment to the boy; perhaps it was because they shared the same mental capacity. Ok that was a bit harsh, but a few years ago I would have been really willing to consider it. I had to remind Jason that he was supposed to be at work and his co-workers wouldn't appreciate his extended lunch break. His face fell as if I told him that there was no Christmas this year. He climbed into his black truck with the signature pink and aqua swirls down the side and winded the window down.

"Hey Jase, I'm thinking about showing Hunter around town tomorrow so we most probably won't be here if you stop by tomorrow. If its okay we might call in so Hunter can see where you work," I said, holding Hunter so he could see Jason better.

"_Really? Cool!_" Hunter said to me. I winked back.

"Really? Cool! The road crew should be along the south end of Hummingbird Lane filling in a few potholes," Jason beamed. I couldn't help but laugh. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I put Hunter down just in case. Either Hunter had worked it out for himself or had heard my thoughts or was finding me amusing but he started laughing too. Jason looked completely puzzled, "What?"

"Hunter just thought the exact same thing," I hiccupped. "You really are just like a five year old."

He frowned. "My sister, the crazy telepath," he said, a bit louder than a mutter but not at proper volume.

"My brother, the juvenile panther," I retorted.

He shook his head, "all right you two, I better be off. Cya tomorrow."

He started his engine and drove down the long driveway, "bye Uncle Jason," Hunter yelled, waving. Jason beeped his horn and stuck his hand out of the window to do some kind of salute to the air. "He's very silly."

"He is," I agreed. "He also knows how to make little boys very sleepy."

"I'm not tired," he yawned.

"I can see you yawning! Come on, naptime."

He was a little bit reluctant but he finally gave in. I knew that he didn't always have naptime but with the change of routine and everything else going on in his life that he had to adjust to was playing on his sleeping patterns. I could hear him wake up several times a night to go to the bathroom but I never got up because he was trying his hardest to be quiet and didn't want me up so I respected his wishes. With his sleeping patterns out of wack it made sense he was getting tired every day.

As much as I loved Hunter and I loved his company, I also loved his naptime. Parent's get nine months to prepare and adjust to the idea being responsible for a child. I had about ten minutes.

I padded into my room and sat down on the made bed with the newspaper clippings in front of me, making effort to keep my mind closed from Hunter in his dream state. There were two. I read the largest one first. It was an article about the crash which sounded fairly accurate although made all shifters look like bloodthirsty villains. That wouldn't be good for any of the shifters who were all still struggling with being accepted by the human population. They still hadn't found the culprit but I wasn't surprised by that, no human law enforcement would be able to find them. On the upside there was no direct mention of Hunter's name and nothing to suggest Eric, Claude, Alcide or I had been there. The second clipping was an obituary.

_SAVOY, Remy: 16/4/1972- 20/8/2007. _

_A beloved family member and a father of one. Friends and relatives are invited to celebrate the life of Remy at a funeral service held at The Fellowship of the Sun Church, Homer, on Tuesday (31/8/07) commencing at 1.00PM when the sun is at its highest. May the holy light shine upon him on his ascent to heaven._

Fellowship of the Sun? Well shit. My blood was boiling. I noticed 'a father of one' was a separate entity to 'a beloved family member.' Even in a fucking obituary they excluded Hunter. I felt a bit guilty that I hadn't even thought about Remy's funeral but I thought it was important Hunter went. Looks like I'm going to have to meet the family. "Shit, fuck, shit, hell, crap," I cursed resting my palms over my forehead.

There was a knock on the door, "I take that you've read it, can I come in?" Claude's voice said through the door.

"Please," I said.

He came in and sat cross legged on the other side of the bed facing me with the newspaper clippings between us. "I'd ask you what do you think but your string of obscenities gives me a pretty good idea."

"I'll have to show Hunter. I think it's important he gets to say a final goodbye to his father. How well do you think we can avoid the family and fellowship bullshit? This is a mess."

"You think? The ceremony will probably be filled with subtle and not so subtle messages condemning the shifters to hell. Might even score a few remarks about vampires for the hell of it. I'll come with you for support but remember you can't go rioting against them while you're there. They hold a grudge with the two natured and vampires, not with you, you just have to ignore them and play sweet, naive church girl."

I laughed, it was a short, bitter noise. I may have snorted too. "You obviously haven't heard about my adventures with reverend Steve Newlin. I don't know how they call themselves a church. They are evil and twisted."

"I haven't but I think you should tell me if you're on the Fellowship's most wanted list."

I sighed, "Most of this happened around the time I was dating Bill. One of the vampire's in Dallas was kidnapped by the fellowship and I, the trusty human telepath, got called in to go investigate during the day. My cover got blown, I got kidnapped and locked in the Fellowship basement and almost raped before the vampire they had captured saved me. There plan was to tie me to the vampire as he burned in the sun. When we escaped they responded by blowing up Stan Davis' nest. Next incident happened not long after in Jackson, Mississippi, at the Supe bar, Club Dead."I paused and he nodded to say he knew the place. "I was with Alcide, he was acting as my date, and Eric was posing as Leif separately because Bill had been taken by his Maker and Russel Edgington. Steve Newlin and some other guy somehow got in and I heard their plan to stake one of the vampires so I played heroine and ended up getting staked instead. Best thing that came out of that was I got entry to Russel's estate and rescued Bill and killed his maker. Then there's the bombing in Rhodes where all the vampires should have died but once again heard their plan at the last minute and could save a bunch. I don't know if they knew about my involvement there but either way the Fellowship isn't a fan of me. Oh, my old friend Arlene and her fellowship cronies tried to crucify me just before the fae war, you probably heard about that one. I think that's all the main stuff."

Claude just sat their gawking at me. "Hello, earth to Claude. Claude are you in their?"

"I did not give Claudine enough credit. You get in more trouble than I thought possible for a human. Some of Remy's family may know you by name so there's not a lot we can do about that but you may want to buy a large hat and shades or something to cover up just in case some of the fellowship recognises you somehow and tries to attempt something."

"Try and attempt being the key words." I said.

He smiled, "I'm good for something."

"I'm taking Hunter for a tour around the town tomorrow. It may be a good idea to teach Hunter how to shield thoughts and we'll need to be around other humans to know if it works. I didn't get the hang of it until I was adult but when I was in Rhodes with Barry, another telepath, we could tap into each other's abilities to make our telepathy stronger. My theory is that if I'm there he should be able to tap into my shields if he can't form them himself."

"I think you are on to something. When are you going to tell Hunter?"

"Straight after dinner."

Claude unfolded his legs, and swung them over the edge of the bed, "I'll be there."

He stood up and left. I tried to listen to his footsteps but he was so damn graceful that the only sign I had that he moved was the creek of a door opening and closing upstairs. Hunter would nap for another half an hour which meant half an hour alone with my thoughts. I wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

**I've been told Sookie Stackhouse's birthday is the 1****st**** of July, 1979 (I wasn't sure so I googled around a bit). By setting the year at 2007 this makes her 28. See, there's a reason behind everything.**


	48. Chapter 48

To tell you the truth, I was feeling pretty nervous about the upcoming talk. I made a simple chilli con carne with rice for dinner. Meals were pretty hard to decide upon when I was cooking for the three of us because I couldn't use garlic, lemon, nuts or some foods high in iron. Hunter had a nut allergy and turns out fairies are not only allergic to metal iron but to the iron in foods which ruled out a lot of red meats. They could tolerate low doses but red meat was a big no no. I never used nuts much in cooking anyway but it was another thing to be cautious of now.

"Hunter could you please stay at the dinner table? There's something I need to talk to you about," I said whilst Claude and I cleared the table.

"_Am I in trouble?_" he asked.

"_No baby, you've done nothing wrong. Be patient and I'll tell you in a minute."_

I stacked the dishes to be washed later. Claude would be washing since I cooked but we decided that this would come first. I took the chair next to Hunter while Claude took the one across from him. How does one tell a child about their father's funeral? I guess just straight out.

"Hunter," I gripped his hands in mine for extra support, "when people die people hold funerals in memory of the person to say a final goodbye. There's one for your daddy next week in Homer. Now it's up to you if you want to go, just let me know."

I could see the waterworks building behind his eyes. "I want to go," his voice that miserable sound children have when they are about to cry.

I wrapped my arms around him, "your Daddy would be very proud of you. You are being a very brave. And me and Claude will be there for you just like we are now."

A few tears were shed but it was not as bad as I thought it would have been. "Can you tell me more about Mommy?" Well that caught me off guard.

"Sure thing, if you wait here I'll get you some pictures." I went into the living room to pull out some photo albums stored in a cabinet. I found two that spread over my childhood and pulled them out as they were bound to have plenty of Hadley to show Hunter. "Alrighty, here they are," I said opening them up on the table.

These two albums compiled by Gran had been dedicated to her three grandchildren. There were photo's of Jason, Hadley and I from when we were in diapers up until she died to no longer add to the collection. The last pages didn't have any of Hadley because she'd run away to get involved in the world of drugs and then vampires. Hadley had been popular in high school, a cheerleader and even Miss Bon Temps before her Goth days took over.

I knew Hunter would never have seen these pictures and he was impressed and remarked, "Mommy is pretty." He didn't want to skip any photos because Aunt Sookie and Uncle Jason were just as fascinating.

By the time we were getting to the end it was almost bedtime. Hunter had taken his time, studying each photo carefully as if he had to memorise them. "They'll still be here in the morning," I had told him repeatedly but he refused to get up until he was finished. Looks like bath time was going to be in the morning.

I hadn't looked at these in years. It was actually fun to remember the past. Claude looked on for the most part, taking a break once to wash the dishes. I expected him to have run the second I got the albums out but he hadn't. He really was changing for the better.

The very last photo was of me in my Merlotte's uniform. I remembered having this photo taken. I would have been almost twenty-two; I'd been working at Merlotte's for only several months. I had started in the winter so it was the first time I had worn the summer uniform and Gran had insisted on a photo. I never really understood the importance but because it was my Gran I let her take the picture anyway. I was smiling, my real smile, not my nervous, crazy smile. I was standing in front of the house on the porch steps. I couldn't help but notice I was slimmer now than I had been then and I congratulated myself. Then again, with all the adventure my life had taken it shouldn't really be surprising. I also had a few more scars now. Had someone asked me then what I thought I'd been doing in five years time I wouldn't never have said anything close to what my life really was like. Then I still thought vampires, shape shifters, fairies and everything else was all a figment of our imaginations, that I was the only one that was different. Boy was I wrong. Hadley had vanished off the face of the earth but little did I know around this time she would have been either very heavily pregnant or holding her new baby boy.

"Who took this picture, Sookie?" Claude asked curiously.

"My Gran, why?" I replied.

His jaw may have dropped a few millimetres, "It looks like you could have taken this photo last month."

"Nope, it's the first summer I worked at Merlottes."

Hunter craned his neck around to look at me where I was standing over his chair to get a better look at the picture. I hadn't sat back down since two vampires has checked in to let me know they were taking over the patrol shift five minutes ago. "You look very pretty aunt Sookie."

"Thank you Hunter."

Claude had the most curious expression on his face. "I just remembered I have to see Dermot tonight, please excuse me." He glided around the corner into the living room. I heard a few soft bangs and then the front door closed. _Goodbye dear strange cousin of mine,_ I thought.

Hunter erupted in giggles, "Oh you heard that?" I said.

He nodded, "Where's Uncle Eric? It'a night time."

"He has to work tonight. I don't think he will be here tomorrow either."

Hunter frowned but the phone rang before he could say anything and I grabbed the cordless phone on the kitchen bench. "Hello?"

"Good evening lover."

"Speak of the devil. Hello Eric."

"Can I speak to him? Can I speak to him? Can I speak to him? Please," Hunter yelled, jumping on the spot.

Eric would have been able to hear him even if he had whispered, "go on, it gives me a good reason to hide in Pam's office longer."

"Why are you in Pam's office?"

"I'm having some small renovations done to mine. It should be ready for me tomorrow night. I figure that since Fangtasia is so prosperous it's going to be around for a while so I may as well make it more comfortable."

"Sounds good, I'm putting you on speakerphone." I'd often teased him about his office. It was dull in comparison to everything else he owned. The walls were off white and he had a sturdy looking wooden desk with his computer and a black leather couch. They were the highlights to the room. Then there were a few shelves and filing cabinets. It could have belonged to anyone. I clicked on the speakerphone.

"Hi Uncle Eric," Hunter smiled at the phone.

"Good evening Hunter. Have you been a good boy for your aunt Sookie?"

"Yup, we had a water fight and did some gardening and looked at aunt Sookie's photo albums."

"You mean there are more photos than the ones in frames? Sookie have you been hiding them from me?"

"Maybe, jealous?" I said.

"No, I'm devastated," he sounded it too. Too bad the emotions I was feeling through the bond didn't match that. Not so believable when I can feel his giddiness. There was an undertone of jealousy though, Ha!

"Don't worry Uncle Eric, I'll show you them," Hunter said.

"I'd like that Hunter. Can I speak to aunt Sookie in private?"

"Okay, Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Hunter can you go pick out what pyjamas you want to wear tonight and I'll come in and help you when I've finished talking," I said.

He ran to his room and once I could no longer see him I turned the phone off speakerphone and held it to my ear.

"Pam found a tracker on the car and a matching monitoring device in the truck."

"Fucking technology," I muttered.

"Call it a hunch but I think there's more on your mind than frustrations caused by technology."

"There was a notice in the paper today about Remy's funeral. I'll tell you about it when I see you next. I'm not ready to talk about it, especially over the phone. It's not for a week so there plenty of time to talk about it."

"I've had the hood replaced."

It took me a moment to understand the quick change in subject, "You listened to me?"

"I always listen to you lover. If it was going to upset my fiancé so much then it had to go. The car has only the faintest of scents now and that should be faded by the end of the week."

"Thank you. I wish I could talk to you longer but Hunter's waiting for me and the quicker you get back to work, the quicker you finish, the quicker I get to see you."

"Stay safe."

"I love you."

We hung up and I went to find Hunter who had gotten changed all by himself, "I picked aeroplanes," he beamed. His pyjamas were a white two piece with lots of little red aeroplanes all over.

I smiled, "Good job but your shirt is on backwards."

He looked down at the offending garment, "Uh oh, whoopsie."


	49. Chapter 49

Lacey was on guard duty again dressed in a moss green sleeved shirt with a sweetheart neck line and black slacks. She was partnered with Darcy, a man about her age with such blond hair it was almost white but instead of giving him a washed out appearance it enhanced his blue eyes and sharp jaw. His hair was deeply layered and looked like it had been very lightly gelled to give it that look like he had just gotten out of bed but had really spent half an hour on his hair. I knew the signs because it was a look Jason often sported. His shirt was the colour of taupe, his pants also black. They both had dull coloured clothes that would blend in with the trees and bark but his hair was like a shining beacon. Bet I can guess what colour wolf he was.

My brief encounter with the pair when they reported in once I was awake gave me the feeling that there was a mutual crush between them due to the way they looked at each other when the other wasn't looking and their body language. The little bit I could pick up from their thoughts reinforced this. They had agreeable personalities from what I could tell and part of me wanted them to hook up as long as that didn't interfere with the guard duties and the big bad wolf came and gobbled me up.

I drove through Bon Temps with Hunter in the back seat and the car doors locked. This really was no way to live. There's nothing in town to really stop and look at so I just drove along sometimes slowing down to point out the pharmacy or the post office or a little cafe or the apartments Sam owns. We found the road crew along Hummingbird Lane without difficulty. Hunter was excited with all the Dodge Ram's and construction gear he almost flew out the car.

"Hold my hand please Hunter so I don't lose you," I said before he could run away to far. He huffed but did it anyway. I looked around for the closest person, "Hoyt," I called seeing he was closest.

"Hey Sookie, how you doing?" He said, stopping in his tracks to head over. He'd always been a lovely guy.

"Yeah not too bad," I said mildly. "This is my cousin Hunter Savoy, Hunter this Hoyt Fortenberry."

"We are going to see Uncle Jason," Hunter piped up.

Hoyt crouched down to his level, "Nice to meet you Hunter, last time I saw Jason he was getting something from his truck."

"Thankyou Mr. Hoyt," he said. He began tugging on my arm, "come on Aunt Sookie, lets go already."

I was being dragged off to find Jason. I shot a look at Hoyt that I hope conveyed an apology for abruptly leaving but he laughed it off. Really, he was a lovely guy. His only flaw was that he wasn't my guy and I wasn't trading Eric for the world.

We found Jason where Hoyt said he would be. Hunter let go of my hand and ran flat out to Jason. Jason turned just in time to catch Hunter and throw him up to sit on his hip. I caught up in time to hear the end of what Jason was saying "...because you can never sneak up on a panther."

Jason was yet to reveal that he was a shifter since they came out in public. He had told his ex-girlfriend Michele and she had kept her mouth closed when they broke up. Unless they were already a Supe, no one knew. He'd start letting people know when he was comfortable. I think a part of me slept better at night knowing that no one wanted to gun him down because they knew what he was. I couldn't see Jason telling people until more people had gotten used to the idea of shapeshifters.

Jason was due for a lunch break so I strapped Hunter back into my Malibu and drove to Merlottes with Jason following behind us in his Dodge Ram. That way we could stay longer when Jason went back to work.

"When we drive into the parking lot I want you to try count how many brains are inside," I said when we got closer.

"How do I do that?" Hunter asked.

"Try closing your eyes and focus. Don't listen to the thoughts, just count the spots that they are coming from."

I turned into Merlottes and Hunter's eye closed like I instructed. I was already parked out front since I was a customer today when Hunter re-opened his eyes, "nine."

"I counted eleven," I said.

"Is Sam the funny sounding one?"

"Yup, it's because he's a supernatural."

Who won came down to the head count once we were inside. I helped Hunter out of his booster seat and he was off and running again. I was hoping the main door would stop him but it was propped open by a brick. Damn.

Jason had parked next to me, "energetic kid."

"I'll say," I tore after Hunter with Jason beside me. Hunter hadn't gone in far, just inside enough to have a good vantage point. "Hunter you can't run off like that, you'll give me and Uncle Jason a heart attack."

"Sorry aunt Sookie, but there is ten."

"Did you count the person in the kitchen?"

He scrunched up his face, "No. You beat me."

"Ah, maybe next time buddy." Jason looked inquiringly at me, "we were having a little competition to guess how many were inside." He shook his head and went to get a booth while we trailed behind. "You'll get better with practise," I told Hunter.

We sat down and had our orders taken by Holly. We ordered three burgers Lafayette; two for Jason and one to share between Hunter and I. The full moon was approaching which meant the diet of the shifter's usually increased. Burger's Lafayette had been introduced to Merlottes by one of the cooks years ago before he died. Lafayette Reynolds was still my favourite cook we'd ever had.

**Next chapter is picking up straight from where this one left off, otherwise this chapter would be getting on my long side. Not to mention there have been a few filler chapters lately to get from point A to point B and I find they take a lot longer to write. The fun is all in the action :)**


	50. Chapter 50

Being a school day and work day meant Merlottes was fairly quiet. Even with only a handful of people it always managed to have a great welcoming atmosphere that I loved. I rarely come to Merlottes as a paying customer but as our burgers were delivered to us I was glad I had thought of coming here. Jason inhaled his burgers like there was no tomorrow, finishing before either Hunter or I had finished our half. I stared at him in astonishment and he merely shrugged giving me a shit eating grin. He was all too impressed with himself. It was my turn to grin when he started getting a stomach cramp, "that's what you get for not chewing your food properly."

Jason had to go back to work but we weren't ready to leave yet. Hunter was still picking through his burger and his share of the chips. He was absorbed in dissecting his burger, eating different sections at a time, mangling it on his plate. Some bits he wanted cut up which I did for him. I just let him have at it.

Sam handed me my pay check for last week which was ready when Hunter was finished with his food. "Thanks Sam, you didn't have to wait until we were done to come over." I'd noticed he had been hovering for awhile.

He scuffled his feet, looking abashed, "I didn't want to interrupt."

"Nonsense, you're my best friend Sam, I'd never shoo you away, you're always welcome to butt in. Now since no one is needing your excellent bartending or boss skills you better mosey that butt of yours into this booth right this instant to make up for it."

He did as I ordered, wiggling his butt a bit more than necessary into the seat. "So what brings you two in here today, not that I'm not flattered," he winked.

"Well it was time to explore the town, give Hunter the grand tour. We need a lunch break and I wanted to show him where I worked so we hit two birds with one stone. Of course it also gave us an excuse to see the wonderful Sam Merlotte." I saw him blush. One point to Sookie.

"How do you like Bon Temps?" Sam asked Hunter.

"It's fun. Claude and Uncle Jason are funny," Hunter said absently. He had brought in one of his toys and was too busy playing with it.

I leaned in closer to Sam to try and keep Hunter out of it as much as possible with him sitting beside me engrossed in his toy. "The funeral is next Tuesday. We are driving out to Homer with Claude for it. It's being run by the Fellowship."

Sam looked stunned; I didn't blame him, "was Hunter's father a member?"

"Nope, he didn't seem to have any grudges against Supe's. He met Eric in Red Ditch and was good about leaving Hunter with us overnight. But it seems his family are, even though Remy was the one whose wife ran off to become a lesbian vampire which could have become a reason to dislike vampires but didn't. Hunter has been taking it better than I thought he would but I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous about next week. Remy's family despise him and even with a fairy, telepath and the Were guard, I'm not sure I can protect him from that."

He rubbed my arm soothingly, "Don't worry cher, you'll figure something out to help him the best you can. Do you get to keep custody of him?"

"I really don't know. I haven't heard from anyone since Saturday when Andy and Bud dropped by. If I have to I'll battle it out in court, but I'm not letting him go where he isn't wanted."

"I'll help you where ever I can. How much longer do you need off work?"

"At the moment I'm thinking I may be able to come back in at the end of next week after the funeral but at this stage I really don't know. It may be an extra week after that. I'll keep you posted."

"Take as long as you need cher. Know that you'll always have a job here, you're my favourite employee."

"Thanks Sam," there was a faint tugging on my shirt, "what is it Hunter?"

"Can we go dance?" he said.

"Sure thing," I looked at Sam, "Please excuse us Sam, we have a song to catch."

He smiled, "you go on, I have a job to do anyway believe it or not."

I love to dance and it turned out that Hunter did too. I used some quarters to change the song and Hunter put on his own little show requiring very little of my presence, just an audience to dance for, so I brought a chair over to sit and watch. I had picked an upbeat song but it didn't matter, he was all out of time anyway. He was just grooving and shaking like his pants were on fire, his arms flapping wildly.

"_Hunter, do you want to try shielding?_"I asked after he had danced to two songs and was starting to another.

"_Yes please! Can I do it after this song?_" he kept dancing and no one would suspect we had a private conversation going on in our heads.

"_You can do it now and keep dancing."_

"_Cool! What do I do?"_

I wasn't sure how to explain but I gave it my best shot, _"imagine building a wall around your head. The wall is magical because it knocks away what everyone is thinking. It's a big wall that nothing can get past inside your head."_

His dancing slowed while he concentrated but he didn't stop moving, "_This is hard."_

"_That's okay, you might not be able to do it by yourself until you're older. We can try another way though."_

"_What do I do?"_

I opened my own shields so I could hear everyone in the bar, "_Keep dancing but hold my hands."_ He did what I said, never breaking in his dance moves on his way over. We held hands but moving around. "_Do everyone's thoughts feel louder when you hold my hands?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Because contact makes telepathy stronger. You hear my thoughts better with touch but my head also has everyone else's thoughts in it which makes them louder and stronger because you can already hear them by yourself. I want you to focus on only my thoughts now, feel my shielding wall go up, learn what it feels like."_

Without breaking a beat in our dancing I put my shields back up with ease after so many years of doing it. "_Did you feel it?_"

"_Yes._"

"_One day you'll be able to do it too. Now I want you to concentrate on the shields in my head until you can't hear anyone else's thoughts."_

His face scrunched up in concentration but he kept dancing, "_Wow, I did it!_"

"_Good boy. Now that you know what it feels like I'm going to let go of your hands but keep focusing on my shields so you can't hear anyone else still._" I let go of his hands, "I'm all danced out! Let's go get a drink."

"Okay," he said. I could feel him tapping into my shields so I knew it was working as we walked back to our booth. I could feel it wavering and then, "_I lost it."_

"_That's okay. You did really well. We'll try again another time."_

We stopped talking telepathically after that. The other customer's may not notice (there were only three left now that the lunch hour was over) but Sam and Holly might if we just sat in silence for too long. Our facial expressions would be changing too and if they were looking they may work out what Hunter was. Claude and Eric were the only other people who could be in on Hunter's secret.

I was drinking the last of my iced tea and Hunter was guzzling his chocolate milkshake when Lacey and Darcy came in together hand in hand giggling like a new couple in love. I knew they had feelings for each other but they didn't realise that; this was just a show. They said they would keep out of the way unless they had to so I did not like seeing them. I shut my eyes and let my telepathy cast out. The muscles in my stomach tightened and I caught Sam's eye. He took a deep breath through his nose, using his extra sensitive sense of smell. He nodded in my direction confirming what my telepathy told me. There were at least six Were's in the area and who knew how many more were coming.


	51. Chapter 51

I was really starting to prefer the company of Supe's over regular humans simply because even though there were only three customers and Holly and Antoine working, none of them need to be dragged into this. We had to keep them oblivious to what was going on. We needed a plan to speak together without giving our act away. We had to come up with something without conversing.

Lacey and Darcy sat in the booth behind us but I didn't want to look over to see what they were doing. They must have only been seated for a second when I heard Darcy say, "Crap, I left my wallet in the car sweetheart."

"That's okay, I'll come get it with you," Lacey said. They weren't shouting but in the quiet of the bar, the music just background noise, you could hear them if you tried to.

"Hey Sam," I called the same time Lacey spoke hoping it didn't look planned. Sam was still standing beside the bar. "Can we go sort out my new roster in your office?"

He made a beckoning motion with his hand, "Sure, come on back."

I was ready to run to the room but I managed to walk calmly with Hunter in tow. Darcy and Lacey were already coming through the employee entrance so we all went into Sam's office at the same time. I suppose they had run.

Sam was the last to enter, closing and locking the door behind him. "It's not safe here, you need to get back to your house immediately."

"She can't, the wolves are circling the perimeter making sure she can't get past them to the wards. If she tries to go back they'll capture her. There's too many for us to fend off. There are now eight around here," Darcy said, standing just inside the door hands curled into fists. I listened with my other ears and yup, two more had joined the first six.

"I need to call Alcide," Lacey said. She unlocked the door and stepped out.

I was pacing back and forth while Hunter had sat down in one of the two chairs in from of Sam's desk. Victor Madden was a royal pain in my ass. I was getting used to being over my head in Supe shit (surely that was a bad sign in its self) but now my actions could not only risk my life but Hunter's too. My little family was numbered; I couldn't afford to lose any of them. "Dammit, I need to warn Claude." He hadn't returned last night after seeing Dermot when we left this morning. I pulled my phone out of my purse and sent him a quick text message saying, '_Victor's wolves everywhere, trapped in Merlotte's, can't get home- too risky_.' I wasn't sure I was up to a phone call right now.

What really would have been minutes felt like hours while we waited for Lacey to return with news from Alcide. We could have formulated a plan on our own but we had no idea how long we had until the wolves made their move and we needed all the help we could get and Alcide was bound to know something as an Alpha. Darcy's eyes were distant, not with us but focused on everything going on outside these four walls with his other senses. Sam was leaning against a filing cabinet, running his hand through his dark strawberry blond locks every now and then which I knew from when he was working on the books was a sign of stress or worry or both. If he did it long enough his hair would start to hold in place and begin to look like a birds nest.

We were all absorbed in our own thoughts when three things happened simultaneously startling me out of my reverie with a yelp. Lacey slammed the door open and then locked it again as she re-entered, the phone rang and a loud pop cracked through the room as Claude materialized. I wasn't the only one who had jumped, I was just the only one who had made a noise. For a moment Darcy's eyes turned wolfy, his gaze predatory, his teeth bared as he surveyed the room. When he saw there was no threat he went back to normal as quickly as he had changed.

"You attract trouble like no one else I know. Do you have a sign?" Claude asked.

"Yes Claude, a billboard out on the interstate this very minute flashes, _Got nothing better to do? Spice up your life by creating colossal problems for Sookie Stackhouse today!_'" I said sarcastically.

"You should really see to having it taken down."

"Thanks Jason, I'll let her know," Sam was saying. He hung up the phone and we all looked expectantly at him. "Jason could smell the sudden increase of wolves in the area. He thought you may have still been here and called. He's going to Hot Shot to be with the other were-panthers so he doesn't accidentally get caught up in the wolves. He says take Hunter and run." Being a bitten-not-born he could only change at the full moon. His senses were heightened but he would be too vulnerable against the wolves. No shifter could go up against a pack of wolves by themselves anyway and this particular pack had already gone after Remy and Hunter, Jason could easily be next to get to me. I'd never been so glad he hadn't gone protective big brother on me. A living Jason makes for a happy Sookie.

"Alcide said pretty much the same thing," Lacey said. "He says they'll wait patiently for a short while but if you stay here too long they'll come looking and drag you out. You need to get in your car and drive like a bat out of hell to Shreveport where you'll be more protected. You should be able to outrun the wolves this way. Drive straight to the Herveaux estate and Alcide will meet you there."

I took a deep breath. "If it's the best option we have let's do it."

Before I walked back into the main area of Merlotte's with Sam and Hunter I threw Darcy the keys to my car and Lacey took Sam's so they could go back through the employee entrance. The car they had taken here was still parked on my property which was now out of bounds. Claude had left with a pop so he could keep an eye on things here while we all fled.

"Holly, I need you to call Terry Bellefleur and ask him to come in immediately. I gotta run," Sam said as we walked through the restaurant together. His voice didn't give any clues away as to what he was up to- he could have been going to the Piggly Wiggly.

We exited through the main door and Lacey in Sam's car and Darcy in mine were already waiting and running just outside. Damn they were fast, a good quality to have in a bodyguard.

Hunter and I hurtled into the backseat of my car and Darcy was already screeching down to the road before I could close the door. I buckled Hunter into his booster seat as we soared down Hummingbird Lane towards the interstate before climbing over the front seat to sit up front next to Darcy.

My car reached limits I had never let it reach before. Darcy drove like a maniac but had good handling so when we made corners and break neck speed I didn't feel as if we would spin out of control. I could see Lacey and Sam driving behind us in the revision mirror, guarding out backs. I looked at Hunter and he had a huge smile plastered to his face. He loved his cars as much as he loved his trucks so going this fast was exhilarating. I wished the feeling was mutual.


	52. Chapter 52

To say I was feeling panicky was an understatement. In any other circumstances I may have been fine but I had another life I was responsible for in the backseat. He fell asleep shortly; cars had the ability to lull you to sleep and that was the best thing for Hunter to be doing right now. The car thrummed with tension as we cruised along the interstate where we were silent except for the soft snores from Hunter. This left me with time alone with my thoughts.

I could see a common theme and I wanted off this road straight away. Firstly there was the time where I had been with Pam and we'd been flagged down by Victor's second Bruno Brazell and Corinna. They'd been waiting on a shoulder of the interstate to kill us but we had been quicker. I took on Bruno which impressed both Eric and Pam because Bruno was a strong fighter. When I asked Pam why she had me take him on she told me "I gave you the knife." Lucky me. Pam covered our tracks soundly so there had been no evidence that we had killed them when the alert went up that they were missing. It also meant there was no evidence to take to Felipe. Either way, we had taken out two of Victor's best people though which meant two less people to go after me.

The second incident Victor had come himself. I was without a vehicle since I had been dropped off at Fangtasia by Calvin Norris who was on his way to see Alcide and offered me a ride. The plan had been that Eric would take me home the same night since I had the lunch shift the next day. Things never go according to plan, Eric was urgently called away to deal with some rogue vampires in his area. Surprisingly enough they had been real rogues and not a part of Victor's ploy- he just had good timing. Eric loaned me his corvette to drive home and he was meant fly to my house just before dawn where he would stay and drive back to Shreveport the next night. The car never made it to my house. Victor rammed into me from behind until it came down to pulling over or crashing but I had nothing on me to use as a weapon so I was as good as done. I crashed because if I was going to die I was hoping that this would be quicker. I wasn't that fortunate. I was savagely ripped from the wrecked corvette by the scruff of my neck and shoved behind some bushes. My knees hit the ground hard and I ached all over but the fun hadn't even begun for Victor. "I'll fuck you, drain you and then turn you and there's nothing lover boy will be able to do to stop it. You'll be mine," he had rasped. What really happened was that I was raped, almost drained and then saved when Pam could wrap a silver chain around his neck before he could realise she was there. Eric had felt me through the bond and called Pam who would get to me quicker. Victor escaped and it took me three days to properly heal even with Eric's blood assistance. He wouldn't let me out of his sight at night for a week and wouldn't make love to me either. He didn't want to rush into anything when I had been so recently violated. But I had healed fast and a week mostly alone with Eric and not being allowed to do anything beyond a kiss was almost torturous. Eric reported it to Felipe but he still wasn't keen to give up his prime lieutenant that easy. So much for Felipe's promise of protection. Vampires over humans, I get the drill. Eric bought a new red corvette and that was it.

And then there was indirect attack on Hunter and Remy just a few nights ago. No evidence. And here I was on the interstate again with a pack of werewolves somewhere behind us.

I could have cheered when we took the turnoff into Shreveport. We were on official Long Tooth land and I couldn't help but think that we were going to Long Tooth Headquarters. It was really Alcide's house that he had inherited when his dad passed but it was massive. You could see the buildings gradually improving as we drove through the city. We passed the entry to the gated suburb Eric lived in and my heart fluttered knowing he was so close. Sometimes I was like a teenager on her first date. Eric happened to live not far from Alcide so it was no surprise when we rolled up his driveway shortly after. There were six people outside, one of them Alcide. Alcide stood under the shelter of the porch whilst the others stood posted around the driveway. The weather was having trouble making up its mind. Where yesterday and this morning were warm and sunny, it was now dark, cloudy and threatening to rain. This strange weather wasn't uncommon in Louisiana, between summer and winter it was sometimes inconsistent.

I helped get Hunter out of the car who'd woken the second the car had stopped and hurried over to Alcide. He ushered us through the door and with a final sweep of the outside, closed the door behind him. The entry way was just about as lavish as it gets in northern Louisiana. The dark floors were wooden and were gleaming. There was an exotic flower arrangement sitting on a hand carved wooden table for decoration against the coffee coloured walls. A staircase opened off to the side and further down the hall was a closed frosted glass door I knew led to a sitting area and a mini bar.

"The pack is posted all through Shreveport and on the alert. Its best you stay in Shreveport until you have the all clear to go home. Your safest when you're within our wards," Alcide said.

I really had no idea what I could say with Hunter in the room. I needed to talk to Alcide but I couldn't just abandon Hunter to do so. Some discussion shouldn't be carried out with a child in the room and this was one of them. I think he could sense something was wrong but he hadn't said anything to me telepathically or aloud so I left it.

Sam came to my rescue. He walked through Alcide's unlocked front door like he owned the place, finding us still in the entry. "Hey Hunter, want to go play?" he asked. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was the one who was telepathic.

Hunter looked up at me, "can I Aunt Sookie?"

"Of course you can! Go on, get out of here. Be nice to Sam," I said. "_Be careful, don't let anyone know you are telepathic," _I added.

"Thanks Aunt Sookie! Let's go Sam," he started tugging Sam's hand. "Can I see you turn into an animal?"

Sam looked up me but my expression was neutral. It was entirely up to Sam, I knew he'd keep him safe. "I don't want to accidentally mess up Alcide's house and it's raining outside. Maybe next time," he said. My brain must not be functioning, I felt so guilty for bringing Hunter into this mess that I would do anything to keep him happy. Sam made perfect sense. It was better to shift outside because it was more spacious and outside wasn't safe.

"Go through the glass doors, no one is in there," Alcide said. The two set off, Hunter already quizzing Sam about being a shifter but I only registered the sound and not the words. "Let's go up to my office."

I nodded and followed him up the grand staircase and into his office. He held the door open for me and I walked through. I gave him just enough time to follow me in when I turned around and threw myself into his arms and cried.


	53. Chapter 53

He held me awkwardly, clearly not comfortable but what man knows what to do when a woman cries? He steered me into a soft leather arm chair and kneeled in between my legs letting me rest my head on his shoulder. "I'm going to stain your shirt," I sobbed.

"Don't be silly Sookie, it's just a shirt. It can be washed. Just let it all out, you're safe here," he cooed.

He was better at dealing with crying Sookie than Eric was although he was getting better, I'd give him that. There was a time where he would have announced that I was leaking looking repulsed and that would be that. Pam still did that sometimes but when you've seen a man as stoic as Eric crying it hardly seemed fair. Even the toughest of us cried from time to time.

When I was out of tears I began to speak, "When I was younger I had this image in my head where I would grow up, find a man who accepted my telepathy for what it is, marry me and we'd live in a huge house with two kids and a cat. When I graduated from school I began to realise that this would never be possible because I couldn't overcome anyone's thoughts. My options were Sam or JB du Rone because Sam was always harder to hear and JB just is too thick to form a thought. Then the vampires revealed their existence to the world and I began to think I wasn't the only one who was different in the world. The night Bill walked into Merlottes and I couldn't hear his thoughts started opening doors again. I had a chance at loving a man who loved me back. The draw was too appealing, it built to the attraction. I was quickly infatuated. You know as well as I do how that turned out but I was no longer alone, I still had a chance at finding love. I could live with a shifter forever but I find true peace with the vampires. Now that vampire-human marriages are legal half my dream is complete. I've found a man who accepts me and loves me and wants to marry me. I could build my perfect home with Eric and be happy. The only thing I can't have with Eric is children and that is slightly heartbreaking but before I never thought I could come this far and I can't imagine myself with anyone else. There are other ways to have children now but if I can't have Eric's babies then I don't want to be impregnated by any other means so it's just not an option. But then Remy died," I thought the tears were over but some new tears began to escape from my eyes, "and I was left with Hunter. There's nothing I wouldn't do for that kid but in the last few days I've realised I was mad for even considering having kids in the world that I am involved in. It's no life for a child. But I can't abandon him now and I don't plan on doing so. He can stay with me until he's forty for all I care. I want him to find home with me where I can look out for him and nurture him but I have no idea how to! My life is too dangerous for a child to grow up in. I can't do it but I have to, I can't run away from any of it. I don't know what to do Alcide, everything is a mess."

"You can't see it, but the way you are with him you would swear you were his maternal mother despite some differences in looks. The connection you have formed with him is unbelievable. I think you underestimate yourself. You are a strong, resourceful woman and if anyone can pull through this it would be you. You have a great network of close friends and family to support you and as much as I hate to admit it, Eric really does seem like the one for you. Hunter has a likeable charisma and charm which works in your favour should you need to take a night off. I bet even that god awful cousin of yours that tried to hit on me all Friday night would take Hunter for a few days if you called on him. You'll figure something out."

I'm not sure how I did it but I began choking on air, "he did what?" I spluttered. "It makes sense I guess, you'd be his type."

He arched an eyebrow, "What's his type?" I gathered he was distracting me and he was doing a good job.

"Tall, blue-collar, rugged and handsome. He likes his men to look like real men. But you're right. Until you told me that I thought he had suffered from some kind of brain damage. He's become this big caring and considerate marshmallow. It's somehow reassuring to know he hasn't lost his egotistical ways."

"At least some one shows an interest in me. You think being Packmaster and boss of a large company would reel in the ladies but I can't catch a break."

His last girlfriend, Annabelle, had betrayed the pack and cheated on him. He really had had a bad run with women. "She's out their somewhere. You'll find her sooner or later. If I can find someone then you'll be able to."

"I hope your right."

I hugged him, "I miss this."

"Miss what?"

"Us," I said into his shirt. "We haven't talked like this for eons. We had some good times before Supe politics and what not got in the way but in a way they've never really been gone, they just butt in more now."

"You know what? I've missed it too." He pulled back so he could look me in the eyes, "This little bonding has made me feel like a little part of me that has been missing has finally come back. So much has happened since we met. I have been unintentionally pushing you away but you have such a large influence on me, you probably don't even realise it. Now we need to put our thinking caps together and come up with a plan to get you and Hunter back home."

"Not a problem, I think I have come up with an idea."

* * *

**Little back story with Sookie and Victor last chapter. I'm sure you are all familiar with Charlaine Harris' short stories in between novels. Seeing how things go, when DMS finishes I may do a short story that expands on the incident. What do you reckon?**


	54. Chapter 54

I laughed at what I saw when Alcide and I went to go find Sam and Hunter. We walked into the room where the last time I had been in had been filled with Weres for a trial for the death of another Were in the pack. The room was empty except for a rug, three couches, the mini bar and barstools and Sam on all floors crawling around with Hunter on his back. I don't know what lead to them doing that but I'm glad I walked in when I did so I didn't miss it. It got even better when Sam told me he actually enjoyed it when I said he didn't have to do that. They might be inseparable when Sam shifts. I just hoped his back was ready for it.

I told Sam my plan and like Alcide, he agreed with it. There wasn't much for Sam to do here once he had made sure I arrived safely so he left to return to his bar. When Sam wasn't there he had Terry fill in but the veteran sometimes struggled around company.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked me once Sam had left.

Not one to lie I said, "There are some bad people in the world and its best to keep away from them. There are some mean people in Bon Temps so our friends are helping us to stay safe."

I wasn't sure how late we would have to be tonight but I wanted us to both be well rested for it. Alcide lead us to a spare room that was simple with cream walls, wooden floors and a window draped with tree-green curtains to match the bedspread. I crawled into the double bed with Hunter, grateful that I had some kind of foresight to wear clothes that didn't wrinkle easily and drifted to sleep for the last few hours until nightfall.

It was an hour after dark had fallen when I was in my car with Hunter driving to the other side of town to Fangtasia. I had waited this long so that there would be some paying customers already there because I figured I was less likely to be attacked in public with that many eye witnesses. Alcide had ordered pizza before we left so we cruised through town with happy tummies. I drove at the speed limit feeling a bit safer knowing that there were Were's posted all through the city on alert tonight and that somewhere my vampire guard, Indira and Maxwell, were out there if they had managed to track me yet. Each morning the Were's on duty would inform me of what vampires to expect the following night for my guard. The vampires told the Were's of who would be guarding next before they retired for the day. That way I wouldn't invite in any strange vampires by mistake.

"Some of the people think of things you don't want to hear. Trust me on this. I want you to make sure you don't let go of me tonight for even a second unless I say it's okay to let go. You're going to borrow my shields again," I said to Hunter when we got closer. He asked what kind of things and I replied, "mean or yucky things."

I pulled into the parking lot around back for employees and frowned when I noticed Eric's car was missing from his bay. Pam's soccer mom minivan was there though which I parked besides. I didn't like the idea of taking Hunter in here but only Pam and I knew where Eric's house was and I didn't need to be followed their tonight and have it exposed. Privacy was safe.

Before we left the car I hopped in the back seat and I dropped my shields and built them up again slowly, holding Hunter's hands so he could tap into my shields properly. I was building the mental wall the strongest I'd ever managed before for Hunter's benefit. Even a single stray thought from a fangbanger may be enough to corrupt him. Some of the thing they imagined was scarring, especially when they often featured Pam or Eric. The material wasn't worse but because I was close with them it was more appalling. I held Hunters hand as we walked to the employee entrance. I used my key to open the door but it wouldn't fit. Damn, Eric had said he was having minor renovations which would automatically include a lock change. He didn't take security lightly. I was going to go through the door and straight to Eric's office, now I had to go the least preferred method.

I lifted Hunter up and hurried to the main entrance. I skipped the queue, ignoring the usual protests, straight to Thalia who was obviously bouncer tonight. Pam usually did the job but if Eric wasn't here then she was in charge and therefore inside. Thalia was short in height but had a fiery attitude that made up for it. She couldn't stand humans but working for the Sheriff had some benefits like being able to procure a donor when needed for instance. Call me blunt but it was just the way it was.

"No one expected you tonight," Thalia said. Her eyebrow quirked, "We serve no minors."

"I wouldn't have come if I hadn't had a choice. I don't have the new key to skip around back. Now can you step aside and let me in already?"

"Any other human and I'd snap you like a twig. Shame that that would become my fate if I did such a thing. Get in," she stepped to the left so I could bustle through.

The sound of KDED, an all vampire radio station, being amplified over the speakers met our ears in the instant we were in. Hunter looked around in wonderment and it was just fortunate none of the dancers had begun yet. It was too risqué for any child. If they lost anymore garments of clothing then their act would be suitable for Claude's club. And no minor should ever be allowed there.

My eyes scanned the room for Pam. I found her quickly talking to Jessica at the bar. I made my way over without much trouble since the bar was still quiet by Fangtasia standards. "Well, well, if it isn't my favourite human and her teacup cousin. Well this is a surprise," Pam drawled.

"Where's Eric?"

"He should be here soon. He left for Nevada a few hours before dawn yesterday to give Felipe a formal copy of the alliance contract. I hear that the King was extremely pissed off," her voice was joyous.

"I'll wait for him in his office then." I set Hunter on his feet because he was getting heavy but I never lost contact and held his hand.

"No can do. He will want to show you personally the changes. You may wait in my office however but I would like to know why we have been blessed with you and your cousin's presence tonight." Her nostrils flared, "you smell awfully of shifter."

"You really haven't heard?" I was surprised; the amount of Supes crawling around the area at the moment can't have escaped her notice surely. "Your off your game Pam. Victor's wolves descended, I have been blocked off from getting home all afternoon. I've had to camp at Alcide's, the entire Pack is on alert."

"Well fuck a zombie!" This new phrase she had adopted did have a certain charm, "Eric will be pissed."

"Pam! Language!" I snapped, jerking my head towards Hunter who was drinking in the room with his eyes. He hadn't said a word since we entered. The black, red and grey colour scheme with walls covered in all kinds of things vampire was very different scenery to what most people were used to. Eric was a die-hard Dracula fan (go figure) so there were several different movie posters framed on the walls relating to him. Actually most movies that had vampire appearances had at least one poster somewhere in the room. Eric had found Buffy the Vampire Slayer hilarious when he found my old collection when he was cursed and when his memory returned of the nights he had amnesia he added a few promotional posters for that as well as our inside joke. He had one strict rule though, no Twilight. He found it offensive to vampire kind. He had explained to me that animal blood can turn vampires insane in high doses and that it was viler than synthetic blood (unless of course you were Bubba and had a freak turning). Sometimes the older vampires had had to resort to animal occasionally when humans were scarce but today it should no longer be a problem.

She shrugged and I accepted that that was about the biggest apology she'd give us tonight and indicated that we should follow her. Pam half-owned Fangtasia with Eric so it made sense she'd have an office for her share of the work but somehow, I realised as we headed out back, I had never stepped a foot inside. There are first's for everything.


	55. Chapter 55

Pam's office was a strange ensemble, at least for a typical office. The walls were a very pale pink, almost white with dark cream skirting boards. The wooden desk was identical to Eric's plain one except it had been varnished in a cream colour to match the skirtings. There was a cream wardrobe besides the door which I guess that was logical because it was Pam's office after all. The doors were mirror. There were no shelves or filing cabinets which struck me as odd but I dismissed it because that just meant that Eric had it all. A blood red leather couch screamed to attention because the colour was so harsh in the pastel room. I was going to stay clear of the couch, it could only be that colour for a reason (and it was practical). Knowing what kind of stuff me and Eric sometimes got up to in his office I didn't want to think what Pam was doing with random fangbangers. Pam thought they were vermin but they were also fast food. Even with the strongest cleaner I don't think I would have sat on it. That left the single wooden chair in front of the desk.

"Do whatever you want just don't go into Eric's office. Don't bother calling him because he'll be here soon anyway. I need to babysit the blood bags," she said, closing the door leaving Hunter and I alone.

Great, if Pam was right then we had about half an hour of sitting around Fangtasia to be doing. "Your head feeling okay?" I asked.

He nodded, his face beginning to scrunch up as he tried to hold it.

"I'm going to weaken it because we don't need it so strong," I warned him.

He nodded again and I began to ease up. It was hard work shielding so strongly, it exhausted me mentally so it was a relief to not have to shield us like I was. A basic shield had become second nature to me, this was far more comfortable.

There really wasn't much to do in Pam's office and Hunter had left his toy in the car so he was getting bored quickly. We made a trip to the employee's bathroom once and I spun Hunter around on Pam's office chair until that too got boring. We stayed clear of the red sofa. I snuck a peak in her wardrobe which was all black and red spandex and leather on one side and beige and cream cotton on the other side. Work and casual. There was no real distinction between the shoes. Pam's casual shoes were Manolo Blahnik's and the like, definitely not my idea of casual. If Eric ever went bankrupt I'd know who to look at first.

Pam's desk had nothing on it except for a few pens in a pen holder. I really don't understand why she even had an office because it's really just a personal dressing room which also is used to have quickies in. It was very efficient. Can you tell I am being sarcastic? There was no point to the desk unless... no thinking like that makes me not want to touch anything.

"Aunt Sookie, can I please have a drink?" Hunter asked during a game of hand stacks where we were playing on the carpet.

I got up off the ground, "come on, we'll go to the bar. But you have to make sure you don't let go of me." I finished the rest in our head, "_I'm going to make the shields stronger again. And try not to look at too much._"

I held Hunter just in case as we walked back through the bar. We caught some stares because Hunter was quite obviously the only child to ever set a foot in the place. I had told him one more thing to remember before we left Pam's office, I hoped he would remember.

The club was quite crowded now as we bustled through to where I could see Jessica bartending. Some of the dancers were out now and I was trying as hard as I could to not touch anyone so Hunter wouldn't get wind of something nasty. You wouldn't take a child to a strip club and Fangtasia was just one step below that as bars and clubs went.

"Is my office not to your liking," Pam said walking along side me. I hadn't noticed her glide up but I didn't expect to have been able to.

"We stepped out to get a drink," I replied.

"You have no toys Aunt Pam," Hunter said.

She blinked twice at him which was a huge response by Pam standard. My lip twitched and I bit down on the inside of my mouth to stop from smiling. He had remembered. She noticed my reaction of course and stared at me, "you put him up to that. And there are toys in there, you just didn't find them." Oh, ew, too much information.

I ordered an orange juice with ice for Hunter and a gin and tonic for myself. I see the effects of alcohol on people every day so I wasn't much or a drinker but after my day I needed a little bit in my system. Jessica had been trying to master her 'I hate the world' face vampires learn to adopt but with Hunter and I there she was her smiley self again. She actually jumped and landed perfectly on the bar to do a twirl to model her outfit for me (which excited the fangbangers immensely) which consisted of pants very similar to the clingy black ones Sandy wore in Grease and a babydoll that was made with blue satin and that translucent black material with matching blue pumps. Her red hair flowed around her shoulders. It was a vast improvement from her gothic school girl look. It suited the Fangtasia style but was also not the usual... it was more conservative.

"Looking good Jess!" I complimented her. It really did look good.

I felt a familiar humming course through me as we drank our drinks and talked to Jessica. Eric was close.

"Pam," I said. She had gone back to do whatever it was that she was doing before but I knew she would hear me. She was at my side in seconds. "Eric's almost here and behind me is a group of minors. You're looking for the group with the guy with the bleached white dreadlocks." I had been trying really hard to block for both Hunter and I but that small detail had gotten through. Thank god it was innocent.

She hauled them out straight away just in time for Eric's arrival. He zoomed in and sat on his throne and all attention was on him, the fangbangers in awe of his sudden appearance. Most of them had come to see Eric anyway. One guy was a bit too happy, stoking himself through his pants, gross. I hoped Hunter was not looking.

I had Hunter on my lap because he was small enough to do so on a bar stool and that way we could remain touching for the telepathy. The stools to either side were taken up anyway so it didn't look funny. "Are we going to see Uncle Eric?" Hunter asked immediately, he too in awe with Eric on his throne. Well he hadn't seen Mr. Horny then, Good! Why hadn't Eric noticed me yet? One way to find out, "Have you finished your juice?" He nodded furiously like one of those bobble heads you sometimes see stuck on the dashboard of a car. "Come on then."

I stood up, holding his hand still, and then lifted him into my arms to carry him through the crowds. It would not do well to lose him. Finding him would be very easy but if his connection to my shields broke then his mind would be scarred big time.

I shoved through the people and when we got closer Hunter cried, "Uncle Eric!"

It was loud in my ear but in reality, over the music and talk of the patrons it would have sounded fairly quiet but Eric heard and so did a few of the fangbangers standing close. Said fangbangers looked at us like we had grown second heads. Eric was suddenly standing in front of us.

"How did I not know you were here?" he asked, a very small crease between his eyebrows. Confusion was rolling off him mixed with worry but also delight. Worry often accompanied confusion because Eric didn't get seriously confused a lot so when he did it was slightly stressing for him. When you're a thousand years old you know a lot, you don't get confused because you have seen many things over and over again there isn't a lot that is new and different. I seem to excel at being different.

I thought about his question, "It must be because I am in shielding overdrive," my eyes flicking to Hunter's direction so Eric would understand without vampire ears overhearing. "If it is of any condolence, I can feel you through the bond as normal as ever."

He wordlessly held his arms out for Hunter and I handed him over. He gets heavy after awhile but Eric could hold him all night if he had to and he wouldn't twitch a muscle. "_I want you to listen to Uncle Eric's silence and only to him,_" I told Hunter so I could relax my shields again. Ever the multi-tasker he leaned in to kiss me, fairly chaste but enough to make me swoon. If I had been paying attention, the fangbangers eyes would be bulging out of their sockets and be unbelievably jealous. I briefly wondered if people have ever shoved their babies at him like some people do with celebrities.

"We went to Alcide's house," Hunter interrupted. We pulled away and it was too fast for my liking.

"You do smell like dog, that must be why I didn't smell you either. It's overpowering," Eric said, wiping the air in front of his nose for emphasis as if he could swat the scent away

I hit his arm, "let's go to your office before your customers see what a gentle giant you really are."

"Yes, before everyone realises that you are whipped," came Pam voice but she had run by so fast I barely had a chance to see her. Eric's hand shot out to catch her but he grappled at air. He may have caught her if he didn't have Hunter. Pam played with fire as much as she could with getting burnt and Eric was her favourite flame.

**Link for Jessica's babydoll on my profile. Thanks for reading. Almost 500 reviews in 55 days, that's impressive!**


	56. Chapter 56

"Are you ready?" Eric asked me, one hand on his office door, the other supporting Hunter.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Eric, ready as I'll ever be. Hurry up and open the damned door." It was a day for being shown offices. This was my fourth today, only Alcide's and Sam had been unchanged.

"Drum roll please," he said and Hunter began a drum roll against is tummy. "I present to you, my new and improved office."

He'd been building on the theatrics for so long that I thought the door would never open but it finally did. I took a step in and gasped, "You didn't!" I turned to punch Eric in the arm. I didn't feel guilty about it either. In fact I just wished I could have been a bit stronger.

He chuckled, "ouch," his voice dripping in sarcasm.

The walls had been painted a royal blue the same shade to his home living room, outlined with gold skirtings. The carpet was dark blue, almost black, which in contrast with the walls could create the illusion of the room being smaller than it was but the new furnishings fixed this problem. Everything was changed, he had gone all out.

What was once a black leather couch was now a white leather one. It shone like a beacon against the blue wall. The desk was also new, it looked wooden and hand carved, in it an intricate sword down the front panel with gold inset. It had the potential to look tacky but it worked. It was just somehow so Eric. Two filing cabinets behind the desk were also white and a line of shelves were also this colour. It should have been bright on the eyes but the walls toned it all down. His computer was on the desk and other stationary the same but the standout in this blue, white and gold was the red wall hanging on the wall directly across from the door and behind the desk. The bastard had the corvette hood drilled into the wall, slight dents and all. How did it work so well for the room? It was a shame that Hunter was here, at least for my side, because I had words to say but there was no way to say something to Eric without letting Hunter know we screwed like rabbits on that hood a few days ago. Even if Hunter didn't understand what sex was, it just wasn't going to happen.

This was all Eric's design, I could see that, and it was the first time he had seen it too. He cast an eye around the room and smiled, obviously satisfied. "What do you think?"

Hunter beat me to it, "Wow, its wicked! Cool car thing! It's like it's coming through the wall! Uh, can I get put down?" Even though Eric was holding him he was asking me.

"You can if Uncle Eric let's you. You shouldn't be able to hear anyone's thoughts in here," I said. Eric had had his office partially soundproofed so he could conduct secret vampire business when he had to but still keep an ear on the bar. It somehow muffled peoples thoughts from the club but they were never truly gone, just a soft humming in the background.

I dropped my own shields, my head pounding for a few seconds due to the amount of pressure it had sustained whilst I shielded both Hunter and myself. Hunter felt the shields drop and shook his head as if he could shake it out of his head. It was almost comical but I understood the feeling.

"You still haven't told me what you think Sookie," Eric said whilst putting down Hunter.

I swallowed, "I like the new wall colour better."

"What about my new wall decoration?" Yeah, he was baiting me on purpose.

"Simply fabulous," I seethed through gritted teeth.

"Look at me!" Hunter cried. He had run to sit in Eric's chair behind the desk, "I'm Uncle Eric." He took a pen from the top draw and pretended to write with it, the pen hovering over the new desk as to not draw on it. For a kid that must have taken a lot of restraint.

His impression was way off mark. He just looked like Hunter in a big chair behind a big desk. But we gave him the benefit of the doubt and Eric pulled out a blank piece of paper so Hunter could really go to town with his drawings.

He was so easily amused we could actually conduct some conversation here in the office. He just switched off to the world around him when he was doing something like drawing or watching television.

"I can feel you again, I think you did block me before," Eric said.

We sat down on the brand new couch together, Eric against the armrest whilst I snuggled up to him between his legs. "Did you hear about the wolves?"

"I sensed an increase in wolf activity as I flew over. I was hoping you would be able to inform me a little more on the matter." I recounted everything that had happened since eating Burgers Lafayette in Merlotte's. His mood shifted constantly from annoyance to fury to a hundred other things that I barely had time to make out. His face remained blank, a mask, "I thought I detected some of your distress while I was dead for the day but I couldn't stir long enough to be certain. When I rose you were fine so I thought maybe my mind was playing games or I had just sensed something minor. I should have called to check but I wanted to get out Nevada as soon as possible."

"Well your here now, you couldn't have done anything in Nevada anyway. Now, I have a plan to get us home but I'm relying on your cooperation. I would like to have Hunter tucked asleep within an hour."

"No." Eric refused.

"No? What do you mean no? You haven't even heard my plan!"

"Tell me it then, but make it short because you'll be wasting your precious breath."

I pulled away from him and turned to stare at him, "don't you talk to me like that!"

Pam walked in then, "do I sense trouble in paradise? Dear Abby says some relationships encounter differences once the honeymoon is over." She observed the room and her fangs snicked out, "I like it, smells delicious."

When we both ignored her she sat across from Hunter. Eric said, "I'll rephrase then. Sookie, my stunning, beautiful, gorgeous wife, fiancé and lover, will you please tell me your marvellous plan?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "We can't infiltrate their barrier..." I stopped because Eric was looking at me funny, "What?"

"I'm sorry lover, but infiltrate their barrier?"

I poked my tongue at him, "I'm talking strategy and I want to talk the language so suck it up. Now, I was saying, since we can't drive home due to the Weres and maybe even vampires surrounding my property, you could use your special flying ability to drop us in via the sky."

"It's a good idea but we still aren't using it."

"Why not?" I may have sounded shrill but the man could be infuriating!

"Because you're not going home," his voice was calm. "I would like you to stay at my house until this blows over. I don't like that there are so many two-natured in Bon Temps and I would feel better if you stayed in Shreveport with the pack and several local nests close by at your disposition. Your brother, the shifter, the fairies and your two guards are inadequate for the numbers at hand. I've almost lost you twice; I'm not going to let that happen a third time. I wouldn't have let you be by yourself after the last time if you hadn't been so adamant but I'm not taking chances when the situation is this critical. I'll call Claude to have him set up the appropriate wards and then we will go."

I was speechless. I should have known, it was just so Eric. I held myself tighter to him hoping actions would speak louder than words. "I love you," I whispered.

"Look aunt Sookie," Hunter yelled, now in front of us. "Look what I drawed," _drew_, I thought but I couldn't be bothered with the English lesson. He held up his picture of stick figures and other scribbles all in black, blue and red pen. "That's me, and that's you holding my hand, and there's Uncle Eric holding your hand. And Claude is holding my other hand. And that dog is Sam and the wolf is Alcide. Oh and that's Aunt Pam," he pointed out. So Sam and Alcide had been the scribbles with four legs.

"Good job Hunter, we can stick it on the fridge if you like," I said which maybe him pull the cheesiest smile.

"My turn," Pam said, swaying her hips over from the desk to us. "Look that's Eric in his Viking outfit with his sword, and he has Sookie draped over his arm in a yummy fairy costume. And at their feet is Victor's decapitated head." The drawing was portrait way so it filled most of the paper. It was a lot better than Hunter's so I didn't need the verbal description to know what I saw. Actually it was really good apart from the subject matter. She had used the same coloured pens as Hunter, using black for almost everything except the blue of Eric and mine's eyes and my fairy dress and wings and red pen for the blood that coated the sword and pooled at our feet from Victor's head. This kind of drawing should have taken more than an hour but hey, she was vampire so everything can be done in more than half the time.

"That's not going on the fridge," I told her.

"Fine, I'll frame it and have it hang in my office. I would look great behind my chair."

I knew she would too but I'd still like to see it when it was done for proof.


	57. Chapter 57

Eric called Claude without further ado and Pam went off to frame her picture I assumed. I felt guilty about having Hunter here, this surely wasn't fun, it was past his bed time and I had no toys. He did like getting to see where Uncle Eric worked though and he thought Aunt Pam was weird. I thought she was weird too in a way that only she could be but I still could call her my friend.

I really didn't know what to do with Hunter here. Had Hunter been gone I could have come up with something to do in the office while we waited easily but there was a lot I couldn't do and a lot I couldn't say. It was just lucky that Eric had short and sharp phone conversations. Actually most things he said were short, sharp and straight to the point unless he was speaking to Pam or me.

Hunter went back to drawing whilst I glared at the offending red corvette hood that hung from the wall to wait.

"He's teleporting to my house immediately to set up some wards," Eric said, disconnecting the call. "He should be done by the time we arrive and is bringing enough to last Hunter a day or two because that is as much as he is able to teleport. I just need to call Herveaux to tell him the new plan and to call off his wolves for guard. His home is less than five miles away if you need him during the day but the less people knowing where our house is the better."

I appreciated that Eric even bothered to tell me this. Six months ago he would never even have thought about it. I replayed him saying "our house" in my head. I liked it. Eric's house was really my second home since I was in and out of there so much normally. It was the same for Eric with my house.

He was quickly done with Alcide, "Come, let us go home." I liked that better. I liked having a home with Eric, not just a house.

He picked up Hunter with one hand and held my hand with the other. We were just the nice little image of family. We headed towards the back door when I remember something, "Eric, I don't have the new key."

"Me neither. I've been too distracted, hang on," Eric said. Eric never forgot anything but he could be temporarily distracted. "Pam," he said, raising his voice marginally.

"Yes master," she replied, gliding towards us from the main area.

"We are leaving. Do you have two copies of the new key for me and Sookie?"

She reached into her spandex outfit and pulled out two sets of keys from what must have been her bra, "thought you'd never ask."

Eric freed my hand to take the keys, handing one to me to pocket in my purse so I could attach it to my key ring later with every other key I owned. The key to Fangtasia was easy to pick out because it was my only red key. Eric was simple in that he liked things in either red or blue.

Pam was already gone by the time I looked up but not without Hunter calling after her, "Goodbye Aunt Pam!" I hadn't meant for that name to stick but it looked like it was going to.

We walked out into the crisp night air and I started towards my car when Eric pulled me back. "Aren't we leaving? My car is the only one we have," I said.

"I thought you wanted to originally fly to Bon Temps so you couldn't be traced. Just because I discarded your plan doesn't mean it didn't have valuable points," he said. "I believe this is called a compromise."

Our relationship may mean that we cannot keep daylight hours together but we could do just about everything else a normal couple could do and more. Compromises we could do.

"We're flying? Awesome!" Hunter said.

I said, "Uh alright, what's the best way to do this?"

"The easiest way would be for me to hold each of you in separate arms," Eric explained. He was already holding Hunter so he wrapped his arms around my waist and I clung to him for my dear life. "I'm not complaining but you don't need to hold on so tight. I won't drop you."

"I know that, I just hate taking off and landing on planes so I figure it's the going to be the same for Air Eric. You're my stress ball."

He laughed, "if you say so. Hunter would you like to do the countdown?"

I had no idea what we was talking about but it appeared Hunter did, "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, BLAST OFF!"

I didn't even think Eric would think of having a countdown, it had escaped my thinking anyway and it was a human thing to do. Eric shot upwards on "blast off," like a bullet and I felt like I had left my stomach on the floor. He felt it of course, "sorry lover but he said blast off. You can open your eyes now."

I hadn't even realised I had closed them. I pried them open and saw how far we were up. We were travelling relatively fast but not blurring just above the city. We were high enough to not get too cold but not low enough to be spotted. The city lights were pretty to look at but the stars were so much clearer up here that I looked at them instead. It was the better view. I don't know why Eric even bothered driving, it was so peaceful and traffic wasn't an issue. Hunter was muttering how cool this was under his breath. We couldn't have been ten minutes in the air when we slowly lowered to the ground of Eric's driveway. The landing was much smoother and preferable than an aeroplane.

"I am in debt to your cousin. These wards are spectacular," Eric said, letting me and Hunter go.

"You can feel them?" I asked.

"Only because I know what I'm look for. They are really very hard to detect. Only we and Pam should be able to enter and from the outside it smells like only an old mundane human couple live here. It's very effective."

We entered though the garage, shucking our shoes off at the door (one of Eric's house rules) to settle Hunter into the spare room for the night.


	58. Chapter 58

I got stuck into Eric once we were alone about the corvette hood that now hung in his office. He argued that I had only said to replace it. I never specified what to do with it afterwards. He was unbelievable. He was also right. I tried to argue back but he was out manoeuvring me. Some of his responses had to have been planned. The sex scented and marked hood was staying. I guess it was better than in the main section of Fangtasia. Only a few people went into Eric's office and the scent would fade soon and just be a memory. I do not understand why he insisted on keeping it.

The rest of the week was spent at Eric's. Hunter and I were no longer adventuring to even just outside. I hated staying in the one place so long, I was a person who liked having places to go, people to see. At night Eric was here most of the time except for an hour or two when he would have to go into Fangtasia. When Eric wasn't here, Pam was to stay with us because Eric didn't like leaving me and Hunter here alone at night even with the wards. Day time was not as much of a worry because the allied Weres were all around the city and were on the alert for any rogues. Alcide knew I was staying with Eric at his secretly located home in Shreveport so the pack knew to stay vigilant.

But both Hunter and I were getting bored staying in the one place. We had access to almost unlimited DVD's and television shows, we had new books which Pam would bring each night and Hunter had some of his toys and a handful of new ones. But we craved for the outside which we couldn't do due to the risk of being seen.

On Sunday I had had something to bring up with Eric. "Remy's funeral is this Tuesday. I think it's important that Hunter goes but I understand if it's impossible. Do you think it will be safe?"

He frowned. I had told him all about the Fellowships involvement the second night here. "I'd rather you didn't go but I understand that this custom is significant particularly for humans. Most of Victor's wolves have backed down now that you are clearly not in Bon Temps and untraceable in Shreveport but this funeral has been publicised by the media so it could very well work as an ambush. The fellowship's presence may work in our favour though because most of our kind tries to keep a low profile where they are involved. If we incorporate appropriate security measures I think that you should both be safe. Your biggest problem will then be the fellowship at the funeral which is unavoidable."

"So what are you thinking we should do?"

"Claude can ward a hire car similar to the wards on this house which he will pick up you and Hunter in for the drive to Homer. I'll call Alcide and request no less than four of his wolves to accompany you but separately as your just out of sight guard on the way there. They should be able to disguise themselves as funeral-goers just so they are closer."

So on Tuesday I sat next to Claude who was driving a navy blue SUV, with Hunter in the backseat, which had been disguised so we looked like three teenagers just old enough to drive from the outside thanks to a bit of magic. The ward also made us smell like virginal regular humans. Somewhere nearby were Alcide, Lacey, Jannalynn, Toby and Darcy, chosen because they were some of the pack's strongest fighters and protectors. Alcide was built like a rock and Jannalynn was like dynamite but Lacey was so petite it was hard to believe she was cut out for it but I trusted what Alcide said. He knew his pack better than I ever would. Besides, she had done well in the past.

Claude told me about this really cool fairy magic trick he had done to the car, "so even though I'm talking to you about fae magic, from the outside any lingering Supe's might hear a conversation about Revlon's newest mascara or some cute boy at the park. It will sound like what is hopefully a typical teenage conversation."

Magic was awesome, simple as that.

The funeral was to commence at 1.00PM and we arrived outside the fellowship "church" with thirty minutes to spare. Hunter was tapping into my shields again so I was keeping a firm hold of his hand. Hunter was in black jeans, an emerald green button up shirt and black Velcro sneakers whilst I wore a black lace, netted and satin dress that flared out at the small bow on the waist line and ended just above the knee and had light, long black lace sleeves. I didn't like to wear much black if I could avoid it but black suited this sombre occasion. I had a white gold cross around my neck which Pam had suggested wearing for today because it could be seen as silver and that would help blend in. I keep company with vampires, what, who me?

I finished my look off with black pumps and my hair down because I couldn't manage anything more complex than a ponytail. Claude wore a breezy tunic-like shirt that was black with swirls of dark green and dark blue with dark navy jeans. His long dark hair was in a perfect fish tail braid down his back. We scrubbed up alright. Unconsciously, I had made extra effort to make sure we looked presentable so that people could see that Hunter was being well cared for with me.

We walked around the side of the church to the graveyard. It was so wrong that Remy was being buried here of all places. I saw Alcide walking by himself out of the corner of my eye, posing as some kind of colleague of Remy's.

Once it was closer to the commencement of the funeral we took out seats. Lacey and Darcy were playing couple again in the seats on the other side from us, Jannalynn behind us and Alcide and Toby strategically seated at a safe distance. Some people looked at us because most of them knew Hunter was Remy's son so they had a morbid curiosity as to what he was doing.

Hunter's grip on my hand suddenly tightened, the funeral had begun.

**A link to Sookie's black dress is on my profile. Thanks for everyone's great feedback!**


	59. Chapter 59

Hunter bawled into my shoulder while I held him close and Claude was rubbing his back soothingly from his other side. We had tissues at the ready and he was going through them like there was no tomorrow. It was a constant wet, snotty and breathless sob. His cries made me want to as well but I blinked back the tears, determined to stay strong for him. We sat for awhile but it got too much and I carried him off to the side. No one looked at us angrily, just with pity, pity for Hunter. Either way, I thought it was best for Hunter to separate us from everyone else. It seemed to have finally hit home that his daddy was gone forever. He understood. His eyes were red and blotchy but underneath were the eyes of someone who had heard and seen too much too quickly, too young. His understanding was better than an average child. My eyes had probably looked the same at his age. Lust, anger, concern, violence, death, all those thoughts and more were enough to haunt you.

When he said he was ready we went back to our seats for the end of the ceremony. The white coffin was about to be lowered into the ground. There were other people weeping now.

"Stop!" Hunter yelled, running out of his sat, breaking our connection. I felt the shields between us snap so I lowered my shields so I could hear what Hunter would be hearing.

I stood up to hold Hunter back but Claude's hand caught my arm, effectively halting me. I turned to look at him and he said, "just give him a minute, he's finding closure."

I looked at him for a moment longer before nodding and turning to watch Hunter. He knelt beside the gravesite and I listened to watch he was saying, "Please come back daddy. I love you. I want you to stay with me forever. I love you daddy."

He threw himself to the floor, overcome with tears. I walked out steadily to him and knelt down beside him and ran my hair threw his hair. He picked himself up just enough to bury his face in my lap. The thoughts that buzzed through us were none of resentment or hate towards Hunter, but mostly of sadness. A few brains were burning with hatred towards the two natured and a few were wondering who I was since no one had seen me before and I was clearly not Hadley who was already amongst the deceased. But now that we were touching again I shielded us both so Hunter could weep in peace.

Hunter looked up to meet my eyes, "don't ever leave me," he whispered. He had lost too much too early. A five year old shouldn't have to say such a thing. He shouldn't know how to say such a thing.

"I won't," I said. "Come on baby, it's time to go back to our seats."

"One more minute," he whimpered, using my hand to get back on his feet. He looked back at the coffin that gleamed lightly in the sun, "I want you to have this daddy," he extracted a small truck from his little pocket and put it on top of the casket. "I'm all done aunt Sookie." He was so much older than his years.

His voice was thick with grief but the tears weren't currently spilling. "Your daddy would be so proud of you Hunter," I choked trying to hold back my tears. I was grateful for my dark sunglasses.

People started to leave but we remained seated because Hunter just wasn't ready to go. I hadn't heard much of the ceremony because I'd been too busy comforting Hunter. Some people made an effort to walk by and say "sorry for your loss," but it fell on deaf ears. Hunter was just staring ahead where his daddy lay against the earth.

"Excuse me, are you Ms Sookie Stackhouse?" said a wheezing male voice.

I turned my head to see an aged man with an almost bald head except for a thing halo of grey hair that circled his head just above his ears. His nose was disproportionally large against his small face and had a protruding waist line. He would have been my height but I was sitting so he seemed taller. He wore a grey suit with a white under shirt and green tie.

"Yes, I am. And may I ask who you are?" I asked.

"Curtis Bane, I am the attorney for Remy Savoy," he said, outstretching his hand to shake.

I took his hand and shook it, "Pleasure to meet you. Is there something I can help you with?" Even in times of woe I could keep my Southern Belle grace. My Gran had raised me well. I saw Claude take Hunter a few feet away from us while Hunter mourned.

"Actually, there is something I may be able to help you with," he took the vacant seat beside me. He pulled out a sheaf of papers from a battered brown briefcase, "Remy's will states specific wishes pertaining to the custody of his child in that you should become the custodial parent. The courts should grant this because your record is as clean as they get. It will just be a simple matter of appearing before the courts to write and sign the required legal documents."

What? I'd only known Hunter for a few months and Remy had already been comfortable to sign me up as Hunter's legal guardian should anything happen to him. I never realised how trustworthy he was of me. That or he just really didn't trust anyone else with Hunter. It had to have been a fairly recent update. I was stunned. I really hadn't thought gaining custody would be this easy. I silently thanked Niall for making sure my records were as clean as they were.

"Oh, ok, so, uh, what do we do now?"

"I take it Hunter has been living with you this past week anyway," he said and I nodded, "so that's one thing done. Most of Remy's possessions will go to Hunter so as his legal caregiver, after it's been passed by the courts, you'll need to visit their Red Ditch home to sort through everything since it all belongs to Hunter now."

To me it sounded like a lot of running around and it really wasn't the best time to be making long drives to Red Ditch where I'd be unprotected for an unknown amount of time. "Is there any set time I have to do this?"

"Apart from the court clearance, you may do it whenever you wish although I would suggest going to the house not long after so that the rent bill doesn't build up." I had been playing with my hands subconsciously and the movement made him look down, "is that man accompanying you your partner?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Sorry Mr Bane, excuse my rudeness. Claude Crane is my cousin and current roommate. My fiancé was held up in Shreveport and couldn't make it," because he was in his house, sleeping for the day and I'd be a mad woman trying to bring him to Fellowship grounds. "Um, is this going to be any problem?"

"It shouldn't be but it would be wise to let the courts know just in case they want to run background checks." I thought about a background check on Eric. It would be a very long list. Actually Claude's would be similar because he aged so slowly. "This should be relatively simple. I know that when Hadley Delahoussaye passed you inherited a majority of her possessions and now with Remy's final testament he wants you to be Hunter's guardian. This looks even better for you because it shows a level of trust from both the mother and father."

I gave Mr Bane my cell phone number to contact me in the future because really this wasn't the best time or place. I didn't bother with my home number because I wasn't sure when I would be there next and I wasn't going to disclose any of Eric's contact details.

I thanked the man for talking to me and he departed. Claude and Hunter came back over just as a new person took the seat Mr Bane had been in.

She looked like a toad. Well that was my first impression. She was an elderly lady, possibly in her early eighties, dressed in a black wrap dress and an oversized black straw hat. The lipstick on her thin lips was two shades too dark and her eyebrows were drawn on. The deep wrinkles around her mouth and eyes made her look like a grumpy old lady.

Now sitting next to me she said, "Hello, I am Allison Savoy."


	60. Chapter 60

Respect your elders. Respect your elders. Respect your elders. Why did I think this woman was going to make this hard?

"Good afternoon Mrs Savoy, I am Sookie Stackhouse and this is my cousin Claude Crane. I am sure you don't need any introductions for your grandson." I'd plucked out who she was from her head.

"Yes, yes, I know who you are," she snapped. Well pardon me. "I'll just have you know that you can't just walk into my family and expect to claim everything. This is not your family and it is therefore not within your rights to swoop in like some gold-digging whore."

"Mrs Savoy, I may not be your family but Hunter is therefore Remy is as well. I love Hunter which is more than I can say for you and I will raise him properly just like Remy wishes. I will fight for him if it comes to that." I tried to keep my manner calm, not to add wood to the flame.

She waved her hand, "I'm not talking about the boy. Have him. He's evil, devil-spawn. I'm talking about Remy's money and possessions. If you think you can walk in and take everything then you have another thing coming. You will use our family just like your wretched sympathiser cousin did."

I was fed up with this woman already. It was one thing for her to insult me but a whole other level to insult Hunter and Hadley. I was about to get her a piece of my mind when Hunter said, "I love you too Grandma," his voice filled with spite. My eyes widened in surprise. He was standing in front of my legs but we hadn't been touching and I hadn't told him to say it. I knew it wasn't Hunter's words and I wondered whose thoughts he was copying. I filtered through the brains and pin-pointed it. Jannalynn. She was thinking all kinds of things along the same lines, some not so nice.

Allison's face turned an angry shade of red and stood up "You are no grandchild of mine," she spat, leaning over so her face was inches from Hunter. I also stood and rested my hand on Hunter's shoulder hoping it looked supportive but I hadn't anticipated Allison's next move- I don't think anyone was- so I hadn't been able to intervene until too late.

She backhanded Hunter across the face. She had a surprisingly good swing on her. He stumbled but I caught him just in time. He was crying a loud blood-curdling cry, rubbing his sore cheek. I was absolutely livid. I scooped Hunter up and let rip.

"Don't you DARE touch him ever again! He's just an innocent child who never did anything to you. He's your son's son and yet you shun him like he's Satan. And you call yourself a Christian! Get out of my sight and don't you ever come near us again," I yelled. I wanted to swear some but I held back for Hunter.

We were causing a commotion and had several eye-witnesses to Allison's offense. Claude was beside me giving her one of the most hate-filled death glares I'd ever seen. The Were's had all come closer to aid us if necessary but she seemed to be recoiling, realising what she had just done and how many people had seen it.

"This is not over," she said. We watched her retreat, willing her to move faster so she was a safer distance from Hunter.

I put Hunter down on the seat and crouched in front of him to examine his face. There was an angry red mark on the left side of his face which I hoped would fade fast and not bruise. I ran a light, cool finger over it and he flinched. Might be a little bruised then. Claude automatically handed me tissues which I used to wipe his eyes and blow his nose.

"All better, big smile Hunter," I said, willing him to cheer up. He smiled weakly and I noticed a small amount of redness on his lip. I had a moment of panic, "baby, are you bleeding? Open your mouth for me."

He opened his mouth and I could see that he was indeed bleeding. Wordlessly, Claude handed me another tissue, concern etched all over his face. I'm sure my face mirrored his.

He was missing one of his top front teeth. I carefully dabbed up the little bit of blood, "Hunter was that tooth wobbly before?" I asked.

He nodded, not being able to articulate a better response. I had started losing my baby teeth when I was seven but I remembered Jason had been five. This calmed me but I still didn't like that that woman had helped knock it out of his mouth.

"_I'm scared aunt Sookie. Why did my tooth fall out?_" He asked silently. This was another benefit to telepathic conversation.

"_It's okay Hunter, everybody's teeth fall out when they are around your age. Your baby teeth fall out and you grow adult ones that stay in forever_."

He held out his hand and I saw a small tooth in it, "_what do I do with it now?"_

I don't know how he had caught it. "Let's wrap it up in a tissue and take it home so you can put it under your pillow. When you're sleeping the tooth fairy will come in to take it and replace it with a dollar," I said aloud. There were too many people still watching us to have an entire telepathic conversation.

"The tooth fairy?" Hunter said with a funny lisp while testing that his mouth was fine to talk with. His eyes averted slightly to Claude. It took a lot of effort not to laugh.

"You don't know about the tooth fairy?" I was actually surprised. Maybe no one thinks about the tooth fairy anymore. "I'll ask Aunt Pam to buy you a book about the tooth fairy tonight and we can learn about him together."

We were ready to leave by now. The tooth fairy served as a distraction for Hunter for a little while on the drive home. He fell asleep in the backseat though not long after the car ride began. It had been an exhausting day on Hunter's emotions. It had been several days since Hunter had had day time nap, Eric's house just wasn't exciting enough to get him tired.

Because I had been busy comforting Hunter I hadn't heard a word at the funeral which I figured was a good thing. I didn't care much for what the Fellowship had to say, it was all a load of rubbish. But it would have been good for the Were's to hear so that they could look out for any hint of retaliation.

What I needed was a soothing hot bath with a hot cocoa in hand and an Eric to hold on to.


	61. Chapter 61

I sent Pam a text message while Claude drove us home asking her to pick up a book about the tooth fairy for Hunter when she rose. She hated going on errands but Eric had told her to and she had to follow his word because he was her maker. Eric had a hectic schedule without his day guy. She didn't like children so she wasn't particularly close with Hunter, just doing the bare minimum.

With our scents protected we could drive right up to the house without having to be worried about being tracked. Claude waited in the car and didn't drive off until both Hunter and I were securely in the house.

I glanced up at the clock to see that it wouldn't be long until Eric rose. I was so ready to see him. I couldn't be bothered preparing dinner so I texted Pam again asking her to pick up a Pizza as well which I would order.

I set up a Ben10 DVD on the television in the living room for Hunter. He was withdrawn and not speaking much, so I left him alone and blocked my thoughts from him so he could experience a relaxed quiet. Borrowing my shields was not relaxed for him but this was.

I sat at the relatively new cherry wood dining table with a glass of sweet iced tea. I probably needed to talk to Alcide but it could wait. We had left the cemetery pretty fast after Remy's mother's assault. I wasn't sure what to do about that except just protect Hunter more in the future. If Remy's family all held that attitude then one was more than enough. Call me paranoid but I didn't think that would be the end of it.

I was so lost in my thoughts that when cool hands began to rub my shoulders I jumped, "Sorry lover, I tried to make a noise so you'd hear me approach," Eric said.

"No, its okay, I was lost in my head," I replied.

I felt his mouth near my ear, "tell me about your day," he breathed. Even though what he said was completely innocent, my libido skipped. He kissed down my jaw as I briefly went over the main events of the day.

"Well I didn't get to listen to the funeral over Hunter's sobs so you'd have to ask Alcide or someone if you want details. Met Remy's solicitor and Hunter will basically inherit everything and he has expressed wishes that I become Hunter's legal guardian. Mr Bane says that it shouldn't be a difficult procedure but I will have to go down to the courts so I gave him my cell phone number to sort that out later because I wanted to talk to you first. And Hunter lost his tooth during a run in with Remy's mother so Pam should be here soon with a book about the tooth fairy and our Pizza."

Eric stopped his ministrations and stared at me, "he lost a tooth?"

"Only a baby tooth so a permanent one will grow back. I think it was wobbly for a while but he didn't understand it- hence why I've asked Pam to get a book explaining the tooth fairy- and it scared him to tell me."

I think he had forgotten that children lost their milk teeth. He hadn't associated with children until now and had very little to do with his own children in his human life that he only had his own fuzzy human childhood memories to refer to.

"So it just fell out?"

"Uh not exactly, like I said, it was during a run in with his grandmother who thinks he is the devil's spawn." Eric arched an eyebrow, a silent way of saying continue, so I told him about our run in with Allison Savoy while he rubbed between my shoulder blades like a professional.

"I need to see this," he said. I held back the whimper when his hand left my shoulders- it had been a really good massage. I followed him where he had gone to see Hunter. Eric was on his knees while Hunter stood in front of him. Eric was still the taller one. Hunter had his mouth open and Eric was inspecting it without getting too close. "And aunt Sookie says the tooth fairy will come when I'm sleeping and take my tooth and I get a dollar for it," Hunter was saying. I hadn't been that slow, maybe the first half of that sentence had comprised of, "Look, I lost my tooth." Or maybe Hunter just talked really fast.

Eric was finding this tooth losing thing amusing but said nothing as he moved away. I expected him to say something but I later learnt that he thought kids got bumps and bruises all the time and that it was nothing to worry about unless she came back. I had been there along with Claude and five wolves and she was just an old human. He found that humorous that an old woman could wack that hard. I understood that if it wasn't for the fact that I was related to Hunter, Eric would never have given Hunter a second glance. But he liked the kid as much as he could which was something.

Hunter had a small bruise on his cheekbone- the woman was wearing a ring for Pete's sake- but the other marks had faded quickly.

"Who is this tooth fairy that is entering my house at night?" Eric asked. His fangs had slightly dropped.

I heard the front door slam open, "that'll be Pam. If she has the book I asked for I can teach you both at once," I said.

Hunter ran from the room to greet Pam in a hurry. "So, do I get to taste this delectable fairy that collects human teeth?" Eric asked his fangs still only slightly drawn.

"Oh cut that out. It's just a story that children believe like Santa or the Easter Bunny. And don't you dare tell him that, I'd like him to believe in it as long as possible. I found out it was all made up very young with my telepathy and it killed the fun of it. I can help him believe in these things longer than he would have without me. You could be the tooth fairy if you really wanted to but I'm the most fairy thing in this building," I teased.

His fangs ran all the way out, "Oh yes, I am definitely Vampire, not a fairy. My question still stands."

I had to think what his question was again before answering. I decided upon not giving an answer and instead suggestively winked before I turned my back on him and went to find Pam and Hunter.


	62. Chapter 62

"Eric, you better hurry up and find a new day guy. Whilst it was fun scaring the guy at the human food place for questioning why a vampire would need food, it is not a task I want to repeat." Pam drawled.

We were all seated at the dining table. Eric and Pam were sipping on TrueBlood's whilst Hunter and I ate through the pizza (no garlic). This was becoming a common dinner time discussion. Pam simply thought she was above menial human tasks.

He glared at her, "You know I would have one if I could find one. I'm not going to go through this again."

Eric wanted to find someone he could rely on without glamouring them into it. He also wanted someone who could get on with me since I hadn't gotten on well with his last day guy at all. Bobby had just had a problem with me. He couldn't pick anyone and the selection process was taking a long time, especially with everything that was going on in the area.

"I see my tiny acquaintance entered the big world today," she said changing the topic. "I've lost a few teeth before in fights. They hurt to grow back."

"Don't tell him that!" I scalded her. Hunter looked terrified. "Don't listen to Pam sweetie, it won't hurt." Loosing fangs and loosing baby teeth were two very different things.

"Did a tooth fairy come to take your teeth?" Hunter asked Pam.

"I wish a fairy would so I-" Pam began.

I butt in before Pam could say anything too vulgar for his ears, "No they didn't. Fairies and vampires don't get along very well."

"So she comes when I'm asleep?" Hunter asked.

"Yup, you won't even know she's been until you wake up and find your reward."

"Then what happens?"

"You've got the book! Why don't you read it and find out?"

Without further ado we had the book open and we were reading it together. We flicked through the colourful pages reading aloud while Eric and Pam listened. The book was probably a bit girly for Hunter but it answered his questions about the tooth fairy. It just happened to be my favourite version where the teeth are then planted into the night sky where they become new stars. It was very unrealistic of the fairies I knew. I made sure to stress that the tooth fairy is a very unique and special kind of fairy.

The book didn't take long to go through. It was only a young child's book after all. "Any questions?" I asked.

"Nope, can I go play now?" Hunter said.

"Go on, get out of here."

He slid from his chair and ran out of sight.

Pam was looking at me, her face was blank but her voice held a spark of amusement, "you humans come up with some absolute bullshit."

"Thanks for that enlightening comment Pam," I said sarcastically.

"Any time my telepathic friend. You smell particularly delightful tonight."

_What do you expect, I've been with a full-blooded fairy all day_, I thought. I was so suddenly over this day that I was beginning to feel annoyed.

"Pam," Eric warned sensing my change in mood.

"Eric," she said matching his tone. "She knows I won't bite... much."

I pushed my chair back and walked out of the room. I heard Eric say something to Pam in another language- probably Swedish- as I stalked out. I don't know what had gotten into me, I just needed away. I could no longer deal with people.

I locked myself in the bathroom and slid down the door and buried my face in my hands. The last week and a half I had been constantly around people. Usually that person was Hunter but I had no independent time. I was used to living in peace, alone to do as I pleased. Even when Gran was alive she gave me my space. I sat in a trance, staring out but seeing nothing, my mind clear of all conscious thought. I snapped out of my reverie when there was a knock on the door.

"Pam left," Eric said through the door when I didn't unlock it. When I didn't reply he said, "I know you're in there so it's no use ignoring me, I can here you breathing just on the other side of the door. Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please?"

I stood up and turned the bath tap on. With the bath filling I unlocked the door and walked out.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked.

"Putting Hunter to bed and then having a bath." I said. I walked through our light-proof room, down the hall to find Hunter sitting in front of the television. "Come on Hunter, bed time."

He didn't look away from the screen, "five more minutes?"

"No, come on Hunter, it's been a long day. You can finish watching it in the morning," Eric had bought what seemed like every Ben10 DVD in existence. We did nothing during the day so it wasn't like the DVD would sprout legs and run. He could watch the episode over and over. "The tooth fairy won't come if you're awake."

He watched the television a minute longer before getting to his feet, grumbling. I watched him brush his teeth, although it was a pretty poor job because the bare gum was sensitive. I tucked him into his bed, the closest room to me and Eric's that wasn't light tight, which meant it was only two doors away. "You have been such a strong boy today, get some sleep."

I kissed him lightly on the top of his head and walked out, leaving his door open. I then proceeded to the kitchen looking for a bottle of something to open. I wasn't much of a drinker but I found a bottle of red wine which I had no idea where it had come from. I needed something a bit stronger than a hot cocoa. With a wine glass and the bottle I padded back to the bathroom with Eric following me like a very big, silent, lost puppy.

"Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars," I said when I reached the bathroom door.

"Sookie, are you alright? You're acting very strange."

"Just fine, I just need some time with me, myself and I. Now shoo," I slammed the door shut on his surprised face.

The bath was just at the right level and temperature to be turned off. I shed my clothes and lowered myself into the tub. When the warm water touched my bare skin I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. The water sloshed around as I bent around to pick the wine bottle off the floor and removed the cork. The crimson wine splashed into the glass and I took a long sip. I hadn't had a glass of red in years but it hit the spot. I leaned back into the bath until the water was around my neck and felt myself relax.

**This could get a bit long if I don't stop now so part 2 of this chapter tomorrow.**


	63. Chapter 63

When the water went cold I simply added more hot water until it was warm again. Once the bath had gone cold a second time I climbed out feeling like putty. I had gone through half the bottle by the time I was done so I had a little bit of buzz going on. The room smelt like a strawberry explosion due to my new body wash. I was already to curl up in bed but I had one last task for the day.

In my fleecy robe I padded out the bathroom and saw Eric waiting for me, perched on the bed in nothing but royal blue boxer shorts. It was a glorious sight but I couldn't go to him yet. I found my purse on the kitchen counter and pulled out a dollar coin. Then I thought again. I replaced the coin and got out a five dollar bill. With the day Hunter was having I wasn't going to be stingy. I was setting the bar for the future but whatever- I could afford it for nineteen more teeth. They weren't falling out all at once and I had a nice sum in the bank and still had a job. I was fine.

Even though I hadn't been working for almost two weeks it wasn't hurting my finances yet. Eric wouldn't let me spend a cent while we were housebound. I tried to pay for the groceries several time but he flat out refused. I had tried slipping the notes into his wallet while he slept but the next morning I woke with the bills back in my purse. The tooth fairy was my biggest expenditure of the week.

I crept into Hunter's room and tried to carefully remove the tooth from under his pillow. His head was right on top of it so I was trying to be careful not to wake him. Parent's deserved more credit than they received. But I did, I made the exchange and he barely moved a muscle.

Eric was in downtime- as I like to call it- when I got back. Actually he had been before when I exited the bathroom now I think about it. Vampires looked like very white wax figures at Madam Tussauds when they did this except they were made of flesh and bone. They looked more realistic too because well, they were real.

I crawled up the bed and nuzzled into his side. We moulded together like perfect pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. "I'm sorry about my anti-social behaviour just before. I just wasn't up to Pam's pizzazz tonight."

"I know. You looked beautiful in that dress today," Eric said, becoming active again like someone had turned on a switch.

"Thank you but I'm not fishing for compliments, I'm trying to apologise for my lousy behaviour."

"And I'm telling you that you don't need to. And Pam's a big girl, she wouldn't have even blinked twice. You need to put yourself first for a little while. So," he pulled away and knelt in front of me, so close that I had to spread my legs or be pushed out the way by his knees, and held onto my hands. "Tonight is your night. We can do whatever you want."

I thought about that, "You know what? All I want to do is talk." Eric didn't say anything. Instead he shuffled around to sit behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking care of my lover," he said like it was the obvious thing in the world. "Now lie down on your stomach."

I did what he said and he straddled my thighs without putting any of his weight on me. He began kneading the muscles in my lower back. "God, that feels so good," I moaned.

He chuckled, "hmm, I think I should do this more often if you are going to respond like that."

"I would be the luckiest woman alive... or undead." As he worked out the aches and pains from picking up Hunter's toys all week, carrying him around, doing some chores, I ranted on about Allison Savoy. What I liked is that Eric didn't need to be replying or showing any signs he understood and heard what I was saying yet I knew he was listening. I had been sleepy before but my energy had rejuvenated from somewhere and I couldn't keep my mouth closed. I must have come up with every combination of names for what Allison Savoy was, Evil Old Hag being the politest one.

"You could just apply for one of those restraining orders that some humans get," Eric said.

"I thought about that but I really don't want to pop up in the legal system for any reason when Niall has just so recently cleared my track. Besides, I have all my supernatural connections if I need them. The Lord knows I've done enough favours for them they could return one or two. I'm pretty altruistic normally but I've taken plenty of beatings for others, I'm sure I could count on them. And she's nothing special, she would be about eighty now, I can't imagining her living too much longer anyway. I don't believe in suing for every little thing, heck I don't even know what authorities would say if I told them my cousin's grandmother back handed him for being different at her son's funeral. I've heard stories about parents murdering their children and being found not guilty because they are "mentally impaired." Doesn't take a genius to know that anyone who could do that in the first place is mentally impaired but should be doing so behind bars. I don't really know what to do in this case."

"Then let's look at this at another angle. What would your Gran do if someone abused you or Jason in any way?" Eric had never met Gran but I had told him all about how wonderful she was and how she influences me still beyond the grave.

"Well that's easy," I said immediately. "she'd send them on their high horse and tell them to never to come near us again and keep a loaded shotgun in the closet closest to the front door just in case."

Eric's hands stopped moving, where they were now massaging my calves. "How was that so easy?"

Uh oh, "I never told you did I?" I said slowly.

He rolled me over softly and pulled me into a sitting position, "told me what?"

It had never been so easy to not look at Eric, a half-naked Eric no less. Since when did my hands look so attractive? "I never told anyone this except for Bill and Gran obviously. It happened so long ago that I just sort of buried it."

"Go on."

"Uh well when I was a little girl I had a, uh, funny uncle. It never went all the way, just touching, but when I finally found the courage to tell Gran she kicked her own brother out of our lives for good. I'd always known what he was thinking which made it all the worse," I felt Eric's anger flare. "When I told Bill he hunted Uncle Bartlett down killed him and threw him in the river behind his house for him to be found weeks later."

"He deserved it," Eric growled. "Normally as Sheriff I would have to investigate and report a human murder to the King, and I could still open it almost three years later, but I can't fault Bill. I may have done the same thing. He shouldn't have even looked at you like that let alone think and act upon it." _I know._ "Thank you for sharing that with me," he pulled me into his arms, "I know it must have been hard for you."

"No, I'm glad I did. We're supposed to be getting married, all cards on the table, right?" I pulled away. "Speaking of which, we haven't talked about all since our engagement. So on to the happy topic and I believe my massage wasn't finished."

He kissed me softly until I was breathless, "of course, my lady, anything you say."

**These last 2 chapters have all been very closely linked, picking up exactly from where we left off. Tomorrow is part 3 to this particular chapter. Look forward to more of sweet Eric, wedding ideas and more.**


	64. Chapter 64

"My Lady?" I giggled. It sounded very humble for Eric.

He growled playfully, "You better roll onto your tummy again or my hands might just take up a life of their own and there's no saying where they will roam."

I rolled over and he resumed my massage, focusing on my calves again like he had never been interrupted. "So, I've been thinking about our wedding," I said.

"Really?"

"Well there hasn't been a lot to do this last week, when Hunter is occupied it leaves a lot of time for my thoughts."

"Yes, I hate that the business and politics end of my world impacts your personal life the way it does. I know you'd rather be outside and living your normal life and I appreciate that you haven't fought about staying indoors here for so long. What are some of your ideas?"

He started working on my Achilles and I let out a moan before responding, "Well I'd been um... reminiscing, about everything that had happened in my life since meeting Bill. Well I remembered after being attacked by the maenad and I was in your office bleeding that you said Eric Northman was the name you used when dealing with humans?" I paused for confirmation.

"I didn't think you'd remember that. That is correct. We never had family surnames when I was human. Surnames became more popular sometime afterwards when populations increased and they were needed for identity purposes. I currently go by Northman although you may have heard me being referred to as Norseman which was the alias I went by beforehand. There was need to change from time to time before vampires came out of the coffin for safety reasons but now it should no longer be a concern."

"I had a feeling that was the case. I was thinking that when we marry that I would keep my name Stackhouse because it's my family name whereas Northman is just a name because it's required in today's society unless you're Madonna. Or maybe I could have it hyphened like, Mrs. Stackhouse- Northman. Ew, Mrs. makes me feel old. But I don't know if I could change my name fully to something that was made up. The Northman and Norseman are what you are but they aren't your name. Does that make sense?" I was beginning to ramble because I didn't want to offend him.

"I get what you're trying to say and I agree. And there is nothing ew about being old," he teased.

"Says the man who is frozen in time," I said tartly. "I've always called older women Mrs. Sure I have married friends but it's not like I address them that formally. It's weird."

"What else have you thought about?"

"Little things like if we wed in the winter we would have more hours in the night to celebrate and that the colour blue would look amazing somewhere, like maybe the bridesmaid dresses or something, because it would match our blonde hair and blue eyes and also coordinate with the blue diamond of my engagement ring. Oh and we'd have to modify the vows because me saying that I'll stick by you in sickness and in health seems a bit silly since you don't get sick. Am I getting to ahead of myself?"

"Not at all, it's good that you're excited. I think everything you have suggested is perfect."

"Do you have any suggestions of your own?"

"Nothing, as long as you're happy I don't care if marrying you meant being wed in a silver lined room with wooden stakes hanging from the ceiling and everyone ate garlic. I'd risk it for you. Of course, I would appreciate it if you didn't find such a place. Maybe we could make Hunter my best man, is that allowed?" Eric was not completely in the know about human marriage concepts.

"It's our wedding, we can do it however we please. But we have to set a date first and I don't want to organise that until Victor is out of the way."

"Yes, it would be unfortunate if Victor decided to mug the guests and run off with the rings," Eric joked.

"Unfortunate? It would be a fucking disaster!"

"Well whenever we set the date remind me to stay clear of bridezilla in the upcoming weeks unless I wish to meet the final death."

He'd been working my lower back but I twisted just enough to poke my tongue out at him. He lunged at me at vampire speed and held my tongue between his teeth, not hard enough to hurt but enough so that I couldn't free it easily. It enveloped into a kiss so steamy I'm sure if anyone walked in they'd see the steam rolling off us in droves. How was it possible to do that with your lips? Let me rephrase that, how could Eric do that with his lips?

"I'll never be able to say 'cat's got your tongue' ever again without thinking of that," I muttered. "You know how Sam asked me to join him at his brother's wedding?" I asked.

Eric grunted. I had told him and it hadn't been an idea that had thrilled him. But I had promised Sam and Sam was my best friend.

"Well it's only about a month away and I had been thinking it was going to be a big hassle but I'm rather looking forward to it now. I've only been to the double Bellefleur wedding so it'd be nice to look around and see what others are doing and get some ideas. See what I like and dislike so our wedding can be perfect." And then there was the flaw to my plan, "That is if Victor makes it possible. Why can't he stop fucking with my life, I can't do anything because he's constantly in my shadow. I hate him so much!"

One thing Gran had always told me was to find the silver lining to every situation but for once I just couldn't find one.


	65. Chapter 65

Hunter was ecstatic when he woke up in the morning. He was waving fifteen dollars around which the tooth fairy had left. That was about as much as I had got in my entire childhood for loosing teeth. I worked out the truth fairly quickly but I continued to receive money for a few more teeth afterwards because Jason had still believed. Once he too knew the truth it stopped.

So Hunter had been visited by two tooth fairies, well a tooth vampire and a tooth part fairy. I was going to have to have a word with Eric because Hunter would expect that much for every tooth now. And it wasn't all coming out of my pocket.

Being able to talk to Eric like that seemed to work wonders. I woke feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. He'd been unperturbed by my decision to not change my name to Northman, not fully anyway. Eric didn't actually have a last name but I needed one to go by and his was a made up one, a very uncreative one at that (Norseman? Northman? Fangtasia? If he opened a restaurant he'd probably call it Bite- you'd think someone who has lived so long could come up with something more original). He said that his last name held little value to him.

The next two days passed slowly. Jason phoned on one of those days to check up on us and I also spoke with Alcide and Curtis Bane. Mr Bane was able to get us an appointment at the courts for this coming Monday. I didn't know how it was possible to get in so quickly but I wasn't going to question it. The sooner the better.

I had called Alcide to find out what I missed at the funeral. Just because I didn't want to know didn't mean I shouldn't find out. He reported nothing special, a few references about lycanthropy being sinful and so on. There were no signs of the Fellowship planning some kind of retaliation but it couldn't be ruled out.

When Eric rose the second night after our night of just talking he was on his phone. Hunter was playing with lego so I waited for Eric by heating an O Positive Royalty. He hung up as the microwave dinged ready. His face and the bond betrayed nothing so I just had to wait for him to tell me, if he'd tell me.

I was in luck, "That was some news on the Were situation in Bon Temps," he began. I handed him the bottle of blood and he kissed my cheek by means of thanks. "There's been zero activity in the last forty-eight hours, it should be safe to go back to your house should you wish to."

That's just what I wanted. Eric's house was nice, don't get me wrong, but after seeing the same walls all day every day for over a week I was itching for change. My house was safe and I could still go outside as long as I stayed within the wards. Eric knew and understood what I wanted without me having to verbalise it, "I'll organise the guard system."

That level of understanding was one of the things that just made our relationship work. I'd never had that with anyone else before but with Eric. Sometimes it seemed like we were made for each other but some prank meant that there was a thousand year age gap between us. It was just fortunate that Eric was turned vampire so that we could meet. Do I believe in fate? Sometimes it was hard to tell.

I was excited to be able to go back home. I'd been missing the sun and Hunter was missing Jason because he had grown used to seeing him daily and he was suddenly gone even though he had rung a few times. Maybe I'd ask Jason to come every second day or so, so that Hunter got used to Jason not being around all the time especially when I enrol him at a school. I wouldn't want his education to suffer because he missed seeing Jason at lunch time or something. The behaviour of children was unpredictable and Jason had his own life to live anyway.

We drove back to Bon Temps the next night when the night was still young and I'd had time to gather up Hunter's gear to take back. I had nothing to bring but my handbag because the stuff I kept at Eric's stayed at Eric's. Eric was driving and we were in another hired and warded car just in case. He stayed with us until two vampires came for guard duty and then he had to depart for Fangtasia. It would be a busy night and they earned more when Eric was present. Eric didn't need the money but some of the waitresses did. Inconsiderate was one thing Eric was not.

I wrapped myself in an afghan on the porch swing and gazed out into the night sky, revelling in the outdoors, the change of scenery from the last week and a half. I retired to my bed after I heard the howl of a wolf somewhere in the distance. I didn't know if was a good guy or a bad guy but I didn't want to wait outside to find out. Even with the wards and guards I felt safer inside and under the covers.

There was nothing like home sweet home.


	66. Chapter 66

When I woke in the morning I found my car parked out front. The last time I had seen it, it had been parked at Fangtasia and that was over a week ago. The Malibu wouldn't have stayed there and it hadn't been at Eric's so I had a brief moment of wondering where it had been stored and who had delivered it overnight. Then I decided that it was insignificant and forgot about it.

The next dilemma I faced was when I went to fix breakfast. The fruit and vegetables had rotted, the bread products stale and the milk and yogurt expired. I had to throw out most of it which left the cupboards and fridge looking bare. I was trying to work out what I was going to do when I saw Jason through the window carrying groceries bags up towards the house. I hadn't heard his car pull up but when I looked up there was a champagne coloured Toyota Camry parked out front. Jason doesn't have a Camry. I looked at him again and realised it wasn't Jason, it was Dermot.

I rushed out to help my great uncle, "Gosh Dermot, thank you so much! It's so good to see you."

He smiled up at me, "You too Sookie, I've missed you."

He put the bags on the ground so he could hug me. Even only half fae he still had the touchy-feely quality all the fairies I had met possessed. I had grown to like Dermot more since the night Appius Livius Ocella died. If an outsider saw us now it would be hard for them to believe Dermot had wanted me dead a few months ago. Of course he had been cursed then.

"Claude should be here shortly. He had uh... a guest over, so I volunteered to come ahead with supplies."

Ah yes, I knew what guests he meant. I was glad to know Claude kept his fuck-buddies out of the house even when I was away, then again, I don't think he was here much because he had to teleport in and out if he wanted to.

"How is living with Claude?" I asked as I grabbed some bags to help him out.

He sighed, "He's obnoxious and rude but he is good company. I even like him sometimes. As a straight man I don't really like his stream of playboys that he brings home but he puts a roof over my head cheaply and his fae spark is comforting. Besides, when you live as long as I have it becomes much easier to dismiss the other stuff." Dermot was a few hundred years old. He wasn't immortal, just aging very slowly. Although he was only half fae so he would age faster than Claude. Most Supes I had met weren't modest about things like sex and nudity.

It had been a rare day where I had woken earlier than Hunter but when we went up the porch steps together Hunter was now awake and waiting in his blue pyjamas with orange basketball print.

He was staring at Dermot, "Who is that? He looks like Jason but he isn't."

I'd forgotten Hunter hadn't met Dermot properly yet, only briefly in passing. I don't know how much he even remembered the night of the crash.

"Hunter it's rude to stare and ask like that. This is Dermot. He's your great-great uncle."

His nose wrinkled, his eyes drew together as he processed that. "Cool," he said and went to go play.

New family was cool. I fought the urge to swing my arm with my thumbs up like some deranged pirate.

We placed that bags on the kitchen table and Dermot began unpacking while I put everything away, "How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Nothing," Dermot said.

"I can't let you pay for this!"

"Hey, I'm family. It's the least I can do after some of the trouble I put you through when I was cursed. I want to help out. Anyway it's Claude's money," _since he was supposed to do it in the first place_. He didn't say it and I didn't read his thoughts but the unspoken words lingered through the air.

But he had volunteered to do it, "Then let me cook you something at least."

I decided on making French toast, something I hadn't had for years. Dermot didn't try to help out in any way but I wouldn't have let him if he had tried. He waited patiently, sitting at the table reading the newspaper. I really did not understand his addiction to it. It may even be worse than Pam's Dear Abby obsession. As long as he didn't start quoting Obama or the senator I could easily ignore it. Pam loved to quote advice from the column. She reads enough that if I ever needed a therapist she'd probably have the answers to my problems memorised.

I called Hunter in when it was ready and we sat and ate making feeble conversation. I couldn't help notice that Dermot was distracted- frequently looked out the window and seemed overall fidgety- perhaps even nervous.

I tried to ignore it but a few more minutes of it and I couldn't hold back, "Is something wrong?"

He looked startled, "Wrong? No child, just keeping an eye out for Claude."

He made more of an effort to mask whatever inner turmoil he was having after that. Something may not be wrong but he was obviously anxious about Claude's arrival. I never saw it as a good sign when any fae or vampire was agitated. They were good at disguising their emotions to appear calm and collected in most situations.

Hunter was projecting to me his inner ramblings about Dermot being "weird" because he looked so like Jason but was different. Every now and then I would project something back but it was really a one man show. I just reminded him to not reveal that he was telepathic- I wasn't sure how much I could trust Dermot yet and frankly, no one would know if I had had the choice. It was good practise for him though because it taught Hunter to be able to listen to thoughts and to things verbally said at the same time and reply correctly.

I think Hunter did a good job flicking between verbal and nonverbal conversation with me simultaneously. Dermot hadn't seemed to have noticed but he was also very distracted which may have helped cover up any small mistakes. Times like this I wished Dermot was easier to hear.

* * *

**I warned you all a while back; this is the last chapter for just under two weeks (holiday is 10 days but then I may not get straight back to the story for a few days afterwards while I catch up on work). When I get back I'll be back to pumping chapters out daily until we wrap up DMS. Thanks for reading and reviewing and everything else!**


	67. Chapter 67

Claude had arrived soon after breakfast and we all vacated to the living room couches. He had let himself in through the back because this was his like his second home anyway. I still felt the need to be hostess and he accepted the French toast and coffee that I had left just in case.

Dermot had relaxed in some ways now that Claude was here but agitated in other ways. His demeanour was calm but it was like you could see tumult behind his eyes. Claude looked the same as ever, disconcerted, unfazed and gorgeous. Even so, I just knew they were both involved in whatever this was. This being whatever they were about to tell me

"Should Hunter be here?" I asked.

"I don't think it matters really, it's up to you," Claude replied.

"What do you want to do Hunter?"

"I'll stay," he said. He sat beside me, wedged into the corner with his legs crossed. His iron man action figure that almost never left his side now laid abandoned somewhere, Dermot, sitting across from him, having stolen his complete attention.

"_It's rude to stare,"_ I told him. His gaze flicked away from Dermot.

"Do you have any photographs of your father, Corbett, or Aunt Linda?" Dermot asked me.

I had not expected that question and I blanched. I shook myself and quickly recovered, "um, yeah, there should be some in Gran's photo albums."

"I'll get them!" Hunter yelled. There had been no need to yell since we were all so close and I cringed slightly at the sudden volume right next to my ear, "_sorry,_" he said. He'd picked what I just thought out of my mind. I got a firmer hold of my shields so Hunter could experience quiet.

I kept an eye on Hunter as he dug out the photo albums. He really liked looking at the pictures and Claude only bought one album when we stayed at Eric's so he hadn't been able to see the whole collection for a while.

He carried back two albums, both which would have photos of my dad and aunty. He knew the albums that well already. I tried not to smile as I watched him carry them back like they were a bigger burden then they really were. It dawned on me that I needed to appreciate these little moments because he would grow up fast. He'd grow taller, stronger and mature. In just a couple of years carrying the photo albums won't be as difficult. I recognised an independent and stubborn streak in Hunter now that would only develop more as he grew older. It must be genetic because as much as I hate to admit it I know I am like that. My Gran, Adele, had been the same.

The albums were set on the coffee table between the two couches. Wordlessly Dermot and Claude took one each and flipped it over to look at the back pages, the newest photos of Corbett Stackhouse and Linda Delahoussaye. It was unnerving how timed their actions were, like it had been choreographed. I summed it up to being some kind of fairy thing.

"How old was your father in the picture, Sookie?" Claude asked.

The photo he was pointing to in question was one of those professionally done family shots with the plain sky blue canvas background. The year the photo was taken was printed on the side as the caption so I would have been six and Jason nine. My dad had been a handsome man, his fae heritage playing a role in that. Our family was all blond hair and blue eyes, picturesque really.

"Thirty two or thirty three," I recalled. I wasn't seeing the point to this yet.

"How old does he look?"

I wanted to say early thirties because that was his biological age after all. But I looked at him closely, really closely and had to stop and think. He was only a few years older than Jason who was now thirty but Jason looked like the older one, although not by much. Dad's face seemed just a little more youthful.

"Uh, maybe twenty five, twenty six?"

Dermot was flicking through, apparently searching for something, "Are there any photos around the time he was that age?"

Gran had taken pride in dating all her photos so I could find dates around then fairly easy.

"Now how old does he look?" Claude asked. I really wish they would hurry up and get to their point.

"I don't know, twenty two?"

"Do you have a photo of him from when he turned twenty one?" Dermot asked. Once again I flipped through the album and quickly found one. "What do you notice?"

I really didn't know that I was looking at. I'd seen these pictures before and couldn't notice anything that I was supposed to be looking for. I was about to say so when Hunter chirped in, "He looks almost the same."

"Exactly Hunter! Now we'll explain what we are up to soon but I'll need to see that photo album of you grandmothers that had you in it," Claude said.

"Hunter, would you please get the album with me, Jason and your mommy in it from your room?" I asked.

He ran off without comment. It was his favourite of the photo albums, the one that went to Eric's while we stayed. It was natural that he was curious about his mom. When we got home I let him keep it in his room for whenever he wanted it.

"Can I just ask if this is whatever had you all jittery, Dermot," I asked. He'd settled down once we had all gotten talking.

Even though the question was directed at Dermot, Claude answered it, "we were unsure how to approach this topic yet it cannot be avoided. Actually it could be but I'm sure you'd prefer finding out this way then having a shock realisation in the future."

I wanted to ask more but Hunter was running back with the album so I guess I was just going to have to wait and find out.

Claude took the photo album from Hunter with thanks and went straight to the back pages, the most recent pages. The last photo of me in there was taken about two and a half years ago, before Gran had died.

"Where is the twenty first birthday mark?" Claude asked me.

I helped him find- between the photos of me and Jason (Hadley had dropped off the face of the earth it had seemed then)- the photos from when I was twenty one. There weren't as many photos of us as adults as there were when we were children but Gran loved to take pictures so there were still some. Claude slid the photo out of its covering and turned back to the last picture of me and put them side by side. "Look," was all he said.

* * *

**I'm back! Has been 2 weeks but I'll be writing chapters and getting them out quickly again. You may have already guessed where this little sub-plot is heading.**

**I couldn't beleive it: second day of my holiday I went into a shoe shop and saw Jessica's shoes she bought back in the chpater with Pam, Sookies and Jessica's shopping trip. Guess who now has them in Pewter? I couldn't not leave them there. And they are so comfy! I wore them for hours yesterday with no problems.**

**School starts back up tomorrow: busy term with exam finals coming up in five weeks. Hoping I still manage to get something out daily.**

**Thanks for being so patient the last fortnight and thanks to everyone for reading.**


	68. Chapter 68

The first thing I notice that in the photo I was twenty five, my tan was darker, more golden, as my birthday is in the winter so I wasn't as tan in the photo of my twenty first birthday. My hair was lighter too in the more recent photo because of the sun. I was slimmer in the younger shot, around the same weight I am now actually which felt brilliant, but I think I was toner now which was even better for my self esteem. That was the main differences besides my clothes and expression. I kind of just looked, nothing sinking in.

"Are you going to explain to me now?" I said.

"Your father does not have the essential spark that is of fae kind. Your Aunt Linda and Cousin Hadley are the same. Yet you do, and possibly Hunter as well, although it's only very weak now because he is young but it will manifest in his teenage years, you won't even realise it's happening. Now your father was still aging but what I was showing you is that it was slower than normal for humans. Had he lived to grow old he may have seen his... hundred and twenty- thirtieth birthday? I'm just giving an estimate here. You know the stories you sometimes hear about people who live extra long lives for humans, beyond one hundred? Well it usually means something supernatural has entered the bloodline at some point and there may be some traces remaining. Many of those hybrid humans never learn that and just think they've lucked out. Your brother will probably be like this, although with less fae blood than Corbett, if he leads a full life his life expectancy won't be that much more than one hundred and ten. And then there is you," Claude began. He paused to take a large breathe and continued, "You have less fae blood then your father but you have the essential spark he was lacking and the essential spark is the more valuable quality. A fae is nothing but good looks without the spark. No one understands how the spark works but that all pure fairies and half fairies possess it and after that it's anyone's guess as to who receives it. No pattern has been established. Nevertheless, the spark overrides the concentration of fae blood."

"So your saying... what are you saying?" I said slowly.

"Because of the spark your longevity is greater than your brothers or even your fathers. I will venture out to say that you have quite a few centuries left. For full blooded fairies, a long life is about six thousand years, for half blooded a long life is about three thousand. I haven't seen any one-eighth fairies with the spark but if we follow this pattern then we can expect you to live about seven hundred and fifty years should you live a full human life. Fae only begin to age slowly once they hit their twenty first birthday. Before that growth occurs normally."

Wow! It's hard to believe I made it to twenty seven alive, could I go another seven hundred or so years? The upside was that I could be with Eric longer and my vampire friends, but then I'll also have to see all my other friends grow old and die whilst I still looked thirty or something. How could I explain it to my human friends without giving away the existence of fairies? How long will it take for the people of Bon Temps to realise that I'm not changing and they begin to suspect? What do I tell Jason? He just skipped out on being able to live for centuries, he would be jealous. Did I want it? I wasn't sure but it looked like I didn't get a choice so I'd better hurry up and learn to live with it because I'm going to have a long time with this knowledge and if I am going to live that long I don't want to spend it moping on something I couldn't change. Would Hunter inherit this longevity gene, gift, spark, whatever the heck it was? If it's halving then that would mean he'd have between three and four hundred years of life. That was no fair, younger people weren't meant to die before their elders. I'd be adopting him as my son in just a few days (Whoa that was crazy by itself). A parent or guardian shouldn't outlive their ward. What would happen if when we looked the same age, or when he starts looking older? That problem was going to arise anyway because when he's in his late teens we'd look close in age if I'm stuck looking like a twenty-one year old for what, ten years? (I did a very rough calculation in my head). What would his teachers and friends think? Would he still listen to me? Okay I was getting ahead of myself but so many questions were flooding my brain and neither Dermot nor Claude would be able to answer them.

There was something resting on my knee. "Sookie? Sookie?" Came Dermot's voice. It sounded distant but the more I listened the louder, clearer it became. I looked down and saw the thing on my knee was Dermot's hand. He was crouched in front of me, lightly shaking me. I blinked and met his gaze, snapping out of my reverie. "Sookie, are you okay?" I was under the impression they had been trying to capture my attention for a little while.

I cleared my throat, "never better. I was just thinking."

"You were almost as still as Uncle Eric. It was funny," Hunter said. Phew, my brief zone out didn't upset him or anything. He had seen Eric go into what I call downtime a few times before. Maybe he just thought that's what I was doing. In a way, I was.

"I bet I just blinked and breathed more," I joked.

He laughed, "yup!"

Dermot had to rush off soon afterwards. Claude and I joked that he was rushing to buy some newspaper before it sold out.

I excused myself and had Claude supervise Hunter so I could get ready for the day ahead because I was still in my sleep apparel. I had encountered a lot more than your typical human twenty seven year old but I don't think anyone could say that they discovered they could live for centuries over breakfast. I wonder how many other firsts I had set.


	69. Chapter 69

I stood standing in front of the mirror in nothing but white underwear. Even though I had just stepped out of the shower I was warm. The day was going to be in its high nineties by the looks of things. I stared at my reflection and for the first time in years, inspected myself.

I was toner than I had been when I was twenty one, about the same weight, maybe a bit trimmer around the waist. My eyes seemed older, like the things I had seen and experienced over the last few years have left their mark upon them. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and my soul had been through a lot in the last two years. Betrayal, war, terrorism, murder, torture, the list goes on. I had seen and felt many things, some which left scars on the inside. Some of those things left external scars. My finger traced over a dent in my thigh from when Lochlan and Neave tortured me in the fae war. Eric's blood helped fill in the chunk that had been bitten out but it wasn't able to completely heal it. That leg was still a bit stiff to walk on sometimes, although warmer mornings had helped a lot. I hoped over time it will heal properly. That's a sign of how injured I was that Eric's ancient blood couldn't immediately heal the damage I had endured. If I was going to live for several more centuries then I'd better start taking better care of myself or I'd become one big scar. Gee, that was optimistic...

I'd come within inches of death before. The first time I had only just met Bill, I had just met my first vampire and I had just had my formal introduction to the supernatural world. Turns out I had run across a few Supes beforehand, take Sam for example, just I hadn't known it yet. Two drainers had beaten me for saving Bill from them the night I met him. If it wasn't for Bill's blood I wouldn't have survived it. Then again if it wasn't for the fact he was under the late Queen of Louisiana's orders in the first place the whole event would not have happened. What's done is done, I couldn't change the past. Whilst vampire blood had helped me out a few times I can't rely on it. Besides, I only ever wanted to ingest Eric's blood from now on and a part of me was still scared if we did it too often we would cross some unknown line. Blood bonds weren't all that common so I couldn't really exchange notes with anyone. Better self-preservation was going to be my lifelong goal. I'd have a long life but I wasn't immortal and I wasn't bullet proof. I could still die. Compared to vampires and full blooded fairies I was fragile. I hated calling myself that but that was the best way to describe it. I was like the raw egg amongst the boiled ones. If you ditched me across the room I was going to be the first one to break.

I wondered if Eric's blood and or my fae blood would help stave off the effects of UV exposure. I loved to sun bathe but I've seen how wrinkly average people get as a result of the sun. There was also skin cancer to look out for. Normally I wouldn't have worried but I'd been having much more exposure over a long life to the elements, I didn't want to be one big wrinkle when I'm supposed to be looking twenty five or something. I could never give up my sun, I loved it too much so I'd have to ask Claude to see if it was okay. Otherwise I'd stick to a salon job and become friends with a big hat. Who said I couldn't be reasonable? Maybe I was being vain but who really wants to look like a big prawn for hundreds of years?

A part of me was hoping Hunter's essential spark would mature. It'd be nice to know someone who isn't vampire or fairy who was aging slowly. It also would mean I'd still have some close human family alive with me in a hundred and more year's time. Maybe selfish, but it would be the same for Hunter in return. Someone to turn to, someone to compare stories with. There was a twenty-two year old age gap but in sixteen years no one would ever tell. To us, twenty-two years is a sliver of our life. Twenty-two years won't seem long compared to a regular human life. I wanted to be someone he could feel like he could always turn to, even when he was an adult. Just like Gran was for me. She still was in a way- a small part of her lived through me, through her kindness and words of advice over the years.

I turned away from the mirror and began to dress. I put on some brown polyester cotton short shorts and a cream singlet that had ruffles down the front. Very neutral. I tied my hair up in a simple high pony tail, brushed my teeth and prayed for no more big surprise today.


	70. Chapter 70

The day whisked by and before I knew it, night had fallen. I had planned on ringing Eric the instant the sun went down however somewhere along the evening time had escaped me. I had been ironing Hunter's court outfit which I had just washed for tomorrow. Whilst Mr Bane said that my gaining custody of him should be relatively fast and simple it didn't hurt to make a good impression. It wasn't until Indira and a vampire I hadn't met before, Matthew, knocked on the door to relieve the werewolves that I realised night had actually fallen.

Eric was supposed to be working at Fangtasia tonight so he thought it may be unlikely that I saw him tonight. But Fangtasia would be closing at one tonight which meant unless he had vampire business to attend to afterwards, there would be time to come over before dawn. He was working for a few hours early tomorrow night as well which was why he had planned on staying in Shreveport tonight but if I asked I knew he would come.

I debated whether ringing his cell phone or Fangtasia. Normally I'd just ring his cell phone but I felt compelled to ring Fangtasia. I dialled the number from memory.

"Fangtasia, the bar that does not support beastiality," droned a bored female voice after two rings.

"Pam, I don't think that's any way to answer the telephone. I really must teach you phone etiquette," I said.

"Hello my favourite human," she drawled. Her voice sounded a fraction cheerier.

"Don't over-exert yourself Pam, someone might think you liked hearing from me," I joked but keeping my voice bland.

"I prefer you to the vermin who suggest that vampires should fuck shifters. That any human is turned on by that is despicable. Eric has forbidden me from doing what I'd like to do to those varmint creatures, bad for business apparently," that explained her initial greeting. She would see it as beastiality and it would offend her.

I could hear she was moving by the way the music and sounds of people ebbed in and out. "I thought you were supposed to be keeping your resentment of the two natured on a low until the public settle down more about their revelation? Besides, as you're allied with a wolf pack it probably doesn't do well to bitch about their kind." I had heard the background noise become muted but I hadn't expected to hear what suspiciously sounded like a blaring car horn. I had to ask, "Pam, where are you?"

"The parking lot."

That was different, "Why?"

"The King and Victor are in a meeting with Eric in his office. I moved as far away as I could without getting out of the phone's range. There could be bugs or they could simply overhear. I'm not worried about this phone, it's untraceable. Eric has made sure of that." I didn't want to know what that entailed.

"You're overly chatty tonight," I commented.

"Yes well, Fangtasia is a waste of my time. You're far more entertaining. I'd drag you over here but our company is most unfortunate... and I suppose you would have to bring that teacup human."

"As much as I want to talk to Eric I don't want to so much that'd I'd bring Hunter to that sex fuelled dive, especially with Victor around."

"We don't run a dive, only the customers are trashy. The building is quite orderly. Why didn't you just ring his cell?"

"I don't know, I just had a feeling it would be better to ring the bar," I said. Later I realised I had subconsciously processed his emotions through the bond which had somehow influenced my decision. That was quite a neat trick.

"Who knew you had such superior instincts?" She actually sounded impressed. "It is best that Victor and Felipe do not know you called. They all ready know you are pledged and bonded to Eric, no point rubbing it in their faces. Is there anything I can pass on to Eric?"

"Just tell him that I have something to tell him but it's not urgent, it can wait until when I see him tomorrow night."

"Aw, not going to tell me?" She sounded curious but also had that voice that usually accompanies a puppy dog face.

"I could," I teased. "Eric can decide if you're worthy first," it may convince her to be on her best behaviour tonight. Eric was often grumpy after seeing Felipe or Victor and she was a compulsive teaser. Not a good combination if you ask me.

"Okay, I best be off before someone notices I've snuck out the back to talk to you and tries to fuck me over with our Royal company." The call disconnected. Getting her to pass on a message was one improvement, but there was still a long way to go in terms of proper phone etiquette. That was as good as her goodbyes went.

That was the longest phone conversation I think I had ever had with Pam. Fangtasia must really be having a shitty night. Actually that De Castro and Victor were there guaranteed it. I hope they weren't giving Eric hell.


	71. Chapter 71

I must have fallen asleep whilst I was reading on the couch because next thing I know I was being lifted. I pried my eyes open for a second and saw I was being carried to the bedroom. I blinked several times and saw Eric's face in front of mine. I felt the softness of the mattress underneath me, the slight dent from where Eric sat beside me.

"You came," I stated. In my sleepy stupor I was pointing out the obvious. "What time is it?"

"Of course, you called. I came running as soon and as fast as I could. Actually, I flew, it was quicker," Eric murmured, his fingers tracing my jaw, slowly pushing away stray strands of hair. "It's a little before two. Sorry I woke you up, when I found you asleep I tried not to wake you."

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and felt I was still in the clothes I had worn all day. "I don't care, I like getting to see you. Yuck," I commented, looking down at myself.

Eric laughed softly, "you never look yuck. You are beautiful."

"Whatever, I can still feel like it." I started tugging at my singlet but I was so full of sleep that the effort was pathetic. I sort of yanked it up without pulling it over my head and slipped out of one strap. I frowned at it, "I didn't plan on falling asleep so early that I didn't get to change."

"Let me help you, lover, lift up your arms."

I did like he asked and he pulled the irksome singlet off swiftly. He left a trail of kisses on my shoulder as he did so. Wordlessly, he pushed me back down so he could remove the shorts. Another trail of kisses proceeded down the length of my leg. By Eric's standard's it was rather innocuous (Word of the day), his emotions not lusty but rather respectful and loving. It was more like he was worshipping me.

"I need a bath," I said. The water would wake me up but I really could not be bothered standing for a shower. Without further ado Eric left the room to my ensuite bathroom and a moment later I heard the tap running. When he came back I was already on my feet, shaking off my deep sleep.

I had been slightly disorientated when I woke but now I remembered why I had wanted to talk to Eric and why I had to have Pam relay the message. I padded over to Eric who was waiting patiently in the doorway. He had the sense not to help me walk over, he knew I was perfectly capable and would fluff him away if he tried.

I kissed him in the doorway on my tip toes, but he still had to bend over. Our lips worked in a soft, passionate rhythm, his arm against my lower back. "What did they want," I murmured, my lips hovering just above his so they touched slightly when I spoke. I knew he knew who I was referring to.

"Merely a progress report on the area. Felipe likes to personally check in with his Sheriff's from time to time rather than call or email. As for Victor, I think he used it as an excuse to find out how to get to you but he must be stupid to think I'd let anything slip."

I shrugged out of his arms and bent down to get my strawberry scented bubble bath I never got to use from the cabinet under the sink and poured a capful in with the running water where it instantly started making the water foamy and bubbly. I stored it back where I found it hoping for another opportunity to use it in the near future. Hunter liked bubble baths but he wouldn't appreciate 'smelling like a girl.' He'd prefer a more masculine scent so it was all mine. Only five and he was already running the household.

The bath wasn't full enough yet but I didn't care. I practically catapulted over the ledge to sit in it- yes I was still in my underwear, I suddenly needed my bath that bad. "You coming?" I asked Eric who was leaning against the door jamb still.

He didn't need telling twice. He stripped of his clothes and slid in behind me so I could lean back on him. "You couldn't wait to take your undergarments off?" I didn't have to face him to know he was smirking.

"Took too long," I said.

"I could help you take them off." I felt his hand slide between us to get to the bra clasp. He slid the straps from my shoulders and it was gone. He tried for the thong but the bath wasn't big enough for that kind of manoeuvring and I forbid him from ripping it off. We went through too many together. The shop assistants must be wondering why any woman needs to buy new underwear so frequently.

Even though we were both naked and wet, lust was an emotion that wasn't high on either of our lists. We were quite content holding each other in the warmth of the water, the bubbles like big puffy clouds on the surface. The water wasn't scalding but I could see the faint outlines of steam rising up from the water. It made Eric's skin feel warmer than normal, then again, mine probably felt warmer too.

I splashed water over my eyes before I began. "I saw Claude and Dermot this morning."

"Don't you normally see Claude?" It was a fair question.

"Yes, but he had spent the night in Monroe," I explained. "Anyway, they had some news for me. I'm not sure what to make of it. It's a lot to take in straight away. It's something I can't change though so I just have to accept it. I mean, it has benefits, but there's always the down side... Oh my god I'm rambling and I haven't told you what it is yet!"

"What is it Sookie?" His voice was filled with concern and I could feel him beginning to worry.

I turned to face him and cupped his cheek with my hand, "crap, I didn't mean to worry you." He began to calm again, "we made a little discovery to do with my being part fae. You know about this essential spark thing don't you?"

I had told him about it before and knew he wouldn't have forgotten. He nodded to show that he was on the same wavelength so I continued, "well you're looking at a twenty seven year old in the body of a twenty one year old." That was so not how I had planned on revealing it. It kind of just slipped out. He was feeling puzzled so I said, "don't worry, in five years time I'll be looking twenty two. I'm not trapped in time."

Maybe there was something in the bubble bath I had used? I watched Eric comprehend my words, "are you saying that..."

"I'm hanging around for another seven hundred years or so. I have the longevity gene. You got me for longer than you expected so I hope you didn't have any plans to take over the world by yourself in one hundred years time because I'm going to rain on your parade."


	72. Chapter 72 M

**It's an insy winsy bit M rated ;P**

* * *

"I'll just have to alter my plans then."

Before I could ask what he meant I was out of the bath and being thrown on to the bed, his body hovering over mine.

"Eric! You're getting the sheets wet!" I laughed. I was going to have to change sheets before I went to bed.

"This is the best news since, well since you agreed to marry me. Those words were so fucking good to hear come out of your mouth. I thought being bonded and pledged to you was good but to hear you actually accept my human-style proposal meant more than I ever imagined. But before that, the best news since plumbing. People used to stink before they adopted frequent hygiene practises."

I became aware of Eric's scent and laughed again, "You smell like strawberries." And somehow made it masculine, though I didn't add that part. "Did Pam behave herself tonight?"

"Surprisingly yes. What did you do?"

"I might have said something along the lines of her finding out what I just told you if you thought she was worthy of knowing," I grinned. Pam hated secrets. No, she liked secrets, only as long as she was in on them.

"You are amazing beyond words, you know that right?"

"I'm not so sure Mr. Northman. But they say actions speak louder than words so maybe you should try that to convey what you are trying to say."

His sapphire blue eyes bore into mine. A smile danced behind those dazzling eyes. "Vixen," he growled. His mouth explored my neck, my shoulder whilst he fingered the band of the thong and before I could warn him again not to, he ripped it off. "The water made it cling to your skin."

Excuses! "You owe me a new one."

"I'll get it tomorrow night." I could tell that he wanted to get a new daytime guy and soon. He just wasn't having any luck plus he's been too busy to hire someone. He wanted to run applicants by me so I could dig around in their heads to see if they were okay and that I liked them. Me and old Bobby hadn't gotten on well even though he was loyal to Eric. If he had a day guy he would have had that new thong to me before lunchtime. Time was precious- I began to realise that even more today.

Eric was excited about knowing I had the longevity gene- oh yes he was. The bond was wide open and we were both aching for our bodies to connect. His fangs ran down and I ran my tongue down one. It takes a certain level of skill to French kiss a vampire when their fangs are drawn without nicking yourself. Fangs were an erogenous zone for vampires. Eric practically purred with delight and desire.

He was celebrating my extended life where as for me it was more like joining in with the festivities. I hadn't made up my mind whether this was something to celebrate however I would celebrate staying with Eric longer if anything.

I managed to say, "don't wake Hunter," before Eric pushed into me. I grappled for a pillow with one hand to muffle the half moan, half yell that escaped my lips. The other hand raked down Eric's back, my nails digging into the flesh. There was a passionate yet primal element to our love making tonight. Eric brought me to my release twice before his. He hit his climax and I immediately followed on my third. We felt each other's orgasm rocket through each other from the bond. It was like an explosion of pure bliss that egged us on. We lay on our sides, still connected, the aftershocks tearing through our bodies.

Sometime later Eric pulled out. I whimpered at the loss, not because I wanted another round- I was spent- but liked the connection. My breathing had returned to a regular rate. "That was..." a number of words filled my head, "mind-blowing. Amazing."

"I'd add that one to the jar," Eric responded.

I laughed. I had once made a comment about putting orgasms in a jar to save. I agreed with him. The way we came together with the bond open the way it was made for an incredible beyond words experience.

"I will never bore of that, even if I lived a million years."

Eric propped himself up on one elbow and rested the other arm across my stomach, "I've never felt anything as intense. I love how you make me feel. I never thought I could love one person, a human, or be monogamous and yet you changed all that and I wouldn't have it any other way. And now the time we get to be together has been extended. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I will give everything to protect you and take care of you because it would be a disaster if your long life was cruelly shortened. I cannot and will not let that happen. I love you Sookie Stackhouse. I know you've had lousy lovers in the past but I promise you that I will never do anything to hurt you or make you question your love for me."

His speech made tears well up in my eyes. I loved him so much. I resorted to humour so that I wouldn't become a blubbering idiot. "Not all my lovers were bad."

Eric looked at me like I had grown another head, "you can't seriously be defending Compton or the tiger!"

I fought to keep my face straight, "I'm not. But there was this one other guy. I met him back at Club Dead- or should I say Josephine's- in Jackson and met up with later in Russel's estate. We didn't go all the way but he had great potential. I'd have him at the drop of a hat."

I felt his jealousy spike, "Who was the person?"

"Vampire," I corrected.

"You were with another vampire?"

"Very almost," I sighed. I was enjoying myself. I tried to influence my emotions to make them all lusty. It was working.

"Do I know him?"

'I'm not sure. I never saw you both in the same room but you may have come across him when I wasn't around. Do you know anyone called Leif? Tall, blond, had a gorgeous butt?"

"I do know Leif actually. You have good taste in men. I think, if he asked, I would pledge myself to him over you in an instant. He's like sex on a stick," Eric said mock serious.

I feigned hurt, "even after all those beautiful things you just said?"

"Oh yes. He's irresistible."

Our game ended because I gave in and found that once I started I couldn't stop laughing. Eric too began laughing once I started. We cuddled and had silly pillow talk until I yawned and Eric insisted I go to sleep.

"Goodnight Miss Stackhouse," Eric said.

"Goodnight Leif." I fell asleep with the last word.


	73. Chapter 73

I was going to kiss Eric all over.

I was riding in the backseat of a silver Volkswagen phaeton next to Hunter. Claude and Alcide were in the front seats with Alcide driving. The car belonged to someone in Alcide's pack which he was being loaned especially for today. Claude had set up the same wards on the car that he had when we went to Remy's funeral but because we were picked up from my house there was a risk of being followed which was why the guard was a lot larger today. Claude and Alcide were the guard within the car and in the car in front of us and behind us each had two Were's in them. Then there were three more Were's and six Panther's running alongside somewhere hidden by back alleys and bush. I felt more like the president then little old Sookie Stackhouse, telepathic waitress from Bon Temps.

Add Hunter Savoy's legal guardian to that list.

When we arrived at the Shreveport courthouse we were greeted by the demon lawyer, Mr. Cataliades. He was the last person I expected to see but Eric had pulled some strings at the last minute to make sure he was there, just in case. Not only is Mr. Cataliades a good lawyer, he was a fast one. I didn't think it was possible to push papers through that quick but he did it. I was so glad Eric had called him. Alison Savoy didn't show her ugly face either, she really didn't care for Hunter. She was no Adele Stackhouse that's for sure.

We arrived for 11:00AM and two hours later it was all done. I was told these things could take weeks sometimes but thanks to Mr. Cataliades it had taken no time at all. Curtis Bane had said to dress smart casual to make a good impression so Hunter was wearing a red, brown and white striped polo shirt with dark denim shorts that were knee length and sneakers. I had used a bit of gel to spike his hair up slightly. I had on my only black knee length business-style skirt with a pale pink blouse that was nipped in at the waist with cascading frills down the front and sheer short sleeves with the keyhole cut neckline showing a little bit of skin whilst still having a Victorian inspired high neck. Even though the colour wasn't right I thought I'd keep it aside for a night at Fangtasia. It wasn't tight, revealing or spandex but it wouldn't look as out of place as a summer dress. Every now and then there would be a vampire in the bar dressed like they did when they were turned. I'd seen a few lace and ruffle ensembles. I'd also seen a few fangbangers mimic these outfits in the hops to catch said vampire's eye. They don't quite pull off the look as well. But I made this me and ruffles would suit better than one of my little white spaghetti strap dresses.

We had agreed before we left the courthouse that we'd make a pit stop at Burger King for lunch because Hunter was complaining that he was starving and if he didn't have food straight away he'd die. The full moon was tonight so our entire guard could eat an entire whale and still have room for the elephant. So Burger King it was.

Due to the lunch rush, more of us could enter around the same time without looking like we were together. Hunter and I went in with Alcide and Claude because the car arrangement made it easier this way, Darcy and Lacey who were in the car behind us went in using the dating cover and Brett and Trent in the car in front posed as two work mates on break. The nine others outside didn't miss out. Once all of us who were dining in had ordered, two came in to grab the take out. I felt sorry for the employees who were now making eighteen burgers for them including fries. They got the order out quicker then I thought they would.

Claude, Alcide, Hunter and I sat in one of the side booths that were within sight of the door. I was trying to get a reading on everyone inside to make sure none of them were bad guys which meant I couldn't shield thoughts for Hunter but I told him silently to focus on one of our Supes to try and reduce the noise of everyone else.

Hunter wanted to go on the playground and it took some convincing that we didn't have the time. We somehow averted a tantrum. We all stood up to take our leave, taking our time so that Brett and Trent could rush out before us. They watched our fronts, Lacey and Darcy watched our backs and out we went.

When we opened the door Brett and Trent were already getting into their car, Lacey and Darcy were getting ready to get up and the other Were's and panthers were out of sight. The glass door opened and Hunter bolted towards the car as he sometimes liked to do. He was always so full of energy.

I tried to grab his hand and missed because I hadn't expected him to run, no one had, we were on the lookout for people employed by Madden, not little boys deciding they'd rather run than walk. That's when I realised the snarly shifter thoughts I thought belonged to our hidden guard weren't familiar at all.

"Hunter!" I yelled, panic in my voice.

Two burly men stepped out from behind a van and I knew they were Madden's. I could feel seven others close- they'd had a strong strategy. I didn't have time to worry what had happened to our guys. I ran for Hunter but Alcide held me back, "Guard Sookie," he barked at someone behind me. Lacey and Darcy had given up their cover and were with us and on high alert. They started pushing me towards their car but I was struggling from their hold trying to protect Hunter myself who now stood alone.

"Sookie, you're the one they want. Please get in the car and Alcide will get Hunter. You can't run around screaming like a crazy woman when we are still in a public place. They won't act too rash with a building full of people meters away to watch," Darcy said quickly.

But I didn't want to get in the car when Hunter wasn't safe. I'd hadn't been his adopted parent for an hour and I'd already put him in danger. I felt lousy, I'd let Hunter down, I'd let Remy down.

Everyone seemed to have just frozen. The two burly men were closer to Hunter, just one other car between them. Alcide and Claude were hardly past the exit and therefore further away. Lacey and Darcy's car was even further. Were's were fast, even in their human form, but against other Were's they were equal. We had the lower hand, Hunter was closer to them.

Hunter, realising the danger he was suddenly in, sprinted back to Alcide, trying to seal the distance. But it only added fuel to the chase. The two Were's caught up to him quicker than they should have. The taller one with dark brown hair pulled Hunter to him and laid a hand over his mouth. Hunter was trying to scream and kick but his strength was no match. I felt it as if it was happening to me and thought maybe it was because of our telepathic connection. Then I realised Darcy and Lacey had a combined hold of me, similar to the one Hunter was in, as I tried to fight my way over.

"Victor will trade him for the girl," the shorter one said. He was the hairiest man I've ever seen. Every inch of skin I could see seemed to be coated in jet black hairs. Perhaps he had spent too long in wolf form and some things weren't turning back properly.

A low growl tore from Alcide's throat, "no deal."

I wanted to scream, "Take me," but I couldn't over the hand clamping my mouth shut.

Hairy didn't seem to be up to trying to negotiate, "as you wish but Victor will have her before dawn tomorrow."

They legged it. No jumping into cars or anything, they just ran. And fast, too fast.

"Fucking V," Alcide swore. That would explain their unbelievable speed.

I knew I was being pushed into a car but I was too furious and worried to feel anything.

* * *

**This chapter was so hard to write. Hope its not too clumsy but I just couldn't make it work the way I wanted it to. ****Before I began writing I knew: 1) chapter one, 2) that Remy would die and Sookie would take in Hunter and 3) that Hunter would run into the arms of Victor. That was what I was working with- 3 very basic and vague ideas, everything else just unravelled the way it did as I went.**

**No they couldn't just take the drive thru but I'm sure Sookie wishes she had now. We all make mistakes. Some are just more devastating then others. Your probably have a lot of questions or are thinking 'what the hell' and feel free to voice it but I won't leave you hanging, reason to the madness will be explained in future chapters.**

**Getting real close to the end now, (Oh no!), but there is enough to go on with for a sequel.**

**Links to Sookie's shirt on my profile.**


	74. Chapter 74

I'd been driven home by Lacey and Darcy. I flew out of the car the second it stopped and launched myself at Alcide.

"What the fuck Alcide," I screamed. "You said you would protect us and now Hunter's gone."

"We will get him back," he said in an assuring and calming tone but his thoughts were redder and swirling wildly through his mind. "I have called Calvin to round up as many of his people as he can and the same goes for my pack. We owe this much to you. And I know Eric will have all his vampires on it when he rises."

"That's like, six hour away!" I let out a strangled yell, "I thought they wouldn't take him in a public place. Why did no one follow them? I need to be out there now."

"They were hyped up on V and we were outnumbered and without a plan." The hidden guard had all changed to their animal form when they sense danger but were sprung by silver. Silver is only harmful to the two natured in animal form to they had to wait in agony until they slowly changed back to remove it, hence their brief absence. "It's you they want so your safety is priority. Now that you are his legal guardian, your friend of the pack status extends to him until he is an adult or no longer within your care so we are also now obliged to help him anyway. These are rogue Were's in our territory, we can kill them on sight. I have people working on changing the security footage at Burger King this very minute and on rounding up any oney's (what the two natured called us regulars) that may have witnessed it so they can be glamoured later to forget what they saw. I have others set on tracking Hunter and finding out what we are up against and others on standby for attack. No one will be left standing. We will meet them with no mercy."

I wanted to shout, scream and jump around like a lunatic. Instead I backed away and flopped down on the porch stairs. I thought over what Alcide said. I wanted them dead, every single one of them. I wanted to watch Victor turn into the mush that vampires did when they died and disintegrate. I wanted to be the one who sent him to his final death.

Claude came to sit next to me. "Can't you just pop into where Hunter is and pop out with him?" I asked him.

He looked embarrassed. Claude Crane embarrassed. Had it been another time I may have laughed. "I'm not strong enough to take people or large objects with me. Teleportation has never been my strength, both of my sisters were better than me. I also can't do it if I don't know where my destination is. 'Where ever Hunter is,' isn't enough. Only fairy godparents can travel without knowing their destination but even then they could only go to whoever it is that they are assigned to watch."

I began to be overcome with guilt. This wouldn't have happened if I had given Hunter an early lunch, or packed a snack or used the drive thru or just told him to wait a bit longer. I should have held onto his hand tighter or made a better attempt at grabbing him. My life was too hectic to bring up a child in but I was just going to have to do it. When I got him back I would make it up to him so much.

There was a fair bit of movement going around my yard. Different cars were pulling in or driving out and Alcide was barking out instructions. I'd lost track of who was here and who wasn't. My head was buried in my hands. I wanted to do something but I wasn't sure what. Alcide had taken over and I was letting him. Then I felt bad that I wasn't making more effort.

An arm wrapped around my waist and drew me into them. I looked up to see who was now sitting beside me and saw that Jason had arrived. Calvin had probably told him. I buried my head against the crook of his neck.

He was rubbing circles on my back and muttering, "we'll get him back Sook, we'll get him back."

"Why can't they just let me drive around Shreveport and surrounding areas looking for Hunter's brain signature? I'd be able to pick it out from mile away." I'd been able to project to Barry Bellboy when I was locked in the basement at the Fellowship of the Sun church in Dallas. It had attributed to my escape. I was unsure how far I could project but if I was closer to Shreveport I felt like I could locate Hunter.

"Roaming around like that will only get yourself caught. We don't need both of you kidnapped. I'd go crazy if I lost you. We have people tracking him anyway."

"Then they aren't very good. He won't be too far from Shreveport, it should make it quicker for them to find him. They would take him nearby Victor's resting place. They want me, not him, so they won't be too far off. I know that they could drag me out of area five where it would be harder for you guys to reach me because you'll all need permission as Supes to be in someone else's territory but I don't think that idea is right. Victor was in Shreveport last night, it doesn't make sense for him to scamper off into another area."

Jason stiffened, "How do you know that?"

"I rang Fangtasia last night and Pam told me that Eric was in a meeting with Victor and the King of Louisiana. Eric told me later that he thought Victor was trying to find out details about my protection," I said. Something occurred to me and I could have kicked myself, "I should have known."

"Known what Sook?"

"That Victor would have tried something. He always does when he's in the area. I should have been more cautious." I'd gone from anger to guilt and now my stupidity (and guilt) was making me enraged again.

"We need to let Alcide know," Jason said. I agreed. Every little detail could speed up the search and I was absolutely certain that Victor was in local proximity.

I let Jason pull me along to where Alcide was pacing along the driveway. He looked up at us and his eyes filled with sadness, "sorry guys, there's been not much progress yet."

I knew that, Alcide had said he'd tell me if he found out anything. I heard Jason start talking to Alcide but I wasn't following because I was wallowing in my angry and guilty thoughts. I had a stray thought that if I was going to be outside all afternoon I should go change into something cooler and that will let me tan more. I got even more irate after that for thinking such a thing when Hunter was missing.

I heard my cell phone ringing in my black handbag I was still carrying. I made a resolution to change into something cooler with pockets when I got off the phone. Bags weren't practical. I looked at the caller I.D and gasped. It was the last person I expected to call me right now.

I clicked it on, "Eric?"


	75. Chapter 75

Alcide and Jason's heads snapped up to look at me. They looked at me with disbelief. I felt the same way.

"Sookie, what's happened?" Eric said. He sounded sleepy like he was fighting sleep. That was exactly what he was doing. They slept like the dead during the day.

"Eric what are you doing awake?" It was the million dollar question.

"I felt your distress. I've never felt such strong emotion from you."

The sound of his voice rid of all my fury and replaced it with sorrow. My vision clouded with tears, my strong face breaking, "Victor's people have Hunter."

I felt his own temper flare, "leave a message for any vampire in my area that you can contact for when they wake to congregate at your home. I will be there as fast as I can after sundown."

"I messed up," I sobbed.

"Hold it together Lover. You're a fighter and we will get him back and end Victor together, whatever the consequences."

"Alcide has people tracking Hunter now," I told him. I had an idea, "do you know where Victor's resting place is?"

"I do," he gave me the address. "I can't guarantee Hunter will be there but I can't imagine him being too far off. Call Sam Merlotte, he has an excellent nose. Whatever happens, don't go after Victor during his daytime rest. He will have security in place that will make it a wasted effort. I promise to you that we will get Hunter back. You can inform me properly everything that has happened when I rise."

It was a strange sensation but I could feel sleep tugging on Eric through the bond. "I love you, go back to sleep."

The call disconnected. Normally I would have called him back to tell him off for that display of poor phone etiquette (he and Pam were like two peas in a pod) but I understood how much effort it was for him to stay awake that long. He'd be well and truly out of it by now. I'd have to file how my mood was able to wake him up for later. I had fought and screamed at him while he slept before and barely managed to wake him then and now he just wakes up with my mood? It's was bizarre.

Jason and Alcide were both staring at me as if I just told them I was going to run away to fulfil my lifelong dream of moving to the Middle East to reinforce peace by singing words of wisdom wearing a potato sack and a peacock-style mask.

Alcide shook his head, "He has it bad for you."

"I know," I said. "I have an address that should lead us to Victor."

There was a flurry of commotion whilst Alcide made phone calls to various people to see if they could sense whether Victor was resting where Eric said he should be. My house was acting as something like a home base where different shifters reported to every now and then. As there was nothing else I could do once I had changed into the comfier shorts, shirt and sneakers I kept up a stream of refreshments for everyone who had gone out of their way to help. I had found Sam at work even though it wasn't open on Monday's and he had dropped everything to assist in the search. He said he was only going through paperwork so I didn't feel as bad for calling him.

I messaged Bill, Pam, Jessica, Bubba, Thalia, Maxwell and Judith and then realised I didn't have many numbers to vampires. Sometimes I wondered if I was too involved in the vampire world but knowing this I didn't feel that way so much. I'd have been concerned if I had more vampires in my phonebook. I asked around to people who were here if they had the numbers to any other vampires in area five so a few more messages were able to go out.

Sometime later we received confirmation that Victor was definitely resting at the address Eric had given us. The tracking party were going to branch out from there to find Hunter's whereabouts. They had strict orders not to attack anyone unless it was in defence. The aim was to stay out of sight but get as close as they could to secure Hunter's location. I hoped Hunter would hear their thoughts and realise that help was coming without giving anything away.

I hated not being able to do anything myself. We wouldn't go in until we had the vampires to back us up. That also meant Victor would be awake so I disliked that plan because that risked Victor and Hunter meeting. But it was the best plan we had and it meant having the satisfaction of killing Victor when he was awake and knowing he was losing. I was under the illusion that I wasn't being told the full plan but I knew what I needed so I didn't go prying. Reacting spontaneously was fine with me if it meant Hunter's safety.

I wished that it was winter instead of summer. I don't think I had ever wished that but my logic was the sun set earlier in winter. If the sun set earlier it meant we could get Hunter out earlier.

We got the call that Hunter was being kept in a warehouse about ten miles north of where Victor rested. He was being heavily guarded but they had gotten close enough to know that no blood had been split because they would have smelt otherwise. I thanked everything that was holy at that second but I wasn't naive enough to think that meant he would be completely unharmed. There was more than just physical harm that could be done- being a telepath would be stressing on his mental state.

Alcide told the trackers to head back here where a plan of attack would be formulated. The sun was starting to set so I knew the vampires would be here soon. This was something I was not going to be sitting out on.

* * *

**The words were just pouring out then so this chapter took no time at all. I was really getting into that :P**


	76. Chapter 76

Bill and Judith were obviously the first vampires to arrive. Eric was next. He had flown. The other vampires that resided in Shreveport followed shortly after. Eric was in a towering rage when he arrived. I knew it was directed at Victor but it was terrifying nevertheless. When Alcide recounted the events of the afternoon he roared, "How could he be taken from right under your noses?" Forget Victor and his crew, Eric was the scariest thing tonight. He directed his rage at a tree which shook dangerously under the force of his blow, leaves and loose branches raining to the ground. Had it been younger it may have snapped in two.

Everyone- yes everyone and that meant Pam too- was cowering from his rage except for me. Call me what you will, a mad woman, a woman in love, but I walked right up to him and put my arms around him. "Come with me," I whispered. I pulled on his hand to drag him away from where everyone stood in my front yard over to the side so we would be partially hidden from sight in the surrounding trees. He could have stood his ground and it would have been like trying to get a skyscraper to move but he came with. A few thoughts of, "whipped," snuck through my shields and I tried very hard not to snigger. Of course no one dared to say it allowed. Smart people.

I tried to push calm into the bond. Believe me, this was harder than it seemed. Calm was not one emotion I feeling but I had to force myself to in attempt to calm Eric.

"Don't," he snapped.

"Don't snap at me," I retorted. I lowered my voice, "you need to get a hold of your emotions before you send my telepathy into overdrive. This is not the time for me to pass out or throw my guts up or whatever else. We don't have that kind of time."

Remembering to what I now referred to as the episode, I felt him getting his emotions in check. He closed his eyes and took an unnecessary breath. I wondered if he was counting backwards from ten in his head. It made me smile, the first smile since lunchtime.

"It must work in reverse. My strong emotions break the floodgates of your telepathy and your strong emotions are able to rouse me from my daytime rest." He said it like he was talking to himself but he was addressing me. It was another thing to store in the contemplate later draw. I thought there had to be ways to use these new found quirks to the bond to our advantage.

I decided it was safe to head back to the gang. "Eric, I know you've wanted to do in Victor for a long time now but like hell am I going to miss out on the fun. He's brought me too much pain this last year and I was raised to fight back."

"I know lover, we will both have our fun."

I wasn't so sure 'fun' was the right word but I would certainly have my revenge. We rejoined the group, my arm wrapped around his, in time for strategy. Alcide still had two of his men out reporting what they could from a distance. We knew Victor had entered the warehouse and had been escorted by several other vamps. Their numbers were estimated around twenty three give or take a few. Most of them were Were's hyped up on V. But we more than doubled their numbers.

As far as battle goes, there's only so much you can plan. We worked out the order and timing of infiltration but from then on we were going freestyle. Eric ordered that no one killed Victor but gave permission to restrain him if they could get the jump on him. Victor was ours. Everyone else was dead and I didn't care how. I was a bad Christian. For once I didn't feel the usual strain on my morals and beliefs. Maybe I really did need to make more of an effort to go to church.

Cars started to leave to go where we would meet so that we knew everyone was present before we entered. It wouldn't be clever to charge in with half our convoy still stuck in traffic. All the shifters were on edge with the change that must come tonight with the full moon. The only reason they hadn't yet changed was due tothe cloud cover that had come in during the early evening but every single one of them will have changed by the time morning came. I ran to get Hunter's car booster seat and strapped it into Pam's minivan which Eric and I would ride in. It would be the first time a child sat in this car which was designed to carry children in the first place. As I made sure that it was secure so that it wouldn't fling out when Pam drove at her breakneck speeds I heard something about me that I didn't think I was meant to hear.

"She's changing," Pam murmured.

"I know," Eric muttered back.


	77. Chapter 77

Eric insisted on driving because that's just what he does and Pam wasn't going to argue with her maker over this. They drove at the same speed anyway so it didn't make any difference, Eric was just a typical male sometimes. The closer we got, the anticipation for the fight ahead started reaching choking levels. Eric loved a battle no matter the circumstance and he had taught Pam to appreciate them just as much. Me? I was a heap of nerves and worry.

"_I knew you would come!_" My breath hitched I was so shocked. I'd been preoccupied thinking about Hunter that I hadn't noticed that we were cruising through Shreveport. Telepath to telepath equalled to further range.

Eric and Pam both turned in their seats to look at me having sensed my small reaction. "Eyes on the road big boy," I said. He reluctantly did as I explained. "I can pick up Hunter's thoughts from here."

To Hunter I said, "_hold on baby."_

Eric understood what I was insinuating but we weren't to free to discuss it openly because Pam didn't know that Hunter was telepath. Not that she couldn't be trusted with the information, it was just better if less people knew. Between her, Jason and Dermot she'd be the first one to work it out because she was always so on the ball. I was just biding time until then. I doubt we'd be able to hide it indefinitely- if Hunter has the essential fae spark that's about three hundred years of secrecy which I didn't think was achievable. Our telepathy wasn't a fae trait and with his age making it too young for a possible spark to have developed yet, his longevity was still a maybe. Either way, he could decide what he wanted to do with his disability/gift/curse when he was older. Now I was just going to protect him until he was ready to make his own decision.

Pam raised an eyebrow, "this far?"

My lie wasn't smooth, "I, uh, am familiar with his thought pattern."

"Sookie, apart from the fact that you stumbled, I can smell your lie."

Fuck, so much for my inner banter just a second ago. I went on the defensive, "Wouldn't have had to if you hadn't questioned me."

"You aren't keeping secrets are you?"

"I'm going to have to tell you now aren't I?" I was speaking mainly to myself. "I knew this one just after the takeover and Sigebert tried to take on Eric and De Castro." Pam pulled a face as if to say, 'you kept me in the dark that long?' The only reason I told her when I found out was because I was counting on that response.

"Eric found this out a few weeks back when we visited Red Ditch and Claude a month or so before that. No one else knows and that's how I want it to stay unless someone works it out themselves and that's a hurdle we'll jump over when we get to it. If you tell anyone I'll have a stake with your name on it waiting for you. I'll regret it but that's the scale we are looking at, you hear me?" I paused and she nodded to show that she was on the same wavelength, "Hunter's a telepath."

"You have the most fascinating life for a human. If you weren't already Eric's I would carry you around in a handbag like those Hollywood bimbo's do with their dogs."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "you know I wouldn't ever approve of that."

"Yes, you can be a feisty little bitch. It makes you all the more entertaining."

I took it as a compliment. "Remember, if you play nice Eric might tell you what I told him last night. Now y'all need to let me talk to Hunter." Let her sulk over that.

I felt Eric's amusement through the bond. I hadn't thought it possible but our moods weren't as dark as they had been before. I think Hunter had shocked the anger out of me and Pam had just sugar coated it.

"_Hunter, Hunter, you listening?_" I projected.

"_Aunt Sookie, I'm scared,_" he replied instantly.

"_I know sweetie, but I'm coming and so is Uncle Eric and Aunt Pam and Claude and Uncle Jason and Sam and Alcide and heaps of Uncle Eric's and Alcide's friends. We're getting you out,"_ I wasn't sure 'friends' was the right word but it was for addressing a child. I think I said 'and' more than enough. "_Are you hurt at all?_"

"_My arms are sore,"_ from the visual I was getting his arms were tied behind him to a chair.

"_Is that all?"_

"_Yes_." Phew. His arms were bound in silver. Holding that position for any length of time was going to create strain on his wrists and shoulders. We were lucky that was the extent of Hunter's condition. Silver wouldn't hurt Hunter but it would hurt any vampires or animal-form shifters that tried to free him. I'd have to be the one to do it.

"_I need you to be brave and do me a big favour but we'll take it one step at a time._" I projected. I had my own plan. "_You can't let them know you're telepathic so be careful. You need to use what I taught you to count how many people there are in the building and outside. Remember to count the vampires too._"

At this distance it was hard to tune into his thoughts unless he projected or thought clearly. A few moments later I heard, "_Twenty four I think._"

We'd guessed twenty three so we weren't too far off, "_how many are vampires?"_

Another short silence. "_Seven._"

I relayed this information to Pam and Eric. "_Good job Hunter. I need you to do one more thing for me so we can get you out better._" Sometimes I wished he was older so I could use more complex and sophisticated language than 'better'. It barely summed up what I was trying to say but it was good enough. "_I need you to picture everything you can and show it to me through your mind. I need to see exactly where you are, the room and everything in it- people, furniture, windows, doors- everything. Can you do that for me?"_

"_I think so,_" he replied. The warehouse was apparently one large room. The floor was concrete and the walls were dark brown brick with no windows. Overhead hung dull lights and a messy looking air-conditioning and ventilation system. The lights cast strange shadows over the room but nothing was in full darkness. There were three ways of entry, two were plain steel doors but the other was a large roller door. It would grant quick access if it wasn't for the fact Hunter sat right in front of it. We'd have to quickly modify that part of our attack when we all arrived at what would hopefully be an empty shopping car park whose surveillance was being modified to never show our presence there. Otherwise Hunter would be trampled.

There really wasn't much to get out of the room. There were a few chairs, tables and other bits and pieces around but nothing significant. I had assumed everyone Hunter counted for me earlier were all either Were or Vampire so I hadn't thought to ask about humans. The only two humans were also the only females in the room. They were obviously unwilling to be there as they huddled together on an old couch on the far side from Hunter. Clad in only black boy shorts they looked miserable, cold and exposed. It was a warm night so the warehouse must have it's air-condition turned up or they were very nervous and frightened. I was betting on the latter. They were being ignored now but they were obviously someone's fuck and feed. Why did I think that that someone was Victor? I hoped Hunter hadn't had to witness any of it.

"_Good job Hunter! I'll be there soon, I promise._" I had closed my eyes to focus on the visuals Hunter was sending me and not the world in front of me but now I opened them. "Eric, I need you to pull over now," I said.

I told both Pam and Eric what I saw. We had to hide Hunter's secret but get this new information out. Otherwise more than just Pam will figure it out tonight and that wasn't going to happen if I could avoid it.


	78. Chapter 78

I was feeling antsy as I paced beside Eric who was sitting on the small step to the front door of his house. Pam had driven off to meet everyone and we were waiting until enough time had passed for our cover to sound valid.

After what felt like hours but would really have only been maybe fifteen minutes Eric said, "it's time."

He scooped me up in his arms and ran. We were in the car park that had been assigned as the meeting place in under a minute. It looked as though everyone was there already, good.

Alcide looked very annoyed, he really need to shift soon. "Can we get this show on the road now that you two have decided to arrive?"

"Not so fast," Eric said. "We wouldn't be purposely a few minutes later without good reason. We had time before everyone else got here so I took Sookie up in the air over the warehouse so she could do a quick reading undetected."

And they all took the bait like we had hoped. "Oh, find anything?"

"The roller door we had planned to crash through is off limits because Hunter is on the other side of it tied to a chair with silver. Once I free him and get him outside to Claude then you can use it to enter through. There are seven vampires, fifteen Were's and two humans- they are both girls and almost naked so you should point them out easily. They are unwilling pets of Victor so the aim is to get them out safely. The warehouse only has the one room. That's about it," I said.

It threw a spanner in the works but at the end of the day it didn't make a huge different because the plan was still to get Hunter out, kill the bad guys and spare Victor to be dealt with separately. But one thing we all agreed on was to get Hunter out as fast as possible so we could get more of our people in sooner and to spare him from the sight of bloodshed.

The night began to shimmer and fill with thick gluggy sounds of people shape shifting. The car park began to fill primarily with wolves and then panthers. Sam had turned into the magnificent lion I had seen him change into once before and it was still breathtaking. He was beautiful. I ran my hand through his mane and he purred. "Thanks for coming Sam, I appreciate it. You didn't have to," I said. He couldn't verbally reply so he softly head butted me as if to say, 'knock it off, you know I'll always help you if you need it."

I couldn't distinguish who was who except for Sam and Alcide now that everyone had changed. I'd seen Alcide in wolf form enough to know he was the large black wolf with green eyes. There were other black wolves but his eye's made him stand out. You could see that he was still in their behind the fur with those eyes. The only one who hadn't changed was Jason. I looked inquiringly at him so he said, "sometimes I retain some human qualities when I change. I will be able hold off for a little longer."

I shrugged it off. I still hadn't seen Jason change and I wasn't sure I wanted to. Saying my brother was a were-panther was one thing, seeing it was another. The number of changed bitten not born twoey's I'd seen I could count on one hand. Some couldn't handle the change and went either suicidal or rogue- and rogues were hunted and killed anyway. It was fortunate that he had such vivacity (word-a-day) for life. Then again, Jason loved Jason too much to fall off the band wagon.

We moved fast but stealthy as to not alert our super sensitive opposition to our impending attack. I was on Eric's back so I wouldn't be the slowest. We had a small army between forty and fifty people (animals?) as the warehouse loomed into view.

Now that Alcide was unable to communicate in wolf form, Eric took over the proceedings. He raised his arm and flicked his wrist to silently direct roughly half around the other side where the roller door was. From our angle we could only see the two steel doors. Remaining with us were enough to match the number inside and a few extras. We'd all charge through the steel doors as fast as possible and then I was on limited time to get Hunter out before the second wave crashed through the roller door. We were just waiting for the signal.

"_Any minute Hunter. I know you can feel us but don't give anything away,_" I had time to project.

Eric raised his hand again, holding up three fingers, obviously counting down, "tre," he whispered and lowered a finger, "två," putting down another, "ett. We'll huff and we'll puff and we'll blow your warehouse down."


	79. Chapter 79

No one screamed, "CHARGE!" running at full bolt in some heroic act to save the day, slaughtering about four people by the time everyone else caught up. Don't you hate when movies do that? It's very unrealistic. I've found that any kind of battle, war, there is a kind of lull hush until the first blow is made. Then pandemonium breaks out.

Our party edged towards the doors at good speed. We broke ranks as we got closer. I was now heading to the door on the left. Eric of course stayed by my side. Pam, Thalia and Sam took the other door. Alcide had gone around to direct the second wave. I didn't recognise anyone else, the vampire's names forgotten. I had no connection to them. They were only here because of the alliance and because of Eric's say so. I was glad Eric had such loyal subjects.

Thalia kicked her door open- I didn't see who did ours. Thalia was almost as old as Eric and was a vicious fighter. She was a strong person to go in first. I wouldn't worry about her life. I'd feel guilty if someone weaker went in and got killed before the rest of us got in. That just wasn't a problem with Thalia- she was ruthless.

The noise was instantaneous. Howls erupted through the air, the sound of Were's inside shifting, growls from vampire's, panthers and wolves alike. Sam's roar tore over the noise. It should be scary but it was Sam and when on earth do you get to hear a lion in the middle of Louisiana? It was an amazing sound.

I ran through the door, somewhere in the middle so even now my back and front was protected. Eric kept up a human pace to be alongside me as my personal shield. The room had seemed large when I was in Hunter's mind earlier but it felt smaller now that the numbers inside had doubled and every which way people were fighting. The layout seemed just about perfect though. With all the movement going on around me it was difficult to see Hunter so I ran in the direction on the roller door. Eric batted a few people away with ease as we darted through. No one ever touched me.

I felt as if my heart had been torn out. A large lump rose in my throat. I was feet away from where Hunter was supposed to be only to see the wooden chair he'd been in on its side, the silver chains like a puddle beside it.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," I swore.

"I'm calling in the others sooner, get ready to run from here," Eric warned me.

He punched his fist through the door and I ran to the side. I pushed my back up against the wall out of their path. Eric came to stand in front of me, "find him, I'll protect you."

I cast my mind out and searched for the familiar thought pattern that was Hunter. I didn't need to communicate with him to find him because he was projecting loud and clear. He knew I was listening because he had told me he could feel it when I did. He said it's like I was tickling his brain.

I began to tell Eric when my words were drowned by a crash. The rest our group poured through the large hole that was once the roller door. "Victor was taking him outside," I told Eric. I wanted to yell it but I held back knowing that he'd hear me.

We took off back in the direction we came but it was much harder to weave through the throng of animals, vampires and bodies. I spared a thought for the two girls somewhere but I couldn't help them, not when Hunter was in danger. Even though we greatly outnumbered them, a wolf had gotten free lunged at me. Eric blocked the attack, his fangs now bared. He had had great control to keep them hiding this long. I wasn't sure what to do, wait for Eric to kill the Were or keep running and be separated from him. I didn't like the idea of waiting so I ran. Eric would find me anyway.

Something flew across my vision. It looked suspiciously like a hairy, bloody throat. I wrinkled my nose and halted for a second to avoid its path. It was a second too long. Something furry crashed into my side and I was momentarily airborne before slamming into the hard floor. I slid until I made contact with another hard object. I felt the wind go out of me as stars appeared before my eyes. I tried to push myself up but my hand caught on something wet and I slipped. My hand came away red. I blinked trying to clear my vision and make sense of what was happening. I had time to think, '_where is Eric?_' when he was suddenly standing over me. He kicked away whatever had broken the momentum of my fall which made a dull thump. I turned my head to see it was a man- dead, naked and not someone I recognised as one of us. The movement was too fast and my vision swam. How hard did I hit my head?

"Pam, Bill, Bubba, Jessica, let no one touch Sookie or I," Eric commanded. He would not have been heard if it weren't for vampire hearing. He crouched down beside me as they took their places around us. There was a small crunch and his bloody wrist was offered to me, "drink, you're not well enough to face Victor." It was enough encouragement for me. I hadn't hit my head hard enough to realise that we were in a vulnerable position hence why Eric had called for backup. I latched onto his wrist and drew on the wound. I could feel Eric's lust which came hand in hand with blood exchange. "I'm sorry you got hurt," I felt his guilt too. I drank with Eric stroking my hair until the wound closed but I still needed another minute before I could get back up.

"What happened?" I asked because there was nothing else I could do.

"You collided with a flying Jamie Norris. The young panther tried to take on a vampire too strong for him," he replied. "You ready to move?"

Truthfully I could have done with another minute but I really couldn't afford that kind of time. I pushed myself up onto my feet with Eric's help and found the world had stopped spinning. Good, the blood was working. I could see that Eric wanted to pick me up and whisk me out but it came with its risks. It meant his hands would not be free to fight if he needed to. I wasn't quite up to running so we walked hastily to the closest steel door exit. Even though he wouldn't carry me, he kept a hand resting lightly on my lower back. We were about to enter the real fight.

* * *

**To the review I received while I was writing this, melkisihou, I promise I'm not Charlaine Harris in disguise. I'm just playing with her babies.**

**Since this is my first fan fiction (and I guess first story excluding crappy short stories in English- trust me, they were always very shitty) this chapter was really my first full-on action battle chapter. Of course the fun hasn't stopped yet- still have to save Hunter, but it was a harder chapter to write because of the action factor which I wasn't used to writing. I've taken a while building up to this chapter so I've given it a shot, I just hope it falls into the normal standard. Reviews and comments always greatly appreciated.**

**To quote a certain Fairy, Victor has poked mama bear once again and now mama bear is out for blood. (I really did get a kick out of the review :P)**

**I began writing/publishing Dead Man's Shoes the 23****rd**** of July 2010 (woah!). It is now the 23****rd**** of October. OMG, just realised it's been 3 months- wow time flies. Anyway I was going to do this anyway so this date just makes it even better. As I publish this I currently have: 793 reviews, 119566 hits, 149 favourites and 179 story alerts for this story. I never thought I'd get that great of a response. So thanks guys for checking in every day. **

**My routine has become to check my emails mid-afternoon each day and again around 10.30PM-Midnight. (I'm in Perth, Australia time so when I publish a new chapter it's usually around 4-5PM.) Without fail, every day there will be somewhere between 10 to 30 emails from fan fiction. It's pretty crazy. **

**Well now I have rambled on. I try to keep Author Notes short so you guys can just read the story; you probably don't want to hear my ramblings so I keep them to minimum. Today seems to be an insane exception.**


	80. Chapter 80

I hadn't noticed how clammy and stale the air was inside but stepping out, the fresh air and breeze were welcome. "I could stake Victor through the nut sack," I spat. That earned me a laugh from Eric but it wasn't a pleasant sound.

I considered opening my mind again to Hunter when a crumpled figure on the ground to the side caught my attention. The man was making an awful spluttering noise but he was turned away from us so the only thing that was discernible was that he was wearing only faded jeans and his arm, which was bent at a wrong angle, was morphing from something furry to human.

"Sookie," the man whispered.

Even as a whisper I recognised the voice, "Jason!" I ran towards him, falling to my knees and carefully rolled him over, "what happened?"

There was blood around his mouth but I couldn't tell what it had come from but whatever it was didn't affect his speech. "Victor," he rasped, "was waiting for you to come out with Hunter. I heard the others enter when the door opened and Hunter came out with Victor. I didn't know what happened to you and Eric so I tried to fight him." Claude had been stationed outside with Jason out of the line of fae-loving vampires. As if reading my mind Jason said, "Claude hid to do some of his fairy mojo so that they can't get too far from here without running into a magical barrier. I'd say one mile away tops."

I found myself in a predicament. I couldn't turn my back on my family but both Jason and Hunter were family. Jason was in no immediate danger that I could see but I had no idea of his condition. His arm was broken but that didn't explain the blood that was running down his chin. In the moonlight and faint gleam of a lamppost it was almost impossible to diagnose his injuries. But Hunter was somewhere nearby with a hostile Victor. Every second was precious time wasted.

"I'll have Pam take care of him," Eric said to me. "Jason, I would strongly advise that you call Dr. Ludwig when you can."\

Pam glided out an instant later. I hadn't seen Eric call Pam so it must have been some special Maker-Child method of communication. She looked positively rosy which I tried not to think about. Yes, I had asked for everyone to die but I didn't necessarily want to see their drained corpses. It was hypocritical of me.

"Jason Stackhouse," Pam drawled. "I believe this gets me out of debt." Jason had helped Pam recover when Eric's vamp-brother, Alexei, snapped. Seeing Eric so powerless was frightening. I appreciated his status in vampire politics all the more now. It was much comfier living near the top. Then, Eric could be controlled by his maker, the King and Victor. Tomorrow Eric would only have the King to report to.

"Thank you Pam. Behave," I warned her.

"Always."

"Pam," Eric said. That one word spoke hidden messages, hidden promises. She'd behave, she'd get rewarded. I don't think there was anything Pam wouldn't do to be able to wreck some havoc on Eric's credit card. Pam had lucked out with her maker. It was a miracle that Eric turned out the way he had when his own maker was his opposite. Ocella could have manipulated Eric all sorts of ways but Eric had risen above it.

He crouched down low, "let us go lover." I climbed up onto his back like he had intended. Even with Bill I had always been subconscious about my weight when I was being picked up, stupidly wondering if I'd be too heavy. One day Eric had just eliminated this silly worry- I don't know when it happened, it just did. He can lift trucks, little ol' me would be like a feather in comparison. Sometimes I could hit my former self. But I'd probably be saying that in five years about me now.

Things don't blur like you would expect them to when travelling at vampire speed. Very close objects barely register but the further the object, the clearer and longer you saw it. A tree 10 feet away passes in a second but you still see it. It doesn't blur, it's just like looking out the window of a very fast car.

We were in an industrial district of Shreveport but started slowing near a park. It was probably too small to call a park but it had a strip of grass and was ringed by trees and had a bench- it was a park by definition.

I could feel Eric's shoulders tense under my arms that were wrapped around his neck. It was a small movement I doubt anyone but Pam or I would notice normally. We only noticed such things because we had seen it enough to know the signs, as slight as they were. Anyone else standing near him wouldn't.

He came to a complete stop and loosened his grip on me so I could slide down his back. I landed on my feet, brownie point for me. I hadn't been able to see what Eric was looking at because my face had been hidden behind his back. I could have looked over his shoulder if I wanted to but I'd been sheltering my face from the wind. It wasn't a windy day but the speed created its own wind force.

A growl was building up from somewhere inside Eric. I spared a look at him to see he was looking one hundred percent vampire- a look I never wished to earn.

"You have yourself a strong witch Northman, I'm afraid I can't take this somewhere more concealed," Victor sneered.

* * *

**Cliffy, I know! I was sort of experiencing a writer's block this chapter- I stared at the first sentence for hours thinking, **_**what next?**_** So I slept on it. I knew where I was heading but I wasn't sure how to get there. And I got it out 24hrs after the last chapter- swear it almost didn't happen.**


	81. Chapter 81

I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

"Something funny bitch?"

I think Eric would have flown off the handle then if it wasn't for the hand I put on his forearm in hope of conveying to him that I could handle it.

"Just considering that you have so many spies and whatnot I thought you'd realise its fae magic, you dipshit." Couldn't he not smell Claude everywhere?

"I heard the portal between realms close," he said confidently. The arrogant bastard.

"They did, but they didn't all go back. There's still some left in this realm. I've been in contact with two since the doors closed, one is living with me." The other one died.

His eyes glazed over with bloodlust, "then once I end you both I will look forward to capturing this delectable creature."

"Give us Hunter," Eric growled apparently sick of the small talk. I was too but I just wanted to enjoy laughing at him for a moment. Seriously, how had he and his sources missed Claude? Idiot.

"Caring for a tiny human Northman? I once believed you'd never sink to even liking humans. I was greatly mistaken it appears." His eyes bore into me when he said 'mistaken.' Well fuck you too.

"Give us Hunter," Eric repeated.

"Now hush, hush, patience Viking. Look, he's all in one piece." He turned to look behind the tree he was standing next to, "get up boy." I saw Hunter's scared little face peer around the base of the tree and our eyes met. For someone who commanded patience, it seemed that Victor didn't have a lot of his own. He grabbed Hunter by the scruff of neck and hoisted him to his feet. He placed his hands on Hunter's shoulders in front of him, "really Northman, I don't see the attraction but you can have him if you want him. All I ask is for your telepath in return."

"No. You will never have my bonded."

"Very well."Iin one fluid motion he yanked Hunter's head to the side by his hair, exposing his neck, and his fangs snicked down, bending over so they hovered over Hunter's jugular.

"STOP!" I yelled. I was a fool to believe that just words could stop him. I tried to take a step forward but Eric's arm blocked me.

Victor trailed his fangs along Hunter's neck, not hard enough to draw blood but Hunter whimpered and I saw a line of tears escape. Gosh he was so brave.

He paused in his ministrations to address me, "it's you decision Miss Stackhouse."

I looked up at Eric but I may as well have confronted a statue for the amount of life I was getting. Fine, we were doing this my way. I took a step forward and instead of Eric holding me back, this time I felt a wave of strength and approval. He was up to something. Good, because I was coming up blank.

When I got closer I saw Victor's eyes widen and his eyebrows rose ever so slowly. If I were to take a bet I'd say he was shocked that Eric would actually let me make the trade and was doing cartwheels on the inside.

I stopped out of arms reach of both Eric and Victor. I was in the no man's land. I was closer to Victor which I wasn't comfortable with. "Let Hunter go. That's the deal," my voice came out strong luckily and didn't betray what I was feeling.

Victor pushed Hunter away from him, "I'll be generous and let you say your farewells."

He pelted towards me but I didn't close the distance. Victor wasn't chasing Hunter and I didn't want any excuse for Hunter to be closer to him anymore. I swung him up in my arms, "I'm sorry Hunter, I'm so, so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." I set him down on the floor and gave him a once over, "are you hurt?"

He shook his head and I pulled him in for another hug. There was a scratch along his neck but it wasn't bleeding and I was confident it would be completely healed in a few days. I vowed then to never let Hunter be dragged into my problems ever again.

"Yes, yes, this is all very touching and all but it's time you fulfilled your half of the deal," Victor said. He made it sound like our reunion was something vile instead of touching. He had moved closer, enough that if it came to it, he could out race Eric to me and win.

"_Hunter, you need to do as I say and be very careful. The fighting should be over so you need to run back to the warehouse and find everyone else. Find your way by following their thoughts, stick to the path and if you really have to cross a road be very, very careful. Claude will find you._" I was putting a lot of responsibility in Hunter but I needed him away from here and I knew Claude would find him quickly before Hunter would even have to cross a road. Why I knew this? I could feel Claude keeping magical tabs on us. One of the few advantages to fae blood, it sang out to other fae. It could also be a disadvantage but not tonight. I didn't want Hunter hanging around to see whatever came next. "Go," I said to him.

And bless his heart he did as I said. He ran straight past Eric and on.

Victor's gaze had turned predatory as he stalked towards me. "Come to your master Sookie," he taunted. I tried to run, believe me I did, but Victor saw it coming and was on me before I could move. "It has been too long since I last tasted you, how about a sample, like promise for our future?"

Before I could protest he sank his fangs into my neck.


	82. Chapter 82

The pain was instant, excruciating. I screamed as his fangs pierced my soft skin, delving into my fae-tainted blood. When not in the throes of passion or glamoured, bites hurt. And I can't be glamoured. I don't wish them on anyone. Actually maybe Victor, but the sadistic vampire would probably find it enjoyable. I don't think fangs hurt vampires as much. Although other vampires don't seem to bite other vampire's necks, they rip them out.

Then Victor was gone. He hadn't taken much blood because not enough time had passed but I was still left gasping for breath. I don't remember falling to my knees but I was now down on all fours now that Victor had moved out the way. I lifted my head to see Eric and Victor is some kind of brawl unlike anything I've ever seen before. I've seen my fair share, I work at a bar after all, but this was a whole new kettle of fish. I wanted to compare it to a Spanish bull fight, Eric being the bull, but that was too comical for what was really happening. It was a fast paced dance- blink and you would miss parts.

The strangest part was that because they didn't need to breathe, they could still talk- well, argue. You couldn't really see it but you heard it.

"For a vampire as old as you are you are incompetent at acknowledging and abiding by basic vampire law. Sookie is mine, Sookie is my bonded. You stepped over the line during the fae war and now you feed on her in front of me. You were foolish to put yourself in that weak position. You know what? I wouldn't care if your death brought upon the apocalypse. The world will benefit from your end," I heard Eric seethe. I still didn't like the possessive pronoun but Eric wasn't one to throw it in my face and only used it when he had to. I tried to separate our definitions of 'mine.' I tried to see it as being along the lines of "my lover," "my partner," but in vampire terms it was more about ownership. I knew our relationship was more than that but if I didn't separate our definitions of that word I'd drive myself crazy.

There was a loud crack- I wasn't sure but I think Eric had made the strike. A cruel, bitter, twisted laugh resounded from Victor. "If you were going to do anything you would have done it weeks ago. You seem to forget our position in the food chain. We are superior to petty humans. My final death will have far more severe consequences. You have no proof."

"Perhaps," I wasn't sure which sentence that applied to, the last one, the one before or both. "But when Felipe does uncover what happened here tonight, I'll have had time to come up with a plan and you'll still be dead. I'm a patient man Victor, you don't get to my age without being so but I do not take kindly to threats against myself or bonded. We can play this game all night but you are confined to here by fae magic and the sun will rise and you will burn. You die tonight either way. I'm just going to enjoy dragging it out."

Eric was not one to speak this much, Victor really had gotten on his nerves. In an impossibly fast move, Eric ran from one side of Victor to the other. He came out on the outside holding an arm from the elbow down which was already beginning to flake away. Oh, ew. "That was for Jason Stackhouse, now my fun really begins."

Victor howled with pain. Eric and I had hoped to pull Victor back down to the warehouse in a more private location but I couldn't see how we would get him down there so it was just going to have to play out here. I had an idea.

"_Hunter,_" I called. "_I need you to ask Claude to create a cone of silence or something straight away. Whisper it to him so no one knows your reading my mind. Oh and tell him that people need to check out Victor's home for leftovers,_" I added. That was the best I could do. I didn't wait for an answer, instead closed my mind right off so Hunter didn't get the second wind of what was happening in front of me. I felt the air change. It was as if it was singing out to me, specifically my blood. Fae magic. I knew this meant some kind of silencing wall had gone around us so Victor's screams didn't raise public alarm. Claude was nothing but fast and efficient when he needs to be.

The fight had continued although Victor appeared worse for wear. Loss of limb took months to regrow. Eric had a few gashes but nothing that wouldn't be healed by tomorrow. They continued to dart around each other, using nothing but their physical strength to bite, scratch, punch and rip each other.

Whenever they slowed down, Eric was the face of concentration but the corners of his mouths were upturned ever so slightly. A good fight for Eric was like being able to let loose at the playground for Hunter. He was winning and he loved it.

I tried to watch but I found I was slowly backing up until my back hit a tree and I just stayed there, immobilised. It hit too close to home watching Victor and Eric fight. My personal encounters and horrors starring Victor Madden washed to the forefront of my mind and made my blood run cold.

Getting tortured by fairies while Eric was unable to come for me because he was being held in silver.

Being flagged down with Pam by Bruno Brazell.

Smashing Eric's car and getting all too close to Victor personally.

Remy's death and Hunter's orphaning.

The inability to leave home because of the constant threat.

Hunter being kidnapped as a tool to get to me.

I wanted to hold more against him like blackmailing Quinn with his deranged mother and the takeover which vampires I had been friendly with, even friends to, had gone to their final death and making Eric's job that extra bit harder with his incessant nothings that only resulted in angering Eric. Those things Victor wasn't solely responsible for but I wanted to hold him for it.

My breathing quickened and if I didn't get a grip I would hyperventilate, not good. I tried to control it; breathe in- one, two, three- breathe out- one, two, three- repeat. A personal movie played out in front of my eyes, playing memories, some involving Victor, some not. I saw Lochlan and Neave and panicked. Their silver plated teeth. I knew they were in the Summerlands but it was scary having their faces resurface.

Eric, think about Eric because this technique wasn't working. He needs to focus, his Sookie alarm couldn't be ringing. I began to pull myself together. Because they didn't tire, Eric and Victor were still fighting although it looked like it was a struggle for Victor now. I wouldn't look at them, survey the damage because that would send me crumbling again and I'd have to relive that all over.

I felt shaky but I pushed myself back to my feet, using the tree for support. I was ready for this to end, I needed it to end. It had to be me, I needed the closure.

I needed a stake.

* * *

**Fun fact: I really don't like Quinn. I didn't like him from the second he entered the Sookieverse. He's just not the one for Sookie. As far as I'm concerned he is well out of the picture although I've heard CH has more to say about him- not sure how true that is. So don't be surprised if you never hear about him in a sequel because I have just never liked him and his stupid pansy eyes.**


	83. Chapter 83

Of course I would be unprepared and without a stake. Nothing ever really goes according to plan in life. But I could improvise.

This poor excuse for a park also happened to be a well kept park I soon discovered. I started searching for something I could use as a stake but I was lucky to find a leaf. I had a mental image of me throwing one and yelling, "Take that!" I don't think it would be effective. The government could put money towards raking the pissy small parks but couldn't use it to help fund schools or hospitals. Seriously, what kind of park was this tidy?

No matter. Desperate times call for desperate measures and you don't grow up in the country without learning how to climb a few trees. Without straying too far I found a smaller tree that would be easier to climb yet still support my weight. Selecting one with a thick trunk and some good places to get grips on I started to climb. I wanted to say it was just like riding a bicycle but it had been a long time since I'd gone tree climbing and I simply wasn't as agile as I was as a kid. I was going up, it was just much more of a workout that I remembered it being and I had a fresh dose of Eric's ancient warrior blood in me. Eric's blood made me feel almost invincible, but I wasn't foolish enough to believe it. I think I would have been able to do it without it but I would have been much slower. I didn't want to lose any more time, Eric and Victor had been fighting for way too long now although it was a losing battle for Victor. It was becoming more of a torturous game for Eric, just continuing to inflict pain without killing him. Just because I hated Victor doesn't mean I was okay with it. Oh he deserved it- it was just very hard to be near him when I had my own scarring experiences that had accumulated over the last couple of years.

Having super-strength or being able to fly would have been real handy. Bully for me I was only one eighth fae and on a little bit of vampire blood- that was nowhere near enough power to just push the tree over or something to similar affect. And Eric couldn't help me, he had to make sure Victor wouldn't find some way to up and go. That would be really inconvenient. If such a thing did happen, after both Eric and I had calmed down, we would be embarrassed that we could let him slip away from under our noses.

The first branch was as high as I needed to go. It was high enough to not want to jump but low enough to not really fear falling. I mounted the branch and sort of shuffled along. I thought of Eric dressed up like Tarzan swinging through the trees of a jungle with me, his Jane. The mind came up with the most random, inappropriate things sometimes- I'm a telepath, I know.

I edged along the narrow branch before I really started to notice it bending. It wasn't a pine tree or an oak tree, it was just a tree. I never really cared for botany so I couldn't really describe it or name it. It had a trunk, branches and green leaves- a tree. I reached up and broke off one of the smallish side branches when it narrowed out enough to be able to break off. Let's all give it up for vampire blood. It sure was coming in handy tonight. It was larger than just a twig, more like a big stick and now it was a stake when I ripped off the extra bits. It was just thick enough that I would have normally been unable to snap it off. It wasn't easy, but I could do it now.

I could either come back the way I came or fall. Falling was faster. Yup, you know what I chose to do. I dropped the newly-made stake to the floor because it was safer to do so and it wasn't like it would be hard to locate again in this spotless park. I then braced myself and jumped.

My first thought was, _that was higher than I thought_. I tried to land on my feet and felt my foot roll underneath me. It slowed me down and I ended up landing on my ass. Shaking off the stab of pain that went through my foot I picked myself back up. The stake was inches away so at least something turned out right.

I tried to walk with my stake in hand but I almost toppled back over when I put pressure on my left foot. I saw Eric look over and could see and feel his concern, "I'm fine Eric, just a sprain."

He nodded and turned back to Victor who looked like hell warmed over. Some cuts were healing but he'd lost a lot of blood so the smaller cuts weren't healing anywhere near as fast as they ought to. I tried not to analyse what I saw too much because it would make it all the more horrific. It's kind of like when you see a picture and you can see it a hundred times without noticing something but when someone points out an obscene shape in it that's all you ever see. The mind shelters itself from things it doesn't want to see to closely, clever little brain of ours.

"Make him face me," I told Eric. Eric grabbed Victor under the arms and pulled him up in an unescapable grip. I limped over and stared into Victor's cold eyes.

Eric sighed, "And so, Victor, you are ended by the so-called petty race. You were wrong- some human's may be petty, its true- but Sookie, Sookie is your superior and she is worth her weight in gold and you, you are no more than the dirt on the bottom of the shoe, quite literally shortly. Any final words?"

"I only regret not seeing what's between your legs one last time," he said to me.

I staked him through whatever was left of his cold, dead, unbeating heart.


	84. Chapter 84

After weeks of looking over my shoulder it was surreal that Victor was gone. His body collapsed in on itself and he fell to a dirty puddle where he began to flake away. He'd soon be completely ash and the gardener would be sweeping it up, under the impression a bit of dirt got onto the grass, oh the horror! I wasn't getting over the parks cleanliness any time soon.

A voice said, "he's gone! He's actually gone!" At first I wondered who said it and then I realised it had been me. It just hadn't sounded like me, not to my ears anyway.

And then Eric jumped. He jumped one step forward in a typical puddle jumping style which should have looked awkward but he pulled it off gracefully into where Victor's remains now deteriorated.

I raised both my eyebrows at him- I couldn't pull off only one- and then realised that some of Eric's traits were rubbing off on me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Keeping my word," he replied. I was confused and it must have shown because he then said, "I told him he was no more than the dirt on the bottom of my shoe and now he is."

And god help me, I laughed. "You're going to need to wash your shoes now."

"Fuck, I hadn't thought about that. I'm burning them as soon as I can."

We both were laughing now. Perhaps it was a result of the emotional roller coaster I had been on in the last twenty four hours but I was completely losing it. I clutched my stomach and doubled over, wiping the tears from my eyes. I missed laughing like this; it had been way too long. I couldn't even remember the last time I had laughed like this- maybe some time with Amelia, she was always a crack up- but nothing stood out.

I reached a hand out to Eric to steady myself but we were fuelling each other's laughter, both out loud and through the bond so we just let ourselves topple over. I felt like I had been on the floor a lot tonight but I didn't mind it this time. I lay on my back trying to breathe, my tummy aching but I couldn't stop. I was losing my marbles and it was marvellous. I preferred hysteric laughter over hysteric tears any day.

Eventually I pushed myself up and rested my chin on Eric's chest, "I haven't laughed like that for ages." Eric's shirt was bloody and torn and I couldn't bring myself to care. I was fairly confident any injury was healed by now and what more was a little muck?

He wiped his eyes and seemed surprised when his hand came away with bloody tears, "same Lover. The last time would have been not long after I turned Pam and I was teaching her the ways of vampire."

Wow that was a long time; about one hundred and sixty years give or take. "Then we are just going to have to try harder in the future. I'm pooped now."

"How's your foot?"

"Sore," I admitted. "We should really get back to Hunter."

I allowed Eric to scoop me up bridal style since I did not think walking was a good idea until I could ice my ankle for a while. I had a second's panic about what Hunter would think when he saw our bloodied clothes, mainly Eric's, but there was no avoiding it and he wasn't stupid, he'd been up here just before. And he would have seen Jason by now anyway. He'd know people were dead. He'd possibly realise we, well I, had killed someone. The last one was most worrisome but if it came up I'd deal with it, with Eric alongside me. We did it because we had to. It was kill or be killed or worse. I didn't want to lie to Hunter but I could skirt around details. I couldn't tell him every truth because it would be too overwhelming.

Eric walked back at a human pace in a comfortable silence. We no longer had to rush so we embraced it. I'd just killed someone, a mean vampire, but still a somebody nevertheless and I didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. I'd have to question my morals later because right now it felt better not to think. I was a bad Christian but would ridding the world of evil be a sin? In my mind I was doing the world a favour. I just wasn't sure if God would agree... I was going to hell.

The night was a whirlwind but when we rounded the corner I forgot everything at the sight of my friends and family busy with the clean up and tending to each other's wounds. I worried that we might be too out in the open but I felt fae magic singing out to me and I knew we were covered. I was beginning to understand what Bill and Claude had meant about how fae blood and magic called out to others. The presence of the familiar magic connected to my blood was soothing. Claude, Dermot and I (and probably Hunter too) would feed off each other now that, apart from maybe one or two, we were the only ones with the essential fae spark left in this realm. I'd been near fae blood all my life, just I never realised. Fairies like Fintan had never been too far away.

People were beginning to go home or wherever it is they went after a battle to celebrate or nurse their wounds. Only two lives on our side had been lost but both were Weres that I had no attachment to whatsoever so I didn't really grieve for them. I did feel sorry though because they had lost their lives fighting my fight.

Eric lowered me down slowly to the ground, making an effort not the jostle my foot. I could see Jason from here, and hear him, who was cursing loudly as Dr. Ludwig went about mending his various injuries. And then my vision was obscured when I was balled over by a small body. Hunter.

His arms were wrapped around my waist and I held him close to me. Like with Eric just earlier, we didn't need to speak. I knew I would have to sooner or later but for now, the quiet was bliss.

* * *

**Hey guys, nearing the end now. I imagine that there will only a couple of chapters to go, BUT... no update tomorrow. Sorry! **

**I get home from school at 3.30 and have to get dolled up by 5.00 for pre-drinks/photos and then be down at the jetty a river cruise the starts at 6.30. As you can imagine there won't be any time to update because I'll be running around like a mad woman trying to get ready. Now I have posted this I'm going to do my nails for tomorrow and then go to the hairdresser. But I'll see you all on Saturday. :)**


	85. Chapter 85

Pam buckled Hunter into the backseat of her minivan whilst Eric let me lean on him while I got in beside Hunter. Dr. Ludwig gave my foot the once over when she could and promised Eric it was nothing too serious, just a lot of strain and slight tearing to the ligaments. I already knew that it wasn't anything major but Eric wanted the doctor's word. Having recently ingested Eric's blood she believed the healing time would be about four days. Without it, it could have taken a couple of weeks. My shoeless foot was already bruised and a little bit swollen but if I was going to be okay in four days I knew it would fade quickly.

Claude had already departed for the Stackhouse homestead saying that he'd, "been around Vampires long enough for one night." He couldn't mask his scent like my great-grandfather Niall could so he had had to be very vigilant tonight.

Calvin Norris assured me he would make sure Jason was cared for and keep him in Hot Shot until Jason had mended. When Victor had escaped with Hunter, Jason had shifted and tried to intercept by himself and Victor just threw him out the way. The blow was hard enough that he began shifting back almost instantly- serious injury or death would do that. With two very sudden shifts within minutes of each other it had exhausted him greatly, even with the full moon. The impact of Victors hit had not only broken his arm, but done some internal bruising and busted his lip. Normally he would have needed a hospital but being a were-panther meant healing time increased although he'd still be out of work for several weeks. He had a month until the next shift to recover within. Calvin told me to take care of Hunter and I could drive down and visit Jason tomorrow. For once I listened.

I thought I'd have to say a lot to Hunter except I didn't know where to start. He was a very intelligent boy and had worked out a lot for himself so I just let him ask the questions he had and I tried to answer them to the best of my ability. We spoke telepathically while Eric and Pam spoke softly to each other in the front seat in what I assumed to be Swedish which was their first go-to language. Sometimes they spoke in Old Norse in large crowds because hardly anyone alive or undead knew it. Eric had taught Pam both languages but Pam preferred the more modern Swedish. Both languages were gobbledegook to me anyway so it didn't really matter what language they spoke in.

Hunter fell asleep on the drive; it had been a very long day. Sleep sounded like a very good idea but I found myself unable to close my eyes.

"What are we going to do about De Castro?" I asked openly.

Eric answered, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. There's very little evidence of Victor's actions but at the same time, there is no evidence that we killed Victor." I noticed that he said 'we' and not 'you.' "I suspect that Victor was also going to try overthrow Felipe in the future but that too will be hard to prove. We left no survivors that could run to De Castro and those in my area are more loyal to me than him. After the takeover there was an increase in the area because there are many that oppose to him as King and if anyone could take on De Castro it would be me. I offer some level of protection."

"You see Sookie," Pam continued. "Eric is considered to be a very fair Sherriff. He punishes accordingly but he does not operate on fear although he could be the scariest thing on the planet if he tried to be. Some sheriff's are so barbaric that there subjects obey out of fear but they do not respect their sheriff. But Eric is respected but they also know not to cross him. They also know that Eric takes their lives and safety very seriously. This works out better in the long run because he'll always have allies when in need."

"So we probably have a few weeks until De Castro starts poking around?" I checked.

"De Castro was here yesterday and will know Victor was staying today. When he realises Victor is missing, area five is the last place he was seen. An investigation will most likely be conducted and this will be the first place they look. As sheriff, I will be subjected to some questioning of his whereabouts and if it is found that I was behind it I'll be punished in some way depending on how much Felipe liked Victor," Eric said. Answering my question he then said, "Yes, we have a few weeks."

"What? But I did it!"

"And you are my bonded and pledged. I was also next to you and did nothing to stop you. Felipe could go against vampire law, there are many cases of eye for an eye involving interspecies, but I would then be allowed to end him there and then. The monarchs don't often play by the rules- there's no one to challenge them except other monarchs and they won't interfere unless it affects them personally. However if that did happen I'd be appointed King of Louisiana, Nevada and Arkansas. I've never wanted to be King, even when I was human. It is a responsibility I don't want to be burdened with."

There was a lot to think about so I stored it away for another day soon when I wasn't so tired. I did end up falling asleep in the car after all.

* * *

**You know what? I think there is only one chapter to go. I haven't written it yet but I know how I want to end it and I'm very, very, very close to that point. There's plenty to carry on with in a sequel though. So today I ask you, what are some things you'd like to see next? I can't promise to include your ideas and suggestions but it's fun for me to know how you see things progressing.**

**Feet and legs are so sore today! Dancing on a boat for 4 hours in killer-high heels is taking its toll. It as a fantastic night though. Thanks for waiting a whole day for the next chapter.**


	86. Chapter 86

I stirred to consciousness when the car rolled to a halt out the front of my house. Home sweet home. A place of activity this afternoon, it was now silent. A light was on upstairs so I knew that Claude was home and his car would be parked around back. We'd keep the strong wards he put in place for a week longer in case there are any strays from Victor's entourage and then we'd be able to relax completely.

I opened my door and Eric was already there to help me out. He wanted to carry me into the house but I insisted that I could do it myself as long as I could use his arm for balance. Pam took Hunter who was out like a light still and I told her to just put him in bed. I didn't want to wake Hunter so he could just sleep in the clothes he was wearing. For someone who didn't care for teacup humans, it was funny to see Pam do something for one. Maybe her ways could still be changed.

There were still a few hours until dawn so Pam left to go supervise any of the clean up that was left. I felt guilty that I wasn't the one doing that because none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me.

I climbed into the shower with Eric so we could both wash the blood, dirt and grime away. It was quite the opposite to our first shower together which still remains as my favourite shower of all time. I was going to be quickly tired of being unable to put weight on my left foot. Eric washed my hair with a yummy smelling salon-quality shampoo I indulged in buying before everything happened with Victor but I hadn't opened it yet. It was chocolaty scented with hints of vanilla and mint. The feel of his long fingers massaging my scalp was like a little slice of heaven. Normally I'd return the favour, mostly because I enjoyed doing it, but his height combined with the size of the shower stall and my off balance I just let him do his own.

We dried off and I put on some light blue flannel bed shorts and one of Eric's huge white polo shirts. Eric only put on some royal blue boxers. He always had a few outfits here. Staring at him in those shorts and his damp blond hair ruffled around his shoulders I knew I was one very lucky woman. The saying 'sex-on-a-stick' didn't even get close to what he was. Beautiful, handsome, stunning, these words didn't give him justice.

He closed the gap between us, his arms hugging my waist, "what are you thinking lover?"

"Just how lucky I am to have you."

In response he bent down a softly kissed me.

When we pulled back we sat down on the end of the bed. His thumb traced circles on the back of my hand. "I'll need to go to Red Ditch with Hunter this week so he can take what he wants to keep and the rest we can sell and put the money into an account for him when he's older or something. Remy left it all to him," I said. "It will probably take a few days."

"As much as I'd like to come with you I will be needed here but I will assist you with travel plans if you need help. May I suggest that you stay at Libra Falls again so that if I do have time to check in I can fly over and sleepover if I need?"

That sounded like a brilliant idea in my opinion and I told him so. There'd be other stuff we'd need to organise such as a truck or van to move everything out so whoever owned the rental house could find new occupants. We'd need to find a place- perhaps a storage unit- to put the stuff Hunter wasn't keeping in until we worked out what to do with it. I'd worry about it in the morning.

"I'm going to enrol Hunter in the local elementary school soon so he can start once we get back from Red Ditch. I hated school with telepathy but I'm going to help him with shields so he can concentrate better. He needs the interaction with children his age and if I kept him away, when he is around people it will be overwhelming. I'll help him with his homework and get him a tutor if he needs to so his education doesn't suffer. I want Hunter to like school and I know that if it wasn't for school I never would have learnt how to shield until I was thirty or something. I want him to find his own friends like I found Tara and JB but I want to help him so that he isn't ostracised."

"We'll work out what best for him, together," Eric said. "Raising children is a test for any parent and as sudden as it is, you're strong enough to take it on and succeed and that will benefit Hunter and be rewarding for you to see what fine man you make of him."

I looked him in the eye, "you always know what to say don't you? I love you."

"I love you more," he challenged. Oh yes, we were going to play this game.

"I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you to Pluto and back."

"I love you so much that I'd scream it from the roof tops."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"You betcha!"

"Well, Miss Stackhouse," his voice taking on a low bass tone that could make even the straightest man swoon, "As they say, I'd have to see it to believe it."

Before I could get another word out he was holding me and we were flying out my bedroom window. An instant later we were standing on my roof. "So Miss Stackhouse, do you hold true to your word?"

I suddenly felt very silly, perhaps even a little bit embarrassed. The only house nearby was Bill's and I wasn't even sure if he was home. "Well lover?" he taunted.

And then my competitive side returned in full swing. "I LOVE ERIC NORTHMAN!" I yelled as loud as I could.

The entire silliness of our activities brought us to laughter. We sat down on the roof, the stars and full moon illuminating the night just enough. "I'm not quite sure I heard you lover," he chuckled

"I LOVE ERIC NORTHMAN!" I repeated, impossibly louder.

A rough noise interrupted the night and then a voice. "I get it, you love him, now shut the fuck up," Claude's sleepy voice said just underneath us.

The window slammed shut again and we erupted in giggles once more. I think I won.

My life took on some wacky twists and turns sometimes but some things never changed.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**I'm not sure whether to be sad it's over or celebrate having completed it. So onwards to adventure I say :P**

**So I'm going to be taking a few weeks gap until I start publishing something else. I have final exams in about 2 weeks (so good time to end really otherwise this would be a distraction and I would do no revision) but school ends on the last day of exams so I'll be on holidays for just over two months (24****th**** November to 2****nd**** February) which is plenty of time to get writing. **

**There is plenty to continue on with. Eric and Sookie have a wedding to plan, there is still Sam's brother's wedding, Sookie's just adopted Hunter so we have a relationship to build on and now we have to deal with Felipe De Castro. iI DITF Eric tells Sookie about how the country is split (the Amun stuff- you know what I'm talking about). I've loaned my book out to a friend so when I get it back I'm going to try encorporate that into the De Castro storyline. Remember Brian Keller all those chapters ago? I wouldn't mention him and then just forget about him. I have something in mind for our half-fae, half demon. I might do a short story in between this one and the next one expanding on his character. Yes that sounds like a good idea.**

**I'm going to try and do that short story that's set between DITF and DMS about big bad Victor and I'm also brainstorming a fun one-shot about 10 years in the future starring Eric and Hunter simply because I can. One of them might be out in the next 2 or 3 weeks if I can manage it.**

**I actually know how I want to start chapter 1 of the sequel (bit of Pam anyone?), I just haven't worked out what the main plot is going to be exactly. I have a few strings but I haven't worked out how to turn them into a rope. Question from last chapter still stands: what are some things you'd like to see happen? I'm missing Amelia and I haven't wrote much of her so that could be fun. Do we want to see the return of Allison Savoy or the Fellowship? Throwing ideas out here.**

**I think I need to go back and re-read this story before I do anything though. I'd like to think my writing improved as I continued. This is like a mini-milestone for me in someways. First completed fanfic and longest story I've ever wrote/completed.**

****

**I have a shampoo like the one I described in this chapter. I've used it for almost 2 years now and I still haven't grown tired of the smell. It's worth paying that little bit extra for it.**

****Thanks for reading.


	87. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know what has been happening in relation to this story. I figured this was was the best way to do that.

I am currently writing Chapter 8 of the sequel. Straight up there are at least 3 issues raised which are relevant to the story. It's going to be pretty full on but hopefully not too much that it gets long winded and complicated. Although the chapters are about the same length each as in Dead Man's Shoes, I've found it's taking me a while to write because I am still trying to work out where it's going. A writer's block is not a friendly thing.

I thought maybe I'd be publishing by now but now it will probably be mid-january to early february when I start. I'd like to have wrote chapter 15-20 before I start publishing since I would like to continue with daily updates but 2011 is going to be fairly busy for me. So it's good to have many chapters ready beforehand, just in case I don't get to write one day.

What can you expect in the sequel?

The sequel I'm thinking will be called _'Never Truly Dead'_ or _'The Young Dead'_. Haven't decided yet.

There's going to be a bit of everyone. Definitely more of Amelia and more of Pam. I'm also introducing a new, interesting character. And of course, more Sookie, Eric and Hunter.

I'm not going to give away to much though. I'll be keeping the mystery in the Southern Vampire Mysteries but there will also be reccuring themes around children, love and family. But I'm not going to get all sappy on you guys, dont worry.

I am taking a risk and involving a bit of Quinn. I don't like Quinn and that may be reflected upon in my writing but I'm hoping a little bit of his involvement will contribute to the plot.

Will I get to the wedding? Probably not. But I promise there will be wedding talk. Just another excuse to keep writing after this sequel. I've already had some small thoughts as to where I can go with this after I'm done with this sequel.

And that's it for spoilers.

So what have I been doing?

You may of may not have seen them yet but I have posted a short story set 10 years after Dead Man's Shoes called _History Lessons _which shows some Eric and Hunter bonding time(not with blood though :P). I also have posted a short story called _Road Trip _which takes place about a week after Dead Man's Shoes and two weeks before the sequel. In this story, Brian Keller's character becomes more developed. In case you've forgotten, Brian was the half fae, half demon bellboy at the vampire friendly hotel in Red Ditch when Sookie and Eric went to visit Hunter and Remy. So if you haven't had enough of me yet, they are there to read if you haven't already.

Also, I don't know if my doing this gives you guys who have story alerts notifications, but I've been re-reading my story to refresh and been editting minor typos and such as I go. I'm currently up to Chapter 57. I plan on finishing this before I publish the sequel. So sorry if you've been receiving a bulk of notifications because I've gone through and fixed a word or two.

So I'll be back soon with more chapters. :)


	88. UPDATE: Sequel's out

Theres many of you with story alerts on this story so I thought this would be the best way to let you guys know that Chapter 1 of the sequel, Never Truly Dead, has just been uploaded today.

that's all, thankyou :)


End file.
